


Who I Am Now Is Who I Want To Be From Now On

by Sara1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs with Vaginal & Anal Penetration, Breast Fucking, Candles, Character Death, Cheating, Coming Out of Your Shell, Controlling sex, Cousin Incest, Cowgirl Position, Deals, Deceit, Doctor Nurse Roleplay, Doggy Style, Double Date, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drama, Dry Humping, Dry Humping in a Carriage, Elevator Sex, F/M, Fake Character Death, Family, Family Betrayed, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Father/Daughter Incest, First Kiss, First Real Time, Forced Sex, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Girl On Girl, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hot Tub Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Lies, Long lost love, Loss of Virginity, Love, Memory Loss, Missionary Position, New love, Orgy, PTSD, Painfully shy, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Past, Past Lives, Past Rape/Non-con, Prince Betrays Royal Family, Prince falls in love with a commoner, Puppets, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Reverse cowgirl position, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Royalty, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Shyness, Sister/Sister Incest, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Loop, Tittyfuck, Train Sex, Triple Penetration, True Love, Underage Sex, Work sex, death of family members, doctor patient roleplay, dominant submissive, family lies, reunited, sex by candlelight, sex by moonlight, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 115,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: This is a rewrite of an older story that I actually really liked; but I noticed a lot of mistakes; so I did the best that I could & fixed what I could to the best of my ability.I DO NOT OWN TMM OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!  I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY I WRITE & THE CHARACTERS I CREATE!Years ago, Ryou, Keiichiro & Ryou's cousin, Haru save two young girls; one of whom was being raped by her step father.  Now, so many years later, the younger girl is super hyper & outgoing, while the older girl is introverted and very shy.  However, with the help of Ryou, Ichigo & the others, the older girl slowly comes out of her shell.
Relationships: Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche, Shirogane Ryou (Tokyo Mew Mew)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize right now for the random stories that I'm going to be posting. I have severe writer's block…either still or again; I'm not quite sure at this current moment. As a lot of you know, I also have depression & even though I'm doing better, I'm still struggling with it. & then with all this shit going on/around with the lockdown or quarantine or whatever you want to call it, I can't really go anywhere as my immune system is crap, my niece has went from being in public school to being home schooled…with me & my bf as her "teachers" or whatever because her parents work. So that's a little stressful & I'm going stir crazy. So, my mind's a little frazzled at the moment…
> 
> So, I'm sorry that my older stories are being pushed to a backburner or whatever. I'm not trying to do that; I just for some reason can't come up with ideas for them. However, I can come up with ideas for new stories. Also, I've found some really old stories that I've started editing to the best of the ability & I might repost them. But, I may not. I will try to get to everything as soon as I can…if I can.
> 
> I also apologize for stories that are very similar to other works of mine. Such as any of the stories about a parent (usually the father) finding out he has kids from a previous relationship or one night stand or whatever. That usually happens because I get writer's block or after I started it I get different ideas, so I start a new version. So, yes, I'm aware I do that; but I don't think I can help it…
> 
> Also, mainly for when I get writer's block & come up with new ideas, & can't decide which category I want to go with; I will write the exact same story with different characters for whichever anime they go with. I not only do that, because I can't decide which anime world to pair it with, but because not everyone likes each & every anime others may like; some might not even know the anime I do write for. Sometimes I keep all versions & sometimes, if I become too overwhelmed & changing the names so many times becomes too much, I will go through & find which ones are the most popular (as in which anime) & keep those while deleting the others. So, to the people who always ask me why I do that, there you go. But mainly because I'm a spaz.

**Characters:**

Kittelya-15/16-Snow Leopard

Ichigo-16-Irimote Wildcat

Minto-16-Blue Lorikeet

Lettuce-15-Finless Porpoise

Pudding-12-Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey

Zakuro-18-Gray Wolf

Berry-15-Andes Mountain Cat/Amami Black Rabbit

Ami-12-Red Panda

Ryou-21 (18) explained later

Kish-18

Keto-17

Pie-20

Tart-14

Keiichiro-24

Tasuku-15

Haru-14

Masaya-16

**Pairings:**

Kittelya/Ryou

Ichigo/Kish

Minto/Keto

Lettuce/Pie

Purin/Tart

Zakuro/Keiichiro

Berry/Tasuku

Ami/Haru

Tashi/Masaya

* * *

** Flashback:  **

"Hey there little girl, what's wrong?" Ryou asked, seeing the little girl sitting on a curb, crying.

"I'm lost and I'm 'spose to get help; daddy's hurting my bigger sister again. He's going to do more stuff to her!" The little girl cried.

"Hey, I'm Ryou; this is my cousin, Haru. What's your name?" Ryou asked.

"I'm Ami." Ami cried harder.

"Ok Ami… I wanna help you; but, you need to tell me what your daddy does to your sister and your mother." Ryou said as Haru nodded.

"Mommy's a bad person too. She tried to sell us for drugs." Ami said.

"Nice… Ok then; what does your daddy do to your sister?" Ryou asked again.

"He always touches her and she cries and begs him to stop, but he doesn't; he just hits her and starts to touch her harder." Ami cried.

"Can you tell me where he touches her?" Ryou asked, already knowing the answer; he just needed confirmation.

"He touches her where she pees, her chest, her stomach and her butt; but mostly where she pees and her chest. He just killed mommy and he said he was gonna do more to her. He said it would only hurt for a while, and then she would enjoy it. Then he said that if she doesn't enjoy it, it would hurt her more than it would him." Ami cried hysterically.

"That means he gonna try to rape her. Ami, do you know what your house looks like? What numbers are on the wall?" Ryou asked seriously.

"4345 Maple Wood." Ami said.

"I know where that is. Just let me call the police." Ryou said dialing 911.

 _"Yes 911, how may we help you?"_ A lady on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes; I've just been told by a little girl that her father is gonna try to rape her older sister." Ryou said calmly.

 _"Ok sir. Is the little girl's name Ami?"_ The lady asked.

"Yes." Ryou said.

 _"Is her sister's name Kittelya?"_ The lady asked right away.

"Ummm… Just a second. Ami, is your sister's name Kittelya?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Ami said softly.

"Yes, her older sister's name is Kittelya." Ryou said.

 _"That's what I thought. This is probably the twelfth time we've gotten a call about Kittelya and Ami; but Kittelya always denies it…and Ami doesn't talk much."_ The lady said.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

 _“Because they're afraid of their dad and what he might do to them."_ The lady explained.

"Well, that's a reasonable reason. Ami just told me that he's been touching her for a long time, and that he just killed her mother. And her father was gonna do more than just touch Kittelya." Ryou explained.

 _"Thank you, sir. We'll send someone right away."_ The lady said seriously.

"Thank you." Ryou thanked the lady.

"No, thank you." The lady said as they hung up.

After that, Ryou called Keiichiro, who came running from the park once he told him everything.

** At The House:  **

“Wahhh! It hurts! Please stop; you’re hurting me! Please…it hurts!” 

When the guys and Ami got to the house, they were too late; they heard a young girl, Kittelya, screaming, crying, and begging for her dad to stop. 

Keiichiro told Ami to stay outside and for Haru to stay with her as he and Ryou went inside.

Once inside, they were shocked for a moment when they saw the scene in front of them; Kittelya was completely naked and barely conscious while her dad had already penetrated and was trusting in and out of her at an alarming pace.

"Hey get away from her!" Ryou yelled, coming out of shock, 

“Ryou, check up on the girl!” Keiichiro yelled, pulling her dad out of her.

“Let me go; I’m not done with her! I need to finish! She’s mine!” Dad yelled furiously, struggling against Keiichiro; Keiichiro held on tight and didn’t budge.

Once he got to her, Ryou pulled Kittelya away and covered her with his jacket; the first thing he noticed was the blood running down her legs. 

** Ten Minutes Later:  **

Keiichiro kept dad at bay, keeping him away from Kittelya until the police arrived and took him away; Ami came running in right away.

"Kittelya; Kittelya wake up!" Ami cried, trying to wake her older sister while Ryou shook her gently; Kittelya awoke startled.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Kittelya asked, scared, looking around; she then looked at herself, remembering what happened; she just started bawling.

"Kittelya! This is Ryou and Keiichiro; they saved you! This is Haru; he stayed with me." Ami said, pointing at each of them.

"Thank you." Kittelya said quietly once she calmed down enough to stop crying, after a few minutes.

"Hey, no problem. Your sister told us what was going on; and the cops just took your father away. I’m just sorry we were too late. But, at least we got here before he had a chance to finish…" Ryou said calmly, trying to gently place his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, I really do; but please, please don't touch me." Kittelya said softly, looking down, tears starting to fall again.

"Ok." Ryou said sadly, looking at her; she looked so broken to him. He supposed she would; who wouldn’t be after being raped?

"She's probably gonna be afraid of guys for awhile." Keiichiro said, sighing as they all sat there before an ambulance took Kittelya and Ami to the hospital.

A few weeks later Kittelya and Ami went to stay with their grandparents in America.

** Present Time: Four Years Later:  **

“I wonder what ever happened to them.” Ryou wondered out loud sitting at one of the tables.

“What happened to who?” Ichigo asked, walking past ready to go home, followed by the rest of the girls.

“Huh? Oh nobody.” Ryou lied.

“Just some girls that we saved a few years ago. They moved to America with their grandparents. It’s not our business to say what happened, but because of Ryou, one of the girls survived.” Keiichiro said, coming out of the kitchen.

“Wow. Well, I gotta go; if I don’t get home soon my parents will kill me; my cousins are coming for a few days.” Ichigo said before heading out.

“Ok. See you around. Make sure you’re on time tomorrow.” Ryou said seriously as they all left.

“Hey Ichigo, before you go.” Keiichiro called, stepping out the door.

“Yes, what is it Keiichiro?” Ichigo asked curiously.

“Why don’t you come by a little early; bring your cousins? They can try some of our pastries. I could probably get Ryou to let you have the day off to show them around.” Keiichiro said, winking.

“Ok, sure, that’d be great.” Ichigo said, running off.

** At Ichigo’s House:  **

“Oh Ichigo, there you are; your cousins are here.” Sakura said with a smile, as she motioned for Ichigo to the living room.

“Ichigo! It’s so good to see you again!” One of the girls called excitedly, running up to her, hugging her.

“Ichigo, it’s so good to see you; it really is.” The other girl said softly and shyly, shaking her hand.

“Kittelya, Ami, I missed you. How have you guys been?” Ichigo asked, hugging, and shaking their hands back.

“We’ve been good.” Kittelya said simply as Ichigo’s parents went outside to talk.

“I’ve been great! It’s great to be back in Tokyo, Japan. Kittelya has gotten better too; she can shake hands now. But she still can’t hug, and still doesn’t have a boyfriend!” Ami blurted out.

“AMI!” Kittelya exclaimed, clearly embarrassed.

“It’s ok Kittelya. With what happened to you, it’s understandable.” Ichigo said simply, being polite.

“Thanks.” Kittelya breathed out, relieved.

“No problem. Say, I’m supposed to work tomorrow; but one of my bosses said if I come in early, I could have the day off and show you guys around town. That is if I brought you guys along; and if you want to that is. A lot has changed in the last since you were last here. What do you say?” Ichigo asked, hoping at least Ami would say yes.

“I would love to!” Ami shouted.

“What would you love to do?” Ichigo’s parents asked, coming into the room.

“Ichigo offered to take us to her job and then show us around town. We’d love to!” Ami exclaimed excitedly, speaking for both her and her older sister.

“That’s an excellent idea. You should all go and have a great time!” Shintaro said simply, as he and Sakura walked away before Kittelya could say anything.

“Kittelya, you don’t have to go if you don’t absolutely want to.” Ichigo said, noticing her hesitation.

“Yes she does! She never goes out anymore! Not since daddy did that! Because of him, she doesn’t go out and can’t be touched! She needs to go out to see that the world isn’t a bad place! Come on Kittelya!” Ami whined like a child who isn’t getting her way.

“I-I’ll think about it. Ok? I make no promises.” Kittelya said calmly and quietly.

“No, you have to promise! And you have to go!” Ami whined more, now stomping her feet.

“Ami…if you don’t stop, I’m not going to go at all. And that’s that.” Kittelya said, heading off to the bedroom where she would be staying for the time being; Ichigo’s room. Her parents figured since they were about the same age, nine months apart, they could stay in the same room; Ami got the guest bedroom. Kittelya had said the couch would’ve been fine, but everybody insisted; they’d even put a cot or something in Ichigo’s room. They ended up finding a single futon for her, which Kittelya was grateful for.

Kittelya is currently fifteen but will be sixteen in just a few months on Christmas; she was raped by her father at eleven years old. She has long auburn hair down to her mid-back and green eyes; she is also five foot even. She is pretty shy, quiet, and reserved and loves to read, write, and do any kinds of arts and crafts. She has a hard time making friends and can’t talk to men. Kittelya loves cats and has two of her own; a female torbie named S’mores and a black, brown, and orange male tabby named Buttons, both fixed. She also graduated from school early due to special programs.

Ami just turned twelve a month ago on July twelfth; she was eight when her father raped Kittelya. She looks like a mini Ichigo, red hair and brown eyes, just a little longer hair, past her shoulders; she is four foot nine…and still growing. She is the exact opposite of Kittelya; she is loud and outgoing and loves sports and acrobatics and makes friends very easily. She loves bears, but she doesn’t have any of those, well except for teddy bears. She is still in school and is a little behind others.

So, the night came and went, and it was the next day.

“I’m sorry if I kept you up last night with my screaming.” Kittelya said softly, sitting at the table.

“It’s ok dear, you only screamed once anyways. Those cats must really help you at night; that’s what Ichigo said anyways. Pancakes, French toast or Waffles or a combination of the three? I know you’re not a fan of eggs.” Sakura asked and then said, getting her some breakfast.

“Umm, one of each, I guess. Is there sausage?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Of course, there is. Any bacon for you and what would you like to drink? We have coffee, milk, apple juice, grape juice or orange juice.” Shintaro asked as he sat down.

“No bacon and orange juice please.” Kittelya said as she stood up.

“Uh-uh-uh. No, no, no. You just sit down and relax; I’ll get you everything you need.” Sakura said as she made Kittelya sit down, before bringing her, her food.

“Thank you.” Kittelya said, a bit uneasy; she was used to doing everything back at her grandparents.

“No problem and what would you like Ami?” Sakura asked kindly.

“Everything please! Pancakes! Waffles! French toast! Eggs! Sausages! Bacon! Apple juice! Ohh ohh! And toast please, for my eggs.” Ami cried in excitement.

“Of course. How would you like your eggs?” Sakura asked with a smile.

“Sunny side up please.” Ami said as she waited.

“Of course.” Sakura said, making her food.

A few minutes later, she brought Ami her food.

“Is there anything else you would like?” Sakura and Shintaro asked.

Ami sat there for a few minutes before answering, causing Kittelya to nearly choke on her food, “For Kittelya to come out with me and Ichigo. You can make her, can’t you?”

“While I think it’d be a good idea for her to go out with you two, we can’t make her.” Sakura said softly, sadly.

“But… Please Kittelya, please! You never do anything fun anymore! Please, just this once!” Ami begged.

“…Fine…just this once; and just for a little bit.” Kittelya said sternly.

“Woohoo!” Ami yelled, shoveling down her food before going to get dressed.

“You made her very happy, you know that right?” Shintaro asked, looking up from his newspaper to look at Kittelya.

“Yes, I know.” Kittelya said simply, finishing her food and then went to go get dressed with Ichigo.

“Hey, what’s that mark?” Ichigo asked, noticing a small pink mark on Kittelya’s lower back when she was changing her shirt; it was the same as hers and Ryou’s.

“Oh that? I don’t know; I just woke up with it one day about two years ago. Ami has one too; hers is on the back of her neck. You have one too, I see.” Kittelya said quickly getting dressed, noticing Ichigo’s mew mark.

“It’s a good thing you decided to meet my bosses.” Ichigo said simply.

“Why?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“Because, they can explain what those marks are.” Ichigo said simply with a worried smile.

“Oh. Will they have to look at it?” Kittelya asked, scared.

“Umm…oh I got an idea. Can I take a picture? That way they can see it without you having to lift your shirt up and show them your back.” Ichigo said, getting her camera.

“Sure.” Kittelya said softly, shyly lifting her shirt just enough to show the mark.

“Ok. Well let’s get going.” Ichigo said as they left her room to meet Ami outside.

About fifteen minutes later they were standing outside of Café Mew Mew.

“Ok girls, wait here. Let me see if they’re ready.” Ichigo said, heading inside.

“Oh, Ichigo, you’re here.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“Keiichiro told me you wanted the day off. Did you bring your cousins? That’s the only way you’re going to be able to get off.” Ryou said, walking out of the kitchen.

“Yes, I did. But there’s something important I need to say; I don’t think we should open at all today.” Ichigo said simply and quickly.

“And what would that be? I’m not just going to close down my café because you brought your cousins along.” Ryou said, starting to get annoyed.

“THERE is a good reason.” Ichigo said, standing her ground.

“And that would be?” Ryou asked suspiciously.

“They’re mew mews.” Ichigo said simply.

“Excuse me?” Ryou asked, shocked.

“What do you mean Ichigo? You and the others are the only mew mews we know about.” Keiichiro said, equally just as shocked as Ryou.

“I know, but they both have marks; see?” Ichigo asked, showing them the picture of Kittelya’s mark.

“That kinda looks like our marks.” Ryou said, somewhat annoyed.

“It does, but this is on someone’s back. See, look Ryou.” Keiichiro said, pointing it out.

“I see. Well, bring them in then.” Ryou said simply, sighing in frustration.

“Ok, but I have to warn you; my one cousin is very shy and doesn’t like to be touched. That’s why we took the picture.” Ichigo said, going to the doors to let them in.

“Ok.” Keiichiro and Ryou said simply.

Once the girls came in they looked at Ryou and Keiichiro face to face.

“You!” Kittelya, Ami, Ryou, and Keiichiro said at the same time, shocked…


	2. Chapter 2

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

_ There, at the entrance of the café, were the girls from just a few years ago. _

_ The older one, Kittelya; she’s still alive…wow, just look at her now. I mean holy crap she got taller and her hair got longer and darker. When I first saw her hair was only at her shoulders and light orange and now it's longer and dark orange, almost brown…so more of an auburn, I guess. She’s still so tiny, but boy is she cute. And her eyes; did she always have glasses? But I can still tell what color they are, emerald-colored, so mesmerizing…Ehem, sorry about that; kinda lost my train of thought there. What am I even thinking; she’s probably not that interested in me…or men in general. She’s got to be around like what, sixteen now? _

_ The younger one, Ami, well she got a little taller as well, but not by much. I think her hair is about the same, a little past the shoulders, crimson red with chocolate brown eyes. She was about eight I think the last time I saw her; so, I think she’s got to be around twelve. I’m not even sure. I can’t wait until Haru sees them.  _

_ Wait, is someone hugging me? Oh, it’s Ami; boy, she’s friendly. _

** End P.O.V.: **

“Wait, am I missing something? Do you know each other? Whoa, Kittelya are you ok?” Ichigo asked, concerned as Kittelya fell to the floor, staring wide-eyed at Ryou and Keiichiro.

“Do you guys know my cousins? Did you do something to them?” Ichigo asked, but then stopped and stared in shock as Ami ran up to them and hugged them.

** Kittelya’s P.O.V.: **

_ What the hell? I didn’t think I’d  _ **_ EVER _ ** _ see these guys again…like ever. They look pretty much the same. I guess I shouldn’t say that; the youngest one isn’t here.  _

_ The youngest one isn’t here…well as far as I know. Last I saw him he was shorter than me and he had black hair and brown eyes. I know Ami has been missing him; she never shuts up about him. _

_ The oldest one, he still looks the same...except maybe his hair got longer… I don’t know; it was pretty long back then too. _

_ The middle one, he got taller, but not by much. His hair might be different; it looks…I don’t know; maybe he parted it differently…or maybe it got darker, I don’t know. I don’t know if his eyes changed; I didn’t really notice back then, but I also didn’t have my glasses on; everything is fuzzy without them. But seeing them now…whoa they’re a pretty shade of blue…maybe aquamarine. Or maybe even a sky blue…I don’t know; maybe it’s just how the light hits them. Oh no, I have to stop thinking like this, or I’m going to blush. My heart feels like it’s going to burst out of my chest.  _

_ What is wrong with me? I’ve never felt like this around guys before. Usually, when I’m around guys I freeze or freak out. This is different; I feel kind of warm…especially looking at the middle guy. Why? Why is that? _

_ What is that noise? Oh, it’s Ami yelling…again. _

** End of P.O.V.: **

“It’s you guys! I thought we’d never see you again! Look Kittelya! It’s Ryou and Keiichiro! Hey where’s your cousin? What was his name again?” Ami asked herself out loud.

“Haru? He’s not here right now; but, he’ll be here in a few hours.” Ryou said, answering her question…even though it wasn’t really towards him.

“Yes Haru, that’s it. He’s not here? I wonder if I’ll get to see him again. Hey Kittelya, aren’t you going to come say hi?” Ami asked, looking at her sister.

Kittelya just sat there shocked, unable to move, only able to say “you.”

“Kittelya, come on!” Ami said, walking over to her sister; that’s when Ryou and Keiichiro noticed her mark.

“Hey, Ami. Why don’t you let her be for a minute and come here, please?” Keiichiro asked politely, as Kittelya slowly found her footing.

“Are you ok?” Ichigo asked Kittelya once she was standing.

“Yes, I think so. It’s just I haven’t seen them in years. These guys are your bosses?” Kittelya asked, still in shock.

“Yep. You know them?” Ichigo asked.

“Yes…well sort of…if it weren’t for them, four years ago, my step dad would've succeeded in finishing ra-ra--that…at that time…and I might’ve ended up pregnant. Well, them and Ami. Ami is the one who went out and found help. She found him and his cousin and the other guy. That’s one of the things I regret…is not remembering their names, but mostly I never got to properly thank them.” Kittelya said softly.

“Well why not now? They’re right there. Wait. Step father?” Ichigo asked, shocked.

“Yeah, I don’t know who my real father is. Before my mom married Ami’s dad, she told me I’m a product of a one night stand. And as for saying thanks…I wouldn’t know where to start… I feel bad that I didn’t do it back then when it should’ve been done. I don’t know. I know it sounds stupid though, I know; but, I really don’t know how to say thank you to someone who literally saved my life and made sure I had one…even though I almost didn’t at one point…” Kittelya said softly, watching Ryou, Keiichiro, and Ami.

“You don’t mean you tried to?...” Ichigo started, but couldn’t finish.

“I tried to end it all. Yes, I contemplated suicide; I was going to slit my wrist. I even started to. I’ve still got the scar…and I’m embarrassed by it; it was a stupid thing to do. And that’s why I keep it hidden under my wristband thing.” Kittelya said softly pointing to her wristband.

“What made you stop?” Ichigo asked with sincere curiosity.

“I couldn’t take the pain… Also, I had others like Ami, you and them to think about. I don’t think that they would be too happy with the fact that they saved me, just for me to end it all for nothing. I didn’t want to leave Ami alone and then there’s you and your parents; you guys never blamed me for what happened to me. Never called me a slut or anything like that. That, and, Ami walked in just as I stopped; she still hasn’t forgiven me for that…and I can’t blame her.” Kittelya explained softly, looking down.

“Who was calling you all those names? Don’t they know he was trying to force you?” Ichigo asked, shocked.

“A lot of people: other students I went to school with; that’s one of the reasons I was put into a special program so I could graduate early…that and my grades were really high. No, I’m not the smartest person out there, but my grades were enough to get me there…that and all the bullying… Being pushed into lockers and other things, getting my head pushed into toilets and so on; and then there were all the names…slut, whore and whatever else people could come up with. Pretty much all of dad’s friends called me stuff, usually behind my back, but sometimes to my face. And worse of all, my grandparents who we live with…I think I live with our grandparents on my dad’s side…because I think my mother was related to one of your parents, but I’m not sure. All I know is that they didn’t talk too terribly much.” Kittelya said softly.

“Yeah, your mother was my father’s sister. He tried to fight for you; both my parents did. They were going to try to get custody of you guys so you could live with us; but I guess your grandparents won the custody battle somehow…” Ichigo said simply, softly.

“It all has to do with the fact that I couldn’t handle living here after that happened; that’s how my grandparents explained it to the judge. That’s what I understand anyways. It was all smiles and everything until they got us to their home. Well with me anyways…Ami was treated very well; and to me, that’s all that mattered. I will be sixteen in a few months; I was just going to leave, run away. I could easily move back here, get a job and find an apartment. That was the plan anyways… Then, they found out that Ami was another reason that their son was put in jail; so they started treating her like crap too… I figured I’d bring her with me when I moved away. We’re here now…I just have to find a job and a place to live and prove I can take care of myself and Ami… I already proved my grandparents were unfit to care for us. Who knew that recording devices could come in so handy?” Kittelya explained and then asked with somewhat of a sad smile.

“Right…” Ichigo agreed sadly; she had no clue whatsoever that her cousin was going through so much. She really couldn’t blame her for being so depressed and wanting to die; Ichigo wasn’t the happiest to learn about that, but she understood…in a way.

“So, Ami, do you know how long you’ve had this mark for?” Keiichiro asked politely, as he and Ryou looked at the mark on the back of her neck.

“Umm…yeah, sometime two years ago…I think. Kittelya has one as well; see?!” Ami called, running over to Kittelya, pulling her over to them and made her turn around.

“What are you doin…ahhh!” Kittelya asked and then screeched as Ami pulled up her shirt to show them the mark.

It took Kittelya a few minutes before the shock faded away and she pulled away from Ami and fell to the floor in a complete panic attack.

“Kittelya!” Ichigo yelled, running to her cousin, trying to calm her down as she hyperventilated.

“What was that all about? I was just showing them your mark; they needed to see it; like they saw mine.” Ami said innocently.

“Ami…I know you mean well, but that’s why we took a picture of it. You of all people should understand why she can’t physically show skin…especially to guys…” Ichigo said simply.

“How was I supposed to know you took a picture?” Ami asked innocently, making Ichigo smack her head.

Ichigo was about to say something, but Kittelya beat her to it.

“Because we told you that when we left the house! Ichigo, it was nice to see the place you work; and it was nice to see you two again. But, I think I need to go back home…and don’t worry; I know the way back. I can go myself so that you can show Ami around… I think I need to be alone.” Kittelya said as she managed to get back up to her feet.

“Ok…are you sure?” Ichigo asked, a bit worried.

“I’m sure. And thank you either way; it was kinda nice.” Kittelya said, smiling.

“Ok.” Ichigo said softly, watching Kittelya walk to the doors, but was stopped by Ami.

“NO! You can’t go home! You promised! You promised me you would go out for a little bit!” Ami yelled, having a tantrum.

“And I did. I left the front porch of the house and I’m here! I made it here!” Kittelya shot back.

“That’s right! You did make it here! But you promised to go around town with me and Ichigo!” Ami yelled, frustrated.

“No…I promised I would go out for a little bit and I did. And if I’m correct, before we got here, we had to go through town; and Ichigo did show us a few places; and we stopped to get a drink before we got here. I know this because you downed yours so fast that you had the last half of mine just before we got here. You’re lucky I even came out at all. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going home.” Kittelya said, making her way to the door.

“Coward!” Ami yelled as Kittelya walked out and shut the door behind her.

Ten minutes later the doors to the café opened back up and Kittelya came rushing back in.

“Yay! You came back! You realized I was right, didn’t you?” Ami asked; but shut up when she saw Kittelya’s face…she had been crying…again.

“Do you have a bathroom I could use?” Kittelya asked right away.

“Yeah, right over there.” Ryou said calmly, worried.

“Thank you.” Was all Kittelya said as she rushed to the bathroom.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Hmm…I better go check up on her. Ami stay here; we don’t need another argument happening.” Ichigo said calmly, but seriously.

** In The Bathroom: **

When Ichigo went to the bathroom she stood there shocked; Kittelya was crumpled up on the floor, crying.

“Kittelya…” Was all Ichigo managed before sitting on the floor next to her.

“She’s right, I am a coward.” Kittelya said softly.

“No, you’re not; you’re actually really brave.” Ichigo said simply.

“How so?” Kittelya asked, looking up at Ichigo.

“You came out; you made it all the way to the café without having a panic attack…well until you got here anyways. But that’s on Ami; she shouldn’t have pulled your shirt up like that. With what happened to you four years ago; some people can’t even come back to the same city. It’s true you moved away, but you didn’t have a choice. But you had a choice to come back here or stay with your grandparents. And you chose to move back and not only that but you also brought Ami with you. So, in making that choice to move back here  _ WITH _ your sister, that makes  _ YOU _ brave.” Ichigo said with a big smile.

“But lots of people do move back.” Kittelya said simply.

“Yes, but they either move in with family; or if they don’t, they never leave their house. Ok well a lot of people do move back and lead pretty normal lives with PTSD. But you had other issues going on; and your dad had been doing that to you for a long, long time, right?” Ichigo asked, looking directly at Kittelya.

“Yes, that’s right.” Kittelya said simply. 

“And you never ONCE called the police to get help. Most people would ask, “Why? That’s just so stupid. Why wouldn’t you get yourself help?” So why didn’t you get any help?” Ichigo asked simply, not criticizing.

“Because I was trying to keep Ami safe; I couldn’t let anything happen to her.” Kittelya said simply, wiping tears away and rubbing her nose, sniffling.

“Exactly! You were just trying to protect Ami. You, staying there, taking all the crap may have been stupid, but it was also really brave. I think that protecting a loved one is the bravest thing one can do. And besides you’re a survivor; you survived. You weren’t raped and that’s because Ami is also really brave. She went out to find help in spite that if she failed she would be punished equally as bad as you. And true, she had to go find help to save you; but she did it. You two are both some of the bravest people I know. And yes, while you were raped; you’re not pregnant because he didn’t get to finish. And that’s because of Ami; but it’s also because two cousins and their friend listened to a little girl, when they could’ve just left, not thinking anything of it. They could’ve just thought it was some child who was making something up to get attention; because sadly that does happen. But if it weren’t for Ryou, Keiichiro, Haru and Ami…who knows where you would’ve ended up? Who knows if he had managed to finish raping you and you ended up pregnant, if you could or couldn’t handle it and then did or didn’t go through with finding a way to kill yourself? You; you Kittelya, are a survivor; and a brave one at that. And I’m proud to call you my cousin. Can I?” Ichigo asked as she held her arms out for a hug.

“Thank you for all that Ichigo. And yes…you can be the first person, who is not my sister to give me a hug. And who the hell are you; Martha freaking Stewart?” Kittelya asked as the two started laughing while they hugged.

“Maybe I am…” Ichigo said as they continued to laugh.

“So…which one is which? Ryou, Keiichiro and Haru? I know names; but I didn’t have my glasses back then, so everything was a bit blurry. Also, I wasn’t all there at the time.” Kittelya said, going back to serious.

“Well, Haru isn’t here yet; but he has black hair. Ryou is the one with blonde hair and blue eyes, while Keiichiro is the one with long brown hair and pale blue eyes.” Ichigo explained calmly.

“Well, Martha…should we head back out before Ami comes in?” Kittelya asked, causing both girls to burst out laughing again.

** Outside In The Main Part Of The Café: **

“I hear laughing. I wonder what’s going on in there.” Ryou said, looking at Keiichiro and Ami. 

“I don’t know, but it sounds like a good deal.” Keiichiro said, smiling.

“I don’t know either, but Kittelya never laughs like that; she never has before…never.” Ami said softly, sadly.

“I’m sure everything is fine. Kittelya is still your older sister; but she and Ichigo are about the same age; so it’s probably easier for them to open up about certain things with each other. I’m no expert because neither Ryou nor I have siblings, but I don’t think siblings share everything.” Keiichiro said, smiling politely.

“Not unless they’re really super close. And no offence, you two don’t seem super close.” Ryou said, not trying to be rude.

“Ryou!” Keiichiro shot out, shocked.

“What I’m just saying is, with how she pushes her. Look, I understand you want your sister to be…more outgoing and to have a fun time. But with what she went through it’s probably really hard for her. I don’t think you really understand what she went through to the full extent; and I hope to god or whatever is out there that you never do. Maybe you do know what she’s going through more then you let on and maybe you don’t. But if you do, I’d probably start talking to her about it. And even if you don’t, you should still try talking to her about it instead of pushing her. And, if I’m not mistaken, you’re the younger sister; it’s not your job to take care of her. When she’s ready, she’ll be ready for whatever it is she’s ready for. As for you, be a kid and have fun. Except for when you’re working here and saving the world.” Ryou said simply, putting his hands behind his head, ignoring Keiichiro.

“You two act like brothers…and no, we’re not all that close. And I don’t know what she went through because dad would never do that to me, not to his own flesh and blood. And what do you mean working here and saving the world?” Ami asked, completely confused.

“That mark on the back of your neck; it’s a mew mark. It means you’re a mew mew, a savior of the world…like your sister, your cousin and a few others.” Keiichiro said with a polite smile, as always.

“What do you mean by he won’t do it to his own flesh and blood?” Ryou asked.

“I mean…well…” Ami started, but didn’t want to finish; she didn’t want Kittelya to be even angrier at her than she already was.

“What she means is that we don’t have the same dad. That man is Ami’s father, but he’s not mine. I don’t know my father; my mother, before meeting that man, said that my dad was a good man, but was just a one night stand.” Kittelya said, coming out of the bathroom with Ichigo.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Ryou said apologetic, meaning every word.

“Then why did you? It's fine, really. I’m used to people asking that; Ami was the first to ask. I remember clearly; she asked her father why he did that; he told her that it was ok because I wasn’t his in any way, shape or form. That I wasn’t his daughter and that Ami was. She was not to worry, because she was his flesh and blood; so nothing like that would happen to her. If he ever found out that anybody was doing that to her, he’d kill ‘em. It’s not Ami’s fault; I don’t blame her. I mean I was angry because she never told me any of this until after we moved out. Had I knew that I would’ve left a long time before any of that crap happened. Not only that, but I would’ve taken Ami with; she’s still my sister after all…even if she’s a huge pain in the butt.” Kittelya explained as calmly as she could.

“Who are you and what did you do with my sister?” Ami asked, shocked; Kittelya had never said anything like that before.

“I’m just me. Oh, and before I forget… I’m not really good at this kind of stuff, nor do I really know how to put this. Umm… to Ryou and Keiichiro and if you see your cousin, Haru, tell him that I say thanks…for all those years ago… Well actually not years, but four years ago. For listening to an eight-year-old and actually coming to stop that from happening. I’m sorry for not saying it back then.” Kittelya said softly, saying thank you, the best she could, turning a bit pink in the face.

“Hey are you ok? You look a little flushed.” Ryou said, looking at her, thinking about how cute she looked.

“Oh no, no. I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Kittelya said, putting her hand to the back of her head while thinking, ‘what am I doing? I’m acting like a fool, that’s what I’m doing. They must think I’m a total idiot.’

Just then, the doors to the café opened and in walked the rest of the girls; Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Berry.

“What’s going on here?” Mint asked suspiciously.

“Are they the other mew mews?” Ami asked right away.

“Mew mews? Like on the T.V.?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“Hey, how do you know about that? It’s a secret!” Pudding cried out, defensively.

“We told her…which reminds me, Kittelya, you’re also a mew mew; that’s what the mark on your back means.” Keiichiro explained softly, as to try not to scare her.

“WHAT?!” Everybody but Ichigo, Ami, Ryou, and Keiichiro yelled shocked; Kittelya had to sit down before she passed out.

“Hey are you ok?” Ichigo asked as Kittelya put her head down, between her knees.

“I don’t know…I’m not anything special. How did I get picked for this? I’m just Kittelya.” Kittelya said softly, shaking her head.

“Well, just Kittelya, join the club. We were all just us when we started. It’s your DNA that makes you a mew mew by the way. Which by the way...we have new mew mews? I thought Berry was the last one. Who are these girls anyways?” Mint asked, slightly annoyed.

“They’re my cousins.” Ichigo said, equally as annoyed.

“And yes, Berry was the last mew mew as far as we thought. But as you can tell, we were wrong. Meet your new team member or members, Ami and Kittelya.” Ryou said, introducing them.

“Well, at least there’s more help around the café; we really need more hard workers around here.” Mint said, sipping her already freshly made tea.

“Excuse me! You’re the only one around here who doesn’t work; you just sit around on your butt all day, drinking your damn tea!” Ichigo yelled, annoyed by now.

“Ummm…what do you mean by member or members? Aren’t there two of them? Shouldn’t it be members?” Lettuce asked quietly.

“Oh, about that…Kittelya has the choice to do this or not…” Ryou said simply.

“WHAT!! NO WAY!! WHY DOES SHE GET A CHOICE?! WE DIDN’T HAVE A CHOICE!” Mint and Berry cried out, angry now.

“Because, she has deep rooted personal issues.” Ryou said simply.

“But she has to join! We’re sisters who need to stick together! And now that we have superpowers, there’s no way anyone will come close to raping you again!” Ami yelled with a big smile, super happy.

Kittelya on the other hand had a bad reaction and barely made it to the bathroom to throw up.

“Well now you know…Kittelya was raped… Ami, you need to learn not to blurt stuff out like that.” Ichigo said simply, sighing.

“I’m sorry.” Ami said softly, guiltily.

“Don’t tell me; tell your sister.” Ichigo said simply as Kittelya came back out of the bathroom.

“Sorry about that.” Kittelya said softly.

“No, I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have said that out loud. I’m sorry. I just wish you would consider joining. You never know, it might be fun! Maybe we could actually make friends. I mean, since we’re staying here that is.” Ami said with a smile.

“What are you talking about?” Kittelya asked, confused. ‘There’s no way she could know that, right?’ Kittelya thought to herself, shocked.

“Well, we’re moving back home right? You said so yourself. You were going to find a place to live back here and bring me with.” Ami said with a smile.

“How did you…? I mean I never…” Kittelya stuttered out.

“I heard you talking…well arguing with grandma and grandpa. And then the lawyer said it would be fine. And you know what? You already have a job. Ryou and Keiichiro said we’d be working here; so you can get money to get an apartment. I’m sure Aunt Sakura and Uncle Shintaro won’t mind keeping us for a few weeks or months; they love us. Huh? Could it be? Haru!” Ami yelled as soon as she saw Ryou’s cousin, Haru walk through the café doors.

“Huh? Do I know you? Wait, aren’t you that girl from a few years ago? And that’s your sister. Wow, you two are still alive. This is great. Ryou hasn’t stopped asking about Kittelya since you two left. Where is she? I hope she’s ok. Do you think she’ll come back?” Haru said, mimicking Ryou, or rather, one of his impersonations.

Haru still has jet black and brown eyes, but he sure as hell shot up in height.

“Shut up! What about you? You wouldn’t shut up about Ami!” Ryou yelled, annoyed, and embarrassed.

“Yes, but I can admit it; you can’t.” Haru shot back.

“Oh, you think that’s bad? You should hear about Kittelya; she kept asking if she should come back to see if they still lived around here? She’ll say it’s so she can thank them properly, but even she had a difficult time with that when she did. She just wouldn’t shut about him. And yes, true I always talked about you and seeing you again. But I didn’t keep it bottled up so much that I started talking in my…” Ami started but was cut off by Kittelya covering her mouth up with her hand.

“Shut up…” Kittelya said quietly, quite red from embarrassment.

“What? So you talk in your sleep; it's better than you screaming all night! But when she talks you should hear what she has to say.” Ami shot out as soon as her mouth was free and before she could say anything else Kittelya was chasing her around the café.

That was it; Kittelya was redder than a Christmas light and the chase was on.

“Get back here you little…grrr!” Kittelya yelled, running after her sister.

The others didn’t know what to do, so they just stood back, watching the scene in front of them.

With all the chaos, nobody heard the door open until Ami darted into the kitchen and Kittelya had to stop for a minute to catch her breath; that’s when she noticed someone standing a few feet from her.

“Kittelya, it’s so good to see you again.” The voice of a man said kindly. 

Although the voice was kind; it made all the color run out of Kittelya’s face as she froze in her spot, completely frozen in fear.

“What, did you give up already? I thought you were going to make me…” Ami started but stopped, also frozen in place.

“Ami. How are you? I’ve missed you very much.” The man said with a smile on his face.

The others didn’t know what was going on; it only took a minute for Ryou, Keiichiro, and Haru to figure out who the man was.

“Dad…” Was all Ami said in shock while Kittelya stood there shaking, frozen in absolute fear…


	3. Chapter 3

“Dad?” Everyone, except for Kittelya, Ami, Ryou, Keiichiro, and Haru asked, shocked.

“Oh yes, I’m Kazuya; I am Ami’s father and Kittelya’s stepfather. And, Ichigo right; you’re the girls’ cousin correct?” The man, Kazuya asked.

Ichigo just stood there in shock; not because of who he was, but as to why he’s not in prison.

“Wha-what are you doing here?” Ami asked as he hugged her tightly.

“What? Can’t I see my favorite girls?” Kazuya asked, letting her go and went to hug Kittelya, who after a few seconds managed to pull away, nearly falling backward.

“No…” Kittelya said quietly.

“What was that?” Kazuya asked, kind of shocked.

“I said no! No, you cannot see us; we have a restraining order against you! How did you even find us anyways; are you stalking us?” Kittelya asked/screamed, trying to breathe as she stood as far away from him as she possibly could.

“That’s not very nice of you. Didn’t you hear? The judge who originally granted the restraining order made a mistake; everything on our case was dismissed. So, the restraining order, that was wrongfully placed, has been destroyed. Now, I just have to get that social worker to understand that; then we can all be a “ _ happy” _ family again. And that’s where you two come in. All you have to do is tell her that what happened four years ago was just one big misunderstanding. I mean you were just a kid and you were confused; you watched too much TV. And with your night terrors and such, you accused me of something I didn’t do. And you, my little princess; you were just under the influence of what your big sister was saying. You always followed and did what she said; you looked up to her that much. What do you say; can we make this right and be a family again?” Kazuya asked a very pale, very scared, and confused Kittelya and Ami. He figured that, even if he couldn’t get Kittelya,  _ his _ little princess would do anything for him.

“So, it was a misunderstanding that you raped your stepdaughter? Was it also a misunderstanding when we found her barely conscious with all her clothes off and you on top of her, successfully raping her?” Ryou asked, pissed off, getting Kazuya’s attention right away.

“Who the hell do you think you are, saying that? Oh, you’re the ones who came to save my stepdaughter. You’re just misunderstanding the situation; the man who raped her was my cousin. I was just trying to help; it just looked like I was raping her. My cousin ran away; he was later caught and then died in prison a few years later. I’m so glad I ran into you as well; I just didn’t know your names. So now, I ask that you tell the caseworker what really happened.” Kazuya said simply, causing Kittelya to fall to the floor.

“I did and told the judge as well; I saw you rape her.” Ryou said simply.

“And, I was the one who told them to come around and help; I didn’t like what you were doing to Kittelya. I knew what you were doing to her; and I also know that it wasn’t ok, like you said. I’m not stupid daddy. And if I have to talk to a social worker again, I will tell her what I told her the first time. I’ll also tell any other social workers you find the same thing.” Ami said confidently.

“Sir, I think you should leave now.” Keiichiro said politely, trying to keep a fight from breaking out.

“Yes of course; I’ll see you girls later. Have a pleasant day.” Kazuya said with a smile as he left.

“Now what? Will we have to go live with him again Kittelya?” Ami asked a little scared; the first time in a few years.

“Kittelya? Kittelya, what’s wrong?” Ami asked again, after a few seconds when Kittelya didn’t answer. That was when everyone noticed that Kittelya was in shock and frozen in fear; she passed out a few seconds later, falling face-first into the floor. It was probably a good thing she had slid down to her knees earlier, or that fall might’ve done a lot of damage. 

“Kittelya!” Everyone yelled worried, running over to her.

“Wait, wait, wait; don’t move her.” Keiichiro said seriously, walking over to her; he then checked her pulse.

“What’s wrong with her; is Kittelya going to be ok?” Ami asked, scared.

“She’ll be fine; she just passed out.” Keiichiro explained calmly, as to try not to cause panic.

“But why?” Ami asked, demanding an answer.

“I’m guessing it has to do with the shock and stress of your father showing up. Ichigo, call your parents and let them know what’s going on. Tell them that everything is ok and that we’ll bring Kittelya home later. Ryou, take Kittelya up to your room and keep an eye on her.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Ok.” Ichigo said simply, heading to the kitchen.

“Ok.” Ryou said as he gently and carefully picked Kittelya up before carrying her upstairs.

Once in his room he gently laid her on his bed and covered her up; he then removed her glasses.

He just sighed, “this poor girl; she can’t seem to get a break.” He said to himself as he sat in his computer chair.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“Ryou?” Ichigo asked as she and Ami walked into his room.

“Yeah, what is it?” Ryou asked.

“I think I want to work today; I was wondering if I could get a ride home as well. My parents would be more at peace if we all got a ride. And Ami wants to know what she can do.” Ichigo said softly.

“Yeah, you can work; we can always use you. Talk to Keiichiro and have him figure out what Ami can do for the day; she can do something in the kitchen or something. And as for giving you a ride home; of course we’ll give all three of you a ride home. We’re not going to let you leave with that psycho out there; he seems to know you as well. I was going to say something, but I guess you beat me to it.” Ryou said as he watched Kittelya.

“Ok. Ami, go down and talk to Keiichiro; I need to talk to Ryou. Don’t worry; I’ll be down in a little bit. The others are there as well; they won’t let anything happen to you. And Kittelya will be fine.” Ichigo said simply with a smile.

“Ok…” Ami said quietly as she slowly walked away.

“Ok, what do you want Ichigo?” Ryou asked, somewhat annoyed.

“You should ask her out?” Ichigo said simply.

“Who?” Ryou asked, confused.

“Kittelya.” Ichigo said plainly, simply.

“Excuse me?! I don’t think she wants to be in a relationship right now…possibly ever. Why on earth would you ask me to do that?” Ryou asked, shocked while he turned red.

“I think a relationship would be good for her; plus, I think she really likes you. No, I’m not sure for sure; it’s just what I think. With you; it’s obvious that you like her. I can tell just by how you look at her; and with how you look at her instead of me and Ami. Regardless of what you say; you like her. Another reason I know you like her is that yesterday you said you wondered if she was ok; that was before I knew who you were talking about. I get you saved her, but you’ve been thinking about her since that day. If you didn’t care you would’ve just looked her up online; instead, you drove yourself crazy for four years just thinking about her. That’s evident by what Haru said.” Ichigo said simply, with somewhat of a smirk on her face.

“Ichigo…” Ryou said simply.

“Yes?” Ichigo asked softly.

“Get to work.” Ryou said calmly, with a bit of annoyance laced in his voice.

“Fine. But I still think you should ask her. Oh, and also…Keiichiro said you should talk to her about her moving.” Ichigo said heading out.

“Ok.” Ryou said as he watched her walk out.

‘Maybe I should ask her out. The worst thing that could happen is she says no.’ Ryou thought to himself as he sat down…

** Several Hours Later: **

“Hey, how is she doing?” Keiichiro asked, walking in Ryou’s room.

“Eh…ok I guess. She had two nightmares or whatever a while ago…but she’s still asleep. What’s going on down there?” Ryou asked, looking at Keiichiro.

“Not a lot; the girls are all working hard; Ami is currently helping in the kitchen now. I’m not sure what DNA Kittelya is mixed with…but I found out that Ami is the DNA of the Red Panda.” Keiichiro explained.

“How did you figure that out?” Ryou asked, looking at Keiichiro shocked.

“I took some blood and all that. Surprisingly, she did really well. I think she’s just happy to be part of all this.” Keiichiro said, looking at Kittelya, who started twitching and moaning in fear.

Ryou just sighed as he rolled his chair over to the bed and took her hand in his, “Kittelya, you’re safe; you’re safe.” Ryou repeatedly said, squeezing her hand and gently rubbing her forehead.

“What is that all about?” Keiichiro asked, looking at his best friend.

“It seems to calm her down; and more importantly, it keeps her from screaming. …*Sigh*…Keiichiro, I don’t think she should be living on her own just yet…especially not now…with everything going on. But I don’t know how to tell her this.” Ryou said as he let go of Kittelya’s hand, gently setting back on the bed.

“I was thinking the same thing; and, I guess so was Ami. Ami seems to think that they could stay with Ichigo and her family… But, I don’t think she realizes, with her dad out like that, that them living there could put not only them in danger, but also Ichigo and her parents. And I know that’s not what Ami wants…but…” Keiichiro started.

“Mmmm… What’s going on? I can’t see; where am I?” Kittelya asked as she began to panic.

“Kittelya, relax; you’re fine, you’re safe. You passed out earlier; we decided to just let you rest.” Ryou said, handing Kittelya her glasses.

“Ami!” Kittelya exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

“Is just fine; she’s in the kitchen doing dishes.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“No…you’re lying…Ami never does dishes…” Kittelya said shocked.

“I’m not lying; she’s really doing dishes. She doesn’t have a café uniform yet, so we couldn’t let her work in the main area…so she’s helping in the kitchen.” Keiichiro explained to a very shocked Kittelya.

“Oh…ok…” Kittelya was going to say something else when she started flexing her hand, “Were you holding my hand?” Kittelya asked, looking at Ryou confused.

“Yeah…sorry about that; you had a few nightmares…and holding and squeezing your hand a little and gently rubbing your forehead seemed to calm you down and kept you from screaming…” Ryou explained calmly, hoping she wouldn’t freak out.

“Oh…thank you.” Kittelya said, looking at her hand and feeling her forehead, blushing.

“Kittelya; you’re awake!” Ami yelled/cried as she ran and tackled Kittelya.

“Oww! Amiiii!!” Kittelya cried as she tried to push her sister off of her.

“Kittelya, are you ok?” Ichigo asked, coming in right behind Ami; the others behind her.

“Ahhh…Ami…get off of me; I can’t breathe!” Kittelya yelled as her glasses were being pushed up off her face and onto her forehead.

“Sorry, I’m just glad you’re ok.” Ami said as she finally got off of Kittelya and sat on the edge of the bed.

“It’s fine; you just can’t go jumping on me like that…” Kittelya said as she adjusted her glasses. And then, all of a sudden, two cat ears and a cat tail popped up.

“Well…I guess she’s got some kind of cat DNA.” Ryou said, looking at Kittelya.

“What?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“You have cat ears and a tail!” Ami yelled excitedly.

“Wh-what? Ahhh!! What the hello-kitty?!” Kittelya screamed, feeling her head and then seeing the tail.

“That’s part of being a mew mew…isn’t it awesome?!” Ami asked, jumping around with a smile.

“No, it’s not! How do I make them go away?” Kittelya asked as she started to slowly calm down.

“Just by what you’re doing; you need to remain calm.” Keiichiro explained as the others came in.

“What are you girls doing up here? Shouldn’t you all be downstairs working?” Ryou asked, looking at the girls.

“It’s closing time…” Mint said simply.

“Oh…so it is. Time really does fly by…” Ryou said, looking at his clock.

“Girls…well Kittelya, before we take you home would you mind coming to the lab?” Ryou and Keiichiro asked while looking at Kittelya.

“Why?” Kittelya asked suspiciously.

“Well…if you wouldn’t mind…even if you decide not to fight and become a mew mew…we would like to know what animal DNA you’re infused with. If you wouldn’t mind that is…” Ryou said calmly, looking at her.

“How would you do it?” Kittelya asked, backing up a little.

“Just some blood work.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“…*Sigh*…That’s fine.” Kittelya said softly.

“Hey, it makes since!” Pudding exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

“What makes since?” Everyone asked confused.

“Why she has the DNA of a cat?!” Pudding exclaimed with a smile.

“And why is that?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“Because of your name!” Pudding exclaimed.

“Huh?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“Kittelya…it sounds almost like Kitty or Kitten! Cat DNA is in your name!” Pudding exclaimed happily again.

“She’s right! Oh Kittelya, its destiny! You have to become a mew mew with me and the others!” Ami exclaimed, looking at her sister with a big smile.

“I don’t know about that…but I think that you should make her become a mew mew Ryou. You made us become mew mews.” Mint said, complaining.

“That was different.” Ichigo said, annoyed.

“How so?” Mint asked, looking directly at Ichigo, glaring at her.

“There were more enemies; we barely have any now…and Kittelya’s already been through too much as is…” Ichigo said as she glared back at Mint.

“I don’t care. I mean, yes, I’m sorry for what happened to her. But it’s clear that she was never raped; close to it…but it never happened. We all had lives before any of all this; we were still forced to become mew mews!” Mint yelled at Ichigo.

So the gang watched as Ichigo and Mint went at it like they were the only ones there.

A few minutes later their fight finally came to an end when it was forced to come to an end.

“STOP!! STOP IT ALREADY!!!” Kittelya yelled, finally having enough as she stood up, ears and tail popping out again.

“You two are supposed to be really good friends and teammates right? Almost like sisters?” Kittelya asked, looking at them.

“That’s correct.” Lettuce replied.

“Then act like it. I’ll go get the blood work so you can figure out what I am. Where are we going?” Kittelya asked calmly as her tail swished around and her ears laid flat on her head.

“Follow us…” Ryou said as he and Keiichiro led the way, sighing deeply.

“Are you afraid of needles in any way?” Keiichiro asked as Kittelya sat in the chair and watched him.

“No…they just make me squeamish. And…” Kittelya said trailing off while taking a deep breath as her ears and tail vanished.

“And?” Ryou and Keiichiro asked, looking at her.

“My veins float…or disappear when someone tries to take blood or stick and IV in.” Kittelya said looking at the needle.

“Do you want to lie down?” Keiichiro asked seriously.

“…Sure…” Kittelya said slowly as they took her to a cot.

“Ok, just tell us when you’re comfy and ready.” Keiichiro said as he sat down next to her while Ryou sat in a chair.

“…*Sigh*…Ok, I’m ready.” Kittelya said softly, sighing.

“Ok then…” Keiichiro said, looking for a vein in her arm.

“………Hmmm…well you weren’t lying when you said your veins are tricky.” Keiichiro said, looking at her arm.

After he had no luck with that arm he had Ryou help him move her and the cot so he could get on the other side to check her other arm.

“Well…I guess I should’ve started with this arm to begin with; you have a lot of veins over here.” Keiichiro said, feeling around for a good one.

“Ok…are you ready?” Keiichiro asked, wiping her arm with an alcohol swab.

Kittelya just nodded her head.

“Here comes the poke.” Keiichiro said, warning her before he stuck her with the needle.

“It’s not that bad Kittelya!” Ami said with a smile.

“Shut up. Mmmm.” Kittelya said, looking at her sister and then flinched when the needle pierced her skin.

“Do you mind if someone holds your hand; you’re having a hard time keeping your arm straight and it makes it hard to get the blood out. I have the vein and it’s trying…but…” Keiichiro explained while Kittelya continued to jerk her arm.

“No…I don’t mind…Just make it quick, please.” Kittelya said, some tears escaping her eyes.

“Sure… Now, who has a strong grip; and can handle needles…and the sight of blood?” Keiichiro asked, looking at the girls, who all backed away.

“I’ll do it…” Ryou sighed as he took Kittelya’s hand and held her arm still so that Keiichiro could get what he needed; she was looking towards the floor, away from the needle. However, she would take glances at Ryou’s hand, holding hers.

“Ok…you’re doing great; you’re almost done.” Keiichiro said as he took the rubber band thing off of her arm.

After he was done, Keiichiro pulled the needle out causing Kittelya to jump a little.

“Can you hold this here please?” Keiichiro asked as he got up and put the samples in a machine and then got her a bandage.

“Do you want something to drink or crackers?” Keiichiro asked Kittelya after seeing how pale she had gotten.

“Do you have any sprite or something like that?” Kittelya asked, breathing deeply.

“Yeah, I’ll grab you one; just hold on a second.” Keiichiro said politely, kindly, heading out for a few minutes.

When he came back he had a small can of sprite and some crackers.

“Here you go.” Keiichiro said as Kittelya slowly sat up, with Ryou’s help.

“Thank you.” Kittelya said, taking small sips.

After a few minutes, all color returned to Kittelya’s face and she was up and walking.

“Do you girls want a ride home as well?” Keiichiro asked, looking at all the girls.

“Sure…” They all replied at once.

“I’m gonna go out and get some fresh air.” Kittelya said softly as they all headed out to the main area.

“Ok; we’ll be out in a minute or two.” Keiichiro replied as he went to find his keys.

“K.” Kittelya replied, heading out.

Ryou watched as she left; he didn’t have a good feeling whatsoever at that precise moment.

** Outside: **

Kittelya had just stepped outside to get some air, shut the doors, and leaned up against them; she was a bit dizzy from the bloodwork.

“So…I didn’t expect you to come back here. I kind of expected I would’ve had to travel all the way to America to find you.” Kazuya said, coming out of nowhere.

As soon as Kittelya had seen him, she started to reach for the door.

However, before she could get inside…or even get the handle, Kazuya grabbed her by her hair, pulled her towards him and pinned her to the side of the café, away from any windows, by her throat.

“Uh-uh…I don’t think so. Now you listen to me, and listen well! You’re going to go and talk to social services, and a judge and tell them that you want to recant what you said four years ago…that you made a mistake and that you were just very confused; I never raped you. You are going to tell them that I wasn’t there; and that when I got back I tried to save you. But before you go tell them, you need to tell your little friends in there the same thing and get them to agree with you. They also need to tell social services and a judge that as well. And then, you are going to tell them that you and Ami want to move back in with me, where you feel safe. And then…you and I can start our own little family. Do you understand me?” Kazuya asked as he began to feel her breasts up, while hiking her leg up and ramming his hips into her and essentially started dry humping her, making her cry.

“Man, you grew up; you’re so much more beautiful now. And these definitely got bigger. I think we can start tonight…or even right now.” Kazuya said as he pulled her bra down and fondled her bare breasts underneath her shirt making Kittelya cry even more; she was frozen in fear… Even if she wasn’t frozen in fear, she still couldn’t move because of how he had her.

He was about to kiss her when he was thrown to the ground.

“Get away from her!” Ryou yelled, coming up from behind them and punched Kazuya straight in the side of his face, sending him flying to the ground, causing Kittelya to fall to the ground.

“Hey are you ok?” Ryou asked, kneeling next to Kittelya who was coughing, trying to catch her breath as tears fell down her face.

“Nice hit kid. But it won’t matter; she’s going to tell social services and a judge that she recants what she said four years ago. So, you might as well just get on board.” Kazuya said as Keiichiro came out.

“I don’t think so. Keiichiro, have the police been called?” Ryou asked, looking at Keiichiro.

“Yeah…I’m sure they’ll want to see these right away.” Keiichiro said, holding up a cassette tape.

“It’s a good thing that we decided to put security cameras up last month…” Ryou said to Keiichiro…and a very shocked Kazuya.

Kazuya became even more shocked and couldn’t move for the same reason Ryou all of the sudden became shocked and couldn’t move; Kittelya, crying and all, latched onto Ryou and started crying into his chest.

After a few minutes, Kazuya became enraged and was about to charge after them…but the police showed up before he could.

** Inside: Earlier: **

Kittelya had just gone outside and Ryou stood there in the middle of the main area, watching; he had a bad feeling.

“Hey, it’s that man; he’s back.” Lettuce said, looking out the window as Keiichiro came out.

“Ami’s father?” Keiichiro asked, looking out the window.

Sure enough, it was Kazuya.

“Keiichiro, call the police and get the surveillance footage from the front.” Ryou demanded as he went to the back.

“Where are you going?” Ichigo asked right away, confused.

“Out the back; I’m going to go around so that he doesn’t see me. If I go out the front he could use her as a barrier; or he could get angry and hurt her.” Ryou said as he disappeared out the back.

By the time he got to the front, Ryou could see Kazuya feeling Kittelya up under her shirt and dry humping her. He could also see the pain and fear in her eyes as she cried.

That’s when Ryou had, had enough, “Get away from her!” he yelled charging Kazuya, hitting him square in the side of his face.

You know the rest…the police showed up and Keiichiro gave them the surveillance footage and Kazuya was taken back to jail after getting a statement from Kittelya and Ryou.

Throughout the entire time, the police were talking to Kittelya and Ryou, she never let go of him; Ryou was blushing the entire time because he could feel her breasts, her nipples against him through both of their shirts.

It was a few minutes after the police left that Kittelya realized her breasts were still out of her bra and she pushed away from Ryou and quickly put her arms over her chest…blushing like crazy.

Ryou was about to say something, but she beat him to it, “I’m sorry.” Kittelya said standing up, before running inside to fix her bra.

“What’s wrong Ryou?” Keiichiro asked as they went back inside.

“I don’t know…this doesn’t feel right. Did you save a copy of the surveillance footage?” Ryou asked, looking at Keiichiro.

“Of course; I always do. Why do you ask?” Keiichiro asked, looking at Ryou.

“Come with me.” Ryou said, ushering Keiichiro into the lab.

“What’s going on Ryou?” Keiichiro asked seriously.

“I bet he gets out again.” Ryou said seriously.

“Why do you say that?” Keiichiro asked, confused.

“Because he’s got friends in high places apparently…” Kittelya said, walking in.

“How do you know that?” Keiichiro asked, looking at her along with Ryou.

“Officer Higgs is one of his friends and Officer Koden is his brother. I remember both of them…” Kittelya said, trailing off.

“So…more than just dad? Why didn’t you tell me?” Ami asked, upset coming in, out of nowhere.

“You were always out…and you didn’t need to know. No…now listen to me for once in your life. Thank you for not listening to me four years ago and went to get help so that he couldn’t finish; and so that I didn’t become pregnant. But now, I need you to listen to me when I say never mind…it’s in the past and you don’t need to know about it now. You were too young at the time anyways. But, I will say, no, they never raped me.” Kittelya said to an upset looking Ami, who managed to not ask any more questions about that.

“So…are you glad we moved back here now? I mean if dad is just going to avoid every single attempt to get him put in jail…why didn’t we just stay in America with grandma and grandpa; or move away from them somewhere else?” Ami asked, looking at Kittelya. 

“It wouldn’t have mattered. I’m not staying with his parents any longer than I have to; and that man would’ve come looking for us there. I-I thou-thought h-he’d still be in jail…I-I thought that we’d be safe for once in our lives.” Kittelya said, standing there with her face in her hands as she started to cry.

“That’s why you need to join this team and become a mew mew! Daddy won’t be able to hurt you anymore!” Ami yelled.

“And what happens if we try to attack him back…even if it’s self defense? We’ll end up in trouble because of who he’s connected with.” Kittelya said simply.

“Maybe we should get you two home for the night…” Keiichiro said, stepping in before a fight broke out.

“Yes please; thank you.” Kittelya said simply.

“Fine…I’ll be upstairs.” Ami said as she left, stomping the entire way.

After she was gone Kittelya turned to face Ryou again.

“I’ll let you two talk.” Keiichiro said, heading upstairs leaving the two alone.

“I uh…I want to thank you for taking care of me earlier and holding my hand when I was having nightmares…and saving me…again. I also want to say sorry. Sorry for having to save me again…it must get annoying.” Kittelya said, looking at her feet while turning red.

“No, not really; it’s what I do. And I’d save you any time you would need it…not that you need it. Well…uh…never mind…” Ryou said, also turning a light shade of red.

Looking at him, how he was now; Kittelya couldn’t help but giggle a little.

“Are you giggling at me?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Hehehe…I-I’m sorry…Hehehe…” Kittelya said between giggles, making Ryou smile.

“I’ve never seen or heard you giggle…it’s nice. I have a question for you…well two…” Ryou said with a smile; he then became serious, looking at her once she calmed down.

“What is it?” Kittelya asked, looking at him.

“One: I know we only just met and all; and I know and understand how you are with men…but would you like to go out on a date with me?” Ryou asked seriously, looking directly at Kittelya, who looked back shocked.

“You don’t have to say yes right now. You don’t even have to say yes at all; I’ll understand.” Ryou said, babbling on and on.

“Sure…I’d like that.” Kittelya said softly, looking at a shocked Ryou.

“Great. You just tell me when you’re ready and I’ll plan it all out.” Ryou said with a smile.

“Go away!” Ryou then yelled, shocking Kittelya.

“What?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“Not you; the eavesdroppers at the door…” Ryou said, looking past her, and then they both heard scampering.

“What’s the second question?” Kittelya asked, looking at Ryou.

“Oh right. Keiichiro and I were talking; with your dad…sorry Ami’s dad being out and everything, Keiichiro and I thought it might be best if you didn’t live on your own…quite yet. Umm…please don’t hate me for this…we wanted to know if you and your sister would like to move in here with us temporarily. I can then buy a house so that we can all fit better. I mean we have two spare rooms here…they are small…but they’d work until I can find some place to move us to. You’d be safe here…with Keiichiro and me. So, what do you say?” Ryou asked, looking at Kittelya who looked shocked and confused…


	4. Chapter 4

“What?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“We would like for you and Ami to come live here with us, where you’ll be safe.” Ryou repeated.

“I have two cats…” Kittelya started.

“That’s fine; they can just stay in your room during the day; and when the café is closed, they can be out and about.” Ryou said, smiling.

“Ummm…would it be ok if I called my aunt real quick?” Kittelya asked, still a little shocked.

“Yeah sure; I’ll give you some privacy.” Ryou said, heading upstairs.

“Thank you.” Kittelya said softly before she called her aunt.

_ “Hello?” _ Sakura asked on the other end of the line.

“Aunt Sakura, it's Kittelya.” Kittelya said softly.

_ “Oh Kittelya sweetie; are you ok? What exactly happened?” _ Sakura asked frantically, Shintaro was heard, yelling in the background.

“I’m ok. Ami’s dad showed up earlier and said that the judge that originally granted the restraining order made a mistake and everything on our case was dismissed. So the restraining order that was placed has been destroyed. He wants us to tell our social worker and a judge that what happened four years ago was just a big misunderstanding. He was all nicey nice and all then. He came back just a little bit and…” Kittelya said trailing off as she started to cry.

_ “Sweetheart, what happened?” _ Sakura asked kindly, concerned.

“He attacked and touched me again… he demanded that I go and talk to social services and a judge and tell them that I want to recant what I said four years ago…that I made a mistake and that I was just very confused. But, before I tell them, I need to tell Ryou, Keiichiro and the others at the café the same thing and get them to agree with me and tell social services and a judge that as well. And then I was to tell them that Ami and I want to move back in with him where we feel safe. And then…and then…” Kittelya said trailing off, tears blurring her vision, also having a mini panic attack.

_ “Kittelya sweetheart? Kittelya, calm down; deep breaths. Just breathe.” _ Sakura asked and then started to coach her over the phone.

“He wants to start a family with me…” Kittelya finished as she sat down and cried.

Sakura comforted Kittelya the best she could over the phone as Kittelya sat there and cried for about five minutes.

“I-I’m sorry…” Kittelya finally said.

_ “No need to apologize sweetie; he’s just a very sick and disturbing man. Are the others ok?” _ Sakura asked.

“Yeah…the others are fine; he didn’t do anything to them. Ryou and Keiichiro saved me…again.” Kittelya said softly.

_ “Again?” _ Sakura asked, confused.

“Yes, they saved me four years ago after Ami went to find help…so she helped me too. Anyways, I actually called to talk about Ryou, Keiichiro and Ami.” Kittelya said softly.

“ _ Shintaro and I just wanted to talk to you about Ami as well. Who should go first?” _ Sakura asked kindly.

“You can if you want.” Kittelya said simply, taking deep breaths to try and stay calm.

_ “Ok. You have primary custody of her? A case worker came here looking for you; they told us. They said that with your age and maturity that there was nothing that they could do about that. And that you had about two weeks to find a job. And we all know you; you can do that easily. They told us also that you were moving back permanently and that you were looking for an apartment or someplace to live. They also wanted us to try to convince you to sign over custody to us…” _ Sakura started, but was interrupted by Kittelya.

“Yeah…I wanted to talk to you about that as well. Ryou and Keiichiro offered us a place here; they don’t think it’s best for us to be living on our own for now. Especially when her dad has friends in high places and all. Anyways, her dad won’t hurt her; I don’t think he’s even really interested in her. Maybe I’m wrong, but not usually. I’ve already filled all the papers out and signed them as well.” Kittelya started.

_ “What are you saying Kittelya?” _ Sakura asked with hope in her voice.

“I’m just asking if you’d be willing to take her in and officially and legally adopt her. I was going to ask you this later tonight or tomorrow while Ami was asleep or out. I figured it would be better if you and Shintaro took her into your care instead of her staying with me…at this point anyways it’s safer if we’re separated. I mean, if you don’t want to, I’ll understand; I’ll figure something out.” Kittelya said softly.

_ “Yes! Oh my god, yes! We’d love to take her in; we’ve wanted that since you went to live with your grandparents. But what about you? What are you planning?”  _ Sakura asked worried about Kittelya.

“I’ll be ok…I think I’ll take Ryou and Keiichiro up on their offer; I’ll stay with them. Even if they hadn’t offered I probably would’ve found somewhere else. It’s not safe for you, Uncle Shintaro, Ichigo or Ami if I stay there as well; he’s after me and he won’t do anything to Ami. Also, even if he wasn’t around, you don’t have enough room for everyone. As much as Ichigo and I love each other, we can’t share a room for too long of a time.” Kittelya said over the phone.

_ “We would’ve made it work one way or another; but, it’s your choice. But, you’re sure about this?” _ Sakura asked, concerned.

“Yes, I’m sure. Thank you for being concerned about me.” Kittelya said with a small smile.

_ “Ok good. Then, there’s one thing I’d like from you before we just let you live with these men.”  _ Sakura said with a smile.

“Yes, what is it?” Kittelya asked, confused.

_ “We want to meet them. They’re dropping you three off tonight, correct?” _ Sakura asked.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Kittelya said softly.

_ “Good, then bring them in.” _ Sakura said simply, not taking no for an answer.

“Ok…” Kittelya said with uncertainty.

_ “Don’t worry sweetheart, we just want to talk and make sure they’re ok. It’s more Shintaro’s idea, but I agree; you’ve already been through so much.” _ Sakura said simply.

“Ok.” Kittelya said again.

_“Good. We’ll see you after a little while then.”_ Sakura said with an even bigger smile as she hung up.

“Bye…” Kittelya said hanging up.

“Kittelya, are you ready yet?” Ami yelled from upstairs.

“Yeah…I’m coming!” Kittelya called as she made her way upstairs.

“What took you so long?” Ami asked annoyed.

“Sorry…I was talking to Aunt Sakura. Let her know we’re ok…among other things.” Kittelya said simply.

“What else did you talk about?” Ami asked curiously.

“We’ll discuss it when we get home. Oh, and by the way…Ryou, Keiichiro…Aunt Sakura and Uncle Shintaro want to meet you. Please, don’t ask why…” Kittelya said simply as she stood there, playing with her fingers.

“Ok…” Ryou and Keiichiro said, standing there, watching her; they noticed she often played with fingers.

“So are we ready to go then?” Mint asked, annoyed…more like pissed; she didn’t like that they weren’t making Kittelya join the team like they had to.

“Yeah; we’re ready; let’s go.” Ryou said as they all made their way to Keiichiro’s van.

First they dropped off Berry and Tasuku, followed by Zakuro. Next Pudding was dropped off and then Haru. Mint was after them, followed finally by Lettuce.

“Ok…here we are.” Keiichiro said as he parked the car on the street, in front of Ichigo’s house.

“Did they say why they wanted to meet us?” Ryou asked as they all got up and headed up to the house.

“Yes…” Kittelya sighed.

“Are you going to tell us?” Ami asked annoyed.

“Once we get inside.” Kittelya said plainly.

“What does that mean?” Ami asked, stomping her foot.

“Girls! You’re home! Thank god!” Sakura cried, running outside.

“Get your butts inside this house right now!” Shintaro yelled from the door.

“You too gentlemen.” Sakura said with a smile, ushering everyone inside.

“Mom, dad…this is Ryou and Keiichiro; they’re my bosses at the café. Ryou, Keiichiro, these are my parents, Sakura and Shintaro.” Ichigo said, introducing everyone.

“It’s a nice place you’ve got here Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya.” Keiichiro said politely.

“Why thank you. I hope you’re all hungry? I’m making two pans of lasagna; one four cheese and the other meet lovers. Come, sit.” Sakura said with a giant smile.

“Sounds great, thanks.” Ryou and Keiichiro said, looking around…confused.

“That’s our favorite. What is going on?” Ami asked, looking around.

“You didn’t tell her Kittelya?” Sakura asked, shocked.

“No…I figured I’d wait until we got home. I know how she can be…” Kittelya said softly.

“Oh…” Sakura said simply.

“What? What’s going on?” Ami asked, becoming increasingly frustrated.

“Well…maybe we should sit down.” Sakura said softly as everyone went to the living room to sit down.

Sakura, Shintaro and Ichigo sat on the couch, Kittelya and Ami sat on the floor so that Ryou and Keiichiro could sit in the chairs.

“Ok, we’re sitting down; what’s going on? Somebody tell me already!” Ami exclaimed, very impatient.

“Ami…” Sakura started.

“Ryou and Keiichiro offered us a place at the café…” Kittelya started.

“So we’re moving in with them?” Ami asked excitedly.

“No…we’re not.” Kittelya started, confusing Ami, Ryou and Keiichiro.

“I’m confused; you didn’t accept?” Ami asked.

“In a way…I have. But…” Kittelya started, looking down while fiddling with her fingers.

“But?” Ami asked.

“It’s not safe for us to be living together…and there’s not enough room for all of us here together. And our social worker apparently came to talk to Aunt Saukura and Uncle Shintaro earlier; she asked them to convince me to sign you over to them.” Kittelya explained.

“You’re not going to let them convince you are you?” Ami asked right away.

“Uh…I already filled out and signed the papers when we got here; I was going to ask them to legally adopt you…it's safer that way.” Kittelya said softly, still fiddling with her fingers.

“Are you kidding me?! And where will you be staying?!” Ami yelled, standing up.

“No…at least you’d still be with family. And, we can still see each other every day and such. And, I’d figure I’d take Ryou and Keiichiro up on their offer…if they’ll still have me.” Kittelya said softly, simply.

“Are you crazy? It’s not fair; why don’t I get a say in any of this?!” Ami screamed.

“Ami, dear; this is what’s for the best.” Sakura tried.

“Your sister is just trying to do what’s right. She’s also just trying her best to keep you safe.” Shintaro said seriously, crossing his arms.

“It’s not fair!” Ami yelled running to her room, slamming the door.

Kittelya sighed as she stood up, “I’ll go talk to her.”

“I’ll go with…” Ichigo said, also getting up, following Kittelya.

**With Ryou, Keiichiro, Sakura & Shintaro:**

“She is so grown up…” Sakura said, sighing.

“She sure as hell shouldn’t have to be.” Shintaro huffed.

‘Thanks Ichigo; thanks a lot.’ Ryou thought to himself, annoyed at him and Keiichiro being left alone with Ichigo’s parents.

“She shouldn’t have to be, no; but her being the way she is, isn’t her fault. In a way, it shows just how mature she is.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“So…you’ve asked her to live with you then?” Sakura asked calmly.

“Well…yes, I asked her. I feel with her dad…sorry, Ami’s dad out there, it would be safer for them…err…her not to be living on her own at this current moment.” Ryou managed to get out, messing up here and there; but fixing his mistakes right away.

“And I agreed. And, it’s no offence to you two or anything; we know you’d keep them safe. But, who really knows what he’s capable of. I think we can all agree we want what’s best for all of the girls…including Ichigo.” Keiichiro said politely, trying not to step on anyone’s toes.

“Yes, we can agree on that.” Shintaro said, huffing.

“So…is this what you wanted to talk to us about? Kittelya moving in with us?” Ryou asked, looking at Sakura and Shintaro.

“Oh yes; we just want to make sure she’s safe. You know…she’s had a hard life. Not much is known about her father; as far as we know. Her father probably doesn’t even know about her. And yes, she knows this; but she doesn’t seem to care. You saved her a few years ago, correct?” Sakura asked simply.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Ryou and Keiichiro answered at the same time.

“We thank you for that; and, we’ll let her move out and stay with you; you both seem like good guys. And, she’s her own person. And, even though they are not our daughters, both Kittelya and Ami are like our own daughters. We just want to make sure they’re safe, healthy and happy; just like our little Ichigo. We love all three girls equally.” Sakura said with a smile. She noticed that Ryou, although he was listening to her, kept looking at the girls’ room; she also noticed he had that same look when looking at Kittelya.

“Now, if only Ichigo would break up with that no good, good for nothing boyfriend of hers, everything would be perfect.” Shintaro said, crossing his arms.

“Oh Shintaro…he makes her happy. Now, if only Kittelya would find someone who makes her happy.” Sakura said smiling, watching Ryou’s expression.

“If she’d ever put herself out there…” Shintaro sighed.

“Shintaro…” Sakura started.

“I know, I know. You know…if my sister was smart while she was alive, she would’ve left his ass before any of that shit happened; or at least given us custody of those girls when we asked. Then they would’ve had a good childhood and they’d want to date boys like normal girls. And, like the great father that I am, would tell them no way in hell.” Shintaro said, annoyed as he stood up.

“Where are you going?” Sakura asked in shock.

“Nowhere; I’m just standing.” Shintaro said, stretching.

“Anyways…speaking of dating… Ryou?” Sakura asked, getting his and Shintaro’s attention.

“Yes?” Ryou asked right away.

“You like Kittelya, don’t you?” Sakura asked, causing Ryou to blush, causing her to giggle.

“What are you talking about now?” Shintaro asked, confused.

“Ryou likes Kittelya; it’s plain to see. He stares at her in a way that is worry, but in a protective type of way as well. Not only that, but the moment it’s brought up, he blushes; it’s actually really cute. Now Shintaro, please behave.” Sakura said softly.

Shintaro didn’t say anything; he just sat there and glared at Ryou.

Ryou sat there, shifting here and there, uncomfortable under Shintaro’s gazing glare.

“Is something going on?” Kittelya, Ichigo and Ami asked, walking out, a lot calmer now.

“Oh no, nothing at all; we were just talking about you moving in with them. Just wanted to make sure you were moving into a safe environment and all.” Sakura said, waving her hand to say it’s nothing, nothing at all.

“Ok…” The girls said at the same time, not really believing her.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

“Oh, food’s ready!” Sakura said immediately, getting up and headed to the kitchen.

**Earlier With Kittelya, Ichigo & Ami:**

“Ami!” Kittelya exclaimed.

“What?! Did you come to tell me that you hate me too?” Ami asked angrily as Kittelya and Ichigo stood there shocked.

“I don’t hate you.” Kittelya said, somewhat hurt.

“Then why are you trying to get rid of me?” Ami asked, tears running down her face.

“I’m not trying to get rid of you either; I’m trying to keep you safe. And, like I said, us living together isn’t going to do that…” Kittelya was going to say more when Ami interrupted her.

“Because daddy only wants you. Because you’re so much prettier and smarter than me. Because he wants you to have his babies…” Ami said sniffling. 

“I’m not prettier than you…and how do you know about that last part?” Kittelya asked, shocked.

“Because he used to say it all the time; and I heard him say it earlier today. I thought he was joking, until I found out what he was doing to you. He doesn’t actually want me or anything to do with me.” Ami said simply to a stunned Kittelya, making Ichigo cry.

“Well…none of that matters…not now. You have Ichigo here, so you’ll always have someone to talk to. And, if for some reason she’s not who you need, because you need your actual sister, you can always call me…at any time. Ahh…well except for when you’re in school.” Kittelya said simply.

“But how? I don’t have a phone.” Ami said simply.

“Yes you do. I was going to wait until later to give it to you, but here. It already has my number and I have your number as well. I don’t have Ichigo’s number, but I’m sure she’d give you her number.” Kittelya said softly.

“Oh yeah. Let me see. Yours too Kittelya.” Ichigo said, taking the phones from Kittelya before giving it to Ami with her number and the home number as well.

“There. Now we can all talk whenever.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Yeah.” Kittelya said, smiling as well.

“But, why don’t you stay here with us?” Ami asked, looking at Kittelya.

“There’s not enough room. Ichigo and I, we love each other and everything, but we couldn’t live together all the time. Ryou said I could keep my cats. And besides, you’ll see me every day you come into the café; I’ll be there. I can’t promise I’ll be a mew mew or whatever; but I can help around the café; I have to earn my stay there. So, we’ll see each other. And maybe, if I ever get used to certain things, we can go around town some places…in a group…a big group.” Kittelya said with a slight smile.

“I’ll take it! Thank you sooo much!” Ami cried, hugging her sister.

“Ami! What did I say about jumping on me like this?!” Kittelya cried out, trying not to fall backwards.

“Ichigo, join in as well!” Ami cried, holding her arm out.

“Ok…” Ichigo said, joining in the hug.

“So you’ll be alright here? Without me?” Kittelya asked, looking at Ami.

“I guess… I’ll get used to it. I have Ichigo to bug and spy on.” Ami said with a wicked smile.

“Yeah… Wait what?!” Ichigo asked, a few seconds slow, causing Ami to laugh.

“Get used to it; it’s your turn now. This is what I’ve had to deal with for the last five or six years.” Kittelya said in a bored tone.

“Well…I guess we should get out there now. Before my mom comes in looking.” Ichigo said, heading to the door.

“Yes, I agree.” Kittelya said softly.

“Ok!” Ami exclaimed happily, following the two.

When they came out Shintaro was glaring at Ryou.

“Is something going on?” Kittelya, Ichigo and Ami asked, confused.

“Oh no, nothing at all; we were just talking about you moving in with them. Just wanted to make sure you were moving into a safe environment and all.” Sakura said, waving her hand to say it’s nothing, nothing at all.

“Ok…” The girls said at the same time, not really believing her.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

“Oh, food’s ready!” Sakura said immediately, getting up and headed to the kitchen.

“I’m going to step outside for a few minutes.” Kittelya said softly.

“Kittelya, are you ok?” Sakura asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I just need some air. And I’ll go out back.” Kittelya said with a smile.

“I’ll go with her.” Ichigo said simply.

**With Kittelya & Ichigo:**

“So what’s going on?” Ichigo asked, looking at Kittelya.

“Oh you know…just a little nervous.” Kittelya said softly.

“About living with Ryou and Keiichiro?” Ichigo asked.

“Yeah. I went from fearing men I don’t know, to living with two of them. But…” Kittelya said looking at the stars.

“But? They saved you…twice now. So you trust them, yes?” Ichigo asked, also looking at the stars.

“Yes, and it scares me. I’ve never had anyone, let alone complete strangers save me; let alone care enough to save me…twice. I’ve only ever had me and Ami; and it was always up to me to keep her safe. I’ve never had to rely on someone else before.” Kittelya said, some tears slipping from her eyes.

“Now you do and there’s nothing wrong with that. You have family and friends now. Well hopefully you have friends now. The others are great…even Mint; once you get to know her, that is. And don’t forget, you’ll always have Ami, me, mom and dad.” Ichigo said, smiling.

“That’s not all that scares me though…” Kittelya said blushing.

“Hmmm? What else scares you?” Ichigo asked, confused.

“Ryou…” Kittelya said, her blush growing.

“What about Ryou? He’s not that scary. I mean, he can be a jerk, but that’s mainly to me.” Ichigo said, not noticing Kittelya’s blush.

“I…” Kittelya started.

“She likes him…a lot. Am I correct?” Sakura asked, startling the girls.

“Mom…what are you doing out here?” Ichigo asked, shocked, both girls covering their heads as their ears had popped out.

“I just came to tell you food was ready and cooled enough to eat; and that everyone was about to be seated at the table.” Sakura said simply, with a smile.

“Wait, you like Ryou?” Ichigo asked, shocked.

“I uh…yeah…I do…” Kittelya said softly and slowly.

“But you have no clue what to do, do you?” Sakura asked, smiling.

“Not really… Every time I look at him, my heart speeds up and starts beating faster and faster. Oh, well…he asked me out on a date earlier…and I said yes. But no, I don’t know what to do. Maybe I should tell him I changed my mind.” Kittelya said softly, sadly, blushing while playing with her fingers.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ichigo and Sakura exclaimed at once, shocking Kittelya.

“Ryou’s a great guy, and I think you should just let yourself relax and have fun; he won’t hurt you.” Ichigo said softly, but seriously.

“Ichigo can always help you out with all that. She was shy when she started dating as well.” Sakura said, embarrassing Ichigo.

“MOM!!” Ichigo cried.

“Speaking of which…Aoyama is here right now; he’s waiting in the living area. Just so you know, I invited him to dinner. You better go see what he wants before your dad scares him away.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Yay! Thank you mom!” Ichigo yelled, running into the house while Sakura turned to Kittelya, gently placing her hands on her shoulders.

“And you; just relax and everything will turn out. We’ll deal with Ami’s dad when the time comes. One step at a time. Now come on, dinner’s ready.” Sakura said kindly with that giant smile.

“Ok.” Kittelya said softly, following Sakura in the house.

On the way into the dining room, neither of them paying attention to their surroundings, Ryou and Kittelya bumped into each other. And in order to keep Kittelya from falling to the ground, Ryou instinctively grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up.

“O-oh…I-I’m soo sorry!” Kittelya cried out, red in the face.

“No, I’m sorry; I should’ve been watching where I was going.” Ryou said as he let her go.

‘She’s soft…and warm.’ Ryou thought to himself, looking into her emerald eyes.

‘That’s the first time I’ve ever felt safe in a man’s arms…’ Kittelya thought to herself, turning a darker shade of red as her ears and tail popped out.

“Eeep!” Kittelya cried when she felt them pop out.

“What’s going on out here?!” Shintaro asked right away.

“No-nothing Uncle Shintaro; I just bumped into Ryou…” Kittelya said, hiding behind Ryou, until her ears disappeared after a few seconds.

“Are you alright?” Shintaro asked.

“Ye-yes.” Kittelya stuttered out, looking into Ryou’s eyes.

“Ok. Well get out here then.” Shintaro said, heading back into the dining area.

After a few seconds, Kittelya and Ryou made their way into the kitchen.

“Oh perfect. Masaya, I introduced you to Ami already, but this is her older sister and my other cousin Kittelya. Kittelya, this is my boyfriend Masaya.” Ichigo said, smiling as she held onto Masaya.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Masaya said politely.

“You too.” Kittelya said softly.

“She’s shy.” Ami said simply, interrupting.

Kittelya was going to say something when Sakura cut in.

“Now Ami, behave; this is a special night. That being said, we have a seating arrangement!” Sakura sang happily.

“Seating arrangement?” Shintaro asked, confused.

“Yes of course; we have a full house tonight; and we all signed the papers, so Ami is legally our daughter! So Shintaro, you sit in your normal spot and I’ll sit next to you. Aoyama you sit next to me and Ichigo next to him. Kittelya, you sit next to Ichigo and Ryou, you sit next to Kittelya. Keiichiro, you sit next to Ryou and Ami you can sit between him and Shintaro.” Sakura said happily; everyone just listened to her and sat down because they were afraid of her.

So they ate and had a good time…even Ami.

**After Dinner:**

“Well thank you for dinner Mrs. and Mr. Momomiya; it was delicious.” Keiichiro said politely.

“Oh no problem. Thank you for joining us.” Sakura said kindly as she cleaned up the kitchen.

“Thank you for inviting us.” Ryou said simply.

“You’re very welcome. Why don’t you both stay the night? That way you’re here tomorrow when Kittelya is ready to pack her things and leave us.” Sakura said as she shed some tears.

“Ok…sure.” Ryou and Keiichiro said, looking at each other.

“Don’t worry about clothes. You can borrow some of Shintaro’s pajamas while I wash your clothes tonight.” Sakura said with a smile while looking at her husband with a face that read, ‘you’d better just go along with all of this.’

“Yeah, it’s fine; follow me.” Shintaro said to Ryou and Keiichiro.

“I’ll get the couch ready!” Sakura called.

“Oh wait! Ami can have my bed for the night; I can sleep on the couch while they share Ami’s room for the night. I don’t mind, really, I don’t.” Kittelya said simply with a small smile.

“That works out even better. Your cats can join you as well.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Are you sure about this?” Ryou asked, causing Kittelya to blush.

“Ye-yes. I-I was fine with the couch from the beginning anyways.” Kittelya said softly.

“Ichigo, can we talk real quick before I leave?” Masaya asked simply, away from everyone, except for Kittelya.

“What is it Masaya?” Ichigo asked once they were outside.

“Ichigo, it’s been fun…but I want to be done now.” Masaya said, confusing Ichigo.

“Wha-what do you mean? What did I do?” Ichigo asked, upset.

“Ichigo, it’s not you; it’s me.” Masaya said, pissing Ichigo off.

“Who is she?” Ichigo demanded.

“Masaya, did you tell her yet?” A guy, a classmate of theirs asked, walking up to them.

“Tashi, you knew about all this? Do you know who she is?” Ichigo asked, shocked.

“Ichigo, there is no other girl; it’s Tashi.” Masaya said, confusing Ichigo.

“What?” Ichigo asked, confused.

“Ichigo, I’m gay and I love Tashi. I have for the past few years. But, my parents are super religious and don’t believe in gay relationships.” Masaya said simply.

“So you were just using me?!” Ichigo screamed, tears running down her face.

“I’m sorry Ichigo…but I love him; and there’s nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind or feel guilty. Goodbye Ichigo.” Masaya said, leaving with Tashi.

“You jerk! So what the hell was tonight then? A free dinner?!” Ichigo screamed, tears streaming down her face.

“I wasn’t planning on staying, but your mother insisted and wouldn’t take no for an answer!” Masaya called back, before he and Tashi disappeared into the night.

Ichigo stood there for a few minutes, tears blurring her vision before she ran back inside and straight to her room.

“Ichigo, what happened?” Sakura asked, concerned as her daughter ran past her, crying.

“Ichigo?” Sakura and Shintaro asked, knocking on her door.

“Go away!” Ichigo screamed from the other side.

“What’s going on?” Kittelya asked, walking over.

“We’re not sure; she won’t let us in.” Sakura said, worried.

“Let me try?" Kittelya asked, softly, looking at her aunt and uncle.

"Go ahead." Sakura and Shintaro said seriosly. 

"Ichigo, it’s Kittelya; can I come in?” Kittelya asked softly.

“……Sure……” Ichigo answered slowly.

“What happened with Masaya?” Kittelya asked, walking in.

“He broke up with me…to be with another man!” Ichigo cried.

“Really?” Kittelya asked, shocked.

“Yeah. They’ve been in love for the past few years, but Masaya’s parents are religious and against that. But now, Masaya can’t live without Tashi. He was just using me this entire time! What did I do wrong?” Ichigo asked, crying her eyes out.

“You didn’t do anything wrong; he did. He’s a jerk who doesn’t deserve your love. I get that it hurts right now, but you’ll find someone new eventually; someone better. I bet there’s someone out there who loves you for you. Someone who won’t use you, because they truly love you.” Kittelya said softly.

“How do you know so much about this?” Ichigo asked softly.

“Oh…back in America I tried dating once…it didn’t end well. He said he was just dating me because I was pretty; he didn’t think I was smart. After a few months I figured out that he just wanted sex; because I refused to “put out” as he put it, he went and found a different girl to have sex with. But, that being said, he was just using me and that other girl to get back with an ex of his. It hurt for awhile…but what could I do? I cried for a while and I moved on. I swore I would never fall in love again…but, I think that’s changed. Just like I’m sure it’ll change for you. Are there any other boys you may have had an interest in that school you go to?” Kittelya asked softly, rubbing Ichigo’s back.

“No…but there was someone else. But, I pushed him away to be with Masaya. He, and his brothers went away though. Granted, even if they hadn’t, he probably wouldn’t want me now.” Ichigo said softly, tears still falling.

“What was his name; maybe we could look him up.” Kittelya said softly.

“His name was Kisshu, Kish for short…but you won’t be able to find him; he’s not human. He was an alien; and at the time, was our enemy. But he, and his two brothers, Pie and Tart went against their leader and joined us. But, then they left to go back to their planet.” Ichigo said, crying even more.

“I’m so sorry Ichigo…I wish I knew how to help you more.” Kittelya said, rubbing Ichigo’s back.

“No, you’re doing great; I appreciate the help. Oh Kisshu, where are you now a days?” Ichigo asked, looking out her window.

“Koneko; I’m right here!” Kish said, popping out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of the girls.

“AHHH!!” Both Ichigo and Kittelya screamed, Ichigo falling backwards onto her bed, while throwing a book at him; Kittelya backed up against the door, locking it just in case.

“Girls, what’s going on in there? Is everything ok? Why is the door locked?” Everyone asked, running to Ichigo’s door when they heard the girls scream.

“Nothing’s going on! We just saw a spider!” Ichigo called back.

“Yeah…a big hairy spider, but Ichigo got it; she threw a book at it!” Kittelya called back.

“Ok…but why is the door locked?” Sakura asked, confused.

“I asked Kittelya to lock it; I didn’t want anyone else in here right now!” Ichigo called back.

“Ok…well please finish up; Ami needs to get to sleep soon!” Shintaro called back.

“Awww! But I’m ok, really!” Ami whined as she made her way back to the living room, along with everyone else.

“K!” The girls called from the other side.

After they were sure they were gone Ichigo jumped at Kish, hugging him.

“Whoa Ichigo, are you feeling ok? Who’s your friend over there?” Kish asked once Ichigo let go of him.

“That’s my cousin Kittelya; she’s a mew mew as well. And her sister Ami, she’s also my cousin and a mew mew. Please, don’t go too close to her; Kittelya has a fear of men.” Ichigo explained, sniffling a little.

“Because her step father molested or raped her?” Kish asked, looking at her.

“How d-do you know that?” Kittelya and Ichigo asked at the same time, shocked.

“Because I witnessed it; I wanted to help, but I was with Deep Blue at the time, and he agreed with the guy. And we couldn’t go against Deep Blue at the time. So Koneko, what’s wrong? You’re crying…and don’t try to hide or lie to me.” Kish said simply while Kittelya stared in shock.

“Masaya broke up with me…to be with another man. They’ve been in love for the past few years, but Masaya’s parents are religious and against that. But now, Masaya can’t live without Tashi. He was just using me this entire time.” Ichigo cried.

“I knew there was something wrong with him!” Kish exclaimed as quietly as he could.

“I wish I would’ve seen it…I’m so stupid.” Ichigo cried.

“You’re not stupid Ichigo.” Kittelya and Kish said at the same time.

“What are you doing back here?” Ichigo asked right away.

“We came back to see if we could win over some special someones. That being said; Ichigo, will you give me a chance now. Now that you’re not with him.” Kish said looking at her.

“Kish…can I have some time? Masaya just broke up with me tonight; and right now I don’t want to make a rash decision.” Ichigo said simply.

“That’s fair. I should get going; Ami needs to get to bed; and it looks like you could use some sleep as well. But before I go, could I at least get a hug?” Kish asked.

“Sure.” Ichigo said as she stood up and received his hug.

“Thank you Koneko; that means a lot. And Kittelya, I’m sorry for not helping you before. And it’s nice to officially meet you.” Kish said, holding out his hand.

Kittelya hesitated a little, but eventually shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you as well; and have a good night.” Kittelya said softly.

“You too. Have wonderful, sweet dreams my sweet Koneko.” Kish said, orbing away.

“He seems nice.” Kittelya said softly.

“He really is.” Ichigo said with a dazed look on her face.

“You should date him someday.” Kittelya said with a smile.

“If you date Ryou.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“I suppose. We’ll see how the first date goes.” Kittelya said softly.

“Well, we’d better get to bed.” Ichigo said, lying down.

“Yeah, night.” Kittelya said softly as she unlocked the door and headed out.

“Night!” Ichigo called.

“Night Kittelya; love you!” Ami said running past.

“Night Ami; love you too.” Kittelya said as she made her way to the living room with her cats, blankets and pillows.

When she got to the living room she got bombarded by Sakura and Shintaro.

“So what’s going on? What happened between my baby and Masaya?” Sakura asked right away.

“What did that asshole do to my baby girl?!” Shintaro asked, demanding an answer.

“He’s been using her for the past few years; he’s gay and just broke up with her to be with a guy. But, from there, that’s what I got…you should ask her when she’s feeling better.” Kittelya said softly.

“That bastard!” Shintaro exclaimed, startling Kittelya.

“Calm down dear…let’s go to bed and maybe tomorrow Ichigo will open up. Night Kittelya…from both of us.” Sakura said, dragging her husband to bed.

“Night.” Kittelya replied as she made her way to the couch.

"We both love you." Shintaro said as they went to their room.

"Love you too…" Kittelya said softly, with a smile smile; she almost bumped into Keiichiro because she wasn't paying attention.

"Sor-sorry…" Kittelya said embarrassed.

“It's perfectly ok. Goodnight, Kittelya.” Keiichiro said politely.

“Goodnight.” Kittelya replied as she went to set up the couch, tripping over something.

“Ow…” Kittelya said as she sat on her knees; she looked back to see what she tripped over and turned red.

“Ry-Ryou…wha-what are you doing down there?” Kittelya stuttered out, turning red when she seen she tripped over him.

“I decided to let Keiichiro have the room to himself; I’m sure he has some plans…I’m sorry; I was just trying to find a comfy spot.” Ryou said, sitting up as he helped pick up her things.

“Why are you sleeping out here on the floor?” Kittelya asked, confused. 

“Sorry…I figured I’d keep an eye on the house…and you…” Ryou admitted, making her turn red.

“Tha-thank you…” Kittelya stuttered.

“You’re welcome.” Ryou said simply, turning away so she wouldn’t see him blushing.

“Well…we should get to sleep. Oh umm…these are my kitties: Buttons and S’mores. Buttons is a five year old tabby that I’ve had for five years. And S’mores is a five month old torbie that I rescued four months ago. I bottle fed both of them and we’re very close; they normally only love attention from me; Ami’s too hyper for them. They normally don’t like men…so that’s kind of a shock.” Kittelya said, watching as her kittens rubbed up against Ryou.

“It must be because of the cat DNA I’m infused with. Oh, before I infused the others with animal DNA, I tested it on myself to make sure it was safe. But, I didn’t have the right genes. What that means, is that I can’t transform like you and the other girls can. However, I can transform into a little gray cat for ten minutes; but no more than that, or I’ll be stuck as a cat forever.” Ryou explained as he petted the cats.

“Oh…I see. That was brave.” Kittelya said as she laid down on the couch, on her side.

“So…Masaya cheated on Ichigo…with a guy?” Ryou asked, laying below Kittelya, on the floor…once Buttons and S’mores jumped to her.

“Seems that way.” Kittelya sighed.

“I didn’t see that coming. So what really went on in her room; I know it was no spider.” Ryou said simply, looking up at her, while she looked down at him.

“Kisshu showed up and then asked her out.” Kittelya explained.

“Oh…and what did she say?” Ryou asked.

“She asked him to give her time; Masaya had just broken up with her…so yeah… But earlier she said she had some kind of feelings for him; she shouldn’t have pushed him aside for Masaya.” Kittelya said, yawning.

“Yeah… Kittelya.” Ryou said, leaning up on his elbows.

“Yeah, what is it?” Kittelya asked, yawning again.

“Go to sleep.” Ryou said simply, with a smile.

“Ok. But before I do, can I ask you a favor?” Kittelya asked blushing a little.

“Sure. What is it?” Ryou asked.

“Wi-will you…willyouholdmyhandtonight?” Kittelya asked, not taking a breath, nervous as hell.

“What was that?” Ryou asked, confused.

“Will you hold my hand tonight? Like before?” Kittelya asked, slowing down, still blushing.

“Are you sure?” Ryou asked, sitting up, shocked.

“Mmmhmmm…” Kittelya said, nodding her head shyly.

“Sure.” Ryou said, gently taking her hand as he laid back down, smiling.

“Thank you…” Kittelya said, smiling as she fell to sleep, forgetting about her glasses.

“You’re welcome.” Ryou said softly; he watched her sleep for a while before falling asleep himself, not thinking to remove her glasses…


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Sakura and Ichigo woke up and walked to the living room to be greeted by a lovely site; Kittelya and Ryou were asleep holding hands with Buttons and S’mores sleeping on Kittelya’s side.

“What’s going on out here?” Ami asked right away.

“Shhh…Kittelya and Ryou are still asleep. As are Keiichiro and Shintaro.” Sakura said softly.

“Are they holding hands?” Ami asked right away, just as Shintaro walked out.

“Ami, that’s enough.” Sakura warned.

“If you’re talking about Kittelya and that Ryou kid…I already know.” Shintaro said, making some coffee.

“But how?” Ichigo asked, confused.

“Because I seen them last night; I removed her glasses when I noticed she was still wearing them.” Shintaro said simply, while waiting for his coffee.

“You’re not mad? And you didn’t pull them apart?” Ichigo and Ami asked in shock.

“Oh boy…I know where this is going. Kittelya may not be my daughter by blood, but I do consider her a daughter just like Ami. However, with that being said, this is good for her; after all the shit she’s been through. She’s biologically not my daughter and we haven’t adopted her; she’s made her choice, so I can’t stop her. And, she seems happy; and, to me, that’s all that matters. Just like with Ichigo and Ami; I want them to be happy. However, with the two of them, they are my daughters biologically and now legally adopted. I have a say with whomever they want to date. And regardless of whatever, Kittelya is family and always will be and no matter what the situation is; she’s always welcome back here; she always has a home here.” Shintaro said, simply getting tears from his wife and daughters.

“How did you sleep Mr. Akasaka?” Sakura asked, noticing Keiichiro walk out of the room.

“I slept really well, thank you. Seems like I’m not the only one…” Keiichiro said, looking at Ryou and Kittelya.

“No, seems not.” Sakura said smiling, watching Kittelya's hand twitch a little.

“Mmmmm…” Kittelya moaned as she started waking up.

Ryou was also starting to wake up.

Kittelya started to reach for her glasses; and when she reached too far she fell off the couch and right onto Ryou.

“Ow!” Both Ryou and Kittelya exclaimed as they sat up quickly, causing Kittelya to fall backwards.

“Are you ok?” Ryou asked right as he stood up and quickly helped Kittelya up as Ichigo handed her her glasses.

“Yeah, I’m ok; thank you.” Kittelya said softly.

'He held my hand all night? He never let go…' Kittelya thought to herself with a small blush.

'She is so adorable…' Ryou thought to himself. 

“So…what would you like for breakfast?” Sakura asked butting in with a smile.

“Ummm….” “Pancakes, waffles, French toast, hash browns, eggs, bacon, sausage and toast!” Kittelya started, when Ami butted in.

“Ok…a little something for everyone. That’s fine by me.” Sakura said as she went to work. 

**Three Hours Later:**

“Breakfast was really good Mrs. Momomiya.” Keiichiro said as they all sat in the living room; Shintaro left for work about an hour and a half ago.

“You’re very polite; thank you. And thank you for helping with the dishes; you really didn’t have to.” Sakura said politely.

“It was my pleasure. You’ve already done so much for us, it was the least I could do.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“So…Kittelya, are you ready to do this?” Ami asked, looking at her sister.

“I am whenever they are.” Kittelya said softly.

Ryou and Keiichiro looked at each other before Keiichiro answered, “The room is ready; it just needs to be set up. That being said, there’s already a bed in there.”

“There’s also a pretty nice desk in there.” Ryou said simply.

“Soo…what about our stuff?” Ami asked right away.

“Ami!” Kittelya exclaimed, looking at her sister.

“What? I’m just curious. How long can you keep that storage unit?” Ami asked, looking at Kittelya.

“Wait…you have a storage unit? The social worker didn’t say anything about a storage unit.” Sakura said stunned, looking at Kittelya and Ami.

“She didn’t know; yes I have a storage unit in the next town over. Mom had it paid in advance for six or seven years; it just ended two months ago; I’ve been paying it the last two months. And it’s fine Ami; I’ll figure it out…I always do.” Kittelya said softly.

“That doesn’t sound good… Kittelya…how long do you have the unit until they can seize it and start selling your things?” Sakura asked seriously; the first time that Kittelya and Ami had ever seen.

“Umm…hold on.” Kittelya said, getting up and then headed to Ichigo’s room.

When she came out, she had her purse and was digging through it.

“Umm…oh, I thought I had longer than that…” Kittelya said, looking at a small calendar.

“Kittelya…just how long do you have left?” Sakura asked again.

“…A week and a half…if I can’t come up with money for another month…” Kittelya said looking down.

“You didn’t know?” Sakura asked.

“No…I knew. I just--I just thought I had three weeks left… That’s what the owner said when I talked to him last.” Kittelya said, scratching her head.

“When was that?” Keiichiro asked calmly.

“Ummm…” Kittelya started; her mind becoming frazzled.

“Three days ago…” Ami said butting in again.

“Three days ago? Ok, come on everyone.” Sakura said, standing up immediately.

“Where are we going?” Kittelya and Ami asked confused.

“We're going to that storage unit to get your things; I know that storage unit. Shintaro and I used that same one years ago…way before any of you girls were born. Run by an older couple?” Sakura asked, getting her phone and started dialing.

“Yeah…” Kittelya said softly.

“Either of you boys drive?” Sakura asked, looking at Keiichiro and Ryou as the phone rang.

“Yeah, we both do.” Keiichiro answered, looking at Sakura.

“Good. Oh yes, hello; I need two moving trucks.”

“In the next half hour.”

“Umm. Hold please.”

“How much do you have in the unit?” Sakura asked after answering a few questions on the phone.

“Our beds, dressers, boxes of stuffed animals, dolls, knick-knacks, little table things for writing or coloring on, umm…just about anything that was ours from the old place; we just kind of left it here when we went to stay with our grandparents in America…” Kittelya said simply.

“So you would say a lot then?” Sakura asked simply.

“I guess…” Kittelya said softly.

“Ok. So I need a large and a medium moving truck in about half an hour.”

“Sakura Momomiya.”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

“Cash.”

“No, thank you.”

“Come on everyone, let’s get going. We’ll take my van; we should all fit.” Sakura said as she headed out to the garage.

**About an Hour Later:**

About an hour later they arrived at “Ye Ol’ Fashion Storage: the only safe place to store your things” and Sakura was already yelling at the owners for taking advantage of her niece amongst other things while Kittelya, Ichigo, Ami, Ryou and Keiichiro started cleaning out the unit…in awkward silence.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about them anymore; they said they were very sorry, and here’s your money back.” Sakura said, handing Kittelya a wad of money.

“Oh…but this is way more then what I paid in the last two months…way more…” Kittelya said, looking at the money.

“Yeah…I know it can’t replace anything, but it’s what they owed you for taking and selling some things…” Sakura said, looking down.

“What things?” Ami asked while Kittelya stood there, shocked.

“Uh, well according to them, they only took things here and there; and only things marked with your mother’s or father’s name on it.” Sakura said simply.

“Oh…well then it's fine.” Kittelya said, heading back into the unit as she continued to pack her and Ami’s things into the trucks.

All of Ami’s things, which were going to her new home with Shintaro, Sakura and Ichigo, went into the large moving truck. It was fitting because she had way more things than Kittelya.

All of Kittelya’s things, which were going to her new place at the café with Ryou and Keiichiro, went into the medium moving truck. She had a few things, but not as much as Ami.

It took them two and a half hours to get things into the trucks...mainly because they took half an hour trying to figure out what to do with their mother’s and Ami’s father’s things. When I say trying to figure things out; what I really meant was arguing about it.

Sakura had had enough of the bickering and decided that Kittelya would have control over their mother’s things while Ami would have control over her father’s things. Ten minutes later she said just pack it all up, and then you can decide when everyone got home…where their home was.

So after everything was packed, they made their way back to Sakura, Shintaro, Ami and Ichigo’s so that they could pack up the rest of Kittelya’s things and cats.

“Where have you all been?” Shintaro asked, sitting on his front steps.

“We had to go get the girls’ things from “Ye Ol’ Fashion Storage.” Sakura answered simply.

“What’s wrong?” Shintaro asked right away.

“I’ll fill you in later.” Sakura said as Kittelya and Ichigo went to get the rest of her things and her cats.

**With Ichigo & Kittelya:**

“Hey, are you ok?” Ichigo asked as they started packing everything up.

“Yeah; why do you ask?” Kittelya asked curiously.

“You just seem upset is all. Ever since you had to figure out what to do with your mom’s things; and you didn’t seem to care that those people were stealing her things.” Ichigo said softly, trying not to upset Kittelya. 

Neither of them knew that the others were outside, in the hallway listening in; they were going to see if they needed any help. After hearing the conversation they all went to the living room to wait; they felt bad.

“Because I didn’t care; I stopped caring after mom threw me away pretty much…” Kittelya said softly as she sat down.

“I’m sorry…I don’t understand.” Ichigo said, sitting down next to Kittelya.

“Of course you don’t; and I’m glad that you don’t. Ichigo, you have great parents; I would’ve loved to have parents like them. My dad was a one night stand and Ami’s dad is…well you know Ami’s dad. I guess at least he cared for her…I think. Anyways, my mom, I don’t think ever wanted children. But oops…she ended up with me. For about three years she took real good care of me and it actually seemed like she cared…from what I remember anyways; and I have an eidetic memory.” Kittelya started to explain.

“A what memory?” Ichigo asked, confused.

“Eidetic memory; means I really never forget; I can recall things almost instantly.” Kittelya explained.

“Oh! That sounds cool.” Ichigo said, admiring her cousin.

“You would think. Sorry. What I mean by that is that, yes, sometimes it’s cool to remember a lot of different things. But then there are also the things that you remember that you wish you could forget. I have a lot of moments like that. Like hating the fact that mom was with that man. Or when mom became pregnant with Ami; I will admit I was jealous. But I will also admit I really do love Ami. I think a lot of kids are jealous when their parents have another kid. Some get over it, like I did, and others don’t. But anyways…Ami is about four years younger than me. When mom was pregnant with her she was happy; so happy that she started pushing me away…pushing me towards him. That was when I learned how to take care of myself for the most part; I could make my own food. I could clean my own room…and the house. I could do almost everything…everything except protect myself. That was also the time I figured out that mom didn’t really care about me. I also figured out what it was like to be touched in places I shouldn’t be touched…especially at three or four years old. Sure…I tried telling my mom, but she always just pushed it aside and said I was being dramatic…and to never ever tell the police…” Kittelya said, remembering as tears slid down her face.

“What happened?” Ichigo asked, scared, but really interested.

“If I told the police?” Kittelya asked.

Ichigo only nodded in response.

“They would figure out a way to cover it all up and say I was making false accusations. Saying, “Yeah, she’s really smart…but she’s just looking for attention. She’s used to being an only child and I just had a new baby; she’s a little jealous.” Or “she’s a smart girl, but she’s also mildly autistic.” Which is true…I am mildly autistic. But it sure as hell doesn’t hold me back; I was able to graduate early after all. My autism makes it hard for me to communicate with others…mainly people I don’t know…or large crowds…and men. I have panic attacks in large crowds or around most men. Back in America I had a therapist or whatever and she told me that, not only did I have mild autism, but I have severe social anxiety…which makes sense. Anyways…sorry I keep getting off track… Umm…after the police would leave Ami’s dad would beat me senseless for saying anything.” Kittelya explained softly.

“I’m soo sorry.” Ichigo said softly as tears started flowing.

“Don’t be; it’s not your fault. Besides…that’s not the worst of it all…but maybe I should stop there. You don’t need to be any more upset than you already are.” Kittelya said, wiping her tears away.

“No, it’s fine. As suckish as your life was, I like learning about you.” Ichigo said softly, wiping her tears away.

“Really? You like learning about me? Why?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“Because you’re my cousin and we haven’t seen each other often before this weekend. Now that we might have a chance, I want to get to know you. And I know you don’t go out much, but I hope to see you more often. So please, tell me.” Ichigo said softly, pleading with Kittelya.

“Ok…the last thing I will say is that when I was ten I found out that mom had purposely found this guy. The plan wasn’t to fall in love and have his kids…the plan was to sell me to him so that he could do what he pleased. Well…even though they fell in love and had Ami, he was still allowed to do what he pleased with me. I guess the only thing I actually got lucky with is that Ami didn’t listen to me and went to find help when she did. If she hadn’t; if she had actually listened to me I might’ve ended up pregnant at eleven.” Kittelya said as they finished packing her things.

What should’ve taken fifteen minutes to half an hour, took forty five minutes with them talking like that. 

“So…you didn’t have any good experiences at all?” Ichigo asked.

“Nope…I had tried dating that one guy…but you know how that went; he was just using me to get back with an ex. My grandparents suck; I would’ve rather grown up with you and your family.” Kittelya said softly.

“My family isn’t perfect…but I love them. And at least they love me. My parents are crazy…but in a good way. If you had grown up here with me, it would’ve been awesome…but there’s no way you’d be dating anyone…period. My dad would put a stop to that right away…” Ichigo said, crossing her arms.

“But weren’t you dating that guy?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Oh…yeah…him; I wish I had listened to my dad about him. Even so…if you wanted to date someone it would be a hard fight with my dad…but I still love him. I won’t ever tell him this, but I’m still his baby girl and always will be. But don’t tell him I said that; I would die of embarrassment. And as for my mom…she’s one of my best friends. Speaking of best friends…I have some of the best friends ever. At school and the café…even Ryou is a good friend. And you and Ami…you are some of my best friends as well. And hopefully you’ll make friends with the girls at the café as well.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“I’ll try.” Kittelya said softly as they stood up.

“That’s great!” Ichigo exclaimed, hugging Kittelya.

“Is everything ok?” Ichigo and Kittelya asked, walking out to the living room.

“We love you too!” Sakura, Ami and Shintaro exclaimed, hugging a shocked Ichigo and Kittelya.

“You heard all that?!” Ichigo screeched as she and Kittelya turned bright red.

“Each and every word!” Sakura exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

“My baby girl!” Shintaro cried, hugging the life out of Ichigo.

“DAD!!!” Ichigo screeched, clearly embarrassed.

Somehow Kittelya had managed to get out of the hug fest and away from them, hair messed up and glasses tilted sideways.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

After fifteen minutes of tears and cries of happiness everyone was finally on track.

“So…let’s get going!” Ami exclaimed, excitedly.

“Where are you going?” Shintaro asked, confused.

“To help Kittelya move her things; where else?” Ami asked, looking at everyone.

“You have your things to get unpacked…” Shintaro said simply.

“Yeah but…” Ami started.

“No buts young lady!” Shintaro exclaimed like he was her real father.

“Ami…listen to Shintaro. We’ve got Kittelya taken care of. Besides, you’ll see her when your new uniform is ready and you start working at the café.” Keiichiro said with a polite smile as Buttons and S’mores jumped up onto Kittelya’s shoulders.

“Kittelya?” Ami asked.

“You stay here and get your room ready; I’ll be ok.” Kittelya said softly.

“Fine…” Ami huffed walking outside, and to the larger moving truck with everyone in toe.

“Kittelya, it’s been great having you here. Please, come to visit. You’re always welcome here. That goes for the both of you as well.” Sakura said, hugging Kittelya as Keiichiro got into the smaller moving truck and Ryou got into Keiichiro’s van.

“Unless you hurt her…OW!” Shintaro said, rolling his eyes, and then exclaimed when Sakura stomped on his foot.

“See you around Kittelya.” Ichigo said, hugging Kittelya.

“See you around.” Kittelya repeated as she also hugged Sakura and Ichigo back.

“I can visit every now and then?” Ami asked.

“As long as it’s not in the middle of the night…except for in an emergency. I love you Ami.” Kittelya said, hugging her sister.

“I love you too Kittelya.” Ami said, hugging Kittelya back before she got in the van with Ryou and her cats…


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday:**

So Kittelya has been living with Ryou and Keiichiro, and Ami has been living with Ichigo and her parents for two weeks now…and so far everything was all good.

Kittelya was in her room writing some story, when Ichigo came up.

“Knock, knock, knock…” Ichigo said as she knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Kittelya called from her desk.

“Hey you; how have you been?” Ichigo asked, walking in.

“I’ve been good; everything’s been good. How have you been?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Oh you know…I’m good…” Ichigo said suspiciously.

“What’s going on?” Kittelya asked, sensing something was up.

“So…do you remember when Ryou asked you out on a date?” Ichigo asked curiously.

“Yes…” Kittelya answered.

“Have you gone on a first date yet?” Ichigo asked, eager to know.

“…No, not yet. Why do you ask?” Kittelya asked, turning red.

“So ok…Kish asked me out the other day and I told him yes.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Oh congratulations! But what does that have to do with me?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“Well…I was thinking we could double date; you and Ryou and me and Kish. Say, this Saturday?” Ichigo asked, looking at a shocked Kittelya.

“Wha-what?” Kittelya asked, completely in utter shock.

“Oh you know…a double date. That way you’re not alone and maybe you’ll be a little more comfortable. What do you say? Oh come on; it’ll be fun!” Ichigo cried, pretty much begging.

“…Oh umm…ok…” Kittelya said, giving up in defeat.

“Yay! Ok well, I gotta get back to work now. Could you just please tell Ryou and see if he agrees?” Ichigo asked hopeful.

“Sure…” Kittelya said nervously.

“You’ll do fine! Ami and I will see you later!” Ichigo exclaimed, taking off.

**Three Hours Later:**

“Ok…I can do this…” Kittelya said softly to herself, standing outside of Ryou’s door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kittelya timidly knocked on Ryou’s door.

She thought she heard him say something, so she opened his door only to find he wasn’t in there.

She ended up walking in and standing in the middle of his room like a dope…until he walked in from the bathroom…in nothing but a towel.

“Kittelya?” Ryou asked, shocked seeing Kittelya in his room.

“Hmm…Eeep!” Kittelya exclaimed, turning red as she ran out of his room as fast as she could when she saw him standing there in only a towel, dripping wet.

“I’m sorry!!” Kittelya cried out embarrassed, as she sat on the ground outside of his door.

“What was that all about?” Ryou asked out loud, confused, just staring from the spot she was standing to the door.

After a few minutes of just standing there in a towel, Ryou dried off and got dressed before sitting on his bed.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

“She must be so upset right now…but I should talk to her; she’s probably in her room. *Sigh…*” Ryou said to himself, sighing as he ran his hand through his damp hair.

Ryou walked out of his room to head to hers to check up on her. He was shocked to see her sitting by his door, with her knees up to her face; knees covering her face in embarrassment.

“Kittelya?” Ryou asked, kneeling down in front of her.

“I’m sorry; I thought I heard you say come in or something when I knocked.” Kittelya mumbled, face still in her knees.

“It’s ok; at least you knocked. What do you need?” Ryou asked calmly, kindly.

“Ichigo asked if we wanted to go on a double date Saturday with her and Kish. She said it would be perfect because maybe I would be more comfortable going out in a group instead of just you and me…” Kittelya said softly, looking up.

“Do you want to do that?” Ryou asked seriously.

“It would be nice…” Kittelya said softly and slowly, looking up a little.

“If that’s what you would prefer…” Ryou said simply with a smile.

“Really, you wouldn’t mind?” Kittelya asked, a little shocked.

“No, not at all; whatever makes you feel the safest.” Ryou said, looking at her.

‘However she feels the safest; that’s all that matters to me.’ Ryou thought to himself before getting a huge shock… Kittelya had started crying as she latched herself around Ryou’s waist; she locked her arms around him and cried.

“Thank you so much Ryou…” Kittelya said softly as she continued to cry.

“You’re welcome…” Ryou said softly as he slowly patted her head.

She pulled away after a few minutes, blushing furiously.

“I’m sorry about that…” Kittelya said softly.

“It’s fine; I’m here whenever you need me. I mean…I’m here for when you need a shoulder to cry on.” Ryou said simply…embarrassed that he said something like that in the first place.

“Thank you. Well…I guess I should get back to what I was doing. Umm…I’ll see you later.” Kittelya said, getting up.

“Yeah, see you later.” Ryou said as he started to head downstairs.

‘I want to be able to hold her like that more often…more than just when she’s upset. I also want to be able to kiss her one of these days…’ Ryou thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Oh Ryou, how are you feeling?” Keiichiro asked, noticing that Ryou looked distant.

“I’m fine, just thinking…” Ryou said as he got a glass of milk.

“Shirogane-San…” Ichigo said, popping in.

“Yes, I talked to Kittelya…” Ryou said simply, knowing what Ichigo wanted.

“And?...” Ichigo asked, looking at Ryou.

“Does your dad know?” Ryou asked, looking back at Ichigo, making her blush.

“Kind of…” Ichigo said simply.

“I told Kittelya it’d be fine…whatever makes her feel safe.” Ryou said simply, getting to the point; he didn’t feel like picking on Ichigo too much right now.

“Yay!” Ichigo cried happily, going back to work.

“What’s going on?” Keiichiro asked seriously, looking at Ryou.

Sighing, Ryou answered Keiichiro, “Ichigo, Kish, Kittelya and I are going on a double date Saturday.”

“What?!” Ami exclaimed shocked, as she walked in to get a pineapple upside down cake for a customer.

“What do you mean you’re going on a double date with Kittelya?! How did you get her to agree to that? She never told me anything about any of this!” Ami exclaimed, causing a scene

“Lettuce, could you please take over for Ami for a little bit. You, come in here right now…” Ryou said, pulling Ami into the kitchen, Ichigo following them.

“Is something wrong?” Ichigo asked, confused.

“You! You got Kittelya to go out; she won’t go out for or with me…” Ami cried.

“Ami…the three of us went out for ice cream, lunch and a walk in the park a few times…” Ichigo said softly.

“Yeah…but…you’re going on a double date…in the city! We only went into a small town!” Ami cried.

“It’s better than nothing, isn’t it?” Kittelya asked, walking into the kitchen.

“You made it downstairs…but how?” Ami asked, shocked.

“I walked down them…” Kittelya said softly.

“I know that! How did you get around all the people?” Ami asked, knowing Kittelya’s fear of large crowds.

“There aren’t that many people right now…and I was hungry.” Kittelya said as she went to make a sandwich.

“You do realize that when you go on dates, they’re usually in town with a lot of people, don’t you?” Ami asked, making Kittelya freeze.

“…Yes…” Kittelya said slowly and softly.

“But she’ll be ok; she’ll be with me, Kish and Ryou!” Ichigo exclaimed happily.

“And who knows…maybe she’ll be more likely to go out into the city more afterwards.” Ichigo said softly, elbowing Ami in the side.

“That would be great!” Ami exclaimed excitedly.

“Well, I’m going to get back to work now…” Ami said calmly, as she went back to work.

“Ah…well, I’m going to get back to work as well…” Ichigo said, a little uncomfortable as Kittelya shot her a dirty look.

“She shouldn’t make promises she can’t keep…” Kittelya said as she made her sandwich.

“Umm…technically she didn’t promise anything; she didn’t even say you would; she said maybe.” Keiichiro said, looking at the girl in front of him.

Kittelya sighed as she put the stuff back, “Yes, you’re right…I’m so used to Ami saying stuff, that that’s all I hear anymore…” Kittelya said softly.

“It’s ok…that’s kind of what I figured anyways…” Keiichiro started.

“You’re so kind. But it's ok for you to be honest…I know I’m broken; I have been for years now.” Kittelya said with a sad smile.

“Kittelya…you’re not broken; you’re just dealing with a lot right now. Eventually things will calm down and all will be fine. Just remember that you’re not alone anymore; you have all of us.” Keiichiro said kindly.

“Thank you.” Kittelya said with a small smile as she bowed, before heading back to her room.

**Friday:**

It was early in the afternoon, just before opening. Kittelya thought today would be the day; the day she would work at the café…during the day instead of just before and after opening and closing.

However, once people started arriving, Kittelya started having a panic attack and hid behind the counter in the fetal position.

Keiichiro started baking when he heard sharp hyperventilation and crying.

“Kittelya?” Keiichiro asked, shocked, looking around the counter.

“Lettuce, could you come here please?” Keiichiro called from the kitchen.

“Yes; is something wrong?” Lettuce asked timidly.

“Can you please go get Ryou?” Keiichiro asked, looking directly at Lettuce.

“Sure…” Lettuce said heading out.

**Upstairs:**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Ryou!” Lettuce called.

“Yes, what is?” Ryou asked, opening his door.

“Keiichiro wants you for something; he said to come get you.” Lettuce said softly.

“Ok, thank you.” Ryou said as the two headed back downstairs.

“You wanted me for something? What is that noise?” Ryou asked Keiichiro, looking around as he walked into the kitchen.

“Look behind the counter on the floor.” Keiichiro said simply, pointing Ryou in the direction of Kittelya.

“Kittelya…what’s wrong? What are you doing down here? Did something happen?” Ryou asked, kneeling down right in front of her.

“Kittelya?” Ryou asked again.

“I-I-I wa-was j-just tr-trying to help… I-I-I wan-wanted to tr-try to help around the café like the others… I-I-I wanted to help out and earn my keep more.” Kittelya stuttered out as tears ran down her face as she continued to hyperventilate.

“Kittelya…you don’t have to push yourself; you do just fine and enough. We know how much you do around here; it’s enough. And we know how difficult this is for you. Don’t push yourself.” Ryou said, reaching his hand out to touch her, but he stopped himself.

Kittelya didn’t say anything; she just sat there crying and shaking.

Ryou decided he didn’t care anymore; he gently grabbed her under her arms and pulled her to him and hugged her, rubbing her back in a comforting way.

After about fifteen minutes, Kittelya passed out due to exhaustion.

“What now?” Keiichiro asked, looking at Ryou as he held a sleeping Kittelya in his arms.

“I don’t know…I can’t exactly take her up to her room with all those people in the main area; same with the lab. I guess, if we’re not in the way, I’ll stay here with her until she either wakes up or the café closes.” Ryou said, looking at Keiichiro.

“That’s fine…” Keiichiro said with a smile as he went back to work…

**Two & A Half Hours Later:**

Kittelya ended up waking up after two or three hours, her head in Ryou’s lap; she sat up immediately.

“I-I’m soo sorry!” Kittelya cried, red in the face.

“It’s perfectly fine.” Ryou said, smiling.

‘That smile…it’s so warm and inviting. Wait…what happened before I fell asleep? I remember…Ryou, he pulled me to him and hugged me…and rubbed my back. I don’t why, but I don’t really mind that he did that.’ Kittelya thought to herself…a million different thoughts racing through her head as she started blushing.

“How are you feeling?” Keiichiro asked kindly.

“I’m fine; why do you ask?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Your face is all red; I was just wondering if you had a fever or something.” Keiichiro said simply; he knew she was just blushing.

“Are you hungry at all?” Ryou asked softly.

“Oh no, I’m fine…” Kittelya lied; her stomach growled, giving her away.

“Do you like chicken sandwiches?” Ryou asked, getting up while Kittelya sat there on her knees…shocked.

“…Yeah…” She replied slowly.

“Good…then that’s what I’ll make.” Ryou said, getting out the ingredients he needed.

“Don’t be fooled Kittelya…it’s the only thing he knows how to make…other than microwavable stuff.” Keiichiro said with a smile, making Ryou shoot him a dirty look.

So Ryou made two chicken sandwiches, some macaroni and cheese and some peas; Keiichiro made them some shakes…a plain chocolate shake for Ryou and a chocolate banana shake for Kittelya.

Ryou took Kittelya out back so that they could be alone.

“So…is this kinda like a date?” Kittelya asked softly as they sat at the small table.

“I guess so.” Ryou said, thinking about it.

“Did you plan this?” Kittelya asked softly, looking directly at Ryou.

“No…not exactly. Well…not at first. But I thought while making the food that maybe we could spend time together, just the two of us before going on that double date tomorrow.” Ryou said, making Kittelya blush and look down.

“We can go in if you want.” Ryou said quickly when he seen her looking down like that.

“No! I mean…I’d like to stay out here…with just you…” Kittelya managed to get out, blushing like crazy.

“Good. I mean, I’m glad.” Ryou said simply.

“Man…those two are so awkward…” Mint and Ami said in a bored tone of voice.

“Should we go help them out?” Pudding asked, looking at everyone.

“Oh hell yeah!” Ami exclaimed excitedly as she and Pudding got ready to head out.

“Oh no you don’t!” Mint and Berry exclaimed as they held the two younger girls back.

“Don’t you think we should be getting back to work?” Lettuce asked shyly.

“Heck no…this is more interesting. Plus Ichigo and the guys have it handled.” Mint said as she watched Ryou and Kittelya.

“What do you think you girls are doing?” Zakuro asked, walking in on everyone.

“We’re watching Ryou’s and Kittelya’s date.” Ami and Pudding said without any hesitation.

“You girls are needed back in the main area…” Zakuro sighed in annoyance.

“But…just a little longer…” Ami and Pudding whined as Mint got up.

“Zakuro’s right; this is so childish.” Mint said, trying to look disappointed in the others.

“What the hell? You were just as interested in them as the rest of us!” Berry exclaimed a little too loudly.

“What was that?” Kittelya asked softly as she looked towards the café; Ryou sat there, clenching his fists while, figuratively speaking, that red symbol appeared on his head.

“Don’t they have anything better to do?” Ryou asked himself, through clenched teeth.

“Do you think they’re going to kiss?” Pudding asked right away; and that’s when all the girls except for Zakuro fell out, through the back door and onto the ground in front of Ryou and Kittelya, who were standing right in front of them all; they got up and walked over to the door when they heard all the commotion.

“And what do you think you’re all doing?” Ryou asked annoyed.

“Umm…” Was all that the girls could say.

“Umm…thanks for lunch Ryou; it was really nice. I think I’m just going to go to my room now.” Kittelya said, blushing.

“Well…we’d better get back to work now…” The girls said as they tried to head back to work; Zakuro just stood there, shaking her head before heading back to work.

“Wait! Lettuce and Zakuro, you may go; I know you weren’t involved in any of this. You four however…” Ryou started.

“Hold up; just how do you know that Lettuce and Zakuro weren’t involved. Ichigo obviously isn’t here; she’s working her butt off in the main area…but what about them? Huh? Huh?” Berry asked, giving him the third degree.

“Because, you four are the only ones so interested in me and Kittelya…especially you Ami…” Ryou said, looking at the girls, who, all of the sudden went silent.

“What are you going to do to us?” Berry asked as she gulped.

“As punishment for spying on me and Kittelya instead of working, you four will be coming in tomorrow to deep clean the café for Monday afternoon. Sunday everyone has off.” Ryou said simply as he crossed his arms across his chest, causing the girls to complain.

“Aww come on! I have plans tomorrow!” Berry, Mint and Ami cried out.

“I have a date with Tasuku!” Berry cried frustrated.

“I had a dance recital.” Mint huffed, crossing her arms.

“And I was going to hassle Kittelya about your date!” Ami whined.

“Yay!” Pudding exclaimed happily, making the others groan in annoyance.

“Well, you should’ve thought about that before you decided to skip work to spy on us…” Ryou said, annoyed.

“What’s going on?” Keiichiro asked, walking in on everyone.

Ryou didn’t say anything; he just walked past them all and headed upstairs.

“What did I miss?” Keiichiro asked as they all went back to work.

“They were caught spying on Ryou and Kittelya instead of working.” Zakuro explained.

“Oh…no wonder it was so quiet.” Keiichiro said as he went back to his baking.

**Upstairs:**

‘That was really nice…I felt so comfortable and safe with Ryou.’ Kittelya thought to herself as she sat on her bed.

‘There was one thing though…I couldn’t stop staring at his lips…’ Kittelya continued to think to herself as her face started to burn red.

She was so lost in thought she didn’t hear someone knocking at her door; not until Ryou called out from the other side.

“Kittelya, are you in there?” Ryou asked, leaning against her door, hoping she wasn’t too upset or embarrassed; but most of all, he hoped she’d open the door and talk to him.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry! Just a second!” Kittelya called back.

‘This is it…I think I need to…’ Kittelya thought to herself as she made her way to her door.

When she opened her door, Ryou was standing there, looking at her. She couldn’t think; her mind went blank.

“Hey, I just wanted to apologize for…” Ryou started, but was interrupted by Kittelya grabbing a hold of him, stood up on her tiptoes and leaned up to gently kiss him on the lips. Needless to say he was stunned.

When she pulled away, she seen the look on his face and immediately got embarrassed.

“I-I’m sorry; I’m so stupid…” Kittelya said softly as she started to back up, tears starting to form in the corners in her eyes; she really screwed up this time..

She was about in her room, when Ryou gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to him again.

“It’s perfectly fine. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to repay the favor.” Ryou said mere inches from her lips.

Kittelya didn’t say anything; she just nodded her head, giving him permission.

“You have no clue how long I’ve waited to do this.” Ryou said with a smile, before leaning down to kiss her.

They were soft innocent kisses; but they made both of them happy…


	7. Chapter 7

‘This is nice, but…I can’t breathe; but I also don’t want to stop… What’s wrong with me? I feel so hot…I need to stop, but I can’t…’ Kittelya thought to herself as she and Ryou continued to kiss.

Ryou, sensing something was wrong, pulled away; she was very red in the face and was trying to catch her breath.

“Kittelya, if you need to breathe it’s ok to pull away…” Ryou said, looking at her.

“I-I’m sor-sorry…” Kittelya stuttered out close to tears.

“No, don’t cry; it’s fine. Here, if you wouldn’t mind, we should probably take this in one of our rooms…” Ryou said simply; so Kittelya let him in her room, and shut the door before she sat on her new bed while Ryou sat in a chair.

Ryou had bought her a new bed after her third night living there. Aside from her night terrors, Ryou would find her sleeping on three or four body pillows lined up next to each other with a crap ton of blankets…on the floor.

He couldn’t figure out why; when he was going to ask her, Ami answered for him.

**Flashback:**

“Where’s Kittelya?” Ami asked as soon as she seen Ryou; it was half an hour before work started.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at school or something?” Ryou asked, looking at the clock.

“No…no school today.” Ami said calmly.

“Why not?” Ryou asked, suspicious of her.

“There were power outages at almost all of the schools that we go to. Ichigo called all of the girls to investigate; but Kittelya didn’t show up. Granted, that didn’t matter because it was nothing. Something to do with some line was cut or something like that… So…where is Kittelya?” Ami asked again.

“She’s sleeping…” Ryou stated simply, slightly annoyed.

“Has she been sleeping in her bed? Or has she been sleeping on the floor?” Ami asked, like she knew what was going on, as Ryou walked into the kitchen.

“Oh Ami, what a pleasant surprise; I’ve got your uniform ready. What’s going on?” Keiichiro asked, looking between his best friend and Ami.

“No, she hasn’t been sleeping in her bed; she’s been sleeping on body pillows. What do you know of it?” Ryou asked, looking at Ami.

“I’m surprised she hasn’t said anything…that’s the bed dad started…” Ami started but stopped; she couldn’t finish. Even though it happened to Kittelya and not her, she still knew what was going on.

“Oh…so all of those memories…” Ryou and Keiichiro started at the same time.

“I wonder why she didn’t say anything…” Ami said, confused.

“Kittelya doesn’t seem like the type of person to complain, or say what’s bothering her.” Keiichiro started.

“And we’ve already given her a safe place to stay…to keep her safe from him.” Ryou said simply.

“She also doesn’t seem like the type of person to just come out and ask for something like a new bed. I mean we had that spare bed, but for some reason, it wasn’t in very good condition.” Keiichiro stated as he started prepping for the day’s work.

“That and she needs a special mattress now!” Ami said, piping up cheerfully as Keiichiro handed her her new uniform.

“And why is that?” Both men asked, confused.

“Because I have a bad back and hips… What are you talking about anyways?” Kittelya asked, a bit groggy as she walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

“Oh nothing too important. Why didn’t you answer your phone? We’re mew mews now...which means we’re superheroes now. And now that we’re superheroes we have responsibilities; and those responsibilities are making sure the city is safe! And you didn’t answer your phone; what if we were in danger?” Ami asked seriously, folding her arms across her chest while tapping her foot.

“So you weren’t in any danger then; and we’ve had this discussion already…multiple times. In fact we’ve had this discussion every day since I’ve moved in here. And when you say you weren’t talking about something important like that…it makes me think you’re up to something.” Kittelya said, growing agitated.

“Well...if you’d just relax and go out and have fun and realize that you’re much more than just you, you’d have more fun! I know what daddy did to you was wrong and that he hurt you, but you need to just get over it! It’s all in the past and he can’t hurt you anymore! Just get over it!” Ami screamed, as the other girls walked in.

“Uh…what’s going on here?” Ichigo asked, watching the scene in front of them.

“Do you think we should step in there and help?” Lettuce asked timidly.

“No…let them figure it out for themselves; we don’t even know what’s going on.” Zakuro said wisely, heading to the dressing room, Mint following close behind. 

Not long after that, Lettuce ushered Pudding into the dressing room, followed by Berry and Ichigo.

After they were all in the dressing room, Kittelya lost it; she held it in until then. How she managed to hold it all in for even a minute, she didn’t even know. All she knew is that she didn’t want strangers seeing her blow up; she only knew Ami, Ichigo, Ryou and Keiichiro; she really never got to know the others.

“Just get over it?” Kittelya asked as tears started falling freely, before she began to shake.

This shocked not only the men, but so was Ami; she hadn’t Kittelya like this ever. She’d seen Kittelya shake and she’d seen her cry, but not together.

Kittelya was really good hiding things from Ami…and this is one of those things.

What really shocked Ami was the anger she seen in Kittelya’s eyes; she had  **NEVER** made Kittelya angry before. Sure she’d seen her angry before, but never at her…or, not like that anyways.

“I’m glad what happened to me never happened to you; I never want you to have to deal with that. But, it did happen to me; and your dad is the one who did it. No, that’s not your fault, but it happened. And as much as I would like to just move on with my life and forget about all that, I can’t! He touched me too many times for me to just forget about it and move on. I lost count after the sixth or seventh time he did that to me…mainly because most of the times I blacked out. And then there was the last day we seen him…the day he…he ra-raped me. And while I don’t live with that man anymore and I’m somewhere safe, he’s still out there…watching and waiting for me to go out and be alone somewhere. So I can’t just get over it and I probably never will. Now if you’d excuse me…I’m going to go to my room and go back to sleep or something…” Kittelya said eerily calm, with tears running down her face.

“Kittelya…I’m sorry…” Ami said softly as she tried to follow Kittelya; Kittelya didn’t say a single word.

“Ami, no; leave her be for now; let her come to you.” Keiichiro said gently, as he held her back.

That was an awkward time; Kittelya didn’t speak to Ami for three days. And in those three days, Ami had become very quiet and sad; not your typical hyper girl she normally is.

But they talked, and it was all taken care of.

Also, the day after that incident Ryou and Keiichiro went out and bought Kittelya a new bed; they knew she absolutely wouldn’t accept a queen sized bed or anything bigger than that, so they got her a full sized bed. (which is slightly larger than a double and slightly smaller than a queen.) 

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Ryou and Keiichiro knocked on Kittelya’s door.

“Yes?” Kittelya called from her desk.

“Kittelya, could you come here please?” Ryou asked simply.

“Don’t worry; you’re not in trouble.” Keiichiro said just in case she thought otherwise.

“Yes?” Kittelya asked again as she opened her door.

“Could you come downstairs with us? Don’t worry; the café’s empty. We have something for you.” Ryou said with a smile; Kittelya couldn’t say no when he smiled at her like that.

“I guess…but you don’t have to get me anything. You’ve already done so much by letting me stay here…with my cats.” Kittelya said softly.

“Don’t worry about it; we’re happy to do this.” Keiichiro said, smiling; he’s the one picked out the bed and the blankets to go along with it. Actually, because he didn’t know what she liked, he picked out a few different bed sets; Ryou paid for it all.

When they got downstairs Kittelya was a little confused as to why there was a giant pink curtain hanging up.

Together, Ryou and Keiichiro pulled the curtain down to reveal Kittelya’s new bed and bedding.

Needless to say Kittelya extremely shocked as she fell to her knees.

“Wha-what is this?” Kittelya asked, shocked.

“A new bed.” Keiichiro said simply with a smile.

“Now before you say anything we know about your current bed; we know what he did to you on that bed. Ami told us after I asked why you weren’t sleeping in the bed. On several occasions I would knock on your door and you wouldn’t answer; so I’d peak in to make sure you were ok…I’d find you sleeping on your body pillows and blankets, barely covered by a small blanket.” Ryou explained.

“We know you don’t like to ask for things like this, but we figured this is something that you’d absolutely need. Ami told us what kind of mattress you needed; so we went out to find it. And I didn’t know what you liked so I just found a few different bed sets I thought you might like.” Keiichiro explained, looking at Kittelya.

“But…it’s so big.” Kittelya said softly.

“Well, we couldn’t find anything smaller with the mattress that you needed in the store we went to. And no, I wasn’t going to go to a different store in a completely different area. Besides, you’re what? Sixteen?” Ryou asked, looking at her.

“Fifteen…I’ll be sixteen on December 25 th .” Kittelya said softly.

“Ok so you’re fifteen so you…wait December 25 th ; your birthday is on Christmas?” Ryou asked, shocked.

“Yes…” Kittelya answered.

“Wow…that’s pretty cool. But anyways, you’re fifteen, so you should at least have a nice sized bed; and a bed that you can sleep in that won’t cause you nightmares.” Ryou said simply.

“So please, accept this gift.” Keiichiro said softly.

Kittelya just sat there for a few minutes in silence, letting everything sink in.

“……Ok.” She said softly after a few minutes, defeated.

So that’s how she got a new bed.

She ended up using something from all three bed sets; she used the dark purple comforter with black flowers to cover the bed…as she sleeps on top of the blanket. She used dark blue sheets from one of the sets and finally she used the teal blanket with the dark pink designs from the third set to cover up with. She still used her old dark blue pillow covers with the multi-colored butterflies all over them with some new fluffy pillows.

**End Flashback:**

“Kittelya…I don’t know if you’ve figured this out yet or not, but…” Ryou started.

“Yes?” Kittelya asked as her face flushed light pink; she could only guess what he wanted to tell her.

“Kittelya…I really like you; I have feelings for you.” Ryou said, causing Kittelya’s face to light up like a Christmas tree.

“Me? But why? I’m nothing special…” Kittelya said softly.

“Oh but you are; you’re very special. Kittelya, I know what I’m going to say next is going to sound crazy…but I think I’ve had feelings for you since the first time we met. I know that that’s stupid because when we first met, you were being raped by your stepdad. Not to mention, we only had a few minutes before I wouldn’t see you again…or so I thought. These last few years have been hell; I couldn’t stop thinking about you and your sister and if you two were ok. Sure, I’ve accomplished a crap ton of other things; thinking about you didn’t distract me from other stuff. But you were still on my mind. Kittelya, I thought I’d never see you again…and then one day out of the blue, you showed up here, at my café with not only your sister, but with Ichigo. I never pictured that Ichigo’s cousins would be the girls I helped save four years ago. Or that she was the cousin of the girl I felt such affection towards. Kittelya, I love you.” Ryou said as he stood up, walked over to Kittelya and knelt down in front of her while taking her hands in his.

Kittelya, needless to say, was speechless as tears started to fall from her eyes.

“Kittelya?” Ryou asked, looking at her; he was starting to think he shouldn’t have said anything just yet; he should’ve waited a little longer.

“*Sigh…* I’m sorry…” Ryou said, sighing as he was about to get up. However, before he could get up, Kittelya tackled him to the ground and cried into his chest.

“Kittelya?” Ryou asked with uncertainty and confusion.

“Me too. Well…not at the beginning, but I started feeling something when I seen you for the first time again in years.” Kittelya said softly as they laid there holding each other.

“I’m glad.” Ryou said, smiling as she lay on top of him.

“Kittelya?” Ryou asked after a little bit.

“Yes?” Kittelya asked softly, laying with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Would it be ok if…?” Ryou started.

“Would it be ok, what?” Kittelya asked, looking at him.

“Would it be ok if I started calling you “Kitty”? Or would that be weird for you?” Ryou asked, as she sat up on her knees, between his legs. 

“That’d be ok with me…just not around Ami. Not right away at least…” Kittelya said softly; Ryou understood right away.

“Then it’s settled; you’re my Kitty?” Ryou asked, looking at her as he sat up, placing his hand gently on her cheek.

“As long as you’ll have me.” Kittelya said softly, looking directly into Ryou’s eyes.

“As long as you’ll have me.” Ryou said, leaning in to kiss her, but he stopped mere inches from her lips.

“Can I?” Ryou asked for her permission.

Kittelya didn’t say anything; she just shocked Ryou for a second as she closed the gap and kissed him, closing her eyes in the process.

“I--love--you--too…” Kittelya said in between kisses.

“Good.” Ryou replied simply as he continued to kiss her, taking her hands in his.

“Ehem…did I miss something here?” Keiichiro asked, standing there, looking at the two sitting on the floor, kissing.

“Keiichiro…what are you doing in here?” Ryou asked, shocked as Kittelya backed away and started blushing like crazy, hiding her face in a pillow.

“I came up to talk to you real quick, while the café was calm for the next hour or so, before it got crazy again. I thought maybe you would be in your room, but I heard some crashing noise from in here; so I came to check it out to make sure everything was ok. And when nobody answered the door, I just opened it thinking something was wrong. I never imagined walking into what I did…” Keiichiro said, looking at Ryou. 

“Is something wrong?” Ryou asked, avoiding talking about anything that Keiichiro walked in on.

“Oh no…nothing too serious anyways; the girls were just wondering if they could close early tonight.” Keiichiro said, looking at Ryou.

“Why?” Ryou asked suspiciously.

“Different reasons I guess. Ichigo wants to be able to get ready for her date with Kish tomorrow, Mint has a ballet thing, Lettuce didn’t say, Pudding has to watch her younger siblings, Zakuro is leaving regardless in half an hour for a modeling shoot, Tasuku texted Berry and asked her out tonight and Ami…well Ami’s Ami. Ichigo said she’d drag her home with her.” Keiichiro explained calmly, smiling at the two.

“We’ll see. Tell them if it’s not terribly busy later; they can leave two hours early.” Ryou said, slightly annoyed.

“Ok then. Well, I’ll leave you two to whatever it is your doing. Oh, and congratulations by the way; it’s good to see you two so happy.” Keiichiro said, smiling as he left.

“Well that was fun…” Ryou said sarcastically before turning to a very red Kittelya, who was also panting or something.

“Kitty…are you ok?” Ryou asked concerned.

“I-I don’t know… Som-something’s wr-wrong…I-I feel really funny…” Kittelya breathed out, panting; Ryou could see that she was scared.

“Kitty…” Ryou whispered as he knelt back down in front of her.

“Ye-yes?” Kittelya asked softly, squirming around.

“I think I know what’s wrong; but I need you to answer some questions before I can be sure.” Ryou said seriously.

“Ok…” Kittelya said softly.

“Where and how does it feel funny; can you explain it to me?” Ryou asked, looking at her; he knew exactly what she was feeling as soon as her face flushed.

“My tummy feels really hot. And m-my down there feels…heavy and hot. What’s wrong with me? Am I dying?” Kittelya explained, wiggling around, and then asked, tears starting to form.

“Hey, don’t cry. You’re ok; you’re going to be just fine. I promise you, you’re not dying. What you’re experiencing is normal.” Ryou explained, rubbing away her tears.

“Wh-what’s wrong with me then?” Kittelya asked, scared; Ryou seen it in her eyes.

“You’re horny…” Ryou sighed.

“Horny?” Kittelya asked, confused.

‘She really doesn’t know much about sex… She’s so innocent. No matter what he did to her; she’s still as innocent as they come.’ Ryou thought to himself as he watched her.

“Your body is saying it’s aroused…sexually.” Ryou said calmly.

“Bu-but…I-I’m not ready…” Kittelya said, freaked out.

“Your brain and heart say you’re not; but your body is saying otherwise. It’s probably your cat genes…” Ryou sighed, looking at the girl he loved.

“How do I make it stop?” Kittleya asked, looking at Ryou.

“Haven’t you ever touched yourself?” Ryou asked, looking at her.

“You mean like how he touched me?” Kittelya asked, looking at Ryou.

“Kind of. The difference with that is that you’d be doing it to yourself; it wouldn’t be forced. I’m guessing you haven’t touched yourself?” Ryou explained and then asked.

“No…” Kittelya said blushing.

“Well…that’s one way to get rid of your body’s desires. You could try using the bathroom; but with how your body’s sexual desire is right now, I don’t know if that’ll work. Obviously, another way is sex; but you’re not ready for that. And that’s one hundred percent fine; you shouldn’t have sex until you’re one hundred percent ready. There are other ways that I can help you with your problem…” Ryou explained, trying not to look at her.

“What are they?” Kittelya asked, managing to get up, onto her bed.

“Well…with your permission, I could touch you. Or, there’s grinding or dry humping.” Ryou explained as calmly as he could; being in the same room with her right now, with her scent radiating like it was, he was becoming hard.

“Dry humping?” Kittelya asked, her face flushing more as she couldn’t control her panting.

“Dry humping or grinding are pretty much the same thing; basically they’re sex with clothes on; there’s no penetration whatsoever. Ultimately, the choice is yours; you are in charge of your own body.” Ryou explained, taking her hands in his.

“Will you help me?” Kittelya asked softly, looking directly into Ryou’s eyes.

“If you want me to.” Ryou said, looking up at her.

“Will you stop if I ask?” Kittelya asked, still looking into his eyes.

“Of course.” Ryou said, looking directly in her eyes.

“Wi-will you be gentle?” Kittelya asked, scared.

“Of course. Are you asking for help?” Ryou asked, standing up; his hands still holding onto hers.

“…Yes…” Kittelya breathed out, breathlessly.

“Ok…hold on.” Ryou said, letting go of her hands; he walked over to her door and locked it.

“Don’t want anyone walking in on us…” Ryou said, seeing the confusion on her face.

“Ok.” Kittelya said nervously.

“We don’t have to do any of this if you don’t want; remember that.” Ryou said seriously.

“I know…but I want the hurt to stop. And…I trust you.” Kittelya said softly, but seriously, looking directly at Ryou.

“I’m so glad.” Ryou said, sitting next to her on her bed.

“Ryou…” Kittelya breathed before Ryou captured her lips with his.

“What do you want me to do?” Ryou asked, in between kisses.

“I don’t know…either is ok, I guess.” Kittelya said softly as she lay back onto the bed.

“Ok…” Ryou said, placing his hand on her stomach; Ryou watched her face, watching as she immediately closed her eyes.

‘This is going to be interesting.’ Ryou thought to himself, as he used his finger to doodle on her stomach.

After a few minutes, Ryou started slowly moving his hand down to her shorts; her breath hitched when he reached the hem.

Slowly, Ryou stuck his hand down her shorts, keeping it out of her panties.

He had just made it to the top of her opening, and that’s when things went south; Kittelya started panicking.

“No! No please! Stop! Daddy no!” Kittelya screamed, twisting and turning.

Ryou immediately pulled his hand out and looked up at her; the first thing he noticed were that her eyes were still closed and the tears that were running down her cheeks. The next thing he noticed was that, she was in so much distress that she stopped breathing.

“Kittelya, you need to breathe! Open your eyes; he’s not here! Kittleya!” Ryou yelled, placing his hands on her shoulders; she refused to open her eyes.

“Kitty please.” Ryou begged, holding onto her.

“Huh!!” Kittelya took a deep breath and opened her eyes and scanned the room; she looked around until she seen Ryou looking at her concerned.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” Kittelya said right away, crying.

“No, don’t be; it’s not your fault. What happened?” Ryou asked, concerned, rubbing her cheek gently.

“I-I don-don’t know… I’m sorry. I-I-I closed my eyes to prepare myself; I just didn’t open them back up again. And…” Kittelya explained before trailing off, sniffling here and there with tears blurring her vision.

“And all you could see and feel was him…” Ryou sighed as he continued to gently hold his hand on her face.

“I’m sorry.” Kittelya said, looking down.

Before Ryou could say anything else, Keiichiro was frantically knocking on the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“What’s going on in there?! Is everything ok? Kittelya?!” Keiichiro asked, frantically.

“Hold on…” Ryou said calmly, getting up to unlock her door and let Keiichiro in.

“What’s going on? Is Kazuya in here?” Keiichiro asked, looking around.

“Keiichiro, it’s ok; he’s not here.” Keiichiro said, looking from Ryou to Kittelya.

“Are customers freaked out?” Ryou asked right away.

“No; there’s no one here right now. I ran out of ingredients, so I asked Zakuro, Ichigo and Lettuce to go to the store to get some. Berry and Tasuku are making three deliveries, Mint and Lettuce went to a different store to get some stuff for tea. And then Pudding and Ami are in the park entertaining people; Ichigo, Zakuro and Lettuce will grab them on their way back. Do you mind telling me what’s going on in here?” Keiichiro explained and then asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I’m sorry. Excuse me; I need to use the bathroom.” Kittelya said softly, before getting up and running past Keiichiro, to the bathroom.

“Well? I’m listening.” Keiichiro said, looking at Ryou, after closing the door behind him.

“Her body is saying it wants sex. No, we didn’t have sex; and we weren’t going to. Her heart and mind still aren’t ready; which is just fine. She didn’t know how to deal with it…so I explained to her all of her options…none of which she understood. She asked for help; so I was going to help. But as soon as I got to a certain place, she freaked out. I knew that this wasn’t going to be easy for her; but I wasn’t expecting that. But, it’s ok; I understand, with what happened to her. I’ll talk to her and get things sorted out. I need to get her to understand that I’m not mad at her; and that this isn’t her fault.” Ryou said as calmly as he could.

“Ryou…” Keiichiro sighed, shaking his head.

“Don’t. Don’t say it. And don’t say anything to her; she’s already stressed and upset as is. I know; this shouldn’t have happened…and I think so does she. But it did; we can’t change that. I will take responsibility for this.” Ryou said, very seriously and annoyed.

“As long as you understand that.” Keiichiro sighed, leaning against the door.

Ryou was going to say something when they heard some kind of banging on the wall.

“Now, what the hell is that?” Ryou asked, annoyed, standing up.

“I don’t know.” Keiichiro said, looking at the door.

The next thing they heard was Kittelya screaming for help.

**A Few Minutes Ago:**

**With Kittelya:**

Kittelya was sitting on the toilet, talking to herself; she had just finished using it.

“What was I thinking? I should’ve just kept my eyes open. Now he probably thinks I hate him…or he hates me because I-- Maybe I can apologize… What if he doesn’t want to go out tomorrow? Then Ichigo and Kish will be mad at me…” Kittelya said softly, placing her face in her hands as more tears slipped out.

After a minute or two, Kittelya got up, pulled her panties and shorts up and then washed her hands and face before leaving the bathroom to head back to her room.

“You…” Kittelya heard someone growl at her when she got halfway to her room; she looked up to see Masaya standing there and he looked pissed.

“You’re Ichigo’s ex, right?” Kittelya asked softly, still sniffling a little; she had a bad feeling.

“Yeah, that’s me…” Masaya growled again.

“If she’s not downstairs, I don’t think she’s here.” Kittelya said softly, slowly moving against the wall to get to her room.

“I’m not here for her; I’m here for you…” Masaya said eerily calm.

“Me? Why?” Kittelya asked softly, confused and scared.

“How the hell could you do that?!” Masaya yelled, charging her, before pinning to the wall by her shoulders; he even lifted her up off the ground.

“What did I do?” Kittelya asked, scared and confused as she started lightly kicking the wall with her heel.

“You know what you did, you little slut!” Masaya yelled again.

“I didn’t do anything to you…” Kittelya said, struggling against him, which caused her to start kicking a little harder.

“You wrote my parents a letter, telling them I’m gay!” Masaya yelled, tightening his grip.

“Please, let me go; you’re hurting me…” Kittelya begged.

“Not until you admit what you did!” Masaya exclaimed, right in her face.

“Help! Please somebody!” Kittelya screamed; she was petrified.

“Kitty?” “Kittelya?” Ryou and Keiichiro asked right away, concerned as they walked into the hall.

“Get away from her! What are you doing here in the first place?” Ryou asked, pissed off.

“What’s going on up here? Masaya, what are you doing here? Kittelya? What are you doing?!” Ichigo asked in shock as she and the other girls walked upstairs.

“I’m here to get the truth out of this little slut!” Masaya yelled.

“What truth?” Everyone asked confused.

“And she’s not a slut!” Ryou yelled furiously.

“She wrote my parents a letter, telling them I’m gay… And I’d say that someone who has sex with their stepfather is a slut.” Masaya growled and then said simply.

That was when Kittelya lost it; her ears and tail popped out…and her fingernails turned into claws. Not only that, but her eyes went blank and turned red; she was able to get her arms up and claw his arms before kicking him in the stomach, thus freeing herself from his grip.

“God damnit; the little slut scratched and kicked me!” Masaya yelled as he crumbled to his knees.

“Self defense; you had her pinned against a wall. There are plenty of witnesses to that as well.” Zakuro said calmly.

“Also, how the hell did she send your parents a letter?” Ichigo asked, looking at Masaya.

“She put it in our mailbox. Jesus…how stupid can you be Ichigo?” Masaya asked, pissing her off.

“Me? How can I be so stupid? Look who’s talking. How on earth can Kittelya send your parents a letter when she doesn’t know where you live or who they are?” Ichigo asked annoyed, tapping her foot.

Masaya was going to say something, but couldn’t because he had never thought of that.

“Leave now and we won’t call the cops.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“Fine…” Masaya growled, leaving.

“Uh-oh…I know that phase…” Ryou said, looking at Kittelya.

“That was so cool! Kittelya, you rocked!” Ami yelled with a huge smile, as she started to run to her sister.

“Keiichiro…” Ryou started.

“Right. Ami, no!” Keiichiro exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Ami and pulling her back.

“Hey, let me go!” Ami yelled.

“Ami, knock it off! Ryou, what’s wrong with Kittelya?” Ichigo asked, concerned.

“She’s finally transforming into a mew mew! What does it look like?” Ami asked annoyed.

“No, she’s not; she can’t transform like you girls.” Ryou said seriously as he slowly approached Kittelya.

“What do you mean?” Ami asked, confused.

“She doesn’t have the right genes…” Keiichiro said calmly, as Ryou moved slowly and quietly so that he could sneak up on Kittelya. If she sees him, she could take off. 

Right now, Kittelya was leaning against a wall, panting; but it wasn’t a sexual panting, it was more of an exhausted or painful panting.

“But she has a mark and ears and a tail…and claws!” Ami complained.

“Keiichiro, take her downstairs and explain it to her. Please. Girls, you all go as well.” Ryou said very quietly, annoyed.

“Right.” Everyone except for Ami said as she was carried downstairs.

Ryou was just about near Kittelya when she looked his way.

‘Shit!’ Ryou yelled at himself.

“Kitty…” Ryou started as she started backing away; she was about to run. But as she tried, Ryou was able to grab her arm and pull her to him.

“Come on; let’s go back to your room.” Ryou said calmly as he held onto her.

“No!” Kittelya screamed and struggled; but Ryou held on and got her to her room and to her bed.

“Kitty, calm down. It’s ok; everything’s going to be ok.” Ryou said as he sat on her bed, against the wall with her on his lap and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

“No…” Kittelya cried as she continued to struggle against him.

“You are safe. Masaya’s gone; he won’t hurt you again. And I won’t let your stepfather hurt you anymore either. Calm down. Let’s talk. Love, please, let me in.” Ryou whispered, calmly into her ear, resting his chin on her shoulders.

It took a few minutes, but Kittelya started taking slow, deep breaths and her head slumped over momentarily as her claws and tail disappeared; her cat ears were still there.

“Ryou?” Kittelya asked confused, looking around, taking in her surroundings; it was like she didn’t know where she was.

“Yeah, I’m right here.” Ryou said, loosening his grip on her.

“Where am I?” Kittelya asked, dazed and confused.

“You are in your room, here at the café, on your bed.” Ryou said calmly.

“What happened to me?” She asked, holding her head; but before he could answer her, she pulled away, fell on the floor and started crying/spazzing out.

“Kitty…” Ryou sighed as he got off the bed, and then knelt down in front of her.

“I’m soo sorry! Ple-please don’t hate me. Be mad at me, I understand that; but please don’t hate me. I-I-I didn’t mean to think of him when you…” Kittelya started, only to be cut off by him gently gripping her chin and gently kissed her. 

Ryou had had enough and didn’t want to hear it; he knew that what happened wasn’t her fault, it was her stepfather’s.

“It’s not your fault. I know what happened to you four years ago; I was there to stop him from finishing. With that, I don’t know what you’re going through; I don’t understand it. But, I get it; I get that you’re struggling and hurting emotionally and mentally. I know you didn’t mean or even want to think of him during that; I really do. One day, you won’t think of him; one day you’ll only think of the one you’re with…hopefully that’ll be me. I understand that this isn’t going to be easy; and that’s fine. I will be here every step of the way, working on all of it with you. One day at a time. And don’t you EVER think that I hate you. I don’t hate you; I could NEVER hate you. No, I think I love you too much to hate you.” Ryou said seriously, making her look at him the entire time.

“But…what happened to me? What happened to Ichigo’s ex?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“Masaya’s gone; he attacked you. He left after you clawed and kicked him. No…don’t get upset; you had every right. You only attacked him out of self defense; he attacked you first. Now, what happened to you… We’ll start with Ami can’t pester you about joining the team and fighting anymore; you can’t transform like the other girls. You, if you want to, that is, are able to transform into a cat like me.” Ryou explained.

“How do you know that? Did I turn into a cat?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“No, you didn’t turn into a cat… You lost it and went into what, Keiichiro and I call “rage mode.” What that means, is that you lose control of who you are and just become in rage; you can’t control it. It’s relatively new; Keiichiro and I found out about it about a year and a half ago when it happened to me. And it’s only happened to me twice; both times, Keiichiro was there to calm me down. I couldn’t say before when it was just me, but today, it’s definitely proven that it happens when our bodies and minds come under a lot of stress. The two times that it happened to me, I was under a lot of stress. And today, just a little bit ago, you were under a lot of stress. So…from now on, we’ll have to keep our stress levels down somehow. I know that’s easier than it sounds; but we’ll work together on it…like we’ll work on everything else. And, we’re not alone; we have Keiichiro, Ichigo and the others. Ok? You’re not alone; you have me and all the others. I’ll always be here for you.” Ryou explained calmly, holding onto her shoulders.

“Can we still go out tomorrow?” Kittelya asked, looking at the floor.

“If you want to. I mean, I still really want to go out with you, Ichigo and Kish tomorrow. Granted, I wish it was just the two of us; but I’ll take what I can get for now.” Ryou said, seriously at first, but then tried joking around a little.

“Ryou…” Kittelya said softly, before she just started bawling.

“Kitty…come here.” Ryou sighed, pulling her to him; he let her cling to him and cry into his shoulder.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Kittelya, for the most part had started calming down; she had stopped crying and was now just shaking and taking slow, deep breaths. She was also still clinging to him; which was amazing to say the least, seeing as she was starting to fall asleep.

“Kitty?” Ryou asked softly, looking down at her.

“Mmmm…” Kittelya answered, barely awake.

Once he was sure she had a decent grip on him, Ryou stood up, picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. He gently set her down and covered her up, before gently kissing her forehead.

“I’ll see you when you get up; I’ll either be in my room or downstairs somewhere…or in the bathroom.” Ryou said gently, before going to leave. However, before he could, he felt her barely grab his arm; she was barely awake.

“What is it?” Ryou asked gently, turning around.

“Please…” Kittelya breathed out, scooting towards the wall; Ryou thought he knew where this was going.

“Please what?” Ryou asked, kneeling down next to her.

“Don’t go…don’t leave me, please. Please stay…” Kittelya begged softly, weakly holding onto his wrist.

Ok…so not exactly what Ryou was thinking. Sure, he was thinking she’d want him to stay for a little bit longer; but she was right next to the wall. She wanted him to stay, yes; but she also wanted him to stay in the same bed with her. But, what caught Ryou by surprise the most, is that she seemed genuinely afraid that he was going to leave her.

“Please…” Kittelya breathed out again, begging him still.

Ryou just looked at her and sighed before climbing into her bed next to her. And as soon as he was situated, she got situated as well; she cuddled up right into his embrace and laid her head on his shoulder/chest area and was asleep within seconds.

Ryou lay there, thinking, staring at the ceiling. When he felt her cuddle up to him like she did, he was a bit shocked…especially when she fell asleep almost right away.

He stared at her for a few seconds, before finally deciding it would be ok to hold her close.

**Half An Hour Later:**

Everyone else was downstairs waiting for Ryou and/or Kittelya to come downstairs to talk and such; it had been quiet for about an hour.

“I’ll go see what’s going on.” Keiichiro said calmly.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Ryou, is everything ok in there?” Keiichiro asked, on his side of the door.

\--------

Knock. Knock. Knock. Keiichiro knocked again when he got no answer.

“Is everything ok in there?” Keiichiro asked again.

“God, they better not be having sex…” Keiichiro said to himself when he once again didn’t get an answer.

He took a deep breath, grabbed the doorknob, turned and opened the door before entering Kittelya’s room. 

The sight before him made him smile; Ryou was sleeping on his back, his upper body covered by one of her smaller blankets while his legs were uncovered. His left arm was over his head while his right arm was wrapped protectively around Kittelya. She was cuddled right up against him, one arm under her while her other arm was stretched over his stomach; she was almost completely covered by her blanket, except for her legs; they were tangled in with Ryou’s. They both looked happy and at peace; and each time, she moved just an inch or made a noise, Ryou would pull her closer to him and she would relax.

Keiichiro decided to let them be and went back downstairs, after closing the door…


	8. Chapter 8

It was finally the big day; the day that Ichigo and Kittelya would be going on double dates with Kish and Ryou.

Kittelya had been feeling weird since yesterday. She couldn’t quite place it; but she always felt hot all of the sudden and she couldn’t stop thinking of Ryou. However, the one thing she does know it has to do with sex; and she’s not ready to go all the way yet. 

She spent all morning reading and learning about sex, foreplay, lap dances, grinding and dry humping; she even found some things about sex toys. By the end of it all she was very red and embarrassed…especially when she stumbled upon some porn videos. She then spent an hour and a half trying to pick out the perfect outfit for tonight.

It should be mentioned that Sakura and Shintaro pulled together to get Kittelya a laptop so that she could type her stories and do research or whatever; they got Ami a PS4 and two age appropriate games.

**3:00 PM:**

“I guess…it’s time…” Kittelya said softly, nervous, looking in a mirror. 

Kittelya was going to head downstairs and wait for the others to arrive for their double date…even though they weren’t going to be there until around 3:30ish. And Ichigo specifically said that Ryou was not to see Kittelya in whatever it was going to wear until it was time to go…

“That’s what you’re wearing?” Ami asked when Kittelya came downstairs wearing a simple light blue sundress, with dark blue leggings, a blue rose pendant necklace with a matching bracelet and sandals; her hair was simply down.

“Yes…” Kittelya said softly, nervous; why was she asking?

“No, no, no, no. Come with us; we’ll help you get dressed properly for a date.” Ami said as she, Berry, Mint and Berry drug Kittelya into the changing room to get her changed.

“No…wait…” Kittelya tried protesting; but she was outmatched and outnumbered…

**Twenty Five Minutes Later:**

“Hey Ryou; are you ready to go?” Ichigo asked as she walked into the café, just as Ryou walked down the stairs.

Ichigo was wearing a simple pink tank-top with a red skirt that reached her knees with pink leggings and sandals; her hair was tied up in its normal pigtails.

Ryou was wearing dark blue jeans with a blue and white T-shirt and tennis shoes.

“I know I’m ready! Although, I’d rather it just be me and my kitten. But beggars can’t be choosers.” Kish said, appearing out of nowhere.

‘Funny; that’s what I said yesterday to Kitty…’ Ryou thought to himself as he made it to the bottom of the stairs.

“Wow, Kish; you look really good. How do you like us?” Ichigo asked, looking at Kish, who was wearing light blue jeans and a green T-shirt and brown cowboy boots; he also looked human.

“Why, thank you; you look absolutely beautiful. As for how I look human…it’s a secret. But anyways, are we ready to get going?” Kish asked with a smile.

“Almost. Is Kittelya ready?” Ichigo asked, looking at Ryou.

“I don’t know. I knocked on her door; but she didn’t answer.” Ryou replied.

“Oh no; you don’t think she’s backing out do you?” Ichigo asked softly.

“I don’t know… Maybe yesterday was too much for her.” Ryou said calmly, thinking back to what happened yesterday.

“What happens if she does back out?” Kish asked, a bit confused.

“Well nothing; it gets called off I suppose.” Ichigo said softly.

“Oh no; I’ve been waiting too long for this. Where is she; I’ll get her here!” Kish whined like a child.

Ichigo was going to say something when the door to the changing room opened.

“Come on; you look hot!” Ami exclaimed happily, until she noticed Ichigo.

“Oh no, not you too! Doesn’t anyone know how to dress for a date?” Ami asked annoyed.

“What are you talkin--Kittelya?” Ichigo started, but stopped in shock when she seen Kittelya walk out…well it was more like dragged out by Berry and Mint.

“Doesn’t she look hot?” Ami asked happily.

Ryou and Ichigo couldn’t say anything; they were too busy staring at Kittelya in shock; she looked like she was about to cry.

‘What did they do to her? Kitty’s never going to leave here wearing…that.’ Ryou thought to himself as he looked at a very embarrassed Kittelya, who was ready to start crying at any second.

“She looks absolutely uncomfortable…” Zakuro said, appearing out of nowhere, behind Ichigo, Kish and Ryou.

Kittelya was now wearing a dark blue halter top, dark blue miniskirt, thigh-high, high heeled boots and her same jewelry; her hair was up in tight buns.

“What do you mean she looks uncomfortable? She looks amazing! She loves it!” Ami exclaimed, turning red in the face; she was offended that her work was being criticised like that.

“Ok… Come on Kittelya; come with me.” Zakuro said, dragging Kittelya back into the changing room along with Lettuce and Pudding.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

“Ok; now she’s ready.” Zakuro said simply, in a bored tone of voice, folding her arms across her chest.

“Come on out; don’t be shy.” Lettuce said with a soft smile; Pudding ended up dragging her out.

When Kittelya came out this time, she was wearing what she was wearing the first time she came out; but this time her hair was down and wavy.

“Wow. What a big difference.” Ichigo said, looking at her cousin.

‘There’s the Kitty I know…’ Ryou thought to himself with a sigh and a smile, looking Kittelya up and down.

“What did you do to my work? She looked better before!” Ami complained.

“Ok…we should get going before we’re late to everything.” Ichigo said as she grabbed a hold of Kittelya’s and Kish’s arms, dragging the two of them outside while Ryou followed them; Zakuro held Ami and Pudding back.

“Listen to me Ami; I know you want to follow your sister everywhere she goes. But you have to let her go on a date with Ryou on her own…” Zakuro said simply, making Ami look at her.

“Technically she’s on a double date with Ichigo and Kish.” Berry said as a matter of fact, making Zakuro growl at her.

“You know what I mean…Kittelya doesn’t need her little sister following her everywhere. Ami, one of these days your sister will be able to go out and have a good time with you; but before that happens, she needs to be able to feel safe. And for her to do that, she needs to feel safe without you so that she can feel safe when she goes out with you. Does that make any since?” Zakuro asked, hoping she wouldn’t have to drag Ami to her place and lock her in a closet or something.

“Yes…I understand…” Ami huffed, frustrated.

“Good. Now, why don’t we go out and do something together; just us girls.” Zakuro said with a smile.

“Really?” Ami asked, shocked and amazed.

“Yeah. Keiichiro and Haru are going out to do guy things while Pie and Tart are doing who knows what. Well, all us girls except Berry; she has a date with Tasuku.” Zakuro explained simply.

“Wait, I thought that we had to stay here and deep clean the café.” Ami said, looking at Zakuro…not that she was actually going to stay there, and deep clean the café.

“Don’t worry about that; I’ve got that all taken care of. Now, do you want to go out and have a good time or no?” Zakuro asked, slightly annoyed.

“Yeah!” All the girls exclaimed excitedly.

**With Kittelya, Ryou, Ichigo & Kish: **

**3:55 PM:**

The four of them were on their way to an early dinner, before heading off to a movie, and then ending the night with a moonlit carriage ride…unless it rains.

“So…have you been to this part of town before?” Kish asked as they walked into town.

“Umm…a long time ago; I think I was ten or so…” Kittelya responded, looking around; Ryou took her hand and gently squeezed, causing her to calm down a little.

“Oh I see…” Kish said, holding onto Ichigo’s hand.

“It’s changed a lot since then; the city’s grown.” Ichigo said, smiling.

“I see that…there used to be a movie store there and a toy store next to that.” Kittelya said, looking at what is now a large clothing store.

“Yeah…the movie store went out of business a year and a half after you left and the toy store burned down due to electrical problems three years ago. And two years ago, this clothing store was built; it’s actually very popular.” Ichigo explained simply.

“Have you ever been there?” Kittelya asked, curious.

“Yes; but I haven’t been in there since mom started going there.” Ichigo said, making a face.

“Why?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“Oh right…sorry; I guess with the mother you had you wouldn’t understand. Um…for most teenage girls…we don’t usually like spending time with our parents. Don’t get me wrong; I love my mother; she’s one of my best friends. But, I don’t want to go clothes shopping with her. Oh, but I’m sorry…you probably don’t want to talk about that…” Ichigo said as she quickly put her hand over her mouth.

“Oh it’s fine; I don’t mind. Sure, I didn’t have the best mother, but that shouldn’t stop others from talking about their mothers…or fathers. I didn’t have the best family life, but I did have my sister and that’s all that mattered to me--that I had one family member that cared about me. And as it would turn out I have a few family members that care about me.” Kittelya said with a small smile.

“Aww! I love you too!” Ichigo exclaimed, hugging Kittelya, shocking her in the process; but she hugged her back.

“Well…would you two like to go in now? Or do we not have time?” Kish asked, looking from the girls to Ryou.

“We have a little time; we have about an hour and a half before we need to be at the restaurant.” Ryou said simply.

“How long will it take to get to the restaurant?” Kittelya and Ichigo asked curiously.

“About ten minutes or so on foot; less than that if we can get a taxi.” Ryou said simply.

“Or right away if we teleport; I can teleport us there easy-peasy.” Kish said with a smile.

“Ok…” The others said, looking at him like he was crazy.

“What?” Kish asked, confused.

“Anyways… Would you two like to go in?” Ryou asked again, this time changing a subject.

“Kittelya?” Ichigo asked simply.

“Umm…sure.” Kittelya said slowly.

“Ok; let’s get going.” Ichigo said, dragging Kittelya into the store while the boys followed.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Ichigo was zooming around the store with stars in her eyes, looking at almost every piece of clothing that caught her eyes.

Kittelya was slowly looking around; she had seen a few different outfits she liked, but she didn’t dare ask for any.

“Do you see something you like?” Ryou asked, placing a hand on Kittelya’s shoulder, startling her.

“Oh I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ryou said as she held her chest.

“No, it’s fine. What did you say?” Kittelya asked, looking at him while Ichigo and Kish looked at all the clothes.

“I asked if you saw something you liked.” Ryou said, looking at her.

“Oh. I guess…there are a few things that are nice…” Kittelya started.

“Would you like some new outfits?” Ryou asked, looking at her.

“Oh…as nice as that would be, I don’t have any money on me at the moment. Oh well, I do, but that’s for dinner and the movie.” Kittelya said, becoming flustered.

“That’s fine; I’ll buy you the outfits, dinner and the movie.” Ryou said, looking at her, confused.

“Oh umm…no I couldn’t possibly ask you to do any of that.” Kittelya said, turning red and becoming flustered.

“You haven’t been on a date before, have you?” Ryou asked, looking directly at her.

“Once…we went to a park or something for some baseball game…” Kittelya said softly.

“You hate baseball… And he didn’t pay for anything?” Ichigo asked, hearing some of the conversation.

“I know… No, he didn’t; he got in free because he was friends with someone…but we had to pay for our own snacks.” Kittelya said softly.

“So…you mean, you paid for the snacks?” Kish asked, looking at her.

“Oh yeah; but that’s ok…” Kittelya started.

“Ok…let me stop you right there. Every now and then it’s ok for a girl to pay for something, but when a guy asks a girl out, he’s in charge of paying for things.” Ichigo explained seriously.

“So we pay this time right. Because we asked them out?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“No… Ryou asked you out; and then Kish asked me out at a later time. Geez…you really don’t know a lot about dating do you. They asked us out; I simply asked if it would be ok to turn single dates into a double date. Do you understand now?” Ichigo asked, looking at Kittelya.

“I umm…I guess…” Kittelya said softly.

“Good. Now, come on Kish; let’s see if we can find you something new to wear.” Ichigo said, dragging Kish away.

“Now…why don’t we see if we can find you something…” Ryou said, looking at Kittelya.

“But…wait...” Kittelya started, looking down.

“Hmm? What is it?” Ryou asked, looking at her, knowing exactly what was coming next.

“I can’t ask you to get me anything; you’ve already given me a place to stay…and a new bed… And you let me keep Buttons and S’mores. I-I…” Kittelya started out, beginning to stutter as she started to become upset.

“Kitty…stop; calm down. It’s ok; I want to do this. I want to be able to get you things here and there. I don’t mind; really, I don’t. Kitty, I love you; I just want to see you happy. And hey, it’s not like you’re asking for something that costs $100 or so. I’ve seen the prices of the clothes you were looking at. And Ichigo is right…surprisingly…” Ryou started.

“Hey! I heard that!” Ichigo called out, causing him to chuckle a little.

“I did ask you out on a date. And, just because you and Ichigo asked for it to be a double date, doesn’t change that fact. You don’t have to worry about what I spend; I have plenty of money. I have to in order to pay all of my waitresses and waiters.” Ryou said, smiling, getting Kittelya to smile a little.

“Ok…” Kittelya said softly.

“Good. Now you should know, before you pick your clothes, I love you.” Ryou said, carefully placing his hands around her waist, making her jump a little.

“Is this ok?” Ryou asked right away.

“Yes, it’s fine.” Kittelya said softly, slowly placing her arms around his shoulders while leaning into him a little.

“Hey, who’s that?” Kish asked, looking out the large display window up front; Kazuya was standing across the street, staring angrily at Kittelya and Ryou.

When the others noticed who Kish was talking about, they all had different reactions; Kittelya went pale and clung to Ryou, Ichigo got scared and clung to Kish while Ryou became annoyed, slightly angry.

“Shit!” Ichigo exclaimed.

“What? Who is that?” Kish asked again.

“That’s Ami’s father; Kittelya’s step father…” Ryou said, trying to remain calm for Kittelya.

“Wh-what ar-are we go-going to do?” Kittelya stuttered out scared, burying her face in his chest.

“We continue on with our date. We’re not going to give him any satisfaction of letting him get to you in any way. You’re safe, and I’m not going to let anything happen to do. You have fifteen minutes to get what you want here before we head to the restaurant. He can’t do anything with all of these people walking around; there are too many witnesses.” Ryou said simply as he held tightly onto Kittelya. He didn’t care if it made Kazuya angry; Kittelya was his, and he was going to do whatever it is, he could do to protect her.

In the end Ichigo got two new shirts with a skirt and a pair of shorts, Kish got four new outfits, four different shirts, two pairs of shorts, a pair of sweatpants and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. Kittelya got four new skorts, four new shirts, one new dress and one new pair of leggings. Ryou didn’t want anything; he just wanted Kittelya to be happy. He even bought Ichigo’s and Kish’s outfits…mainly because he knew they couldn’t afford it at that moment.

“You know, this is coming out of your paycheck, right?” Ryou asked as they left the store, and started heading towards the restaurant.

“Aww! Why?!” Ichigo cried.

“Because you’re expensive…” Ryou sighed as Kittelya clung to him while constantly looking behind them.

“But…I only got a few things.” Ichigo cried again.

“Yeah…but your things were the most expensive. Well I take that back; Kish’s were more expensive…though I’m not sure how that works. You and Kittelya spent about the same amount. Why do you need designer clothes anyways?” Ryou asked, somewhat annoyed.

“They were cute…and you offered.” Ichigo said, stating a point.

“That was before I knew how much they cost… Anyways, it’s all done and over with anyways.” Ryou sighed as they made their way down the street.

“I don’t need a paycheck for anything really. Don’t take Ichigo’s pay; take mine.” Kish said, speaking up.

“That’s very honorable of you; but I’m not actually going to dock anyone’s pay. The clothes were on me. I just like giving her crap.” Ryou said, smiling.

“You’re so mean…” Ichigo whined as they made it to the restaurant.

**4:30 PM:**

“Mexican?” Kittelya asked softy.

“Do you not like Mexican?” Ryou asked worriedly.

“No, I love Mexican. But, how did you know; I don’t think I told anyone…” Kittelya said, confused.

“Ami told me you liked both Mexican and Italian. I figured Mexican would be better for a double date; so I asked Ichigo if she liked Mexican as well.” Ryou said simply.

“What about me?” Kish asked, a little hurt.

“You like Mexican, and you know it. In fact, I know for a fact that you like almost any type of food… Besides, I asked you if you minded going to a Mexican restaurant, and you said, “as long as I’m with you, I’m happy.” Remember?” Ichigo asked, looking at him.

“Yes I remember. That and I get to pick the movie.” Kish said, smiling as they entered the Mexican Restaurant.

“Yes, as long as it’s not a porno or anything that has too much sex in it.” Ichigo said firmly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…you’re no fun…” Kish groaned, but he was happy nonetheless.

“May I help you?” A waiter asked kindly.

“Yes; I have a reservation for four, under Shirogane, Ryou.” Ryou said simply.

“Ah yes, Shirogane-San and guests; right this way please.” The waiter said politely.

“Do you have a seating preference?” The waiter asked, as he led the way.

“Is there any way we could be seated in a back corner or something away from any windows?” Ryou asked, trying to keep Kittelya out of Kazuya’s line of sight as much as possible.

“Yes of course; this way please.” The waiter said, leading the group to the back of the restaurant.

“This is perfect, thank you.” Ryou said as they were seated in the back, behind some other people.

“Here are your menus; I will be back after a little bit to collect your orders.” The waiter said with a smile, as he placed two things of chips, and two different types of dips; he then bowed and disappeared.

“Now, don’t be shy; get what you want.” Ryou said as they started looking over the menus.

**Five-Ten Minutes Later:**

“Does everyone know what they want?” The waiter asked, coming back.

“Girls?” Ryou asked, looking at Ichigo and Kittelya.

“You go, I’m still looking.” Ichigo said simply.

“Umm…I’ll have a beef taco salad without onions or guacamole. And umm…a medium, non alcoholic, banana margarita.” Kittelya said softly.

“And you, Miss?” The waiter asked, looking at Ichigo.

“I would like a shrimp taco salad without onions or guacamole. And a medium, non alcoholic, strawberry margarita, please.” Ichigo said simply, but politely.

“I’ll have Enchiladas Mexicanas and a medium, non alcoholic, mango margarita.” Ryou replied simply.

“And you sir?” The waiter asked Kish.

“I’ll take a large, non alcoholic, raspberry margarita and the Enchiladas El Mar.” Kish said smiling.

“Is that all?” The waiter asked kindly.

“Yes, thank you.” The group replied at the same time.

“So…what’s with no onions or guacamole for either of you?” Kish asked, confused.

“Well, I don’t know about Ichigo, but I can’t stand onions; and I’m allergic to guacamole…among other things, such as shellfish, pears, pineapple, coconuts, shea butter/oils and a few different medications.” Kittelya explained, getting shocked looks from Ryou and Kish.

“Well, like Kittelya, I can’t stand onions; and I’m also allergic to guacamole.” Ichigo said as their non alcoholic margaritas arrived.

“Geez…you’re just allergic to everything aren’t you?” Kish said, looking directly at Kittelya.

“No…not everything; there are a lot of things though.” Kittelya said, making Kish sweatdrop; she obviously didn’t get he was being sarcastic.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, the waiter came back with all of their food; they began eating and having a good time.

“So how are you enjoying your food?” Ryou and Kish asked the girls.

“Really good.” The girls said smiling.

“You know what would make this even better?” Ichigo asked with a mischievous smile.

“Hmm?” The others asked.

“Deep fried ice cream.” Ichigo said, striking a chord with Kittelya; she knew how much she wanted to try that.

“I know right!” Kittelya said out of the blue, not thinking.

“How is everything here?” The waiter asked when he came back…after they were all finished eating.

“Everything was really good.” The girls said with smiles.

“Can I get you anything else?” The waiter asked politely.

“Yes, can we get two deep fried ice creams?” Ryou asked, shocking the girls.

“Oh yes, what kind? We have chocolate swirl, strawberry swirl, coconut and plain vanilla.” The waiter asked.

“One chocolate swirl and one strawberry swirl.” Ryou answered calmly.

“Of course; I’ll get that right out to you.” The waiter answered, as he once again, bowed and disappeared.

“Oh, Ryou, you don’t have to…” Kittelya and Ichigo started.

“Nonsense. It’s perfectly fine. And Ichigo…I saw what you did; you really, absolutely wanted this. So hush up and accept it. And as for you; Kittelya, it’s really fine. I want you to have a great time tonight.” Ryou said as he reached over to hold Kittelya’s hand, making her smile.

After they got and ate their ice cream, they got up, paid and then headed off to the movies.

**5:45 PM:**

Despite all the setbacks; the group arrived at the theater twenty-five minutes early; the movie Kish picked out started at 6:10 PM.

“So what are we seeing Kish?” Ichigo asked when Kish came back with four tickets.

“The Secret of Hill Crest Manor” Kish replied, showing them the tickets.

“When does it start and what’s it about?” Ichigo asked. 

“It starts in twenty minutes; plenty of time to get snacks and such. And it’s a mystery about Hill Crest Manor.” Kish said smiling.

“It’s a horror movie. Ow. Ow. Ow.” Ryou sighed, and then said as Kittelya tightly grabbed a hold of him, digging her fingers into his arm. That’s when he noticed that Kazuya was there.

“Is he going to follow us everywhere?” Kish asked annoyed.

“Do you think he knows what movie we’re seeing?” Ichigo asked as they walked over to the concession stand; they got two large popcorns and four slushies. Ichigo got a strawberry slushy, Kittelya got a cherry slushy, Ryou got a blueberry slushy and Kish got a lime slushy.

“Come on let’s go.” Ryou said as he and the girls followed Kish to the cinema the movie was in.

“It’s so big in here.” Kittelya said looking around, only to look behind her to see if Kazuya was there; he wasn’t so far.

“Where are we going to sit?” Kish asked, looking around.

“Come on, follow me; we’re going all the way to the top.” Ryou said, leading the way.

“Must be a popular movie.” Ichigo said, noticing all the people in the theater.

“That’s what the ticket person said.” Kish said as he followed them.

“Why are we sitting all the way up here?” Kish asked once they reached the top.

“So that if Kazuya followed us in here, he can’t get behind us and get Kittelya that way. I’ll go in first, then Kittelya, then Ichigo and Kish you’re on the end.” Ryou explained, as they made their way in.

The movie that they were seeing, “The Secret of Hill Crest Manor” was a horror movie. Hill Crest Manor was once a great, busy and fancy hotel, that people from all around the world would come to see and visit. But in 1977, an accident happened, and many of the visitors at the time disappeared without a trace. Some say they were murdered and their bodies were either eaten or disposed of. Others say aliens came and abducted them. However, the truth, which is later found out, is that Hill Crest Manor is haunted, plain and simple. 

The first ten minutes takes place in 1977; and then the rest of the film takes place in present time with a group of troubled students who are forced to go to Hill Crest Manor to help repair it, instead of serving detention or community service. Also on this mission to bring people to Hill Crest Manor once again, are two teachers to supervise the students, a pervert and a lovely elderly couple, who just like to help out.

**The main characters:**

Mr. & Mrs. Yumimara: The Hill Crest Manor’s creepy and mysterious owners.

Momo: Shy girl-Has a major crush on Kai-main character-adopted/granddaughter of Mr. & Mrs. Yumimara.

Kai: Heroic personality-Likes Momo-main character.

Akio: The Gay Guy: Momo’s best friend, always pushing Momo to talk to Kai-main character.

Mika: The Bitch: Loves Kai so she hates Momo-main character.

Kenji: The Player-is dating Yuko but will have sex with any girl who will spread her legs.

Yuko: The Slut-is dating Kenji, but will have sex with anything with a dick.

Hotaru: The Emo/Goth: doesn’t talk much & is obsessed with Hill Crest Manor.

Mr. Kamimoto: Supervisor-is cheating on his wife with Ms. Mashimoto & is doing & dealing drugs.

Ms. Mashimoto: Supervisor-is having affairs with not only Mr. Kamimoto, but several other married men & then steals their money.

Fukuyama: The Perverted Pedophile-seems to be obsessed with Momo, Mika & any other young girls.

Mr. & Mrs. Tomoyo: The random elderly couple

The Apparitions of Hill Crest Manor

Hill Crest Manor itself

Before the movie even started, Kittelya immediately felt the presence of Kazuya; Kish then saw him out of the corner of his eyes. 

“Don’t worry; I have you. You’re safe.” Ryou whispered into Kittelya’s ears as she held tightly onto him.

“Ok...” Kittelya whispered back, unsure.

During the movie, there were not only violent murders and deaths, but also several sex scenes and two rape scenes.

There was a rape at the beginning of the film, and then in a flashback, it was revealed that Momo was raped by Fukuyama when she was ten; she blocked it from her memories…until sometime after she entered Hill Crest Manor.

Kittelya had a very hard time with the rape scenes; Ryou did his best to comfort her while she cried, silently into his shoulder. It didn’t help that Kazuya was somewhere in there with them.

Ichigo buried her face in Kish’s shoulder, closed her eyes and covered her ears.

During the sex scenes, both Kittelya and Ichigo couldn’t help but blush and shut their legs tight.

And during the death scenes, both Kittelya and Ichigo grabbed a hold of Ryou and Kish and hid their faces in their arms or chests. The guys didn’t mind, but the girls ended up missing most of the movie. 

Ryou was bored halfway through, but was happy to be able to hold Kittelya. 

Kish loved the movie; he thought it was the best thing he’d ever seen…except for the rapes. Not to mention he got to hold onto Ichigo.

Kittelya and Ichigo didn’t enjoy the movie one bit, and swear they’re going to have nightmares for days now.

**Deaths in Order & How:**

  1. Mr. & Mrs. Yumimara died in 1976 after sacrificing their souls to a demon (just mentioned)
  2. Hill Crest Manor’s 1977 guests-still a mystery.
  3. Fukuyama: killed by a young unknown female ghost who strings him up after biting off his penis and just lets him bleed out after shoving his own penis up his ass.
  4. Hotaru: figures everything out rather quickly and willingly sacrifices herself for a “greater cause.” She was buried alive under quicksand.
  5. Ms. Mashimoto: beheaded after walking in on something she shouldn’t have.
  6. Kenji & Yuko: Died while having sex-he was on top & he was impaled through the head-she struggled to get away, but was stuck under him; she was gutted and her intestines were ripped out.
  7. Mr. Kamimoto: found Ms. Mashimoto, Kenji & Yuko & was then pushed out of a eighth floor window and impaled through his gut on a pipe and then a shard of falling glass sliced his head in half
  8. Mika: realized Kai will never love her, so she tried to kill Momo (if she couldn’t have Kai nobody could) However, the owners of manor found out and took care of her; they put her up on a hook in the basement & one by one cut off her limbs…essentially torturing her at the end & throughout the credits.



**The Survivors:**

  1. Momo: they wanted her, but she managed to get away with some cuts on her face, arms and legs.
  2. Kai: thought he was dead when he fell down the garbage shoot-ended up breaking his arm in four places, sliced up chest, stomach and legs really well.
  3. Akio: could’ve got away unscathed, but went back in to help Momo, ended up losing his left arm from the elbow down.
  4. Mr. & Mrs. Tomoyo: The random elderly couple-they left unscathed & unharmed & completely unaware of what happened (post credits it is found out that they work for the manor)




	9. Chapter 9

“So now what are we going to do?” Kittelya asked, holding onto Ryou as they left the theater.

“We have one more stop for the night.” Ryou said, hoping to make it a surprise.

“We have a romantic moonlit carriage ride.” Kish said, ruining the surprise.

“Kish!” Ryou exclaimed, pissed off.

“What?” Kish asked, confused.

“That was supposed to be a surprise.” Ryou growled.

“Sorry…” Kish said innocently.

“It’s ok Ryou; I’m sure it’ll still be fun and romantic.” Kittelya said softly.

“Yeah I suppose.” Ryou sighed in defeat as they made their way to the carriages.

Ichigo and Kish took the first carriage while Kittelya and Ryou took the second one.

“We’re not going together?” Ichigo asked, confused.

“Nope. I promised your father I’d have you back at a certain time; that’s in half an hour. I want time with you on my own. She lives with him and doesn’t need to be home at any particular time.” Kish said simply.

“Kittelya, are you going to be ok with that?” Ichigo asked, looking at her.

“Yeah, I’ll be ok. Ryou will keep me safe.” Kittelya said softly.

“Ok. Well then, I’ll see you Monday.” Ichigo said, hugging Kittelya.

“See you Monday.” Kittelya said, hugging Ichigo back as they went their separate ways.

“You never told my dad you’d bring me back at a certain time.” Ichigo said, realizing Kish was up to something as their carriage took off.

“I know.” Kish said mischievously.

“What are you up to?” Ichigo asked, suspicious of him.

“You’ll see later tonight.” Kish as he put his arm around her shoulders.

“Ok…” Ichigo said as she leaned into him.

**Ryou’s P.O.V.:**

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Kittelya asked softly.

“I don’t know. And to be honest, I don’t care; I only care about here and now. And, the here and now, is you and me.” I told her as I placed my arm around her shoulders…and she didn’t pull away; instead she leaned into me.

“Ok.” She said softly; I could tell she had something on her mind.

“Ryou?” She asked softly.

“Yes?” I asked gently.

“I love you.” She said, looking up at me.

“I love you too.” I said before gently kissing her forehead.

This has been the best date I’ve ever been on.

I love this girl so much…

“Ryou?” She asked softly, sitting up completely, pulling away from me.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked her confused; she looked like she was in trouble or something.

“Would you be mad…if I asked you…if I could try something?” Kittelya asked softly, pausing here and there and looking down while playing with her fingers, like she always did when she got nervous.

“No, of course not. What do you wanna try?” I asked, looking at her.

I became really confused when she shifted in her seat and then scooted over to me.

My confusion soon turned to shock when she lifted herself up and slowly straddled my lap; she then held onto my shoulders and pulled herself all the way up to me.

I didn’t say anything while she got herself situated; I just sat there confused and shocked, but mostly confused.

She wouldn’t look up at me…not in the eyes anyways; she’d glance up every now and then. But, for the most part, she just looked down; it was like she was concentrating really hard.

“Kitty?” I was finally able to find my voice again, and ask her…well started to ask her anyways; she interrupted me.

“Please… Please, just let me…I need to do this.” She said softly, finally looking up at me; I could see it in her eyes. I know exactly what I seen in her eyes; it wasn’t lust or anything like that, but rather fear mixed with determination and love.

I just smiled gently at her, as I brought my hand up, and tucked some hair behind her ear.

After a few minutes, I could hear her lightly panting…and her breath would hitch every now and then. 

And then I saw it…

“What’s wrong?” I asked, concerned, seeing tears out of the corner of her eyes.

She just smiled softly and shook her head; now, I was really confused. If nothing’s wrong, why is she crying?

She then shifted a little, before leaning forwards just a little; I could feel her breath on my lips.

“I love you, Ryou. Heh…” She said softly, her breath hitching again.

“I love you too, Kitty; my Kitty. What do _YOU_ want?” I responded, and then asked as I slowly and carefully, as not to scare her, placed my hand on the nape of her neck. 

“Ry…” She managed to breathe out before she moved her hands to the back of my neck and I could smell whatever type of body spray she was wearing; she smelt like a mixture of cherry blossoms and mixed berries.

The next thing I know, our lips met in one of the most…I guess you could say “heated” kisses. 

These were not the normal kisses we had shared; I mean, they were still soft and innocent enough, but they were definitely different. Not to mention, before this, we’ve only kissed two or three times; I didn’t think she was ready for this just yet.

Somewhere during these kisses, I felt her lift up a little, while pressing her body softly against mine.

Between each kiss, she made very interesting noises; I’ve heard her pant before; but this, it sounded like a mixture of her panting and softly moaning.

Slowly, she lowered her body back onto my lap and pulled away, laying her head on my shoulder as she held onto me.

I could feel her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. I know the feeling; I was trying to catch my breath as well.

After a few minutes, I realized that my hand was still on the nape of her neck; I moved it to the top of her head.

“Kitty…are you ok?” I finally asked, hoping I didn’t offend her.

She pulled away and looked up at me; that look in her eyes…they read fear.

“I wanted to make up for yesterday. Also, I wanted to know what that felt like when it was my choice… I wanted that at least once…” She answered softly trailing off, and I finally understood; she was afraid he was going to take her away.

“Oh Kitty…come here; lean your head against me.” I said, pulling her back to me, so she could lay her head on my shoulder, as I held her with one arm around her shoulders and my other hand on the back of her head.

“Please don’t say it… I know what you’re going to say. He’s never going to stop; not until he gets what he wants--me. And he ALWAYS gets what he wants.” Kitty said softly as she held on tighter; she really was afraid of this man. I mean, I knew that; but, I didn’t think it was this bad…to make her this shaky. She was doing so well too…and then we went out… I think she would’ve been just fine…if she were able to relax; but with him following us everywhere, she couldn’t. 

“Let him try…as many times as he wants; I won’t let him have you. In saying this; I know you’re not a consolation prize, but you’re mine. He can’t have you. Nope, I won’t let him.” I told her seriously as I held her close; I then kissed her forehead.

“But…” Kitty started; I stopped her right away by tilting her chin up, making her look up at me.

“No buts; the others and I…mainly I, will protect you. Until he’s out of our lives forever, we won’t ever leave you alone…unless you need to use the bathroom or something. Now, let’s not talk about this anymore. Be honest with me; did you really want to do what we just did? Did you really enjoy it?” I asked seriously, looking into her eyes so I’d be able to tell if she was telling me the truth.

As soon as I asked her those questions, she started blushing like crazy before she started playing with her fingers.

“Yes, to both questions.” She said, very clear and very direct, looking directly into my eyes; she was telling the truth.

“I’m happy about that? I didn’t hurt you or do something that made you uncomfortable, did I?” I asked seriously.

“No, you didn’t hurt me in any way; and I was very comfortable with you. I’m not ready to go all the way yet…I hope that doesn’t make you mad…” She said softly.

“I’m glad. No, I’m not mad that you’re not ready; I’ve told you before. I’ll wait as long as you need me to wait; I’m happy with what I get now.” I told her seriously.

“Ryou…” She said, looking up at me with tears in her eyes; she pulled away from my grip, only to throw herself into my embrace. And in the process, her hand slipped and landed just above my crotch.

After a few seconds, I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Kitty, you’re hand…it’s driving me crazy… If you keep it where it is, I’ll need more. You need to move your hand if you can’t handle that.” I told her, breathing heavily, making her look up at me.

“Sorry.” She said right away, pulling away, embarrassed; but she ended up looking down.

“Ry-Ryou…” She stuttered my name when she saw the bump in my jeans.

“Sorry about that…” I said embarrassed.

“Is--is there anything I can do to help?” She asked softly and shly.

“That’s sweet; but I won’t make you do something you’re uncomfortable with. Kitty?” I explained seriously, and then asked when I noticed she was still looking at me.

“But, I want to help…” She said softly, but determined and seriously, still not looking up; she couldn’t stop staring at it.

And then I felt it twitch…and lost it.

“Come here.” I said as calmly as I could, as I gently grabbed her hips and pulled her onto my lap.

“Ryou?” She asked, confused.

“You want to help?” I asked seriously, looking her in the eyes.

I had her sitting on my knees so that if she wasn’t comfortable, she could pull away.

“Yes.” She said, not wavering.

“Ok then… Just relax…and do as I say.” I told her as I pulled her all the way onto my lap and pushed up a little, while holding her down.

“Ryou…” She moaned out my name, gasping a little, while clutching my shoulders.

“Are you ok?” I asked, concerned; I didn’t want to push her too far.

“Please…I just need a minute or two…” She said softly as she shifted a little.

“Ok.” I said calmly, moving my hands from her hips to around her shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, confused when I felt her fidgeting around.

“My dress…I’m trying to get it so it’s not stuck under me up front; it’s pulling and hurting my neck.” She explained as she continued to move.

“Do you need any help?” I asked, noticing her struggling to try to hold onto me and mess with her dress.

“Can you--can you hold me up a little?” She asked softly, blushing; she really was too damn cute.

I didn’t say anything; I just lifted her up by her waist a little, and held her still, allowing her to do what she needed.

“Ok…I’m ready.” She said softly, gulping a little.

“Are you sure?” I asked; she had the skirt of her dress bunched all the way up to her waist.

“Yes…as long as it won’t go in.” She said softly, seriously, looking directly at me.

“Ok.” I said as I started to lower her back down.

“Wait…” She said all of a sudden, stopping me.

“What is it?” I asked, confused; did she change her mind?

“Are you wearing some kind of umm…underwear under your pants?” She asked, nervously.

“Yeah… Why?” I asked, confused.

“Do you umm--do you want to unzip…?” She asked nervously, turning very red, looking into my eyes; I understood what she was asking.

“Are you comfortable with that?” I asked seriously.

“You need to be comfy too… Umm…the day he…did that to me…he said that having a hard cock, while wearing jeans was very painful, because it was being confined and constricted. So, if it hurts…and you promise it won’t go in…you can take it out…” She said softly, nervously, blushing like crazy. 

“Are you sure?” I asked again, shocked; I wanted to make sure this was something she really wanted.

“Mmmhmm… As long as it doesn’t go inside… And, I don’t want you to hurt.” She said softly, taking a deep breath; she was serious.

“Ok…but, you’re going to have to hold onto my shoulders and keep yourself up; I need my hands to…well, you know.” I said calmly.

“Ok.” She said as she placed her hands on my shoulders; she was still holding onto her dress.

It took me a few seconds, but I managed to maneuver my hands down to my zipper, pull it down and I popped out pretty easily.

“Ryou…can I sit back down now? My knees are starting to hurt…” She said, voice quivering, and her legs were shaking.

“Yeah, you can sit now.” I said as I held onto her side, just below her breasts.

“Ok… Slowly. Easy.” Kitty said to herself as we both worked on slowly lowering her back onto me.

“Mmmmm…” She moaned out once she was once again seated on me; she clutched my shoulders tightly and laid her face in my shoulder.

I think she was getting annoyed at me asking if she was ok, but is too polite to say anything; so I just sat there, rubbing her back.

I was twitching; I could feel it. And, I think she could as well; she would make noises whenever it twitched.

After a few minutes, her hips started moving a little.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

“Is everything ok back there, Mr. Shirogane?” The driver of the carriage asked, not looking back; he was an old friend of my father.

“Yeah; everything’s just fine.” I replied back, while Kitty’s hips continued to slowly move around.

“Ok. We are nearing your destination…. Are you ready for that; or would you like to go around the park a few times?” The driver asked calmly; I got the feeling he knew we were up to something.

“Yeah; a few trips would be nice.” I said, while pushing my hips up to meet hers; she bit her lip to keep from making noises.

“Yes, of course sir.” He said before leaving us be.

“Ryou…” She moaned out softly; her voice was absolutely lovely.

Her hair had fallen in front of her face, so I tucked it behind her ear, before gently cupping the nape of her neck once again.

“Is everything ok?” I asked, holding as still as I could.

“Heh…It keeps twitching.” She said as she held onto me; she managed to pull away a little to look at me.

“It’s excited…” I whispered to her.

“Did I do that?” She asked softly.

“You have no idea.” I whispered; I could feel her breath on my lips as I gently pulled her closer.

“Ryou…please…help me… I-I don’t know what to do.” She said softly, pleading with me, panting against my lips.

“Just--just keep rocking your hips how you like and feel most comfortable.” I told her, pulling her into a kiss; I then slowly ran my hands down her back to rest at her hips.

I could feel her smile into our kiss, which only made hold onto her tighter.

Like before, she lifted her body up just a little; but this time, she pressed her entire body against me.

My hands slipped down her sides and to the back of her legs; she gasped in surprise and her body came back down onto me.

“Mmmm…” She moaned, pulling away from our kiss.

“Shit; I’m so sorry.” I exclaimed, quietly enough so that the driver wouldn’t look back at us.

“Please… Please…” She panted, begging; I had no clue what she wanted.

“What do you want?” I asked, confused, looking at her.

She pulled away a little, reached behind her with one hand, pulled her dress up a little; then with her other hand, pulled one of my hands up to her bare skin, just above her panties. 

Needless to say, I was shocked; but, I slowly placed my other hand up under her dress, just above her panties. She jumped a little, but calmed down as soon as our eyes met.

She started slowly rocking her hips again…and I started running my hands all over her back: from the hem of her panties up to just below her bra and back down again. She would shiver from time to time, but she never pulled away or asked me to stop; she just smiled at me as she slowly moved around. Her skin was so soft and slightly cooler than her arms and the back of her neck.

“Ry-Ryou…” She started out, scared.

“Do you want to stop now?” I asked as I held my hands still; but she still moved around…but at a faster pace.

“I-I don’t know… Som-something’s happening…” She said as she leaned her face in my shoulder again.

“What do you mean?” I asked, slightly confused…until she hips went faster yet again.

“I-it’s soo hot…and getting really heavy…” She panted out, tears falling from her eyes; I could feel them on my neck. She really had no clue what was going on; I figured she’d never had an orgasm before.

“Kitty…it’s ok; just let it happen. When it comes to sexual experiences--good sexual experiences, this is normal. It’s your body’s way of saying it’s feeling good; it’s pleasurable. You’re about to have what’s called an orgasm. Just let it happen.” I explained to her as I gently rubbed the center of her back.

“I-I can’t…I don’t want to scream. I-I feel like… Mmmm…” She started, but stopped and moaned lightly when I bucked my hips up at her.

“Kitty, it’s ok. If you need to scream, but don’t want to, don’t be afraid to bite down. It’s ok; I don’t mind. You can bite into my shoulder. Or…I can kiss you again, and you can scream into my mouth; I’ll swallow your screams so that nobody can hear.” I assured her.

She was getting ready; I could tell just by how she gasped and arched her body away from me. 

She really was trying to hold back; I wasn’t going to have that. I carefully pulled her back to me and, before I kissed her, told her it would be ok.

Once my lips were over hers, I started moving my hips along with hers.

A few seconds later, she pushed herself down on me…hard, and started screaming into my mouth as she came.

I held her as still as I could while her body trembled all over.

After she stopped screaming, she pulled away, laid her head on my shoulder, clutching onto me as she tried to regain her breath.

I just held and rubbed her back as she panted against me.

“Are you ok?” I asked after a few minutes; she still couldn’t find her voice, but she nodded her head.

“Was that horrible?” I asked as I rubbed her back; I didn’t feel any tears. She shook her head no.

“Was it that bad?” I asked again; and again, she shook her head no. This time, however, she pulled away and looked at me; her face was very flushed and her bangs were once again all over her face.

Before I could remove her hair, she spoke up, stuttering at first, “yo-your thing; i-it’s still so hard and twitchy.”

“Yeah…but you’re good, right?” I asked her seriously.

“But you’re not…” She said softly.

“That’s ok; I can take care of it later…” I said simply as I was finally able to move her hair aside and see her eyes; her glasses were a little fogged.

“But…I don’t want you to hurt anymore… Isn’t there anything I can do for you?” She asked softly, looking me directly in her eyes.

I could tell she couldn’t rock anymore; her knees and legs were very shaky; I could feel them against my legs. But…she looked so… What’s the word? Hopeful? Determined? She really wanted me to feel good as well. But, at this moment, I could only think of one way to help me. But, I also don’t know if she’d be ready for that.

“Please; I’ll do anything.” She said softly, getting my attention.

“Ok…” I said as I moved a little, so that my back was right against the wall.

I then slowly maneuvered our bodies so that she was laying on her back. Her dress was pushed up still and I could now see her panties; they looked like cotton, teal colored with pink hearts all over and pink ribbons on the sides.

‘Those are really cute; they suit her very well.’ I thought to myself.

Her stomach, which was bare for me to see, was flat with what looked like a large scar a few inches from the right side of her navel going down and around. I thought about what that might be from; I knew at one point in her life, she was suicidal. I seen the scar on her wrist; I also seen she had stopped herself. So I wondered what this was from. But, I wouldn’t ask her that.

“Still want me to continue?” I asked as she held her hands over her chest; she was very flushed, but she shyly nodded her head.

“Heh!” She gasped when I ran my fingers over her stomach to start with.

She closed her eyes tightly when she felt me grab the hem of her panties; but quickly opened them when I pulled them up.

“Sorry…they were falling down. I didn’t want to see anything that would make you feel uncomfortable.” I told her honestly; she cried and reached for me.

We were in a limited space, so I pulled her hips up to meet mine, before leaning over her to allow her to hold onto me while I placed my hands on either side of her head.

“Are you ready?” I asked calmly.

“Uh-huh…” She said softly before I started pushing into her panty-covered treasure, that she’s done her best to keep protected all these years.

I started out nice and slow, watching her face to make sure she was ok. I knew her well enough by now to know that what she said vs how she actually felt, were sometimes two completely different things. Her facial reactions however, they couldn’t lie.

I certainly didn’t think I’d get the reaction out of her, that I did; she was completely spazzing out…but in a good way. She was moaning softly, tossing her head from side to side, arching her body to meet mine and holding onto me…so close that I was completely on top of her; she also had her legs lightly wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. 

“I’m going to speed up, ok?” I panted as I placed my hands on her hips.

“Ok.” She said softly, looking up at me; her eyes were so innocent and beautiful, like emeralds.

As soon as I started rocking into her harder, she arched her back and her arms went from my shoulders to in front of her chest and then up above her head; I could see the bottom of her bra as her dress pushed up even more.

I listened to her moan and cry out for me; her voice was so amazing.

“Ry-Ryou…it’s happening again…” She cried out softly.

“I’m going to cum too.” I said as I pushed a little harder.

I seen her hands; they were clenching and unclenching over and over again; she had also closed her eyes.

“Ryou…” She moaned out, arching her back a little; at least she knows it’s me and not him.

“Kitty…I’m so close…” I told her as I let go of her hip with one hand and took her hand in it instead; she relaxed and opened her eyes again.

“Ryou…” She moaned out again.

She was ready; I could tell… So was I…

“It’s time… Come here.” I told her, before leaning down to kiss her again while pushing into her once more, holding my position firmly against her.

Once again, she screamed into my mouth. 

This time, we were holding onto each other’s hands and she had her other arm around my shoulders while I used mine to lift her up a little as we came together.

After she stopped screaming, I pulled away and collapsed on top of her, still holding her hand; she still had her legs around me.

We lay there panting, trying to catch our breaths.

“Ryou…” She said softly, looking up at me; her eyes looked so heavy as one of her legs fell off the seat.

I sat up, put myself away; I then pulled her up next to me, allowing her dress to fall back down on it’s own.

“I love you.” She said softly, still flushed and panting as she slowly fell asleep.

“I love you too. And I promise, I **_will_** keep you protected.” I promised her as he held onto her just as protective as every other time.

After a few minutes, I called Keiichiro to ask him to come pick us up at the park; our driver had to get the carriage back and didn’t have time to drop us off at the café. 

By the time Keiichiro showed up, I was sitting on a bench with Kittelya laying on it with her head on my lap; I was gently playing with her hair.

“Do you need any help?” Keiichiro asked, noticing the bags on the ground.

“Yeah, can you get Kittelya?” I asked calmly.

“Sure.” Keiichiro said walking over.

“Ryou…” Kittelya mumbled in her sleep as he picked her up.

“Don’t worry; I’m right here. Keiichiro has you.” I said as we walked to the car, after I grabbed the bags.

Keiichiro placed Kittelya gently in the back seat before we both got in the front.

“Did you have a good night?” Keiichiro asked with a smile once we started going.

“Yeah…except that her stepfather followed us everywhere we went. But it’s ok; we lost him, I do believe.” I said as Kittelya rolled on her side.

It wasn’t a long ride to the café; we got there within less than five minutes.

“Ryou…we need to talk once you put Kittelya to bed.” Keiichiro said seriously, once we parked.

“Mmmm… Where are we?” Kittelya asked groggily.

“Home.” I replied calmly, helping her out.

“Do you want me to stay here tonight?” Keiichiro asked me as we all went inside.

“That’s up to you.” I said honestly.

“I’ll stay the night; Zakuro’s already here. Kittelya, why don’t you head up to your room and get ready for bed?” Keiichiro said calmly, as he stood in the center of the main area. 

“Ok. Night.” Kittelya said softly as she headed upstairs.

“Night.” Keiichiro and I said at the same time as Zakuro came up.

“She going to bed?” Zakuro asked, looking up the stairs.

“Maybe…I told her to get ready for bed. I wanted to talk to Ryou…without her down here; I really don’t want to embarrass her.

“What’s going on?” Zakuro asked, confused, yet interested at the same time.

Once we heard that Kittelya had closed her door, Keiichiro really ripped one into me.

“Are you kidding me Ryou?” Keiichiro asked right away.

“What are you talking about?” I asked, confused; Zakuro looked just as confused.

“She’s fifteen; she’s not even sixteen yet!” He exclaimed annoyed, and that’s when I understood.

“Keii…listen to me very carefully; we didn’t have sex.” I explained seriously.

“Ryou…I may not have animal senses like you and the girls; but, I know what sex smells like. Both you and Kittelya smell strongly of sex. I sent her up because I don’t want to embarrass her. What the hell happened?” Keiichiro asked again.

“Oh my god… We didn’t have sex; we just fooled around a little. And before you say anything, I asked her multiple times if she wanted any of that; her answer was always yes. Not to mention, she initiated it all. No, she’s not ready to go all the way yet; and that’s just fine; I will never force her into anything she doesn’t want. Now, if you’ll excuse me; I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight.” I said, very annoyed at the moment as I started walking up the stairs.

“Please Ryou, just be safe!” Keiichiro called up to me.

“I know!” I called back, still annoyed…

**Normal P.O.V.:**

“Ry-Ryou?” Kittelya asked softly, looking up at Ryou as he came up the stairs.

“Is something wrong?” Ryou asked, concerned, looking at Kittelya as she stood there, fidgeting with her hands; she hadn’t changed into pajamas yet. 

“Are we in trouble?” Kittelya asked softly, looking up at Ryou.

“No. Why do you ask?” Ryou asked, walking over to her.

“Keiichiro seemed really mad.” Kittelya replied softly.

“Oh… You heard all that?” Ryou asked, looking at her.

“Mmmhmm.” Kittelya replied, looking down.

“You’re not in trouble. If anything, he’s mad at me. Don’t worry about any of this. To me, as long as that’s what you really wanted, that’s all that matters. Now, go get changed and I’ll see you before bed. Ok?” Ryou explained and then asked, looking directly into her eyes.

“Ok.” Kittelya said with a smile, before heading back to her room to change.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

“Damnit…” Ryou cursed after he changed into a pair of sweatpants and a night shirt; he was once again hard.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Yeah?” Ryou asked when he heard someone knocking at his door.

“Ryou?” Kittelya asked on the other side.

‘Shoot…I forgot to tell her goodnight.’ Ryou thought to himself as he walked over to his door.

“Is everything ok?” Kittelya asked softly when Ryou opened the door.

“Wow… I mean… Yeah, everything’s fine.” ‘Damnit! Why does she have to be so damn cute?’ Ryou said, looking her up and down while thinking.

Kittelya was wearing a dark blue, spaghetti-strap night shirt with stars all over it; she was also wearing matching short pajama shorts. The night shirt she was wearing was a little short, so it showed off her stomach a little.

“Hehehe.” Kittelya giggled a little, with a little blush running across her cheeks.

“You’re so cute.” Ryou said with a smile, gently placing his hand on her cheek.

“…Thank you…” She said shyly, holding her hand in his.

“Umm…I just came to say goodnight and that I love you.” Kittelya said after just standing there for a few minutes.

“I love you too.” Ryou said, looking down at her while she looked up at him; she then leaned up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her up to him so that they could kiss.

The plan was just supposed to be a simple kiss goodnight and then go their separate ways. However, that didn’t happen as Ryou ended up lifting Kittelya up and ended up in his room with the door closed; he then pressed her up against his door.

“Ryou…” Kittelya moaned out softly.

“Yes baby?” Ryou asked as he looked her in the eyes.

“You’re thing…it’s hard again…” Kittelya whispered, looking into Ryou’s eyes.

“I’m sorry…” Ryou said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Is there anything I can do?” She asked softly; she would do anything to help him with all that he’s done for her. That, and she really did enjoy their carriage ride.

Just as Ryou set her on the floor, Kish and Ichigo orbed in pissed off; Kish yelling and raving.

“What the hell?!” Ryou asked pissed off, as Kittelya sank to the floor, completely embarrassed.

Just then Keiichiro and Zakuro were at Ryou’s door knocking.

“What’s going on in there?” Zakuro asked right away.

“Is everything ok?” Keiichiro asked, concerned.

“What’s going on?” Ryou heard Ami, Pudding, Mint, Lettuce, Berry, Haru, Tart, Pie and Tasuku ask right away.

“What are you guys doing here?” Ryou heard Keiichiro and Zakuro ask the group as he unlocked the door.

“Why was the door locked?” Ami asked, confused.

“We just wanted to have a private conversation and then Kish and Ichigo showed up…” Ryou sighed in frustration.

“Why are you still here?” Kittelya asked Ami.

“I wanted to see how your date went…so did the others.” Ami said with a smile.

“Ok…so why are you two back here?” Pie asked, looking at Kish and Ichigo.

“We really need to figure out what to do with your dad!” Kish exclaimed pissed off, scaring Kittelya and Ichigo.

“Why? What did he do?” Ami and Kittelya asked, shocked and scared.

“He followed us; I guess he thought we were you two and followed our carriage to where we were going…” Ichigo said softly.

“We were getting it on, about to go all the way when he broke in through our window and ruined everything!” Kish yelled, causing the girls to blush while the guys stood there dumbfounded.

“Ichigo…you’re sixteen…” Keiichiro started.

“I know…but I can’t help it…” Ichigo sighed.

“Apparently neither can Kittelya…” Kish huffed, causing Kittelya to blush and Ami to freak out.

“What the hell? You’re having sex now?!” Ami screamed.

“I haven’t had sex yet…” Kittelya started.

“But you were going to!” Ami screamed.

“No; I’m not ready for sex just yet. And whenever I am finally ready…I’ll be ready! Anyways, it’s none of your business; it’s my life, not yours! I love Ryou, I really do; and I want him to be the one to do that with; I don’t want it to be Kazuya…again.” Kittelya said softly as tears started to fall from her eyes, shocking everyone.

Just then, there was a slamming noise coming from downstairs.

“Where are you?! Come out, come out wherever you are!” Kazuya yelled, causing Kittelya to panic.

“Kittelya, calm down; we’ll take care of this.” Ryou said, trying to calm her down.

“How?” Kittelya asked, scared.

“I know you’re all in here!” Kazuya yelled.

“Kish, Pie and Tart, can you all change into your normal forms?” Ryou asked, holding onto Kittelya.

“Yeah…” Kish, Pie and Tart said with confusion.

So Ryou explained the plan as quickly as he could.

**With Ryou & Kittelya:**

“You’re ok with this?” Ryou asked Kittelya as he leaned over her.

“Mmmhmm…” Kittelya breathed nervously.

“Ok then…” Ryou sighed, before pushing her shirt up to reveal her breasts; they were a high B or low C; he wasn’t a hundred percent sure. But, he knew he liked them; he couldn’t stop staring at them…until she shyly covered them with her arms.

“I’m sorry; I know they’re small.” Kittelya said softly, unable to look him in the eyes.

“I think they’re perfect.” Ryou said seriously, gently placing his hands on her wrists; she allowed him to gently place them above her head and stare at her again.

“Ready?” Ryou asked, placing his hands just under her breasts.

“Mmmhmm…” Kittelya breathed out, before Ryou started gently massaging her breasts. 

Shortly thereafter, he leaned down to one of her breasts, placing his mouth on one, and lightly nipped and sucked, making her sigh in contentment as she closed her eyes. She never realized just how gentle Ryou could be; he didn’t hurt or make her bleed; Kazuya always bit too hard and made her bleed.

Slowly, Kittelya placed her hands lightly on Ryou’s head to keep her connected to reality.

Ryou couldn’t help but smile into her breast when he felt her hands on his head.

Her light gasps and moans told him everything he needed to know; he knew she was enjoying this.

And more importantly, he wasn’t hurting her.

Ryou snaked his hands up her sides and under her upper back, pulling her up a little so that he could get better leverage with his mouth.

All Kittelya could do was hold his head to her and pant with her eyes barely open.

Then he lightly bit down and Kittelya jerked a little. However, she still held on and kept encouraging him.

**With Everyone:**

“Daddy? Daddy stop!” Ami yelled at the stop of the stairs.

“Ami baby, what are you doing? Where’s Kittelya?” Kazuya asked, looking at Ami.

“She’s with her boyfriend!” Ami yelled again.

“Boyfriend? That blonde, good for nothing, rich kid? He’s nothing; he can’t give her what I can. So, I’ll ask again; where is your sister?” Kazuya asked, walking closer to the stairs. 

“I-I’m here.” Kittelya stuttered, coming up from behind Ami.

“Well, well, well; Kittelya don’t you just look beautiful. Are you ready to come home to me? What the hell is all over your neck and chest?” Kazuya asked, becoming angry, looking at Kittelya; she was still wearing her pajamas, but now she had some hickeys all over her chest and two on her neck.

“I-I want to stay here with Ryou and Keiichiro. And, we just got done…making love.” Kittelya said softly, scared.

“Excuse me! What do you mean you’re having sex with him?! You’re only supposed to have sex with me and only me!” Kazuya yelled pissed off, causing Kittelya to flinch.

“Do you think she’ll be ok?” Kish asked, looking at Ryou.

“She’s doing fine. Just watch until it’s time for you to go.” Ryou whispered back.

“I don’t want to have sex with you…ever. I didn’t want to lose my virginity to you; I wanted to lose my virginity to someone I loved. But, you took that away from” Kittelya said softly, for the first time without skipping a beat.

“Well, it wouldn’t be rape if you’d just relax and accept it. I love you.” Kazuya said simply, pissing Kittelya, Ami, Ichigo, Ryou and even Keiichiro off.

“You have a funny way of showing love. I may not get a whole lot about love and all that, but I know that forcing yourself and beating on someone isn’t love. Not to mention you’re supposed to be my stepfather. I see you’re not here alone…like always.” Kittelya said bravely as Kazuya’s two friends came in.

“You’re a smart kid; how did you know we were here?” One of the men asked, looking up at her.

“I don’t know what he sees in you; you’re not all that pretty. You’re not even all that cute.” The other man said, looking at Kittelya.

“Shut up! She’s mine and that’s all that matters! Now let’s get her!” Kazuya exclaimed as he got up to go get Kittelya.

“This is what we’ve been waiting for; go!” Ryou told Kish, Pie and Tart as he went for Kittelya.

Just before Kazuya got to Kittelya, Ryou got to her first.

“You! Get away from her; she’s mine!” Kazuya yelled as Ryou grabbed a hold of Kittelya’s waist.

“What do you think she is; a consolation prize?” Pie asked, appearing right behind one of Kazuya’s friends.

“Because she’s not. She may be a pain, like other girls; but she’s not an object.” Tart said, appearing right behind Kazuya’s other friend.

“And if she does belong to someone, she belongs to herself. Plus, I think she loves someone else. And you will not change her mind.” Kish said, appearing right in front of Kazuya.

All three men nearly shit themselves as they fell backwards after Kish, Pie and Tart showed themselves.

“What the hell? What are you?” Kazuya asked, pissed off more than scared.

“Never mind any of that! She’s mine; ain’t nobody or nothing going to stand in my way!” Kazuya yelled, charging Kish. Big mistake as Kish punched him square in the face while Pie and Tart grabbed Kazuya’s friends and tied them up.

Once the men were secured and what not, Kish, Pie and Tart teleported them to some unknown place.

“Where do you think they took them?” Kittelya asked softly as she tried to cover herself up; she felt very vulnerable at that moment. She’s fine when it’s just her and Ryou; but she becomes a nervous wreck around others.

“Forget that; what do you think they’re doing to them?” Ami asked, slightly conflicted. That was her dad after all; and he was nice and loving to her. But, she also knew how he was towards Kittelya, her big sister, who has always looked after and protected her.

“I don’t know. But, he shouldn’t be bothering you anymore.” Ryou said as he placed his hands on Kittelya’s shoulders.

As soon as he did that, Kittelya looked up at him, smiled and then passed out…as did Ami.

“Kittelya! Ami!” Everyone exclaimed, shocked and worried.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Ichigo asked worried.

“Stress maybe. Possibly shock. He may have been a bad man, but he was still Ami’s father. And from what I understand, from both girls, he treated Ami like a princess and loved her dearly. As for Kittelya, she’s had a long day. They’re breathing normally and their pulses are fine. I’d say we just put them to bed and let them sleep for the night. And Keiichiro, I don’t need a lecture; I already know.” Ryou said as he picked up Kittelya while Keiichiro got Ami.

Keiichiro didn’t say anything; he just placed Ami on the bed next to Kittelya while Ichigo also climbed into bed with them. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Berry also managed to cram themselves into the bed as well; Zakuro went to bed with Keiichiro.

The girls by the way had already told their families that they were spending the night at a friend’s place.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two months since Kish, Pie and Tart took care of Kazuya and his friends; since then they have all become human.

Kish now has shoulder length lime green hair and hazel eyes and human ears.

Pie now has short dark purple, almost black hair and blue eyes and human ears.

Tart still looks exactly the same except his hair down and he now has human ears.

Kittelya and Ryou have been steadily dating as have Ichigo and Kish. And thanks to Ami and her big mouth, Sakura and Shintaro have met Kish; they basically demanded to meet him because Ami said that they were having sex. You can probably imagine how that all went down.

Needless to say, when Ichigo got home the day after the night of their first double date, it was World War III and Ichigo refused to talk or look at Ami unless she had to.

**Flashback:**

**The Day After The Date:**

Kish, Pie and Tart came back the next day, after everyone was awake and had just gotten done eating breakfast.

“Oh, you guys are finally back.” Zakuro said plainly when they seen them.

“Yeah, we’re back…” Pie responded.

“That was a fun night!” Tart exclaimed happily.

“So…what’d you do to them?” Kittelya, Ami and Ichigo asked curiously.

“Got rid of them; they won’t ever come to bother you anymore.” Kish explained calmly.

“We played around with them for a little bit, before killing them.” Tart explained, earning a smack to the back of the head.

“He was still Ami’s father, you idiot!” Mint exclaimed annoyed.

“No, it’s fine; this is what’s for the best. So…now you can become a mew mew like us, work around the café, go out and have fun and you don’t have to rush to fuck!” Ami exclaimed happily, causing both Ryou and Kittelya to choke on what they were drinking.

“She still doesn’t get it…” Zakuro sighed as Kittelya continued to gasp for air, while Ryou patted her back.

“What don’t I get?” Ami asked, confused.

“Well…we’d better be heading home before mom and dad send a search party out looking for us. Bye; see you all tomorrow.” Ichigo said, dragging Ami out of the building.

“Bye!” Everyone else called back.

**With Ichigo, Ami, Sakura & Shintaro:**

“Aww, there you two are! How were your nights? Ichigo, baby, how was your date with Kish? And Ami, sweetie, how was your night with Pudding?” Sakura asked excitedly, while Shintaro sat there brooding over his baby-girl dating… _ again _ .

“Ichigo and Kittelya are having sex!” Ami just blurted out, causing Sakura to stand there staring in shock while Shintaro fell off his chair.

“Excuse me?! What does she mean you’re having sex? Didn’t you just start dating this guy? Didn’t you and that one guy just break up a few weeks ago?! Damnit Ichigo, answer me!” Shintaro yelled as Sakura sat down.

“Are you at least being safe? Are either of you using protection?” Sakura asked, looking at her daughter.

“No, we’re not using protection; because we’re not having sex yet! Sure, we kissed and played around a little; but we’re not having sex! And dad, I’ve known Kish for years; but we were just friends…well he’s always had a thing for me. But until recently I’ve always turned him down. And don’t worry…we probably won’t have sex for awhile yet; I’m not ready yet. And as for Kittelya, she was only going to have sex with Ryou because she’s so afraid of Ami’s father coming to rape her again.” Ichigo explained.

“But what about what Ami just said?” Shintaro asked suspiciously.

“She’s a little eavesdropper and overheard us talking about it all…but she misheard everything. Listen, if you don’t believe me, you can ask Kittelya; she’ll back me up. Not to mention she’s never lied to you; and she has no reason to start now. Or, we can go see a doctor to tell you I’m still a virgin! And mom, our date went just fine; we went shopping and Ryou bought us some new outfits, then we went to a Mexican restaurant. We then went to see a horror movie and to end off the night we went on a carriage ride through the park. And then we went back to the café for the night. And, after a little bit of kissing and playing around, Kish left.” Ichigo explained simply to her parents.

“Ok, we believe you. But, if you’re going to start having sex, you need to be protected; so, I think sometime next week we’ll start you on birth control. That being said, we want to meet this boy as soon as possible.” Sakura said sternly.

“And if we don’t meet him anytime soon, you’ll no longer be able to date him; and that’s that.” Shintaro said, getting up as he walked away.

“I’ve got to head out for a little while; I’ll see you two later. Love you both. Oh, and Ichigo, I’ll set up an appointment for you later tomorrow.” Sakura said with a smile as she left.

“Good going…” Ichigo said, going to her room angry.

“I’m sorry!” Ami called back desperately.

**Two Weeks Later: Meeting Kish:**

“Ok, please be on your best behavior. And don’t say anything about sex, or my dad will kill you. At least Ami’s not here tonight; thank you Pudding for having her for the night…” Ichigo warned Kish, and then breathed out as they walked to her house.

“You’re still not talking to her?” Kish asked, somewhat surprised.

“No, I am…a little; but I’m still very mad at her. I mean how could she just blurt out that we were having sex right in front of dad?” Ichigo asked, frustrated.

“She’s your younger sister now right? It’s a younger sibling type of thing; Tart does it to me; and we both do it to Pie. And she’s apologized hasn’t she?” Kish asked as they made it to her block.

“Yeah, I guess I get that… And yes, she’s apologized…several times.” Ichigo mumbled.

“Well then maybe it’s time to let it go.” Kish said, throwing his arms up, while tilting his head to the side.

“You know…since you’ve become human you’ve become more…I don’t know…wise or whatever…and polite. You’re not the same perverted guy I met years ago.” Ichigo said, looking at Kish.

“Do you not like how I am?” Kish asked.

“No, I do; I really do. In fact, I love you; but I loved you just the way you were before. As long as you don’t become abusive or controlling, I will always love you.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Oh good…” Kish sighed in relief as they made it to her house.

“I love you too.” Kish said happily as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“What do we have here?” Sakura asked, opening the door with a polite smile; Shintaro behind her ready to have an aneurysm.

“Oh mom, dad…this is my boyfriend Kish; Kish, these are my parents.” Ichigo said, introducing everyone at the front door.

“Well, it’s very nice to finally meet you. Please, come in; I’m Sakura and this is my husband Shintaro.” Sakura said politely as she welcomed them in.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Ichigo talks about you both quite often.” Kish said as they removed their shoes.

“Oh really; and what does she say? We’re horrible parents for not wanting her to have sex just yet?” Shintaro asked, embarrassing Ichigo.

“No, of course not sir. She says how she admires and loves you both very much; she’s very glad that you’re both her parents and not someone else. She says how her mother is both a great mother and like her best friend. And although you two don’t always get along or see eye to eye, she always knows you’re there for her to talk to or cry on your shoulder if she needs. Actually, we rarely ever talk about sex; we’re much too busy with work and hanging out friends. Oh, and in her case school and school work.” Kish answered looking at Shintaro. 

“Well…that’s nice.” Shintaro said at a loss for words.

“So…mom what are we having for dinner tonight?” Ichigo asked, changing the subject.

“I’m making my famous fish curry dish with rice and steamed vegetables.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Oh yay!” Ichigo exclaimed with a smile, causing Kish to chuckle a little bit.

So the night went well; Shintaro even gave his blessings for marriage sometime in the future…way in the future. So needless to say Shintaro actually really likes Kish.

“You’re so much better than that last guy my baby-girl dated.” Shintaro said, as they were showing Kish the door so he could head home.

“Thank you. I certainly think so.” Kish said with a smile.

“You’re funny too. Have a good night Kish. I have to go to bed now so I can get up early for work. Night girls.” Shintaro said kissing his wife and then Ichigo on the forehead.

“Night dad.” Ichigo said softly.

“Well, I’ll be inside. Don’t take too long sweetie.” Sakura said, heading inside.

“Well…that went better than I thought it was going to…” Ichigo said as the door shut.

“I told you, you had nothing to worry about.” Kish said with a smile.

“Yes, yes you did. Thank you Kish; I love you so much.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“I love you too Kitten. Can I get a goodnight kiss?” Kish asked, looking at her.

“Of course.” Ichigo said with a smile as she went to hold him, while he leaned down to kiss her.

After a few seconds the front lights started flickering off and on as Shintaro stood in the kitchen flipping the switch.

“Dad…” Ichigo growled in annoyance.

“Well, I’d better be heading out now. I’ll see you later. Love you Kitten!” Kish exclaimed as he started walking away.

“Love you too.” Ichigo said leaning against her door as she watched him leave…

**Three Weeks Later:**

Ichigo’s parents and Ami were out for the night; so she had the house to herself… Kind of; Kish was there with her. This was going to be the night she lost her virginity.

“I love you Kish.” Ichigo said softly.

“I love you too Ichigo.” Kish said, pressing himself up against causing her to cry out and grab a hold of him.

“Are you alright?” Kish asked, looking at her.

“Can we lie down; in bed?” Ichigo asked, panting a little.

“Of course.” Kish said, carrying her to her bed, where he gently laid her down.

Once in bed Kish slowly crawled on top of her…after removing his shirt leaving him in only his boxers.

“Ichigo…you drive me crazy. I’m going to remove your clothes now…ok?” Kish asked, placing his hands on the hem of her shirt.

“Ok.” Ichigo said closing her eyes as she waited, while placing her arms above her head making it easier for him.

She shuddered when she felt cold air on her skin once her night shirt and shorts were removed, leaving her in her panties.

“These are absolutely adorable.” Kish said tracing the hem of her panties; they were dark pink with strawberries on them and dark green ribbons on the sides.

“Thank you…” Ichigo said with a slight blush.

“But not as beautiful as these.” Kish said tracing his fingers lightly over her breasts causing her to gasp a little.

“Kish…” Ichigo lightly moaned when she felt his finger run over her nipple, which was slowly starting to become erect.

“Are you doing ok?” Kish asked, looking at her.

“Yes…please Kish…just do as you please. Don’t worry about me; I’ll tell you if I’m not comfortable with something.” Ichigo said softly.

Once she said that, Kish started gently cupping and massaging her breasts, causing her to arch her back a little and moan out.

After a few minutes he dipped his head down and started to lightly kiss her breasts, really getting her to cry out.

She was begging him to kiss her, but he refused; he wanted her to cry out and moan for him. He did however kiss her breasts, paying close attention to sucking on her pert nipples.

“Spread your legs.” Kish said.

She did as she was told; and once she did he pressed his body against hers and started kissing and sucking on her neck while he started dry humping her.

“Kish…” Ichigo moaned out, arching her body into his.

“Good girl.” Kish whispered into her ears, before pulling her panties down and off her body without her knowing; she however figured it out quickly when she felt his hand against her.

“Kish?” Ichigo asked not knowing what to do.

“Don’t worry; I’ll take care of you. Do you trust me?” Kish asked, rubbing her gently.

“Y-yes.” Ichigo answered shyly.

Kish didn’t say anything, he just slowly stuck a finger inside of her causing her to arch her back and cry out while biting her hand.

“No; no, no, no…don’t bite your hand; just let it out. It’s ok. If you want me to stop just say so and I’ll stop.” Kish said reassuring her.

“No…it just hurts a little…” Ichigo said softly.

“That’s because you’re tight.” Kish said pushing his finger in a little more.

“I’m sor-sorry…” Ichigo said as she struggled against his finger.

“It’s fine; it’s normal. From what I understand virgins are normally tight; it’s fine. Just relax a little; it’ll make it a lot easier. If you relax, your body will relax as well. And I’ll stop whenever you want; all you have to do is say so.” Kish said holding his finger still.

“Have you done this before?” Ichigo asked softly.

“Yes, I’ve had sex before…but never with a virgin…so you’re my first…and last virgin. And I promise, I’ll do my best to make sure you’re completely ok and comfortable with all this.” Kish said sincerely as he kissed her gently.

Ichigo started to cry happy tears; she took a deep breath and let him continue pushing his finger in. And he was right; once she relaxed, her body loosened up enough, that it stopped hurting and became pleasurable.

“Kish…” Ichigo breathed out, enjoying his finger inside of her.

Once he was sure she was loose enough, he started to slowly move his finger around inside of her.

“Ichigo…I’m going to add another finger ok?” Kish said, looking at her.

“Ok…” Ichigo said softly, looking up at him.

“Just relax.” Kish said as he added a second finger, stretching her, getting her ready for his cock.

“Ki-Kish!” Ichigo cried out in pleasure, as she arched her back.

Once he felt she was used to two fingers, he took his thumb and started rubbing her clit while curling his fingers inside of her; he also started to suck and nip at her breasts giving her as much pleasure as he possibly could.

“Ki-Kish…something’s happening! What’s happening to me? I feel so hot and heavy!” Ichigo cried, spazzing out.

“Ichigo, it’s ok; you’re experiencing an orgasm. Just let it happen; it’s natural.” Kish explained against her breast, as he continued pushing his fingers in and out of her, while rubbing her clit.

“You promise?” Ichigo asked, scared.

“I promise; I wouldn’t lie to you. Just relax, and let it happen.” Kish said before he kissed her, shoving his tongue in her mouth while pushing his finger in deeper.

After a few seconds she grabbed a hold of his shoulders, arched her back and screamed into his mouth, until he pulled away as she came hard all over his fingers.

After a few minutes he pulled away from her and she fell back to the bed while he pulled his fingers out of her and tasted her.

“You taste sweet.” Kish said, licking his fingers, while looking directly into her eyes.

“Kish…” Ichigo panted out while placing her hand on his leg.

“Hmmm…what is it?” Kish asked, leaning down.

“Can I touch it?” Ichigo asked softly, referring to his penis.

“Do you want to?” Kish asked kind of shocked.

“…Yes…” Ichigo answered softly and slowly as she slowly sat up.

Kish didn’t say anything; he just stood up and removed his boxers revealing his cock standing at attention, hard and ready to go.

“I-it’s so big…” Ichigo said softly, just staring at it as he sat down.

“Are you ok?” Kish asked as he gently leaned into her, moved her hair to the side and started to gently kiss her neck while gently rubbing her breasts.

“Yes…I’ve just never actually seen one before.” Ichigo said softly, referring to Kazuya.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. Do you still wish to touch me?” Kish asked as he continued kissing her; he however, stopped feeling her breasts up in order to hold her hand.

“Yes…” Ichigo said softly.

“Ok.” Kish said against her neck, while placing her hand gently on his shaft.

“Do whatever makes you feel comfortable.” Kish said as he placed his hand back on her breasts.

She slowly started to experiment and rub his cock at a slow steady pace causing Kish to pant and moan against her neck causing her to smile.

“Am I doing good?” Ichigo asked softly.

“No, you’re doing great.” Kish said as he let his hand travel downwards.

“Kish…” Ichigo moaned out, and gently started squeezing him when she felt his finger enter again.

“Not so hard please.” Kish said when she squeezed a bit too tight.

“Sorry.” Ichigo said softly as she loosened her grip a little.

Kish didn’t say anything; the two of them just continued to play with each other until they both came; her crying out for him while he bit into her shoulder.

She then fell to the bed panting, when he got her situated and climbed on top of her.

“Just you wait little girl…you ain’t felt nothing yet.” Kish said as he began kissing down her body.

By now Kish, aside from keeping his promise of being gentle and stopping when she asked, had lost control.

Once he got to her stomach and kept going down Ichigo had figured out what he was doing.

“Kish…” Ichigo started unsure.

“Shhh…” Kish shhhed her as he kept going while placing his hands on her breasts.

Once he got to the top of her sex Ichigo started freaking out.

“Kish!” Ichigo cried out, scared.

“Ichigo, baby, relax…you’re ok; I’ve got you…and you actually taste really sweet. Now relax and enjoy.” Kish said before he started gently kissing her lips, causing her to spaz a little…but not out of fear…out of pleasure.

“Kish!” Ichigo cried out when he pushed his lips against hers harder, and then stuck his tongue in.

He had to grab a hold of her hips to hold her still…well try to; she was arching and thrashing around too much. But it didn’t seem to bother him too much; it just gave him a challenge that he enjoyed as he pushed his tongue in deeper.

“Ki-Kish! Kish!” Ichigo cried out when he stopped tonguing her and started munching on her clit instead; he was eating her like he hadn’t eaten anything in days.

“Ki-Kish! Ahhh! Ahh! Ahh… Ah.” Ichigo cried out, grabbing at his head, arching her entire body as she came hard into his awaiting mouth.

Kish, not wanting to waist a single drop of her sweet juices, cleaned her up, licking up every last drop. He then started kissing up her body to her lips.

“Ichigo…are you ready for me?” Kish asked between kisses.

“Please be gentle.” Ichigo breathed out.

Kish didn’t say anything; he just kissed her as he placed the tip at her entrance and started to push into her. However, once he got to her barrier, he stopped and looked at her.

“I love you.” Kish said as he started to gently push again.

“Kish…” Ichigo moaned out and then cried out as he broke through her hymen, taking her virginity along with it.

Once he was all the way inside of her he held still while holding her hands just looking at her; she had her eyes squished shut with tears running down them.

“Hey. Ichigo, relax; I’m right here and I can pull out whenever you want me to.” Kish said, watching her tense up.

“Ki-Kish…i-it hurts…” Ichigo said softly.

“I’m sorry…” Kish said softly as he began to rub the side of her face.

“Is it because of me? Am I too tight?” Ichigo asked worried.

“No, you’re fine. Yes, you’re tight; but you’re not too tight. Do you want me to pull out?” Kish asked seriously.

“No…please, can I have a little bit to try to get used to it?” Ichigo asked softly, opening her eyes to look at him.

“Sure.” Kish said, removing some hair from her eyes.

“Ki-Kish?” Ichigo asked softly.

“Yes, what is it love?” Kish asked, causing Ichigo to blush, but smile.

“For this time…for tonight…could we just do it like this? I know there are a lot of ways to have sex…I mean, I don’t know what they are or how to do them…but could we…” Ichigo started babbling on and on.

“I understand what you’re getting at and it's fine. I told you, this is all you. I want you to be comfortable with what we’re doing. That means you’re in charge. So if that means you want me to take charge and take care of you I will do so. But that doesn’t mean I won’t show you other ways in the future.” Kish said mischievously, leaning down a little.

“Mmm…” Ichigo moaned out when she felt him move a little.

“Can I hold onto you?” Ichigo asked softly.

“Whatever you want baby.” Kish said, placing his hands on either side of her head and started to slowly move within her, letting her get used to him invading her like he was.

After a little bit Ichigo was holding onto him and enjoying the movement of his hips against hers and his cock inside of her.

“Kish…please…do what you please. Show me; show me what it’s like.” Ichigo begged.

“What do you want, baby? You have to tell me what you want.” Kish said, kissing her neck.

“I don’t know…please I want you to take control; please!” Ichigo cried out, unsure of what she liked or didn’t like.

Kish decided he would oblige her and started moving faster and harder inside of her causing her to cry out in pleasure…pleasure she’d never felt before.

She was also spazzing out as she dug her nails into his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him in deeper.

Kish was just watching her in amazement; he didn’t think he’d get her screaming like she was. But with that being said, her reactions made him extremely happy as he began pushing into her deep, harder and faster, grunting and groaning the entire time.

“Ki-Kish! Kish! Kish! KIISSSSH!!” Ichigo screamed out as she reached her climax for the night.

Kish grabbed a hold of her and started going as hard and fast as he could go; he was kissing her as hard as he could without hurting her, shoving his tongue in her mouth while feeling her up everywhere he could.

He grabbed at her shoulders, her hips, her waist and her ass pulling her up to him, trying to get in as deep as he could physically or possibly go; he was grunting and groaning the entire time while she moaned, screamed and cried out for him.

“Gaa! Ohhhh! Grrr! Ichigo!! Ichigo!” Kish groaned out as he came so deep and so hard inside of her while her pussy milked his cock for everything it had.

“Kish…” Ichigo breathed out as she held onto him while he continued to pump his seeds into her…this was one of his biggest loads to date.

After a few Kish pulled out and collapsed next to her, pulling her to him so that she could rest her head on his chest.

“I love you Ichigo; my Ichigo…” Kish said as they got comfy.

She couldn’t say anything; she was too exhausted as she fell asleep right after cuddling up to him, causing Kish to chuckle and watch her for a little bit before falling asleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two and a half months since Kazuya was killed and Ichigo introduced Kish to her parents and lost her virginity to him…and Ami flew off the deep end.

About a month and a half ago, Kazuya and his two friends’ bodies showed up, out of nowhere, and Ami didn’t take it well. 

Also, the girls were no longer able to transform into mew mews; they still had their animal DNA, but they could no longer transform. Maybe someday in the future, if they were needed again, they would be able to transform again; but for now, nope.

**Flashback:**

Ryou and Kittelya, Ichigo and Kish and Keiichiro and Zakuro were out walking through the park at night when they bumped into Mint and her new boyfriend, Lettuce and Pie and Berry and Tasuku.

“Hey, you guys; what’s going on?” Berry asked, looking at everyone as they all bumped into each other.

“Oh, you know…we’re just out walking around. What are you up to?” Zakuro asked, looking at Mint, Berry and Lettuce as everyone stood next to their men.

“Our dance recital ran late. Oh, everyone this is my boyfriend, Keto; Keto, these are some of my friends/bosses/coworkers. This is Ichigo, her boyfriend Kish, her cousin Kittelya, Kittelya’s boyfriend A.K.A. our boss, Ryou. This is our other boss Keiichiro, his girlfriend/my best friend Zakuro, Lettuce, her boyfriend Pie. And finally we have Berry and her boyfriend Tasuku. There are a few others, but they’re not here right now.” Mint said, introducing everyone.

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you all; Mint’s told me a lot about all of you.” Keto said with a smile.

“It’s very nice to meet you as well.” The girls said politely while the men shook hands.

“Well…we should really be heading home now; Keto and I have a big day tomorrow.” Mint said with a smile.

“Oh wait. Before you go; there’s something I want to do…something you would probably want to see.” Keiichiro said quickly.

“What is it?” Mint asked confused.

“This… …… Zakuro Fujiwara, I love you and I have for the last few years. Would you do the honor of becoming Zakuro Akasaka and spending the rest of your life with me?” Keiichiro asked, bending down to one knee in front of her.

“Oh Keiichiro…I-I…yes, of course I’ll marry you!” Zakuro said, trying and failing to hide her emotions.

“Don’t even think about it Kish…not yet anyways.” Ichigo warned sternly when she seen that look run across Kish’s face.

“Awww…but Kitten…” Kish said, making faces as he hugged Ichigo like crazy.

“Congratulations.” Everyone said with happy smiles.

Everyone took their turns hugging Zakuro and shaking Keiichiro’s hand until it was Mint’s turn; she refused to let go of Zakuro, saying how happy she was for her.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

“Ok, now we really need to be going. Congratulations once again.” Mint said with tears in her eyes as she and Keto took off.

“So, what did you do this time?” Pie asked, looking at Kish.

“What do you mean?” Kish asked, confused.

“You and Ichigo don’t seem too chummy tonight.” Pie said holding onto Lettuce.

“Oh, yeah that…” Kish started.

“You guys should’ve gotten rid of the bodies a different way…or better way. They just kind of came flying out of nowhere…” Ichigo exclaimed annoyed.

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry about that? It’s not like they didn’t deserve it.” Kish shot back.

“No, you’re right; they did deserve it. But that being said, he was still Ami’s father. And, because of how they just appeared like that, she’s been acting like a…brat!” Ichigo exclaimed pissed off.

“Still?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Oh yeah…and she’s started back sassing mom and dad. And she only seems to be getting worse.” Ichigo said, standing her ground.

“Well, what about you? You haven’t gotten any better either.” A voice said, coming up from behind them.

“Masaya, what are you doing here?” Ichigo asked, pissed off, while Kittelya clung to Ryou’s arm; she remembered their last encounter like it was yesterday.

“It’s a free park; I’m just walking around. Yes, I’m still with Tashi; no need to jump at me like that.” Masaya said full of himself.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on it. I’m dating Kish now anyways.” Ichigo said ready to snap.

“Just move along.” Ryou and Keiichiro said, holding onto Kittelya and Zakuro.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Masaya said walking away.

“Well, I guess I should go talk to Ami…there’s no reason for her to be saying or doing any of the things she’s doing…” Kittelya sighed in annoyance.

“I’ll go with, if you need support.” Ryou said, rubbing Kittelya’s shoulders.

“Thanks.” Kittelya said with a soft smile.

“Well…we’ll be at the café; please take your time.” Keiichiro and Zakuro said as they hurried away; they wanted to have sex.

“Well, we should be heading out as well. Please take care; I hope Ami is doing better soon.” Lettuce said as she and Pie started walking away.

“Do you want me to come with as well or no?” Kish asked, looking at Ichigo.

“You can come with; just don’t say anything to Ami.” Ichigo warned seriously.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

“Mom, dad, I’m home; and I brought friends!” Ichigo called through the house.

“Oh Ichigo, I’m so glad you’re home. Oh, Kittelya, Ryou, Kish; it’s so good to see you all as well.” Sakura said happily.

“I hear that Ami is causing troubles…” Kittelya said softly.

“I wouldn’t say troubles, per say. I would just say she’s going through a rough patch. You know…we all know that Kazuya was a sleazy guy who deserved whatever was coming to him…” Sakura said simply.

“But he was still her father. I know. But, that doesn’t give her the right to treat you like she has been. Not with all that you’ve done for her. Is she home?” Kittelya asked softly as she walked around.

“Yeah, she should be in her room; she’s grounded.” Shintaro said simply.

“Ok. Can I go in and talk to her?” Kittelya asked.

“Go ahead.” Shintaro and Sakura said at the same time.

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

“Hey, Ami, it’s Kittelya; we need to talk.” Kittelya said softly, after knocking on Ami’s door.

“Go away!” Ami yelled, rather loudly and rudely.

“Now, I can’t do that and you know that! We need to talk about your behavior. An…Ahhhh! Ami what the hell?!” Kittelya yelled in shock, falling backwards after opening her door, getting everyone’s attention.

“What’s going on in here?! Ami? What the hell do you think you’re doing?! And who the hell is he?” Shintaro demanded as Kittelya, Ichigo and Sakura sat there shocked.

Ami was in bed, naked with a boy, having sex. And, I say having sex because he had just penetrated her.

“Haru?” Ryou asked, shocked.

“You know this boy?” Shintaro asked, shocked.

“Yeah…he’s my cousin. But, I thought you said you were visiting your brother overseas for a week or two…” Ryou said in utter shock.

“What the hell Ami; you’re only twelve years old for crying out loud!” Kittelya yelled, frustrated.

“Yeah, and you’re almost sixteen. You and Ryou should’ve been having sex by now; he sure as hell wants to. Sex is one of the best feelings ever…once you get past the little bit of pain… And what are these people going to do anyways? They’re not my parents.” Ami said, striking a nerve with, not only Kittelya and Shintaro, but also Ichigo and Sakura.

“Oh my god! Is that really how you’re going to be? Fine, you’re right; Aunt Sakura and Uncle Shintaro aren’t biologically our parents; but they care. And, technically speaking, they are your parents; they’ve legally adopted you, remember? They didn’t let you sit in an abusive home while your “real” parents sat there doing drugs, drinking and other things to even notice we existed. Where did I go wrong Ami; where? These two have been far better parents to you in the last few months than your actual parents were in your entire first eight years of your life! When you’re ready, you owe them an apology. No, you owe them way more than an apology. As for me; you don’t owe me anything. I can’t do it anymore Ami. I love you, and I always will; you’re my sister. But I can’t do this anymore. I hope you figure out everything you need; I hope that you’ll start paying Aunt Sakura, Uncle Shintaro and Ichigo the respect they deserve. Please, don’t call me unless it’s an absolute emergency. Goodbye; I’ll see you all around; love you all.” Kittelya said, looking at everyone, before she took off back to the café, tears running down her cheeks.

“Kittelya wait!” Ryou called, running after her.

“Kittelya…” Sakura and Ichigo said in shock while Shintaro glared at Haru.

“You, get out of my house before I call the cops.” Shintaro said very seriously.

“Yes sir…” Haru said as he took off, after apologizing to Ami.

“What the hell?!” Ami asked, pissed off, but quickly backed off when she seen the look on not only Shintaro’s face, but also Sakura’s; Ichigo had gone to her room.

**With Ryou & Kittelya:**

“Kitty, wait.” Ryou said, out of breath once he caught up to her and gently grabbed a hold of her arm.

“What did I do wrong?” Kittelya asked sadly as she fell to her knees.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. None of this is your fault. The stress of what happened was just too much for her to handle; she didn’t know how to handle it. I don’t know why she didn’t think she had someone to talk to, when she had a lot of people…but this is how she chose to handle it. And like the choices she made, she’ll have to deal with the consequences. And when it comes to sex, that’s one hundred percent up to you.” Ryou said as he managed to get her up, so they could sit on a nearby bench.

“But you want to have…” Kittelya started.

“Shhh…it’s not up to me whether or not we have sex. Just because I want to, doesn’t mean I’m going to force, beg or pressure you into it. Whenever you’re ready, we’ll do it; but for now, I can wait. Besides, we have enough fun until it’s time for the real thing. Right?” Ryou asked, smiling at her as he poked her shoulder.

“Can we go home now?” Kittelya asked softly, with a soft smile.

“Yeah, come on.” Ryou said, taking her hand.

“Ryou?” Kittelya asked softly.

“What is it?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Would it be too much for me to ask if S’mores, Buttons and I could sleep with you tonight? Like just sleep, not have sex?” Kittelya asked softly.

“If that’s what you want; I would love to have you stay with me.” Ryou said as they walked to the café.

“Thank you.” Kittelya said softly.

“You’re welcome.” Ryou said as he held her.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

They arrived at the café and the first thing they heard was Zakuro screaming.

“Is she ok? Should we see if she needs help?” Kittelya asked confused; she didn’t realize they having sex because she’s never heard someone have sex before. She didn’t even scream like that when her and Ryou messed around; but then again, he always kissed her, keeping her screams locked inside.

“She’s fine… She and Keiichiro are making love. Come on; let’s just go to bed.” Ryou said, taking her hand in his as he led her upstairs.

“Oh…” Kittelya said, somewhat interested as she kept looking behind her.

“Go get changed, get your cats and meet me in my room; I’ll leave the door open for you.” Ryou said calmly before they went their separate ways.

“Ok.” Kittelya said softly as she went to her room.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

“Ryou…” Kittelya said softly, shyly as she held Buttons and S’mores, her pillows and a box.

“Yeah? Wow…” Ryou asked and then said when he turned around to look at her; she was wearing short, teal, frilly sleep shorts with a short, thin nightshirt with thin spaghetti-straps, showing off a good amount of her midriff.

The cats jumped out of her arms and jumped into his bed.

“Do you not like them?” Kittelya asked, referring to her pajamas.

“No, I love them… I just didn’t think you owned anything like that…” Ryou said, looking at her as he walked over to her.

“Zakuro took me to buy them. Well…not specifically these; I just needed some new clothes.” Kittelya said just before Ryou shut his door; she was now leaning against the door while he leaned over her.

“What happened to all your other clothes?” Ryou asked, looking at her confused.

“Some got too small and some I didn’t wear anymore; so I donated them. Some had holes in them, so I threw those out. And then for some reason, a lot of them were just destroyed. I had a few outfits yet, but there weren’t a lot. I’m not sure what happened; so Zakuro offered to take me shopping. I wasn’t going to ask for help; I still had some money from the storage unit thing a few months ago. She seen me pacing around the park, asked me what I was doing; so I told her and she took me shopping. But, she took me to one of those expensive places; I only had enough for two full outfits…” Kittelya explained, looking down.

“So she bought you outfits?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Mmmhmm…but she let me pick out what I liked; she even took me to a Walmart and got me some “regular” clothes as she calls them.” Kittelya said softly.

“So, do you know how much you owe her?” Ryou asked seriously.

“I told her I’d pay her back; she said she’d let me know. And earlier today, she gave me a box and said as long as I used what was inside, we were even…” Kittelya said softly.

“What was in the box?” Ryou asked, interested.

“I don’t know; I haven’t opened it; she said not to until late tonight…with you. She said it was for the both of us.” Kittelya said softly.

“This is the box?” Ryou asked, looking at the box under her pillows; it was pretty big.

“Yes.” Kittelya said softly.

“Ok, let’s see what’s in here…unless you wish to wait.” Ryou said, looking at Kittelya.

“I want to open it.” Kittelya said right away, making Ryou smile; he really had no clue what Zakuro would’ve gotten them.

He took the box and had her get into bed. 

She got in _slowly_ ; that didn’t go unnoticed by Ryou as he stared at her butt; he saw a little cheek.

“Ok…” Ryou sighed as he set the box on the bed and then got in.

“Ready?” Ryou asked as they both looked at the box.

“Yeah…” Kittelya breathed.

“Is something wrong?” Ryou asked, looking at her concerned.

“No…” Kittelya said softly.

“Ok…what’s going on? I love you, but you’re a horrible liar.” Ryou said, rubbing her shoulder.

“…I have a question…” Kittelya said slowly.

“Ok, what is it?” Ryou asked as she got situated and sat on her knees.

“Well…when Ichigo was over last night with Kish, we were talking--me and Ichigo that is…” Kittelya started, fidgeting with her fingers.

“Ok…” Ryou said, looking at her; he was wondering why she was so nervous.

“Well…she and Kish are…well they’re having…” Kittelya continued on, nervously, her face bright red. 

Sex with still a hard topic for her; she and Ryou only really messed around that one time in the carriage and then when he gave her those hickeys on her neck and breasts to distract Kazuya. 

Since then, they’ve only hugged and kissed; it’s really impossible to do anything else with Keiichiro keeping a close eye on them…

“They’re having sex.” Ryou said simply, finishing what she couldn’t say.

“Yes… Anyways, Ichigo was mad at him about something, but she didn’t want me to worry or something; so she didn’t tell me. She asked if we were getting any further and I told her no…I’m still not ready; and even if I were, we couldn’t because Keiichiro is always checking up on us… Umm…we talked a little more about all that…and umm…she said that Zakuro was planning on getting Keiichiro out of the café for a few days so that we could have it to ourselves… She said if I wasn’t ready to be alone here with you like that, she’d come over and stay as well. That way Keiichiro wouldn’t have to worry too much about us doing inappropriate stuff. And that’s when Kish showed up; he smelt bad; Ichigo said he was drunk… He was saying all sorts of weird things; Ichigo had to call Pie to come get him. While he was here though, he kept asking her why she didn’t want to have babies with him, causing her to smack her face. She said she keeps telling him that she does want kids…someday…when she’s older. Then he looked at me…” Kittelya continued explaining, until Ryou interrupted her.

“He didn’t do anything to you did he?” Ryou asked right away, up in arms.

“No; he didn’t do anything to me… And just so you know, he did apologize to me this morning…for what he said…kind of…I think. He apologized to Ichigo and agreed to wait to have kids for a few years.” Kittelya said softly.

“What did he say to you that he kind of, sort of apologized?” Ryou asked, looking directly at her.

“He looked at me and said “I bet she’d give blondie kids…if she ever got the courage up to start”…umm…the really bad word for sex…I think. It started with an “F” and ends in “ing.” Ichigo smacked him over the head after that…” Kittelya explained as best as she could.

“Fucking?” Ryou asked, already knowing the answer; he was annoyed right now, but trying not to show it.

“Yeah…that word. It’s another word for sex right?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Yes…but, it’s a derogatory version of it…” Ryou sighed.

“He also said I should get over my fears and just take the plunge. But I can’t do that yet; I’m not on birth control and I don’t have any of those balloons that men are supposed to wear. I don’t know where or how to find them, let alone even know what they're called. And then…he said he knew a way that we could have sex and I wouldn’t get pregnant… And that’s where my question comes in…well questions; I have two…” Kittelya said softly; and now, not only was she fidgeting her fingers, but her entire body was fidgeting.

“What is it?” Ryou asked, looking at her; he thought he knew what she was going to ask, but he couldn’t be a hundred percent sure. 

“What are oral blowjobs and anal?” Kittelya asked, very confused; Ryou was now just staring at her in shock.

“Is everything ok?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“Didn’t Ichigo explain it?” Ryou asked, looking at her, blushing just a little.

“No; she smacked Kish over and over again, until Pie came to get him; she then said she was sorry and said she had to get home before Uncle Shintaro and Aunt Sakura came looking for her.” Kittelya explained.

“*Sigh…* Ok…oral and blowjob are pretty much the same thing. Oral is where a guy or a girl uses their mouth to suck or lick their partner’s genitals. Blowjobs are where a girl or a guy (depending on whether a person is straight or gay) sucks on another man’s penis. I’m sure this will come up eventually, so I’ll explain it now; eating out or eating pussy is where a man or a woman (again, depending on if a person is straight or in this case a lesbian) kisses, licks or sucks on another woman’s vagina. Does that all make sense to you?” Ryou asked, looking at Kittelya, who by now was very red.

“Yes…” Kittelya said softly.

“Ok… And anal, is where a man has sex with a man or woman (once again, depending on sexual prefrence) in the butt. That means the man taking charge, sticks his penis in his partner’s butt.” Ryou explained, causing all the color to drain from Kittelya’s face before she fell sideways and started hyperventilating.

Just by that reaction, Ryou knew Kazuya not vaginally raped her, but anal as well…and that Kish said something stupid; he set the box down and the pulled her to him.

“Kitty…remember, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do. What did Kish say that made you have those questions?” Ryou asked, rubbing her back.

“He said that you’d really like to do that and that you'd be just as rough as my daddy… He apologized…but it still hurt. Also, I don’t think that was him last night; I think he was possessed or something; his eyes weren’t right. Kish is usually really nice to me. He was back to normal this morning…” Kittelya said, looking up at Ryou.

“I see… I’ll have to look into that tomorrow or something. But for now, I want to let you know that I’ll never do anal; I hate anal. And the balloons; those are called condoms; you can purchase them just about anywhere. And just so you’re aware; I have a few in my desk and one in my wallet. No, I don’t have one in my wallet because I’m planning on having sex with you in some radom place; it’s just a guy thing.” Ryou explained moving some hair out of her eyes.

“Can we open the present now?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Of course.” Ryou said as they both sat up.

When they opened the box, there was a letter on top.

**Kittelya & Ryou,**

_I’ve been racking my brain on how you (Kittelya) could pay me back for the clothes I bought you. I really don’t need your money._

_Then I heard about what Kish said last night. Ichigo called and told me; she was pissed. But she said when she drop-kicked him, something floated out of his body that kind of looked like Kazuya. She then said it looked like the thing that looked like Kazuya was being forcibly dragged away by a darker looking thing. Her words, not mine._

_Anyways, at that moment, I thought of how you (Kittelya) could pay me back. However, you can’t do it alone. Well, you can; but it’s more fun with a partner. You should have Ryou help you with it all. You don’t have to use the one thing right away, but you have to use it at some point. Always take your time._

_Also, there are a few other things in there for the two of you to do together._

_Ryou, I hope this will suffice as payment for what I owe you for using café as a runway for not only me, but a few other models about a year ago._

_Hope you like your gifts._

**With Love,**

**XOXO,**

**Zakuro**

After they read the letter, Ryou removed the colored tissue paper to reveal more boxes; two small and one medium. The small boxes both said their names and “ **OPEN FIRST** ” in big bold letters.

“Well, this one has your name on it.” Ryou said, handing her one small box while he took the other one.

“Ryou…” Kittelya said softly as she looked at what was in her box.

“What is it?” Ryou asked, looking at her; she looked so shocked.

She couldn’t say anything, so he took the box and looked at what she had; it was a sapphire and emerald gemmed bracelet with a small card attached that read:

_This is a special bracelet_

_that I had fitted just for you._

_You can’t give it back._

_Don’t worry;_

_all the girls got one as well._

_These bracelets symbolize_

_the friendship I cherish so much_

_with you & all the others. _

_You, & all the other girls are like _

_family to me;_

_you’re all my younger sisters,_

_ & I will love & cherish you all FOREVER! _

_The Sapphires & Emeralds are real; _

_they symbolize the love you & Ryou share_

**~Zakuro~**

“That’s nice of her.” Ryou said with a smile as he set the box up on his headboard; they were going to go to bed soon and didn’t need to be wearing something like this.

“What did she get you?” Kittelya asked curiously.

When he opened his box, he revealed that he received a sapphire and emerald gem encrusted watch.

_This is a special watch_

_that I had fitted just for you._

_You can’t give it back._

_Don’t worry;_

_all the guys got one as well._

_These watches symbolize_

_the friendship I cherish so much_

_with you & all the others. _

_You, & all the other guys are like _

_family to me;_

_you’re all my brothers,_

_ & I will love & cherish you all FOREVER! _

_The Sapphires & Emeralds are real; _

_they symbolize the love you & Kittelya share. _

**~Zakuro~**

After reading the notes, all Kittelya could do was cry; she’s only known Zakuro and the others for a little over four months now and she considers her as a sister.

“See, you’re loved by everyone. If he were still alive and around, you’d have plenty of protection.” Ryou said, hugging Kittelya close.

“Thank you. Should we see what’s in the medium box now?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Yeah, I guess.” Ryou said as he took his pocket knife and sliced the tape so he could open the box.

“Woohoo! More colored tissue paper! Just what I wanted!” Kittelya exclaimed sarcastically, but also as a joke; it made Ryou smile and chuckle that she was so happy. A few months ago she would’ve still been freaking out at the explanation of anal. Well, not so much the explanation as of now knowing exactly what it is and all the memories.

When he removed the tissue paper, Ryou stared in shock at the contents of the box while Kittelya was confused.

“What is all of this? What’s a vibrating bullet? Lube? Isn’t that what they put in tires? And why would she give us fuzzy handcuffs?” Kittelya asked, confused while Ryou just shook his head.

“Why Zakuro? Why? A vibrating bullet is a type of vibrator; a vibrator is a device that can go up inside of a girl and cause pleasure. This vibrator is meant for a girls’ clitoris or clit for short. You’re thinking of the wrong kind of lube; this kind of lube is to make a girl wetter to make it easier for a man to enter her; it can also be used to increase pleasure. And the fuzzy handcuffs…those are meant to be used to handcuff you to a bedpost to be dominated or something along those lines…” Ryou asked and then explained to a confused Kittelya.

“Oh…” Kittelya said blushing like crazy as she opened the lube; it was cherry flavored.

“It smells nice…” Kittelya said as she sniffed the lube.

“The clitoris…that’s the top part of the vagina, right? The part I rub?” Kittelya asked softly, looking at the bullet; and then quickly became embarrassed; she didn’t necessarily mean to say that last part out loud…

“Haha…so you are touching yourself now. Don’t be embarrassed; it’s a good thing, and it’s normal. And it’s at the opening of your vagina.” Ryou explained as he moved some hair away from her neck.

“Ryou?” Kittelya asked softly as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

“What do you want?” Ryou asked seriously, breathing on her neck.

“Can you kiss my neck?” Kittelya asked softly.

“If that’s what you want.” Ryou said as he slowly went in to start kissing her neck, but she stopped him.

“Ryou?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Yes, what is it?” Ryou asked, pulling away.

“Can that bullet thing be used outside of my panties?” Kittelya asked softly.

“I believe so…” Ryou started.

“Can you help me try?” Kittelya asked softly, seriously, looking directly into Ryou’s eyes, shocking him a little.

“Is that what you want?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Yes.” Kittelya said seriously as she slowly removed her shorts, followed by her shirt.

“Kitty…” Ryou started, just staring at her; he knew then and there that she was serious.

“Ummm…one more thing?” Kittelya asked softly.

“What is it my little Kitty?” Ryou asked, making her blush.

“You said you had one of those condoms?” Kittelya asked, really shocking Ryou; he had to pull away to look at her.

“What are you asking?” Ryou asked seriously, looking at her.

“I ummm…I want to try…but at the same time, I’m scared. What if it hurts like last time? But, I know you; I know you wouldn’t hurt me…not on purpose. I just--I just want to have that in case I want to go all the way. That way, if I do want to go all the way, it’s there…” Kittelya said softly, looking directly at Ryou.

“Are you sure?” Ryou asked seriously; he had to make sure.

“Uh-huh.” Kittelya said softly and shyly, but seriously.

Ryou didn’t say anything, he got up, walked over to his desk and pulled out a condom; he also walked over to his door and locked it.

He hadn’t heard Kittelya get up; so when he turned around, he was a little surprised to see her standing right behind him.

“Kitty?” Ryou asked, looking at her.

“If we go all the way…what if I end up pregnant? I’m not ready to be a mommy yet.” Kittelya said softly as she stood there, some tears slipping from her eyes.

“Come here.” Ryou said calmly, holding out his arms; she walked right into them; he then placed her up against his door.

“Ryou…” Kittelya breathed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he bent down just a little for her.

“That’s what the condom is for; it will hopefully keep you from getting pregnant. I mean, no, it’s not always a hundred percent full proof; they could rip, fall off or even have holes in them. But, mine are newer; so they should be just fine. And, no, I didn’t buy these condoms with the plan of having sex with you. I mean, I hope one day you’ll be ready; but if that day were to never come, that’d be fine with me. As long as I have you, I’m happy.” Ryou said seriously, before gently kissing her for a second.

“Ryou…” Kittelya said softly, tears forming in her eyes; she was happy.

“I love you.” Ryou said seriously,hiking her legs up around his waist.

“Ryou?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Yes love?” Ryou asked, pressing her against the door.

“You’ll be gentle with me?” Kittelya asked softly, looking directly into his eyes.

“Yes, of course…unless you say otherwise…” Ryou said before gently kissing her again; she responded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, legs around his waist while pressing her body against his.

With how she was holding onto him, Ryou was able to lean against the door with his arms on either side of her head.

“Mmmm…” She softly moaned into his mouth when he really pushed against her.

“Ryou…please…” Kittelya begged out softly.

“Yes, what is it, my love?” Ryou asked gently as he started kissing down her cheek to her neck. 

“Bed…please… Want to lay down…” Kittelya managed to get out; she’s never felt like this before.

“Anything for you.” Ryou said, pulling her away from the door and then carried her to bed.

Once she was in bed and Ryou had set the condom down, Kittelya started pulling at Ryou’s shirt; she had never seen him without it before. Well, she’s never seen him in anything but clothes before.

Ryou had decided to stop asking her if she was ready or sure; she’d tell him if she wasn’t; and even if she didn’t say anything, he knew how to ready her face. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled up, over his head and off; it then went on the floor.

They were now almost at even playing grounds.

‘She’s so shy…but she really wants this…’ Ryou thought to himself as she tugged at his pants; he gave her what she wanted and pulled his pants down, but left his boxers on.

Once they were at even playing grounds, Kittelya blushed when she seen him standing before her; she kept staring at his chest.

Ryou smiled at her before climbing into bed next to her.

“You are so beautiful.” Ryou breathed before gently placing his hand around her shoulder, pulling her to him so he could lightly kiss her neck.

“No I’m not…” Kittelya said softly, slowly closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on her neck.

“So beautiful.” Ryou said against her neck as his hand slowly began moving around her body, only to land and rest on her left breast.

“Ryou…” Kittelya lightly moaned out.

Ryou pulled away and then gently made her lay down, placing her head on his pillows as hers were at the end of the bed.

He crawled over her and then slowly pressed his body against hers before he started to gently kiss the side of her neck, causing her to sigh out.

“Ryou…be careful not to leave any marks…” Kittelya panted out when she felt him lightly nip and suck at her neck.

“Why?” Ryou asked as he continued on with what he was doing.

“Keiichiro…he’ll be mad at you.” Kittelya breathed.

“I don’t care what he has to say. Well, I do…but not with this. This is what you want, right?” Ryou said and then asked, pulling away to look at her.

“Yes, but…” Kittelya started, but was cut off by Ryou kissing her.

“No buts. This is our life; we can do as we please so long as we’re being safe. And besides…we might not be going all the way. That all depends on you. This is all up to you. If _you_ don’t want any marks on you or any that show, I won’t leave any. But if you do, but you’re afraid of what Keiichiro will say; it’ll all be ok; I’ll take care of it all. I’ll take care of you.” Ryou said seriously, looking at her.

“Ryou…” Kittelya said softly, tears falling from her eyes.

“What do you want?” Ryou asked, looking at her.

“Whatever you want…” Kittelya said softly, looking Ryou directly in the eyes.

Ryou smiled gently at her before gently kissing her before going back to her neck.

After a few minutes, Ryou moved down her chest, just above her breasts; her breath hitched just a little.

“Do you want me to touch before I kiss and suck?” Ryou asked, looking up at her face.

“Yes please.” Kittelya responded softly.

Ryou didn’t say anything, he just parted her legs a little so he could sit a little more comfortable before gently placing his hands on her.

Once he was sure she was relaxed, he started slowly moving his hands around, massaging her breasts.

“Heh! Ryou…” Kittelya moaned out when she felt his thumbs pushing down on her nipples and rubbing them around.

“Is this ok?” Ryou asked, worried when her eyes quickly shut.

“Uh-huh…just new. You can keep going.” Kittelya panted out.

“Ok. Tell me if you don’t like something, ok?” Ryou said seriously, looking ather.

“Yes…” Kittelya said softly.

“Mmmm…” Kittelya moaned when he continued playing with her breasts and nipples.

After a few minutes of just rubbing and pushing on her nipples, Ryou gently took her nipples between his thumb and index finger and gently pulled and lightly twisted a little; she arched her back a little and cried out in a bit of pleasure.

Ryou looked down for a second and seen a small wet spot just beginning to appear on her panties; he smiled as he leaned his face down to her right breast.

“Huh… Huh… Huh… Huh…” Kittelya panted out as Ryou kissed and lightly sucked at her breast while his hand fondled her neglected breasts.

After a few minutes he switched breasts. However, this time he was sucking on her nipple like he was trying to suck milk out, causing her to really moan out.

“Ryou…” Kittelya moaned as she held his head close to her breast.

“You doing ok?” Ryou asked, pulling away from her breasts.

“Uh-huh… More please?” Kittelya asked softly.

Ryou smiled up at her before he started kissing in between her breasts and started moving down her body. 

When he got to her stomach, he made her giggle when he tongued her belly button.

After a few seconds of lingering at her stomach, he continued downwards; he went until he reached the hem of her panties.

However, instead of continuing down, Ryou went back up; he felt her breath hitch quite a bit.

“Kitty…are you ok? Do you want to stop?” Ryou asked, pulling away, sitting up while looking at her.

“I’m ok…just a little nervous. I don’t want to stop. Can you use that bullet thing…or touch me now?” Kittelya asked softly, looking at Ryou.

“Do you want your panties off or on?” Ryou asked seriously.

“On please.” Kittelya said softly.

Ryou looked down at her; her wet spot was a little bigger now. He took a deep breath before placing his hand on her stomach, before sliding it down her body.

He went slowly, while watching her face the entire time because he remembered what happened the last time…and so did she.

She took a deep breath once he reached just below the hem of her panties.

“Kitty…are you ready?” Ryou asked once he reached just right above her opening.

“Y-yes…” Kittelya said softly, a little nervous, before taking a deep breath.

After she took her breath, Ryou placed his hand on her panty-covered pussy; he just held it there, watching her, waiting to see what she would do.

She looked at him and gave him a small nod; she threw her head back and started panting and squirming around like crazy when he started rubbing her.

Ryou had seen that reaction from other girls he had slept with before; he knew it was good. He knew she was enjoying it; she wasn’t screaming or begging him to stop.

“Ryou…” Kittelya moaned as she spazzed out; he really wanted to see her…see her completely naked; but he wouldn’t push her…

“Ryou!” Kittelya cried as she came; Ryou could feel the wetness on her panties.

Ryou reached over and grabbed the box that contained the vibrating bullet.

“You want this now?” Ryou asked, looking at Kittelya.

“Yes please.” Kittleya said softly, deeply breathing.

“Ok.” Ryou said, pulling the thing out of its box and turned it on; it was fully charged…

Ryou carefully found where her clit was and carefully placed the bullet against her at its lowest setting.

“Huh! Mmmmm! Ryou!!” Kittelya cried, completely spazzing out; he turned it up a notch and she started twisting and turning around.

‘She’s becoming so wet… This is getting harder and harder…’ Ryou thought to himself as she came pretty much right away.

“How are you doing?” Ryou asked, pulling the bullet away; she just lay there and panted, trying to catch her breath.

After a few seconds, Ryou noticed her panties were starting to fall down a little; he figured she wasn’t quite ready with how quiet she was being. He was going to pull them up; but, when he placed his hands on the hem, she lifted her hips a little and held them there, waiting.

“Kitty?” Ryou asked, shocked, looking up at her.

“Please? It’s ok.” Kittelya said softly.

Ryou slowly started removing her panties; once they were off her butt and to her knees, she plopped back down to the bed as Ryou continued and finished pulling them down.

Once he had them off, he dropped them on the floor and couldn’t help but to stare at the small, naked form laying in his bed in front of him. To him, she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his entire life.

“Ryou…please don’t stare; it’s embarrassing…” Kittelya said softly, blushing as she stared at Ryou staring at her; she, however, did not actually try to stop him from staring by covering herself up in any way.

“I think you’re beautiful; there’s nothing embarrassing about you in any way, shape or form.” Ryou said seriously as he leaned over her to kiss her.

“Do you want the bullet again?” Ryou asked against her lips.

“No…” Kittelya replied softly.

“What do you want?” Ryou asked, pulling away enough to look into her emerald eyes. 

She didn’t reply; she just blushed as she took his hand and guided it down to her treasured area.

Needless to say, Ryou was shocked, but he did what she wanted.

There was no reaction when he placed his hand on the top of her sex; but as soon as his fingers reached her opening she gasped and arched her body just a little.

“Are you ok?” Ryou asked, concerned.

“Uh-huh…just not used to slow and gentle… It’s different…” Kittelya said softly.

“Do you want me to continue?” Ryou asked, holding his hand still. 

“Uh-huh…” Kittelya breathed out.

Once again, Ryou didn’t say anything; he just started slowly rubbing her up and down, back and forth.

Kittelya let go of his hand and both hands went above her head as she moaned, looking at the ceiling.

‘She’s really wet…’ Ryou thought to himself as his hand was getting wet with her juices.

After a few minutes, without meaning to, one of Ryou’s fingers slipped into Kittelya’s opening.

“Huh! Ahh! Mmmmmm…” Kittelya gasped, cried and moaned out.

“Shit! I’m so sorry Kitty; I didn’t mean for that to happen!” Ryou exclaimed, pulling his finger out.

“No! Please, don’t take it out! Please!” Kittelya cried, pleading with him; she really wanted this.

Ryou wasn’t a hundred percent sure on this, but he was starting to think she was going to want to go all the way.

‘She’s not in heat; but she is very aroused right now…and very wet. There’s a certain smell to her; her scent is very intoxicating; but she’s not in heat. Whatever happens tonight, I’ll be happy.’ Ryou thought to himself.

“Ryou please…” Kittelya whined, pushing her body down to him.

“Someone’s being impatient.” Ryou said with a smile as he slowly and carefully (as not to hurt or scare her) put his finger back inside her.

Kittelya threw her head back and grabbed at his sheets; she was very tight.

Looking at her treasure, Ryou could definitely tell she masterbates by rubbing her clit; but, he could also tell that she never got into her hole…not with how tight she was.

“Are you ok? Does this hurt?” Ryou asked, looking at her; she had her eyes squeezed shut.

“I’m ok… Only a little…” Kittelya answered honestly.

“Do you want me to continue?” Ryou asked calmly, twitching his finger a little.

“Ye-yes please…” Kittelya said softly.

“Ok. I’m going to continue then.” Ryou said calmly as he continued to slowly push his finger in her.

“Mmmm…” Kittelya moaned out softly.

Once Ryou got his finger as deep as it could go, he started slowly and gently pumped it in and out.

Once she was used to his finger, Kittelya relaxed and let go of his sheets; she just lay there panting and moaning softly.

Listening to her and watching her body react to him as well, Ryou started becoming harder by the second.

“I’m going to add a second finger, ok?” Ryou said, looking at her.

“Ok.” Kittelya said softly, waiting.

However, as soon as he added that second finger, he pulled it out, along with his first finger when she started crying…and not in pleasure.

“Mmmmm…” Kittelya cried, tears running down her cheeks as she covered her face.

“Kitty, are you ok? Ryou asked right away, pulling his fingers out before placing his hands on her thighs.

“Ye-yes…” Kittelya lied.

“What’s wrong? I know something’s wrong; you’re a horrible liar.” Ryou said, licking his fingers off before crawling over her so he could look at her…after removing her hands from her face.

“Kitty…” Ryou sighed.

“It hurt…” Kitty said softly.

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place?” Ryou asked, looking at her.

“I-I…you… I know you’re not him…” Kittelya said softly.

“That doesn’t matter. If something hurts, you can tell me. I’ll stop; I will not hurt you.” Ryou said seriously, causing her to cry even more.

“Kitty…come here.” Ryou sighed, pulling her up to him; he knew she must be so confused. 

With the exception of their dry hump in the carriage and this, plus a few hickeys, she has never had any good sexual experiences; she’s never been told that it was ok for her to say something if something hurt and it would stop.

“I’m sorry…” Kittelya said softly as she sat, completely naked against Ryou, legs on either side of his.

“Don’t be…it’s not your fault.” ‘It’s his…’ Ryou said calmly and then thought angrily as he rubbed her back.

“Ryou…” Kittelya said softly.

“Yeah, what is it?” Ryou asked calmly, placing his chin on her head, thinking she wanted to stop.

“Can I--can I…” Kittelya started out, stuttering, clearly embarrassed.

“Can you what?” Ryou asked, lifting his head.

“I want to see it. Can I see your thing?” Kittelya asked softly.

Kittelya refers to penises as things because she doesn’t know what to call them; she’s heard them called penis, cock, dick, pecker, willy, member and shaft. And seeing as she really never learned about sex or sexual terms, she’s just really confused about a lot of it.

“Do you want to?” Ryou asked, really shocked now.

“I-I’ve never actually seen one before… Ichigo said that she really liked Kish’s… I’d like to see yours…if you don’t mind…” Kittelya said softly, shyly while fidgeting with her hands.

Ryou chuckled a little and smiled before gently lifting her chin up to look at him.

“You really are adorable…” Ryou said before sealing her lips with his. 

After a few seconds, he lifted her up, off of him and set her on the bed before standing up.

Kittelya just stared at him as he slowly pulled off his boxers to reveal his penis, hard and standing at attention; she couldn’t stop staring at him, a large blush appearing on her cheeks as she bit her lip.

“Will that fit inside of me?” Kittelya asked absentmindedly as she just stared at his penis.

“When the time comes, I’m sure it will…” Ryou said calmly; but he couldn’t help but smile at her reactions

She wanted to touch it; he could tell.

Ryou walked back over to the bed and sat down; he then took her hand in his.

“Do you want to?” Ryou asked calmly; she knew what he meant as she nodded her head, at a loss for words.

Ryou kissed her forehead as he gently placed her hand on his hard cock.

“You do what you want to do. Just don’t squeeze too tight.” Ryou whispered in her ear.

For a few minutes she just held her hand in one spot. But, once she got used to how it felt in her hand, she slowly started rubbing it up and down; she would also rub the tip every now and then. And, as she was told, she didn’t squeeze him too tight; in fact, she didn’t really squeeze at all. But, it was enough for him.

She was too busy concentrating on stroking and rubbing him that she failed to notice he was really enjoying what she was doing to him…not until he growled.

“Did I do something wrong?” Kittelya asked, pulling away from him.

“No, you didn’t…” Ryou said as calmly as he could; but she could still hear the frustration in his voice.

“Then what’s wrong?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“You were doing really good…I was so close…” Ryou said, confusing her for only a second; she remembered that’s what he said in the carriage before he finished.

“Do I continue?” Kittelya asked softly

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Ryou breathed out.

Kittelya looked down and smiled as she took his penis back in her hand and started rubbing again.

While she rubbed him up and down, Ryou rubbed her back and groaned out until he came in her hand.

“I don’t understand; it’s still so big and hard…” Kittelya said as she tasted her hand; she really didn’t like it; it was really bitter and salty.

“Hold on… You don’t have to lick that off if you don’t want.” Ryou said, grabbing her some tissues to wipe her hand off.

Kittelya remembered something Ichigo had told her:

 _“What I’ve figured out about men during sex, is that no matter how much we please them--give them hand or blowjobs--their erections won’t go away until they’re fully satsified. Sometimes that means they need to go all the way. But don’t you worry; we got some good men. Kish and Ryou would never force us into anything we don’t want.”_

Ryou was going to say something, but just groaned and grunted out when he felt her kissing his cock all over the place.

She figured out that his tip was the most sensitive with each kiss; so that’s where she concentrated on.

“Kitty…” Ryou groaned when he felt her lick his tip a few times; he then threw his head back when he felt her start sucking.

He wasn’t sure how she knew how to do all this, but he didn’t care; it felt good.

He didn’t want to scare her by pushing her head down on him; so he just kept his hand on her shoulders and back, just rubbing while his other hand kept him held up behind him.

“Shit… Kitty…I’m going to cum…” Ryou growled before gently pushing her away from him, thus cumming on her chest.

“Ryou… I’m sorry…” Kittelya said softly, thinking she did something wrong.

“Don’t be; that was amazing.” Ryou breathed while looking at the ceiling.

“Really?” Kittelya asked in shock.

“Really. Could I repay the favor?” Ryou asked, looking at her.

“Meaning?” Kittelya asked softly.

“If you lay down and give permission, I can show you.” Ryou said simply.

She was very interested at that moment, so she lay down and prepared herself.

“Ready?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Uh-huh…” Kittelya said softly before he kissed her.

After a few seconds at her lips, he traveled down her jaw, to her neck, down her chest, to her breasts.

He stayed at her breasts for a little bit, leaving a new hickey on each one before traveling down to her stomach.

Once he got past her stomach, Kittelya started realizing what he was doing.

“Ry-Ryou?” Kittelya asked unsure.

“Hmm?” Ryou asked as he continued.

“Isn’t that dirty? I haven’t had time to clean it yet…” Kittelya said softly.

“You’re just fine.” Ryou said calmly, glad that she wasn’t pushing him away; granted, he’d stop if she’d ask.

Once he got to the top of her sex, he looked up at her; her eyes were half closed and she was panting.

“Here I go.” Ryou said calmly, warning her before he moved on to his final destination.

“Mmmmm!” Kittelya moaned out, lightly gripping his sheets when she felt his lips kissing her secret lips.

“Are you ok?” Ryou asked, pulling away.

“Ye-yeah…” Kittelya panted out, causing Ryou to smile before he went back to work.

“Get ready Kitty…” Ryou said calmly before pushing his tongue into her.

“Mmmm! Ahhh! Mmmm! Ry-Ryou!” Kittelya cried out, arching her body towards him while gripping his sheets again.

She wasn’t crying in fear or pain; and she wasn’t pushing him away; she was being pleasured and Ryou could tell as he reached up and started fondling her breasts as he continued to suck her.

When she was on edge, after just a few seconds, Ryou pulled away.

“Wh-why’d you stop?” Kittelya asked confused, causing Ryou to smile.

“You’ll see.” Ryou said simply as he looked up at her.

“Ryou…” Kittelya growled out, frustrated, causing Ryou to chuckle.

“Oooh…someone’s impatient. Were you enjoying that?” Ryou asked, teasing her a little.

“Ryou…please…” Kittelya begged.

“Please what?” Ryou asked, looking up at her.

“Please more. Please!” Kittelya begged and cried.

That’s all Ryou needed to hear before he continued on. However, instead of sticking his tongue back inside of her, he stuck his index finger in her and started licking and sucking on her clit, which was already very sensitive.

“Mmmmm! RYOU!” Kittelya screamed, arching her body high off the bed as she came…hard for him.

As he licked her juices up, Ryou smiled before lightly kissing her secret lips a few times; he then crawled up her body to look into her eyes.

“Kitty…what now?” Ryou asked softly, removing hair from her eyes.

“Plea-please… I-I want to try…” Kittelya panted out.

“All the way?” Ryou asked seriously, looking at her.

“Yes please.” Kittelya breathed out, looking directly into his eyes; he saw seriousness; she wanted this. But, he also saw a little fear.

“I won’t hurt you; and I won’t leave you. And, if you can’t handle it and want to stop, I will.” Ryou said seriously, looking directly into her eyes.

“Ryou… Mmmm…” Kittelya cried softly as she hugged him; she then moaned when she felt him twitch against her.

“I’m ready.” Kittelya said softly as she let him go.

“Ok. Oh, but hold on.” Ryou said, grabbing the condom off his headrest. He ripped it open, took it out and placed it on his cock before climbing back over her, positioning himself at her entrance as she bent her knees up for easier access.

He just had to make sure one last time, “you’re sure; you’re ready for this?” 

“Yes, I’m ready. As long as it’s you and only you.” Kittelya said softly, but very seriously as she looked up at him.

Ryou smiled at her before gently kissing her.

“Before I push all the way in; I want you to know I love you very much.” Ryou said seriously, making her cry tears of happiness as she held onto his shoulders, “I love you too.”

After all that, he slowly, gently and carefully slid into her.

“Mmmmm…” Kittelya moaned out and dug her fingers into his shoulders when he got about half way in.

“Shh… Shh… Do you want to stop?” Ryou cooed and then asked.

“No… Please don’t stop.” Kittelya pleaded with him; she wanted to continue and finished.

Ryou didn’t say anything; he just continued to push into her.

After just a few seconds, he was all the way inside, holding perfectly still in order to let her adjust to him.

Her entire body trembled and shook as he took her; took her first real time.

For a good two or so minutes, Kittelya fidgeted around beneath him; not only trying to get used to him and his size invading her, but also just trying to get comfy.

After a few more seconds she loosened her grip on his shoulders, took a deep breath and held still.

Ryou looked down at her and she lightly nodded her head, indicating she was ready for him to move or whatever; she didn’t quite understand how all of this worked. He then leaned down to gently kiss her; she gasped lightly at the movement.

“Are you ok?” Ryou asked right away.

“Yeah I’m ok. Please Ryou, do as you please; I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable. Please show me what it’s like…” Kittelya said softly, seriously.

Ryou smiled gently at her and started slowly moving within her.

She gasped softly once he started going; but as she had requested, he kept going at an even pace.

“Mmmm…Ry…” Kittelya moaned softly as she let go of his shoulders, replacing them above her head; she couldn’t finish his name.

Ryou smiled because he knew he was making her feel good; and that’s all he wanted.

“Please Ryou…hold me. Please. Mmmm!” Kittelya pleaded with him to hold her before squeezing her eyes shut and moaned out as she came.

“Kitty… I don’t know how much longer I can control myself…. Please, can I go a little faster?” Ryou begged her as he grabbed a hold of her hips.

“Do as you please; I’ll let you know if it hurts or if I become uncomfortable. I love you. I trust you. Huh! Mmmm!” 

Kittelya said seriously and for the first time clearly, with a smile, before gasping and softly moaned when she felt him speed up.

“Ry-Ryou…it’s happ-ening again!” Kittelya cried out after only a few minutes.

“Good girl; go ahead and cum. Cum for me.” Ryou said as he once again sped up.

“Mmmm!” Kittelya moaned loudly and arched her body a little as she came again. 

‘He feels so good inside of me. He’s so kind and gentle. I feel so hot and heavy. I want more. I feel so good. I love him so much.’ Kittelya thought you herself as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her.

“Ryou…I can feel it in my tummy!” Kittelya cried out as she pulled him down to her.

‘She’s so soft and warm. To think she started out so tight. I want her so bad. I love her so much. I’m getting close. But I think so is she; I have to make her cum first.’ Ryou thought as she pulled him in deeper and on top of her.

“I’m close…” Ryou whispered in her ear.

“I’m going to cum too… I feel so hot and heavy.” Kittelya panted out as she held on tightly to him.

“Go ahead and cum. Don’t hold back.” Ryou said as he not only went as fast as he could, but he also increased how hard he went just a little.

‘She’s so close…she’s getting so much tighter.’ Ryou thought to himself as her walls started squeezing him like a vice grip.

Kittelya turned her head to the side and bit her lip as she placed her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

“No, no, no… Don’t hide from me. And, please don’t cover or hold back your screams; I want to hear you; I want to hear your beautiful voice.” Ryou said, slowing down just a little.

“But, what about Keiichiro and Zakuro? Wh-what if they hear me? Keiichiro will be so mad at us.” Kittelya said softly, scared.

“Kitty, I know you’re scared; I know this is scary for you, but I really love your sweet voice; I need to hear you scream. I don’t care what Keiichiro, Zakuro or any of the others think or how they feel. I love you. I’ll deal with them later. Please baby; please scream…or cry out for me.” Ryou begged, pleading with her before leaning down to kiss her very passionately.

“Ryou…” Kittelya said softly when he pulled away; he then sped up again.

“Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm! Ry-RYOUUU!!!” Kittelya moaned and then screamed and cried out, grabbing his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist as she arched her entire body against his as she reached her climax.

“Kitty…” Ryou growled, grabbing a hold of her while biting her shoulder as he came into the condom.

After a few minutes of him bucking his hips into her, he collapsed on top of her, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

“Ryou…it feels like something is slipping into me.” Kittelya breathed as she held onto him.

“Crap… You have to let go of me for a minute.” Ryou said seriously, pulling away and out of her.

He had cum so much that the condom had started slipping off. If he hadn’t pulled out when he did, the condom would’ve slipped off and his semen would’ve spilled out into her, possibly getting her pregnant in the future.

“Ryou?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“This is what a condom does; it keeps sperm from getting into you so you don’t become pregnant.” Ryou said calmly.

“That’s a lot.” Kittelya said, shocked and amazed at the same time.

“Yeah…” Ryou said as he threw the condom away.

“I love you.” Kittelya said as Ryou came back to bed and held her.

“I love you too, my little kitty-cat.” Ryou said, smiling as he pulled her up to him and held onto her as she clung to him and slowly fell to sleep happily.

They may have been really happy at that moment; Buttons and S’mores however, were freaked out, sitting on Ryou’s desk…until they were sure they were both asleep; then they came back to bed.

Ryou couldn’t have been anymore happier that night; he held her close to him all night and watched her sleep for awhile before falling asleep himself…

“Oh Ryou…what have you done?” Keiichiro asked from the other side of the door; he heard the last minute or so of their first time. He had wanted to stop them, but the door was locked…


	12. Chapter 12

**Early The Next Morning:**

It was about six in the morning when Kittelya slowly began to wake up; she looked around confused, as she had forgotten where she was…and she was sore.

‘Where am I? This isn’t my bed…’ Kittelya thought to herself as she felt around for glasses.

When she finally found them and got them on, she immediately noticed she was in Ryou’s room…and everything came flooding back.

‘Ryou and I…we had sex…’ Kittelya thought to herself as some tears slipped down her cheeks; she got up, grabbed one of his shirts and went to the bathroom…down the hall.

“What was I thinking? I could end up pregnant…” Kittelya said as she sat on the toilet.

‘Wait no… He used something called a condom; it collected all of his stuff, so that I wouldn’t become pregnant. I can’t be mad or upset…not at him at least; I had asked for it… And…it was nice; he was very gentle and kind and patient with me. But, is it normal for it to be so hard to use the bathroom afterwards?’ Kittelya thought to herself as she leaned forward a little; she was having a difficult time trying to pee.

“Mmmm!” She went after a few minutes; but, she had to bite her hand because she felt a burning sensation.

**With Ryou:**

Ryou woke up a few minutes after Kittelya went to the bathroom.

“Hmm… Was last night just a dream? No, it couldn’t be; her cats are here…and I’m naked…and her clothes are still on the floor. Is that dried blood? I suppose it has been a few years now. But, if Keiichiro and I hadn’t walked in on that, I would’ve wondered if she was still a virgin. But now the question is, where is she? Oh no…she didn’t end up regretting it and become scared and run off? Shit! I shouldn’t have gone all the way with her…even if she did ask for it! I hope she’s still here.” Ryou said to himself out loud as he got out of bed.

He found his boxers and pants and quickly put them on.

“Where’s my shirt?” Ryou asked, running his hand through his hair as he looked around.

“Gahh… Never mind that…” Ryou said as he walked to his door, only to be shocked when it opened, and in walked Kittelya; he sighed in relief.

“Is something wrong?” Kittelya asked softly, confused; he seen tear stains on her cheeks.

‘Well…that’s where my shirt went…’ Ryou thought to himself as he once again sighed.

“I don’t know… Are you ok?” Ryou asked, walking to her as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

“I’m…ok. Why do you ask?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“You’ve been crying…I can see it on your cheeks. I’m sorry if you felt like I was pushing you or something…” Ryou started, standing in front of her.

“Stop. Are you talking about sex last night?” Kittelya asked softly, a little confused.

“Yeah…” Ryou said, looking at her.

“You didn’t push me into anything I didn’t want. It was nice. You were so kind, gentle and patient with me. And not only during sex… You’re always so kind, gentle and patient with me…even though you don’t have to be. You always make me feel so safe and happy. I don’t know much about sex yet…but, I do understand a lot of men wouldn’t be so patient or gentle…or maybe even kind. But you are…” Kittelya explained softly, but calm and very clearly, looking directly into his eyes. And, she wasn’t playing with her fingers for once; she wasn’t nervous whatsoever in that moment.

“Kitty…” Ryou sighed before pulling her into a hug; she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

“Why do you ask?” Kittelya asked, pulling away to look up at him.

“Sorry. You weren’t in bed… I just thought… I’m sorry… Where did you go?” Ryou said, not knowing what to say in a situation like this and then asked.

“I had to use the bathroom.” ‘He really does worry about me. He really is one of the kindest men I know.’ Kittelya answered and then thought to herself with a small smile.

“Why didn’t you just use mine?” Ryou asked, slightly confused.

“I-I didn’t think it was allowed. Also, if I did know, I didn’t want to disturb your sleep.” Kittelya answered softly.

“You can use my bathroom whenever you want…if you’re in here. And you can disturb my sleep; it doesn’t bother me.” Ryou said calmly, but seriously.

“Ok.” Kittelya said softly.

“Well…it’s still early; do you want to go back to bed?” Ryou asked calmly; he was still tired. But, he just mostly wanted to hold and cuddle with her.

“Umm…” Kittelya started, unsure of what she wanted to say.

“What’s wrong?” Ryou asked, seeing her face; now she looked nervous as she started playing with her fingers.

“I can ask you anything, right?” Kittelya asked shyly.

“Yeah…” Ryou said, wondering what was going on.

“Even about sex?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Of course. What’s on your mind?” Ryou asked seriously as he took her hand in his.

“Is it normal for it to hurt when I use the bathroom afterwards? Umm…I guess hurt isn’t the right word. What I mean to ask, is it normal for it to burn afterwards? Or for it to be really red?” Kittelya asked, embarrassed, getting a concerned look from Ryou, who immediately walked over and turned on his light.

“Will you let me see?” Ryou asked, calmly, but seriously.

“Yeah…” Kittelya said softly as she let him lead her to his bed.

“Ok… Just lay back and get comfy.” Ryou instructed as he went looking for a flashlight just in case.

“Ok… Lift or spread your legs please.” Ryou said as calmly as he could.

She did as she was told, blushing the entire time.

‘Even after what we did last night; she’s still so shy.’ Ryou thought to himself as he looked at her, using the flashlight to look deep within her.

When he went to spread her lips apart so that he could see better, she immediately gripped his sheets and did her best to not cry out in pain.

“Is it really causing you that much pain?” Ryou asked, pulling his hands away. 

It wasn’t just her vaginal area that was red and inflamed; so were her thighs.

“It just really burns…a lot. Do you know what’s wrong?” Kittelya admitted and then asked as she let go of his sheets, some tears escaping the corners of her eyes.

‘It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what was wrong with her; she was allergic to something. But what? There’s really only two things it could possibly be…’ Ryou thought to himself as he walked over to his desk.

“Ok… So you know, I’m not taking these out because I want to have sex again. Right now that’s the furthest thing from my mind. I’ll be right back.” Ryou said, pulling out two condoms; he set one on the bed and then walked to the bathroom.

After a minute, Kittelya heard sink water running for a few minutes before Ryou came back with a wet condom.

When he got back to bed, he bent down and picked up the lube that Zakuro had gifted them.

“Can I see your arms please?” Ryou asked as he sat next to her.

“Ok…” Kittelya said unsure and confused.

“Don’t worry; I’m just trying to figure out what you’re allergic to.” Ryou said as he opened the one condom and placed it on her left arm while he placed the condom he cleaned the lube off of and placed it on her right arm. And, just for extra measures, he squirted a little bit of the lube on her left hand.

“Now we wait…” Ryou sighed as they sat there; Kittelya leaned her head on his shoulder.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Yeah?” Ryou called from the bed; he knew who it was and what he wanted.

“So, I did hear you two talking.” Keiichiro said, opening the door and walked in.

“Before you say anything…” Ryou started, only to be interrupted.

“I’m not here to judge or say anything; Zakuro told me she sent you two some things. And, I suppose I should’ve known it was only a matter of time. I just hope you two are being safe. She’s only fifteen and doesn’t need to become pregnant. And…what are you doing?” Keiichiro explained and then finally noticed the condoms and lube.

“Well…we are being safe. I used a condom last night. And right now, we’re working on finding out what she’s allergic to. Short story; she’s very red and irritated down there and on her thighs. She also says there’s a burning sensation.” Ryou explained calmly.

“Ahh… Do you need anything?” Keiichiro asked calmly.

“Do we have any Benadryl or creams?” Ryou asked calmly as Kittelya jerked away from Ryou and immediately pulled the condoms off her arms.

“So…with that reaction… It seems she’s allergic to latex.” Keiichiro said, looking at the spreading redness on her arms.

“I’m not allergic to latex… I--…” Kittelya started, only to stop and sit there thinking.

“What is it?” Ryou asked as Keiichiro went to find Benadryl or creams or something for her.

“Doctors back in America…they said they had to use a special kind of glove when examining me. But they never said anything about an allergy.” Kittelya said softly.

“Nothing?” Ryou asked, confused and a little shocked.

“No…” Kittelya replied softly.

“So, you’re probably allergic to latex balloons as well.” Ryou said calmly.

“Now what are we going to do?” Kittelya asked, becoming upset.

“What do you mean?” Ryou asked, confused as he started rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

“About sex… I don’t want to get pregnant yet.” Kittelya cried.

“Calm down. It’s all going to be just fine; we’ll figure something out. But for now, you shouldn’t be worrying about sex. You should be worrying about letting your body heal. Ok?” Ryou said, looking at her.

“Ok.” Kittelya said softly as she once again leaned against his shoulder.

“Ok; we have Benadryl, anti itch cream for your arms and Zakuro has provided you with some vaginal cream.” Keiichiro said, handing Kittelya everything.

“Thank you.” Kittelya said softly. 

“Well, I’ll see you later. Do you want to open the Café at the normal time today?” Keiichiro asked, standing at Ryou’s door.

“Yeah.” Ryou said calmly as Kittelya read the bottle of Benadryl to see what she had to do.

“Ok.” Keiichiro said with a smile as he left the room.

‘At least they’re being smart. And maybe this will be good for her. She’s opened up so much.’ Keiichiro thought to himself as he walked downstairs.

“What’s wrong?” Ryou asked, noticing Kittelya’s annoyance.

“I can’t find the directions.” Kittelya said as she continued to look over the bottle.

“Take two every six hours.” Ryou said calmly.

“How do you know that off the top of your head like that?” Kittelya asked softly.

“When I was younger I used to get into a lot of different things, such as poison ivy, poison oak, ragweed and a few other things. My mom used to give me Benadryl for everything; so it’s just something that I came to remember.” Ryou explained calmly as he made her lie down.

“Ryou?” Kittelya asked softly as he laid down.

“Mmmhmm?” Ryou asked as they got situated how they wanted.

“Why don’t you ever talk about your parents? Where are they?” Kittelya asked softly.

“That’s right; you don’t know…” Ryou sighed.

“Hmmm?” Kittelya asked softly, looking up at him.

“My parents died when I was ten. A chimera anima…an alien creature destroyed and set my childhood home on fire; they were inside when it burned down. Hey, what’s wrong?” Ryou explained and then asked, concerned when he seen her crying.

“I’m sooo sorry!” Kittelya cried, tears just pouring down her face.

“Shhh…it’s ok. As much as I miss them everyday, they’re always in my mind and heart. I did my mourning; they wouldn’t want me to mourn forever. Now come here. Let’s just get some sleep.” Ryou explained calmly, before pulling her up to kiss her…gently until she fell asleep in his arms; he fell asleep a few minutes later, holding her.

**Friday: Two Weeks Later:**

It was the third week of November and Kittelya had decided it was time to talk to Ichigo and Sakura about everything and see if there was something she could do to keep herself from becoming pregnant.

She hasn’t told Ryou, because she doesn’t know how to tell him; but he knows…to a point as to why she’s going to talk to Ichigo and Sakura…without Ami or Shintaro; they were both going to be at work.

It was early release today and school was just getting out; Kittelya was waiting outside of Ichigo’s school.

“Kittelya? Hey, what are you doing here? Did Ryou send you to make sure I would be coming in today?” Ichigo asked, slightly annoyed when she seen her.

“Hey Ichigo, who’s your friend?” Miwa asked as she and Moe walked over.

“Oh, Miwa, Moe, this is my cousin, Kittelya; she is Ami’s biological older sister. Kittelya, these are two of my best friends, Miwa and Moe.

“It’s so very nice to meet you. Did I hear you say something about your boss, Ryou?” Moe asked, very interested.

“Yeah. Oh… I’m sorry Moe, but he’s dating Kittelya.” Ichigo said calmly, looking at Moe.

“Oh…” Moe said sadly.

“I thought you liked Kenda from a grade higher than us, anyways.” Ichigo said, looking at her friend, shocked.

“Right. Well, I should be going.” Moe said softly as she ran down the street.

“Did I do something wrong?” Kittelya asked softly.

“No…she’s just going through a rough patch; she doesn’t actually love or have an actual crush on Ryou. She really does like Kenda; but she’s afraid because he’s so popular and a year older, he won’t like her. She’s afraid that what happened between you and Masaya will happen to her. But, I overheard Kenda one day; he really likes her as well.” Miwa said calmly.

“Why doesn’t he say anything?” Ichigo asked, confused, looking at Miwa.

“He doesn’t want his ex to hurt her.” Miwa said calmly.

“Oh…” Ichigo said softly.

“Yeah…well, I’d better get home; my grandparents are coming over for dinner. It was nice to meet you Kittelya.” Miwa said with a smile before heading home.

“Hey there cutie; what’s your name? What are you doing hanging out with this reject? Masaya went gay because of her.” One of Ichigo’s classmates asked, and then said in a tone that made Kittelya uncomfortable as he walked over to her and Ichigo.

“What do you want, Seji?” Ichigo asked annoyed.

“Just wondering why this little hottie is hanging out with the likes of you. So, sexy, are you lost? I can take you home…after we have some fun.” This guy, Seji said, getting uncomfortably close to Kittelya.

“Umm…no thank you. I’m here for Ichigo.” Kittelya said softly.

“What do you want with her? Oh, I get it; that’s so nice of you to have pity on her.” Seji asked, very shocked and then came to a stupid conclusion.

“Back off Seji; Kittelya’s my cousin; and she has a boyfriend already.” Ichigo said stepping in front of Kittelya when she seen Kittelya was starting to become very upset and flustered; she didn’t think she had any kind of experience with this kind of stuff.

“Cousin? I’m so sorry you’re related to her. Boyfriend huh? Well, I guess that makes sense; pretty girl like you. You know what my philosophy is? “What he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him; he doesn’t have to know.” Ohh… I get it now; you’re a shy girl, aren’t you? I can deal with that. Me likey.” Seji said with a mischievous smile when he seen how protective Ichigo got of Kittelya.

Then out of nowhere, he was next to Kittelya, grabbing her arm, hard, trying to drag her away.

“Hey, let her go!” Ichigo yelled furiously when she seen the look in Kittelya’s eyes; she was about to go into rage mode.

“Seji Yakamura!” The principal of the school yelled, walking over with the school’s security guard.

But it was too late. Not because Kittelya went into rage mode. Oh no; some guy was there, beating the crap out of Seji.

The cops were there within minutes, arresting the man for beating the crap out of Seji; but they also arrested Seji for sexual assault…of not only Kittelya, but a few other girls as well.

“Can we not tell Ryou about this?” Kittelya asked softly.

“You know he’ll find out one way or another; I’m sure this’ll be in the news. It’ll be best if it comes from you first. How are you feeling by the way? You were sick for a good week or so.” Ichigo explained and then asked, looking at Kittelya.

“I know… Yeah, I’m better…a lot better…” Kittelya said with a smile.

“Good. So, shall we head to the Café?” Ichigo asked with a smile.

“Oh…umm… Actually no. Ryou said you could have the day off…” Kittelya said softly, blushing.

“Oh. That’s nice…and oddly suspicious of him.” Ichigo said, confused.

“I asked him to give you the day off so that I could talk to you and Aunt Sakura.” Kittelya said softly, fidgeting with her fingers.

“Ok… What’s going on?” Ichigo asked, looking at Kittelya.

“Well…umm…” Kittelya started, only to be interrupted.

“Koneko-chan! And Kittelya…without Blondie?” Kish exclaimed happily, running over to the two girls and then asked when he got over to them.

“Kish, what are you doing here?” Ichigo asked as she hugged Kish before they lightly kissed; Kittelya looked away.

“Well, I was going to pick you up from school so we could walk to the Café together. But you weren’t there, and these two guys were being arrested. I was worried about you; I thought something might’ve happened. Are you ok? What happened? Where are we going?” Kish asked as they turned to go to Ichigo’s house.

“Some guy from school was harassing Kittelya and me…but mainly Kittelya. And then out of nowhere, some guy started attacking the guy from school. And we’re not going anywhere; Kittelya and I are going to my house so we can talk to my mom about something. I don’t know where you’re going, but it’s not with us. I have a feeling this is something that Kittelya wants to be private and stay between me, her and mom. I will see you tomorrow for our date.” Ichigo said seriously.

“Ok… I’ll see you later… Oh, but wait; are you two ok?” Kish mumbled before asking out of pure concern…for both girls.

“Yeah, we’re ok.” Ichigo and Kittelya said once they got to Ichigo’s house.

“Good. See you later.” Kish said with a smile before leaving.

“Girls! Oh Kittelya, it’s so good to see you. Are you alright? We haven’t heard from you in two weeks; Ichigo tells us you were sick. Oh, but you wanted to talk to us about something. I’m sorry; Ryou, called a little bit ago. He said you meant to call and ask if we could talk about something important; but you must’ve spaced or something, because you forgot. What’s going on dear? Come on, let’s all sit down.” Sakura said with a combination of concern, worry and excitement; Kittelya was like a daughter to her, and she was actually coming to talk to her about something important, like she was her real mother. Also, she had a feeling she knew what this was about.

“Mom…let her breathe.” Ichigo said as they all went to the living room to sit.

“What happened to your arm?” Sakura asked, noticing a red mark on Kittelya’s lower arm, just above her elbow.

“Oh umm…” Kittelya started, unsure of exactly what to say.

“Seji Yakamura grabbed her just a little bit ago; he’s the school grade A perverted asshole who thinks he can have any girl he wants. The principal and school’s security guard were coming to stop him when this random guy came and attacked him, knocking him to the ground. They were both arrested.” Ichigo explained calmly.

“Are you two ok?” Sakura asked, concerned…for both of them. Kittelya was doing so well; she made it all the way to Ichigo’s school on her own, without Ryou or anyone. This could screw it all up.

“I’m ok.” Kittelya said softly as she rubbed her arm.

“I’m fine; I just worry how Ryou will react to that. Oh, don’t worry; he won’t be mad at you or anything. I’m going to shut up now. What did you need to talk to us about? Do dad and Ami need to be here for this?” Ichigo asked, looking at Kittelya.

“NO! I mean no…I don’t want either of them here for this. I mean…I know how Uncle Shintaro can get with this topic. And Ami…well…she won’t leave me alone if she knows…” Kittelya said softly, fidgeting with her fingers, turning very red.

“So, I’m just going to rip the bandaid off and ask; and I kind of figured this was what you wanted to talk about. So, how long have you and Ryou been intimate?” Sakura asked, looking at a very red Kittelya.

“Wait, what?” Ichigo asked, shocked.

“Two weeks ago… But, we only did it the one time…” Kittelya said softly, looking down while fidgeting with her hands.

“Oh dear…you’re not pregnant, are you?” Sakura asked, looking directly at Kittelya, making her sink into the couch.

“Hold on… ………… Here, drink this.” Sakura said, handing Kittelya a water bottle.

“Thank you…” Kittelya said softly.

“So two weeks then?” Sakura asked, looking at Kittelya.

“Oh no, I’m not pregnant. Ryou wore one of those condoms…” Kittelya said softly, embarrassed.

“Oh, thank God. I mean, I’m sorry dear; I don’t mean to jump to conclusions. But, you’re just so young yet. I mean, we would support you if you were and with whatever decision you’d make.” Sakura said seriously.

“So, if you’re not pregnant, what do you want to talk about?” Ichigo asked calmly.

“Well…I was wondering if there was something besides condoms that I could use to not get pregnant. It’s not that I don’t mind using condoms…I just can’t…” Kittelya said softly, very embarrassed.

“Why not?” Sakura and Ichigo asked right away.

“He’s not pushing you into not using a condom is he?” Ichigo asked after a few seconds; she knew damn well that Ryou hated condoms.

“Oh no, of course not; he was the one who said we should use a condom. I don’t think he’s ready to be a dad yet; I know I’m not ready to be a mom yet… No, he was very caring and gentle and patient and very gentle. No…we used a condom and then the next morning, when I went to the bathroom it burned…a lot and was very red. I asked Ryou if that was normal and he said not that he knew of and checked it out. He then put a condom on each arm, and something called lube, on my hand. After a while the spots on my arms where the condoms were started turning red and burning. Ryou said I was allergic to latex…which I didn’t understand until I remembered that back in America; doctors always said they had to use special gloves…but never really said why.” Kittelya explained softly.

“They never said you had a latex allergy?” Sakura asked, very shocked.

“No…” Kittelya said softly.

“It’s ok sweetie. Do you want to talk about seeing a doctor to get on some type of birth control?” Sakura asked calmly and seriously; she knew Kittelya and Ryou would probably want to have sex again. They were, after all both teenagers; and because of all she’s been through, Kittelya was finally opening up and trusting. Not only that, she was being smart about all of this.

“I’ve heard of it before; but I don’t know what it is exactly.” Kittelya answered honestly, looking down, embarrassed.

“It’s ok sweetie; don’t be embarrassed. I’m guessing you don’t know about sex do you?” Sakura asked gently.

“I know some stuff. I know how it works and that it should only be done with the one you truly love. I know it’s how a girl gets pregnant. I know that if you do it with the wrong person or too many people you can get something called and STD. I know a condom collects a man's stuff to keep a girl from getting pregnant. I know genitals and breasts have multiple terms…but I don’t know them all. I just don’t know how to keep me from getting pregnant.” Kittelya explained softly.

“Ok…well, that’s all good. With birth control, there are a few types. You can get a shot in your arm, there are UIDs which go up into the uterus, vaginal rings, or you could take pills like Ichigo does.” Sakura explained calmly.

“Wi-will you help me get some pills?” Kittleya asked, looking up at Sakura, unsure if she’d be willing.

“Oh sweetie! Of course I will. I’m so glad you trust me enough to help you with this, let alone to ask me.” Sakura said, becoming emotional, before hugging Kittelya.

“I’ve always trusted you. I’m just not good at this kind of stuff.” Kittelya said softly.

“I’m still so happy that you trust me. Do you want me to make you an appointment? There’s still plenty of time to call if you wish.” Sakura said calmly.

“Sure.” Kittelya said softly.

“Does the day or time matter?” Sakura asked calmly as she got her phone.

“Mondays, Wednesdays or Thursdays…any time after ten in the morning work.” Kittelya said softly.

“You’d prefer a female doctor?” Sakura asked calmly.

“Yes please.” Kittelya said softly.

“Ok.” Sakura said as she went to the kitchen.

“So…how was it?” Ichigo whispered to Kittelya while her mother was making a call.

“Hmm?” Kittelya asked, confused. 

“How was sex? Was it terrible?” Ichigo asked, causing Kittelya to blush like crazy.

“It was nice… He was very gentle and didn’t do anything I didn’t like. But, for some reason, he likes it when I scream…” Kittelya said, very red in the face.

“I know how that is; Kish likes when I scream as well. Don’t worry; it’ll get easier to talk about.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Do your parents know you and Kish are…you know?” Kittelya asked softly, very embarrassed and red in the face.

“Mom does; but dad doesn’t. And I’d like to keep it that way.” Ichigo said seriously.

“I understand.” Kittelya said with a smile.

“Please hold. Kittelya?” Sakura called out to the living room.

“Yes?” Kittelya called back.

“Do you have to get back to the Café any time soon?” Sakura asked calmly.

“By six for dinner.” Kittelya replied calmly.

“Do you want to go for a physical and birth control tonight? There’s an opening with Dr. Val Okuhana in forty minutes.” Sakura said, looking at Kittelya.

“Oh. Umm…sure.” Kittelya said softly, but with a smile.

“Ok. Yeah, we’ll take that time. Alight, thank you.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Ok; let’s get going. It takes twenty minutes to get there; and then you need to be there early to fill out paperwork seeing as you’re a new patient there.” Sakura said seriously.

“Can Ichigo come? Oh wait…never mind; you have that date with Kish, don’t you?” Kittelya asked softly.

“That’s tomorrow. I can go with you if you want.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Ok.” Kittelya said with a smile.

“Ok girls; we have to get going.” Sakura said, ushering the girls to the car.

**Two & A Half Hours Later: 4:30 PM:**

Sakura and the girls just got back to her house and Kittelya was running to the bathroom.

“Do you think she’s ok?” Ichigo asked, concerned.

“I’m sure she’s fine; she probably just has to use the bathroom. Do you remember your first physical? I don’t think she’s ever had one of those before…or at least not like that.” Sakura said as they walked inside.

“Are you feeling better?” Sakura asked as Kittelya walked out of the bathroom after a few minutes.

“Much. Thank you for taking me…and taking me to get the pills.” Kittelya said with a smile.

“You’re welcome dear.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Hunny, I’m home!” Shintaro called from the front door.

“In the living room! You’ll never guess who’s here!” Sakura said with a smile; he doesn’t know Kittelya’s there.

“We need to talk! It’s about Kittelya’s…” Shintaro started, only to stop when he seen Kittelya.

“What about me?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“Kittelya. What a surprise. I didn’t expect to see you today. When’d you get here?” Shintaro asked in shock.

“After school ended; she came to talk to me and Ichigo about something. What’s going on? And who’s your friend?” Sakura asked, looking past her husband.

“Hi.” The man said calmly.

“That’s the man…” Ichigo said as she and Kittelya backed away.

“What man?” Sakura asked, confused.

“That man who attacked Neji at school.” Ichigo said, shaking.

“What?!” Sakura asked, shocked.

“Ok… We all need to calm down.” Shintaro started.

“What is he doing out of jail?” Sakura asked right away.

“He paid his bail and then called me to pick him up.” Shintaro explained.

“Excuse me?! Girls, to Ichigo’s room, now!” Sakura exclaimed, annoyed.

“No, stay. There’s a reason he beat that kid up.” Shintaro started.

“Oh, and what could possibly be a good reason to beat up a kid?” Sakrua said, standing in front of the girls…especially when she noticed the man staring at Kittelya.

“He laid his hands on Kittelya…” Shintaro explained.

“And you find that acceptable?” Sakura asked, pissed off.

“He’s her father!” Shintaro exclaimed, shocking all three girls in the room.

“Wh-what?” Kittelya asked, shocked.

“Did he tell you this? How do you know that’s true? We don’t know this man!” Sakura exclaimed, keeping the girls behind her.

“Yes, he told me…sixteen years and nine months ago. Everyone, meet Kizuki, my tutor/best friend in high school, who my sister had a major crush on; he is also Kittelya’s father. He and my sister ended up dating and having sex for about two years until she found out she was pregnant. At the time, she was sixteen and after letting everyone know she was pregnant, she moved out on her own. And before you all ask, they had a paternity test done after she was born; she is positively, one hundred percent Kizuki’s daughter.” Shintaro explained calmly, but seriously, sighing here and there.

“Wait… So all these years--all these years of saying she was the result of a one night stand--you knew who her father was this entire time? Why didn’t you say anything? And you… What do you have to say for yourself?” Sakura asked; she was beyond pissed off as the girls stood there shocked.

“Yes, I knew…” Shintaro started, but was interrupted.

“He knew, but I told him not to tell anyone; I didn’t want anyone to know.” Kizuki said calmly.

“Did you not want me? Was I just a mistake to you?” Kittelya asked, speaking up, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“At the time, I was twenty three and your mother was only sixteen. At the time, that wasn’t appropriate. I knew what we were doing was wrong; so did Shintaro, but he was eighteen at the time. I asked her a few times, before the deadline, to get an aborition. But she refused. Though, I don’t know why; she always said how she didn’t want kids.” Kizuki explained calmly.

“So you didn’t want me…” Kittelya said softly.

“What do you want me to say? No, I didn’t want you…at the time. Your mother was just a fling for a few years; it never meant anything. No offence Shintaro.” Kizuki explained and then said sincerely, looking at Shintaro.

“Didn’t you have any family that would’ve wanted to take me? I went through hell living with her and her husband! It was torture.” Kittelya cried, becoming upset.

“Most of my family disowned me…until I met my current wife; she’s a socialite. Granted, they disowned me after I had my son, five years before you. His mother was my long time girlfriend; but her parents made her move away after she had the baby. And your mother…well, you know her. And yes, I know. If she had gotten that abortion, that would’ve never had to happen to you. Kazuya was a much sicker man than I thought he was… And I wouldn’t have had to do what I did.” Kizuki said calmly.

“I have a brother? Wait; you knew about Kazuya and what he was doing to me?!” Kittelya asked, becoming really upset.

“Of course I knew; Kazuya’s my cousin and he sent me pictures and videos. And then I watched through the windows.” Kizuki said calmly, striking a nerve with just about everyone in the room

“You knew and didn’t say anything; you just watched as he raped me?!” Kittelya screamed.

“Relax; you were saved. You’re dating him now, right? The boy who saved you? I don’t know if I like you dating. And, I’ve been watching you since you were two. You look a lot like your grandma; I’m sure she’d like to meet you.” Kizuki said calmly.

“Since I was two?!” Kittelya screamed

“Sweetheart…” Kizuki started, but was interrupted.

“No! You don’t get to call me sweetheart! And you don’t get to tell me if or who I can date! Not after everything you just said! All this time, you knew who I was, where I was and what was happening to me; and you did nothing! Nothing to stop any of it! Even if I wanted anything to do with you, you still couldn’t tell me if or who I can date because I am of legal age here! I don’t want anything to do with you or your family. If anything, Aunt Sakura and Uncle Shintaro are more like my parents than you or my mother! If I could choose, I’d choose them to be my parents! I wish they were my parents!” Kittelya screamed, she was about to have a panic attack.

“Even though he kept this from you your entire life?” Kizuki asked, shocked.

“I’m glad he didn’t say anything to me! I don’t care what his reasons were; I choose and will continue to choose that he did it to protect me…like a real father would do!” Kittelya screamed, before falling to her knees and hyperventilated.

“Wait…what did you do to her?” Ichigo asked, speaking up after realizing he didn’t explain what he had to do.

“Hmmm?” Kizuki asked, looking at Ichigo.

“You said that if she was aborted and whatnot that you wouldn’t have had to do what you did. So, what did you do?” Ichigo asked again, causing Kittelya to look up.

“Just caused a few accidents. For instance, you know that large scare you have that goes from your stomach all the way to the center of your back? You got that because you were impaled by a flying fence post that pulled and ripped out of your side. You were insanely lucky that none of your internal organs were hit…surprisingly enough.” Kizuki said calmly.

“But, that was caused by an explosion that was set off by gas or something like that.” Kittelya said in shock.

“Yes, I know; I poured the gasoline and lit the match at an oil plant. I believe at the time, you were seven… I was surprised to find that you were still alive in the hospital. I tried to give you medication you were allergic to in your IV bag, but the doctors figured all that out and were able to reverse everything. And then when you were ten; you were trapped in a Ferris Wheel pod that while half way up that came unscrewed mysteriously and then went rolling into the bay. But then, some good samaritan saved you. After that, I gave up and figured it was fate that you were still alive. And that maybe Kazuya would take care of things from there.” Kizuki said calmly, like this was normal or wasn’t wrong in any way.

“You need to leave before I call the cops.” Sakura said seriously.

“Shintaro, you need to control your wife; I need to speak to my daughter and get her to understand that she needs to come and stay with me. She needs to be educated and trained. She needs to become a proper young lady and have a suitable husband someday. And then one day have well behaved or obedient kids.” Kizuki said very seriously.

Shintaro was going to say something, but Kittelya beat him to it.

“Fuck you! I don’t want anything to do with you! You didn’t want anything to do with me these past fifteen years! You wanted me aborted! You knew what he was doing to me and you did nothing to stop it! And to add to all that, you tried to kill me…several times! And you have no say to me; I have my original birth certificate; your name is nowhere on it! So, legally I have no father! So fuck you and fuck off!” Kittelya screamed, shocking everyone in the room; she never swore like that.

“Leave. And, don’t you ever talk about my wife or daughters--any of my daughters--like that ever again. I brought you here because I thought you really wanted a _healthy_ relationship with Kittelya. I can’t believe you actually tried to kill her.” Shintaro said seriously, pissed off.

“Ichigo, take Kittelya and go to your room. NOW!” Shintaro yelled when Kizuki refused to leave.

Shortly after all that, the police arrived; Ichigo had called from her room.

Kizuki was arrested and because Kittelya was only fifteen and he tried to kill her when she was seven and ten, the statute of limitations were still not up. And then, just in case he were to somehow get out; with Sakura and Shintaro’s help, Kittelya got a restraining order against him.

It was now five-fifteen and Kittelya was locked in the bathroom, having a panic attack.

“Kittelya, sweetie…are you ok in there?” Sakura asked on the other side of the door.

“I-I don’t know… I-I’m sure I will be after a while…” Kittelya answered back.

“Do you need anything? Are you hungry?” Sakura asked, concerned.

“No, thank you. I think I’m just going to call Keiichiro to come pick me up or something.” Kittelya said softly.

“*Sigh…* Kittelya, why don’t you let me take you? I have to pick Ami up anyway.” Shintaro said calmly through the door.

“Yeah, we can all go…as a family? Almost.” Sakura said softly, referring to everyone except for Ami, who was at work.

It was quiet for a few minutes…until Kittelya opened the door, standing there with red, puffy eyes and tear stains on her cheeks.

“Kittelya…” Sakura said sadly.

Kittelya just threw herself at Sakura and cried into her shoulder.

“Can I join in?” Ichigo asked, her voice shaky; she was very emotional right now; they just opened their arms to let her in.

After a few minutes, Kittelya pulled away to look at Shintaro.

“Kittelya, I’m sorry; I really just thought…” Shintaro started, only to be shocked when Kittelya interrupted by hugging him and crying into his chest. After a few seconds of shock, Shintaro slowly hugged her back.

“Well…we should get you home.” Shintaro said calmly before they all walked out to the car.

**At The Café: 5:45 PM:**

“He’s late.” Ami said, looking out the Café’s window.

“I’m sure he’ll be here. Maybe he got caught up with something.” Keiichiro said as he, Ryou, Haru, Zakuro, Lettuce and Pie walked out; Mint, Keto, Berry, Tasuku, Pudding and Tart already left; Lettuce and Pie were just leaving, as was Zakuro; she had a modeling gig.

“I’ll see you later tonight, babe. Love you.” Zakuro said before gently kissing Keiichiro.

“See you later. Love you too.” Keiichiro said with a smile as she left.

Just then they noticed Haru moving slowly to Ami.

“I wouldn’t even think about it Haru. If you EVER want to get in Shintaro’s good graces, I just wouldn’t.” Ryou said, looking at his cousin.

“Fine… but he’s not here. I don’t see why I can’t just give her a hug or kiss. I mean, what he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him…or me.” Haru mumbled, annoyed.

“Ryou would say something because he loves Kittelya…even though they haven’t had sex yet. And Keiichiro will say something because he’s too responsible or whatever…” Ami mumbled as she waited.

“Yes, I love Kittelya; I love her very much. I also respect her and Shintaro very much. What you two did was stupid.” Ryou said, folding his arms across his chest.

“I have great respect for your parents and Kittelya. I still think Kittelya is too young to be having sex. You, my dear are three and a half years younger than her. You’re much too young to be having sex. Haru, you should know better.” Keiichiro said, very disappointed.

“We get it.” Ami and Haru said annoyed.

“I’m going home.” Haru mumbled before walking to the door. However, he first made a b line to Ami and gave her a hug and quick kiss. 

“Haru!” Ryou and Keiichiro exclaimed, very annoyed before Haru left.

“Well, I guess I should go; dad’s here… So is mom? And Ichigo and Kittelya?” Ami asked in shock as she and the men looked out the window.

“Huh. So they all are.” Ryou said as Keiichiro stood in the background.

**Outside:**

“Bye. See you later. Love you. Oh, and thank you…for everything.” Kittelya said softly as she hugged Sakura, Shintaro and Ichigo.

“Love you too dear. Don’t be a stranger. And please, think about what we said.” Sakura said seriously as she hugged Kittelya.

“Love you, baby girl. Come over or call when you have a decision. And again, I really am sorry.” Shintaro said seriously, hugging Kittelya.

“You’ll always be my sister.” Ichigo said, hugging Kittelya as well.

“I love you all too. It’s ok; I’m not mad at you. See you all later.” Kittelya said softly as she walked into the Café.

Once inside, Kittelya leaned against the door with her eyes closed and sighed deeply.

“Why were you with mom, dad and Ichigo? What’s going on? What’s wrong with you?” Ami asked annoyed, question after question; she didn’t even notice that her sister was in distress.

“Uncle Shintaro wants you outside and in the car. He says if he has to come in looking for you, you’ll be grounded for another week.” Kittelya said softly as she walked past everyone.

“Where are you going?! What’s going on?! I’m not leaving this spot until you tell me what’s going on!” Ami yelled, stomping her feet.

“I’m just really tired; I’m going to bed.” Kittelya mumbled as she got to the stairs.

“What about dinner?” Keiichiro asked, concerned.

“No thank you; I’m not hungry. And, no Ami, we didn’t go out to eat. I had a doctor’s appointment.” Kittelya said softly, her voice shaking, before darting up the stairs and to her room; they heard her door slam.

“What the hell?!” Ami yelled, pissed off.

“Young lady?” Shintaro asked, standing behind Ami.

“Daddy; when did you get here?” Ami asked innocently.

“Nice try; I know Kittelya told you to get your butt out to the car. That’s another week of grounding. And another three days for swearing.” Shintaro said very seriously.

“But…” Ami started to complain, but stopped when she seen Shintaro’s face.

“She did warn you.” Keiichiro sighed, looking at Ami.

“Is Kittelya feeling ok? She said she wasn’t hungry and was going to bed.” Ryou said, concerned. 

“*Sigh…* I screwed up. She’s not mad at me; but she should be. But, that’s all I’m going to say. I’m sure she’ll tell you when she’s ready…” Shintaro sighed.

“If she wants to…” Ami mumbled under her breath; but Shintaro still heard her.

“You’ve earned another week. I’m sick of your attitude as of late. Now go; out to the car…Now!” Shintaro exclaimed, rather annoyed.

“Fine… Wait. What’d you do?” Ami asked, very curious.

“That’s none of your business. If Kittelya wants you to know, she’ll tell you. See you around.” Shintaro said, ushering Ami to the car.

“I’ll go check up on her. Make her a plate anyways; I’m sure she’ll want to eat later.” Ryou sighed, looking at the door before heading upstairs.

“Right.” Keiichiro sighed as he walked into the kitchen.

When Ryou got to Kittelya’s room, he knocked on her door, only to receive nothing but silence.

“Kitty?” Ryou asked, opening her door, only to see she wasn’t in her room; she wasn’t in the bathroom either; that door was open like normal when nobody was in there.

“Kitty?” Ryou called frantically, looking around.

“Ryou, what’s wrong?” Keiichiro asked, rushing up.

“Kitty’s not in her room…” Ryou said, panicking.

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Keiichiro said as calmly as he could; but even he didn’t believe what he was saying.

With how stressed she looked and the way she slammed that door, she could be going into “rage mode.”

“I’m going to get my jacket and go look outside. Stay here, just in case she comes back.” Ryou said seriously; he was pretty sure she had left the building. However, as soon as he opened his bedroom door, he stood there shocked.

“Never mind… I found her.” Ryou said, still shocked, getting Keiichiro’s attention

Kittelya was curled up on Ryou’s floor, under his window, sleeping; she had tears running down her cheeks as she was crying in her sleep. She didn’t bother to take her jacket or even her shoes off.

“What do you think happened?” Keiichiro asked, concerned.

“I have no clue. But, whatever it was, must’ve been really bad.” Ryou sighed as he went to pick her up and place her in his bed while Keiichiro went back downstairs.

“Mmm…” Kittelya moaned softly in her sleep as Ryou set her down and started removing her shoes and then jacket, before covering her up. However, before he got her completely covered, he noticed a decent sized bruise starting to form on her arm.

“What happened to you today?” Ryou asked, sighing as he stood next to his bed for a few minutes.

After a few minutes he went to hang her jacket up, when something fell out of her pocket.

“Hmm? What’s this?” Ryou asked, bending to pick up what fell out; it read “brand name: birth control pill-three months.”

“So I was right about what she wanted to talk to Sakura and Ichigo about.” Ryou said to himself as he looked from the pack in his hand to Kittelya…


	13. Chapter 13

**Three Hours Later: Roughly 9:12 PM:**

Ryou was downstairs talking with Keiichiro when Kittelya started tossing and turning; she was having a nightmare about when she was little.

“No…” Kittelya mumbled.

“No.” Kittelya said with a little more force.

“No!” Kittelya cried out, getting louder and louder.

“NO!” Kittelya eventually started screaming and then fell out of bed with a large thud, getting the guys’ attention.

“Kitty!” “Kittelya?!” Ryou and Keiichiro yelled, running up the stairs.

When they got to Ryou’s room, Kittelya was on the floor spazzing out and twitching.

“Kitty! Kitty.” Ryou exclaimed, running to her, before placing her on her back while Keiichiro held her head still.

“Mmmm… Wahhh! NO!!” Kittelya screamed, waking up, jerking up into an upright position, panting heavily.

“Kitty?” Ryou asked, very concerned; her face was very red and she had tear stains running down her cheeks and fresh tears in her eyes.

“Ry-Ryou? When did you get here? Oh, Keiichiro, you’re here too? Did you both come to pick me up?” Kittelya asked, very confused.

“No, your uncle, aunt and Ichigo dropped you off when they came to get Ami.” Ryou said, feeling her forehead; she wasn’t warm.

“You said you were tired and just wanted to go to bed. But, instead of your room, you came to Ryou’s room.” Keiichiro explained as Ryou had Kittelya follow his finger without moving her head; she did just fine with that.

“Oh…” Kittelya said softly and then held her head in her hands as she pulled her knees up to her face and cried.

“Her hormones could be acting up. How long have you been on birth control?” Keiichiro asked calmly.

“What? How?” Kittelya asked, confused, looking up.

It was then that Ryou seen that he had placed the pack on his desk.

“Sorry…that’s my fault. When I found you, you were asleep on the floor under my window; you hadn’t removed your jacket or shoes. So, I placed you in my bed, removed your shoes and jacket; and when I went to hang your jacket up, the pills fell out.” Ryou explained calmly.

“Oh… I haven’t started them yet; I’ll start them tomorrow morning.” Kittelya said distantly.

“Kitty…what happened to your arm?” Ryou asked slowly.

“Huh? Oh, that… Someone at Ichigo’s school grabbed me…hard. He kept calling me sexy and such… I’m not sexy or such… I don’t want to be sexy and such…I’m happy just being plain; just me.” Kittelya said, very dazed.

“What happened to this kid?” Ryou asked calmly…or as calmly as he could.

“He was tackled to the ground. He just came out of nowhere and started beating him up. Then the police took both of them away. Then Ichigo and I left; we went to her home. We talked, Aunt Sakura took me to an appointment she just set up because they had an opening. Then we went to the pharmacy to get the pills. I went to the bathroom. Shortly after I got out, Uncle Shintaro came home; he brought a friend home. It was the man who attacked that guy from Ichigo’s school. He paid bail and had Uncle Shintaro come get him.” Kittelya answered in a zombie-like state; Ryou and Keiichiro could definitely tell she was in shock. From what; they did not know.

“So, the man who beat the kid up, was a friend of your uncle’s.” Keiichiro suggested calmly.

“Are you hungry?” Ryou asked, changing the subject.

Both men could tell that this man made her uncomfortable; but they didn’t know why. And, they didn’t want to push her; she’s been through so much already.

“All these years… After all this time, he decides to show up. I’m just a mistake, who should’ve never been born. He never wanted me. What did I do wrong?” Kittelya mumbled, immediately catching both mens’ attention right away. 

“Are you talking about your father? Wasn’t he just a one night stand?” Ryou asked, looking at a very pale Kittelya.

“No… He and mom dated for a few years. When he found out she was pregnant he begged her to get an abortion; but she refused. Though he doesn’t know why. Quite frankly, neither do I. She never wanted kids; why did she keep me? He comes from a high class family or something like that while mom and Uncle Shintaro did not. I’m not prime or proper enough for them; he wanted me to go with him and learn how to be perfect and meet and marry a man who could keep me in line and then have kids. But, he never wanted me… Now I know why all those bad things happened to me.” Kittelya mumbled before tears started falling like waterfalls.

Knock. Knock.

“Ichigo, what brings you here?” Keiichiro asked, looking at Ichigo and then the time.

“I tried texting and calling Kittelya a little bit ago; she didn’t pick up. Then I realized why; she left her phone in our living room. Dad brought me; he’s out waiting in the car.” Ichigo said, holding up Kittelya’s phone.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Ryou asked, looking at Ichigo while holding onto Kittelya while she cried into his shoulder.

“What do you know? Dad said I’m not allowed to say anything unless she’s told you.” Ichigo said, looking at Ryou.

“Well, she came home and fell asleep on my floor. She just woke up and seems to be in shock. We know that some guy from your school grabbed her and that some man attacked him out of the blue. They were both arrested and such. The man, who we now know is Kittelya’s father paid bail and had your dad get him. He didn’t want her and asked her mother to get an abortion. And for some reason, all of a sudden, he just showed up. She then said now she knows why all these bad things happened to her, before she just started crying.” Ryou explained, still holding Kittelya.

“I can’t give you details; you’ll have to get those from her. And before I say anything… Kittelya, your social worker lady showed up and gave dad a file. He thought it was a file for Ami because of the adoption and such. But, turns out it was for you.” Ichigo said, getting Kittelya’s attention right away.

“Me?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“Yeah. Apparently because of some loopol, dad, being your maternal uncle…I don’t really know how to explain it…” Ichigo said, confusing herself.

“Apparently, since your father is alive, he filed for custody. And because you’re only fifteen, he can do so. Granted, that wouldn’t make sense, seeing as you’re going to be sixteen next month. But he had those rights. But seeing as he admitted what he did, he lost those rights. But, his parents are fighting for custody now. But, because I’m your maternal uncle, I have first rights. So, by law, I’ve legally adopted you as my own. Relax, I’m not going to take you away from here. You can continue staying here as long as you agree to my conditions.” Shintaro explained seriously.

“Ok…” Kittelya said softly.

“Now because you two are dating and having sex… Yes, I know; it’s not hard to figure out…especially with the birth control just sitting right there. Not to mention, as your father, I know these things. It’s not that hard to figure out. Just like I know Ichigo and Kish are having sex. Although, I figured that one out because when I finally got my tape recorder, I heard everything. Make sure that you’re not recording on something the next time… And, I’ve already talked to Sakura… As long as you’re being safe, it’s fine. But anyways, getting to my point. If you want to stay here, my rules are simple:” 

  * You are required to show up for every important holiday
  * You are required to show up for every birthday
  * You are required to show up for family vacations
  * You are required to show up for Friday Family Fun Nights--Dinner, Movies and Games
  * You are required show up for ever family event--including weddings, reunions and even funerals 
  * You are not to keep us out of your life or push us away, nor are you allowed to push Ryou or Keiichiro away
  * Not for everything, but you are required to come to me and your mother about some things



“Do I make myself clear?” Shintaro asked seriously. 

“Yes.” Kittelya said softly, looking at him.

“And Ichigo, if you want to continue to see and have sex with Kish, you will also follow those rule. Do I make myself clear?” Shintaro asked, looking directly at Ichigo.

“Yes…” Ichigo mumbled while huffing.

“Oh, and because you two are with Ryou and Kish--and your mother highly believes you will be together forever--they are required to come as well. Mr. Keiichiro has a choice; but Sakura would like it if you showed up.” Shintaro said, a little annoyed at having to invite Ryou and Kish… But, that’s what Sakura wanted.

“Ok…” Everyone said at the same time.

“Good. Now, Ichigo come on; we have to get home; it’s late.” Shintaro said seriously.

“Yes dad… See you later.” Ichigo said as she left with her dad.

“Bye.” Kittelya said softly, before her stomach started growling.

“Let’s get you something to eat.” Ryou said, helping her up.

“Ok.” Kittelya said softly.

“Oh, I almost forgot…mainly because I left them in the car.” Shintaro said, walking half way up the steps, meeting them as they were coming downstairs.

“Hmmm… What is it?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“Your case worker said that you had pre existing prescriptions…” Shintaro started explaining.

“Yes, I know…” Kittelya said softly.

“You know? So, why haven’t you been getting them?” Shintaro asked seriously, giving her a look along with Ryou and Keiichiro.

“I can’t afford them. Before you say anything, there’s four of them and one of them costs $1,500, the next two cost $500 and $576 and the last one is $750. I wasn’t going to ask anyone for that kind of money…every month. And, I haven’t really needed them in the past few years anyways.” Kittelya replied.

“What are they for?” Shintaro asked seriously, giving her the look.

“One was for my anxiety, one was for my PTSD, one is to help me concentrate and the last one is for pain management…” Kittelya admitted, melting under Shintaro’s gaze.

“The first two I understand, but concentration and pain management?” Shintaro asked, confused.

“When I was younger, I used to have a hard time concentrating on things so they diagnosed me with mild autism, anxiety, ADD, insomnia and depression. I used to be on a lot of different prescriptions until they found Ritalin to “help” all issues. It helped with all but the insomnia, but I didn’t like the side effects; so after I stopped taking it, three years ago. The Hydrocodone is for pain management; but I had to stop that six years ago when Kazuya started stealing them to get high. And then three years ago when I tried to get a hold of it again, it was too expensive and Ami’s grandma and grandpa refused to put me on their insurance. So, I had to learn to get used to the pain. And for the most part I have… It’s when it gets really cold or really hot that I hurt. I stopped the PTSD and Insomnia a year and a half ago. And, for the most part, I sleep just fine.” Kittelya explained calmly.

“Ok, well…you don’t live with us… So, I can’t really judge. So, since she lives with you two, what do you see?” Shintaro asked, looking at Ryou and Keiichiro.

“She sleeps just fine most of the time; every now and then she’ll wake up screaming after having a nightmare. But, she goes back to sleep after about half an hour to an hour. I still see PTSD and anxiety…especially in large crowds. And then if she is depressed she sleeps more, has a lack of energy and appetite. However, I do not see any lack of concentration.” Ryou explained honestly.

“I will agree that she does indeed sleep well except for a few nightmares here and there. I don’t see any lack of concentration other than she can’t seem to sit still. She does work here at the café--normally in the kitchen and before we open and after we close. I give her a lot of credit; she has tried working in the main area during work hours a few times; however, she has panic attacks and ends up behind the counter. So, yes I still see severe PTSD and anxiety. I have also seen random bouts of depression; usually at those times she just wants to sleep, won’t eat much, randomly cries and just doesn’t have any energy.” Keiichiro answered honestly.

“What about pain?” Shintaro asked right away.

“If she’s in pain she does a pretty good damn job at it.” Ryou responded.

“I noticed in the summer, just after she started working here, on particularly hot days, she was a little slower and was often holding her side; but it didn’t seem to stop her. I notice a lot of the time, she holds her side when going up and down the stairs. Other then that, like Ryou said, if she’s in pain, she hides it pretty well.” Keiichiro explained.

“Kittelya…” Shintaro started sternly.

“Yes?” Kittelya asked softly. 

“Look me in the eyes and tell me how often you’re in pain. And don’t you dare lie to me.” Shintaro said seriously.

“Most of the time…about eighty percent of the time. I didn’t say anything because I don’t want to be a burden.” Kittelya mumbled, causing Ryou and Keiichiro to stare in shock.

“I wonder how many times you’ve been told this;  _ YOU _ ARE  **_NOT_ ** A BURDEN.” Shintaro said very seriously, emphasizing certain words.

“But…I am. I can’t contribute in the main area. For the past four years, I’ve kept people up all night screaming…and I’m still doing that. Maybe not as often, but it’s still happening. People I barely knew, gave me a safe place to stay, bought me a new bed and have kept me safe. You and Aunt Sakura took Ami in when I wasn’t strong enough to keep her safe. I can barely go out and do simple tasks, like grocery shopping.” Kittelya babbled on and on until Shintaro pulled her into a hug.

“All that’s just fine. We all do what we do because we care. If you had chosen to stay with us, we would’ve made it work…one way or another. If I had to, I’d turn the basement into an apartment-like whatever for you. Kind of; you’d be coming up for dinner. But you went to live with two men, who you obviously trusted. Everybody knows you; if you didn’t trust either of them, even just an inch, you would not have moved in with them. And, as much as I’d rather have you with us, I knew that you moving in here was best. You’ve been dealt a bad life until now and you had to grow up way too fast, but you’ve grown into a very independent young person. I’m not going to say woman or lady because you’re still only fifteen; but you’re certainly not a little girl anymore… Granted, before a few months ago, the last time I saw you, you were just a little girl. Your parents really didn’t deserve you. And as for Ryou, he’s not a bad guy… He seems to genuinely care for you as does Kish for Ichigo. That’s how your mother and I know you and Ryou and Kish and Ichigo will always be together…” Shintaro explained before he was interrupted.

“Because they’re all just like us!” Sakura yelled, bursting in through the front doors, Ichigo and Ami right behind them.

“What are you doing here? I told you I had this handled.” Shintaro said in shock.

“Welcome to the family… Don’t be too mad at her; you know how she is.” Ichigo said, patting Ryou on the shoulder.

“I know… I just wish she’d open up more…” Ryou sighed.

“What’s going on in here?” Kish asked, popping in.

“What are you doing here?” Ichigo asked, looking at Kish.

“Well, I seen both your parents’ cars here; just making sure everything is ok.” Kish said calmly.

“Aww! He’s just so sweet! Our little girls are growing up so fast!” Sakura exclaimed happily as she hugged Kish and then Ryou, before dragging Ichigo and Ami into a group hug with Shintaro and Kittelya.

“None of you girls are burdens; we love you three so very much! You’ve all survived so much.” Sakura said, all of a sudden serious.

“Well, we should probably all be headed home for the night. Kittelya, here are your medications. From what I’ve heard tonight, you will take your pain, anxiety and PTSD medication; but you don’t have to take the rest.” Shintaro said calmly.

“What the hell does she need medication for; she’s been off the damn stuff for God only knows how long!” Ami yelled, stomping her feet.

“That’s another week; three days for hell and three for damn. Now go with your mother and sister and go home.” Shintaro said seriously, before turning back to Kittelya.

“As for you, no more hiding; you have no reason to. We all love you very much. You are loved.” Shintaro said, hugging Kittelya once more.

“You should tell them; I’m sure they’ll understand and be very supportive.” Sakura whispered in Kittelya’s ear before kissing her forehead.

“Ok, come on…” Shintaro said, ushering his wife, Ichigo and Ami to the door.

“Wait!” Ryou called, finally getting a word in, getting everyone’s attention.

“Yes, what is it?” Sakura asked kindly.

“Before you leave, I have something to say.” Ryou said seriously, standing next to Kittelya, causing Sakura’s eyes to sparkle while Shintaro stood there in shock.

“It’s not what you’re thinking; this is not a marriage proposal. I mean, someday I would like to marry her; but for now, I’ll wait until the time is right. No, this is a surprise for all of you…except for Keiichiro, who found out two weeks ago. Now, this is for everyone; though, I somehow think Sakura and Shintaro will be most thrilled about this.” Ryou continued.

“What is it?” Sakura, Shintaro and the girls asked at the same time.

“Well, I was also waiting for the right time for this, but now is as good a time as ever. I was thinking it was about time to move; so I bought a house.” Ryou started, only to be interrupted.

“Really, where? What about the café?” Ichigo asked, looking at Ryou.

“I’m not selling the café; it’ll still continue to be as such. You and the other girls will still work here. As for the house… I bought the house right across from yours.” Ryou explained, looking at Sakura, Shintaro, Ichigo and Ami, all of whom looked shocked as hell; Kittelya slid down to her knees in shock.

“Kitty, I’m sorry I didn’t let you know beforehand; I just wanted this to be…” Ryou started, only to be interrupted by Kittelya standing up and jumping up on him, hugging him tightly, tears running down her cheeks onto his neck; she had her knees hiked up on his waist.

“Kittelya, are you ok?” Sakura and Shintaro asked, shocked and concerned.

“Yeah…” Kittelya said softly, leaning her head on Ryou’s shoulder.

“When are you planning on moving?” Sakura asked excitedly, looking at Ryou.

“After the holidays. Would’ve been sooner, but workers are redoing something on the interior.” Ryou explained calmly.

“That’ll be so nice.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Well…now we really do need to go. This is the rest of the stuff your social worker gave me.” Shintaro said, handing Kittelya a stack of papers before walking to the door with his wife, Ichigo and Ami.

“Oh wait. Kittelya, why don't you use your insurance to get your medications; it should pay for everything.” Sakura said, looking at Kittelya.

“I don’t have any insurance.” Kittelya answered, looking back at Sakura.

“Yes you do; you have it through your Social Security Disability.” Shintaro explained calmly, looking at Kittelya.

“But, I don’t have Social Security Disability…” Kittelya said, confused, looking at Shintaro. 

“Well, according to this, you do. It just finally transferred from America to here.” Shintaro said, pulling out some papers and then handed them to Kittelya.

After a few minutes, Kittelya came to the conclusion that Ami’s grandparents had signed her up for SSDI and then claimed any and all benefits she “was receiving,” with the exception of medical; they couldn’t legally do that. Well, technically, what they were doing was illegal.

“What’s Social Security Disability?” Ami asked, confused.

“Assistance from the government.” Shintaro said simply.

“What does that mean?” Ami asked, clearly still confused.

“Do you know what Social Security is?” Sakur asked calmly.

“Yes; money for the elderly.” Ami answered right away.

“Social Security Disability is the same thing; except for anyone disabled enough where it makes it so they can’t work or have a hard time with work.” Sakura explained calmly.

“So Kittelya gets money from the government?” Ami asked, shocked.

“Yes…if she so chooses.” Ami said calmly.

“No, she doesn’t have a choice; she will receive SSDI for the rest of her life… Apparently, the reason it took so long to transfer from America to Japan is your social worker got in contact with the legal system over there and had an investigation started. She knew you were moving back home to Japan and was surprised you didn’t bother to try to get it transferred on your own…leading her to believe you either didn’t know how or didn’t know about it. After a few weeks she figured you didn’t know because you didn’t ask her about it when you were asking about other legal stuff you wanted to know about and such. Also, you never once went to the hospital or even seen a doctor. They were found guilty of scamming the government there and were sentenced to fifteen to twenty years in federal prison…unless…” Shintaro said, looking at some papers that the social worker placed in the file.

“Unless what?” Ami and Sakura asked, looking at Shintaro.

“Unless Kittelya goes back and goes before a judge, saying they were either confused, metally unstable and that she forgives them. If she does all that by the end of January, they’ll only get five years in a restricted nursing home.” Shintaro explained calmly, reading off that part.

“Ok. So when do we go?” Ami asked, looking at Sakura and Shintaro.

“Go where?” Shintaro asked, looking at Ami.

“To America, so that Kittelya can talk to a judge.” Ami said like they were supposed to know that.

“That’s not up to us; that’s up to your sister.” Sakura said calmly.

“Ok… So Kittelya, when do we go visit them?” Ami asked with a smile, looking directly at Kittelya.

“Why?” Kittelya asked dully, looking at the papers in her hands.

“Oh boy…” Sakura sighed; she knew an argument was about to start.

“To keep grandma and grandpa out of prison.” Ami said seriously, clearly becoming annoyed.

“And why would I do that?” Kittelya asked simply.

“Because they’re our grandparents!” Ami shot back.

“No…they’re  _ your _ grandparents; they were  _ your _ father’s parents, not mine.” Kittelya said seriously as she started walking to the stairs; she didn’t want to start anything.

“They took care of you like you were theirs!” Ami yelled, causing Kittelya to turn around and walk up to Ami.

“You’re kidding right?” Kittelya asked, looking directly into Ami’s eyes.

“No, I’m not. They may not have been perfect and grounded you a few times; but they loved you…no matter how much you argued with them!” Ami shot back.

“They put me through hell! I only argued and fought back because if I didn’t, I’d most likely be dead or locked in some mental hospital! All the shit they put me through just because their son got caught and was thrown in prison…where he should’ve stayed! Do you know how many times I tried telling them what he did, why he was thrown in jail?! Do you know how many times they called me a lying little slut, whore, cunt and various other names?! Do you know how many times they beat me because of all that?! Or how ever many times they said that I was just asking for it?! It started when I was only six and ended when I was eleven. I was only eleven when he raped me! I was only six to eleven; how or why would I even ask for that?! Do you know how many times I should’ve been in the hospital either because I was so sick or because of something they did to me?! Or because of stuff that happened to me in the past?!  _ Your _ grandparents didn’t love me; they didn’t even like…even just a little. Those people hated me with a passion; it was always my fault  _ your _ dad was in jail!” Kittelya went from screaming and yelling before tears just started freely falling from her eyes before she ran upstairs, dropping all the papers. Ryou followed her right away;  _ NOW _ she was in “rage mode.”

“What’s her problem?” Ami asked, shocked.

“You really don’t want to be off of grounding, do you?” Shintaro sighed.

“What’d I do this time?” Ami asked, pissed off.

“You know what you did. You know exactly how Kittelya feels about him and his family, minus you. She has done so much for you and to keep you safe. Now, let’s get home; you can go straight to bed.” Shintaro said seriously; he was pissed.

“See you tomorrow.” Ichigo said, looking at Keiichiro.

“I think we’re going to keep Ami home for a few days, if you wouldn’t mind.” Sakura said, looking at Keiichiro.

“That’s just fine.” Keiichiro said with a small smile.

“Please let Kittelya know we love her very much and that we’re sorry about all this.” Sakura said sadly as she left.

“Will do.” Keiichiro said calmly with a sigh, before he started picking up all the papers when he came across one that caught his eyes.

**With Ryou & Kittelya:**

Kittelya had definitely gone into “rage mode;” it was far worse than the first time.

“Kitty, calm down. It’s going to be ok. I’m here. I’m here.” Ryou said calmly as he held onto her as best as he could; she was really struggling against him.

“Ahh!” Ryou exclaimed and then clenched his teeth and hissed; she had scratched his forearm really good. But he still managed to hold onto her.

“Is everything ok in here?” Keiichiro asked, coming into Ryou’s room and then gasped when he seen Ryou’s arm.

“It’s fine; it’s not that bad.” Ryou said seriously as he held onto Kittelya.

“Ok…” Keiichiro said slightly unsure; but he also knew Ryou could handle himself. He also knew that Kittelya didn’t mean it.

“Are those the papers Shintaro left for her?” Ryou asked, keeping a hold of Kittelya.

“Yeah… I think, once you get her to calm down. and she has some kind of food in her stomach, we should sit her down and really talk to her.” Keiichiro said in a tone that Ryou noticed right away.

“Ok.” Ryou said, looking from Kittelya to Keiichiro.

“I’ll let you two be.” Keiichiro said walking to the door.

“K…” Ryou sighed as he continued holding Kittelya.

“And Ryou…” Keiichiro started, turning back to face him.

“Yeah?” Ryou asked, looking at his best friend.

“No sex.” Keiichiro said with a smile, before leaving.

‘Funny…’ Ryou thought to himself as he pulled Kittelya closer to him.

“Please Kitty…it’s ok; I’m right here. I’m here; and I’m not going anywhere.” Ryou whispered in her ear; he then got an idea.

“Kitty…I love you so much. Please come back to me.” Ryou whispered in her ear before leaning down to gently and lightly kiss her neck.

After a few soothing butterfly kisses, Kittelya stopped struggling; Ryou slowly released his grip on her, little by little as he continued to kiss her neck.

Another minute or two ticked by and Kittelya was completely relaxed as she leaned back into Ryou’s embrace, leaning her head against his shoulder, allowing him access to her throat.

She sighed as she melted into him…until she noticed his arm and her fingers.

“I’m soo sorry!” Kittelya panicked, ready to pull away; but, Ryou of course held on.

“It’s fine; it wasn’t you…not per say. You were so stressed out that you went into “rage mode.” That side of you did this, not the normal you. It’s just three scratches; nothing to worry about. You were just pushed so far over the edge that you lost control and disappeared for a while. But, you came back…back to me, back to your family and friends. That’s all that matters. I think you need to relax a little… Something like a vacation.” Ryou said calmly as he held onto her, breathing in her scent.

After a few minutes, Kittelya sat forwards and managed to turn around to face Ryou.

Like in the carriage, she was straddling him while holding onto his shoulders. However, she knew better than to sit directly on his lap; they couldn’t have sex without possibly getting her pregnant.

Ryou himself has admitted that he has a hard time pulling out. Not that matters a whole hell of a lot; that method rarely ever works.

Ryou lifted his hand and gently tucked some hair behind her ear.

“Keiichiro made you a plate for dinner; it’s in the fridge. You should go eat.” Ryou said seriously, but with concern laced in his voice.

“What about you? You haven’t eaten yet, have you?” Kittelya asked softly.

“I had a few granola bars to tide me over until you woke up. Now, before we go down to eat; what made you decide to want to start birth control?” Ryou asked, looking directly in her eyes; Kittelya turned bright red.

“Well…umm… I want to do it again sometime… I really liked it the last time…but only with you.” Kittelya said, blushing big time, becoming very flustered.

‘She really has a hard time saying “sex.” She really is adorable.’ Ryou thought to himself, before chuckling a little.

“You mean sex? You like sex with me?” Ryou asked, causing her to light up like a Christmas tree ornament; she just nodded her head.

“Kittelya, sex isn’t a bad word. But, if this makes it easier, you can always refer to what we did as making love. There are many different terms for sex; love making, is the type of sex that two people who are in love have. I love you very much.” Ryou explained and then said very seriously, looking into her eyes.

“I love you too.” Kittelya said softly, but seriously, also looking into his eyes.

“Now, what were you saying about wanting to make love again?” Ryou asked calmly, holding onto her waist.

“I want to do it again, make love. But, we can’t use condoms anymore because I’m allergic to them and all… So, I asked Aunt Sakura…mom? I asked her if there was something else I could do to not get pregnant. I thought about asking you or Keiichiro, but I didn’t want to make Keiichiro mad; he already doesn’t like that we’re making love. And with you, I just didn’t know how to ask. So…the only other people I felt comfortable with and trusted asking were Ichigo and Aunt Sakura. She seemed really happy that I came to her…” Kittelya said softly.

“Of course she was; that’s what mothers do. And, I’ve already figured this out; but she really loves you like a daughter and now that you’ve legally adopted or whatever by them, you are their daughter. With that being said, Shintaro loves you like his own as well.” Ryou said seriously, rubbing her arms.

“I love them too.” Kittelya said calmly, but seriously.

“So…before Keiichiro comes up looking, we should probably head down and get something to eat. But, before we do… How long do you have to be taking the pills before we can safely make love again.” Ryou said with a smile, causing Kittelya to blush like crazy, before hiding her face in his shoulder.

“Two weeks…” Kittelya mumbled into his shoulder.

“Guess, we’ll just have to wait… Now, let’s head down for food.” Ryou said, standing up before setting her on the floor

“Ok.” Kittleya said as she began walking to the door.

“But, before we do…” Ryou said, gently grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him; he then leaned down to gently kiss her. She responded by kissing him back while clutching onto his shirt.

“Now we can go.” Ryou said after he pulled away.

“Uh-huh…” Kittleya said, dazed, causing Ryou to chuckle a little as they walked out of his room and downstairs.

“There you two are. I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to come check up on you to make sure you weren’t having sex again.” Keiichiro said with a smile, causing Kittelya to blush like crazy again.

“Keiichiro, I love you; I really do.” Ryou started.

“But?” Keiichiro asked, already knowing the answer.

“Shut up.” Ryou said, causing Keiichiro to chuckle a little.

“I’ve heated up your food.” Keiichiro said, pointing to one of the tables.

“Thanks.” Ryou said as he and Kittelya walked over to the table, but not before she seen the papers Shintaro had given her and the look Keiichiro had while holding them.

**Half An Hour Later:**

“Kitty, are you ok?” Ryou asked after he finished his food; she had barely eaten anything; she was just pushing it around with her fork.

“Yeah…I’m just not all that hungry.” Kittelya said absentmindedly.

“Are you done then?” Ryou asked calmly, looking at her plate.

“Yes…” Kittelya said, looking down.

“Well…I guess at least you ate a little.” Ryou said, looking at her as he took her and his plates to the kitchen.

“Can I go back to sleep?” Kittelya asked softly as Ryou and Keiichiro both walked over to the table she was sitting at.

“Not yet; you’re not going to get out of this…not by a long shot. I understand everyone has secrets; but ones like the ones you have…especially ones as serious as the ones you have.” Keiichiro said seriously.

“What’s going on?” Ryou asked, looking between his best friend and girlfriend.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure. But you, don’t you, Kittelya?” Keiichiro asked seriously, leaning against the table.

“You’re going to tell him anyways… I’m fine.” Kittelya mumbled.

“You had X-rays and such before you came back to Japan…they say otherwise. A few years ago, when the mew mew project started…if you and your sister were here then and had to fight… You are extremely lucky that you couldn’t or can’t transform like they could. Because you don’t open up, we would’ve never known and you could’ve been killed. I’m not trying to be mean or embarrass you or push you away. I’m just concerned. And I’m pretty sure your parents are very worried.” Keiichiro said very seriously. It was only a few seconds after he said that last part that he realized what he said.

“I don’t mean your biological mom or stepdad…and I know nothing about your biological dad. But, I do know that Shintaro and Sakura love you very much and worry about you just as much as they do Ichigo and Ami.” Keiichiro said right away.

“I know why you mean.” Kittelya said, looking up.

“What is going on?” Ryou asked, standing up, frustrated.

“She has internal damages throughout half her stomach/side. And poor lungs.” Keiichiro said, ripping the bandaid off.

“Had. I  _ had _ internal damage…” Kittelya said right away.

“Ok. How long ago was that?” Keiichiro asked right away.

“I was told by my doctor here when I was ten that there was no more internal damage.” Kittelya said seriously.

“So, you’re telling me that the X-rays you had before coming back here are a mistake?” Keiichiro asked, placing the copies of her X-rays.

“I don’t understand this; they said I was healthy enough to fly. This can’t be right…” Kittelya said, looking at the copies.

“Do you want to test that?” Keiichiro asked seriously.

“What?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“I can take you to the emergency room right now; they will tell whether these are correct or not.” Keiichiro said seriously.

“Fine…” Kittelya mumbled; they might as well.

**Five Hours Later: 3:35 AM:**

“We’re here; what’s going on?” Shintaro asked as he and Sakura showed up in Kittelya’s hospital room.

“We don’t know yet; we’re still waiting on results.” Keiichiro said calmly as Kittelya slept in her bed and Ryou slept in a chair besides her.

“How long have they been asleep?” Sakura asked, covering Kittelya up, before placing an extra blanket over Ryou.

“Kittelya fell asleep four hours ago, after all the blood work, urine samples and both an MRI and CT Scan. They also had to make sure she wasn’t pregnant. No, she isn’t. But, she fell asleep about ten minutes after the CT Scan. Ryou fell asleep about two hours ago.” Keiichiro explained calmly.

“What happened; why is she here in the first place?” Shintaro asked right away…again.

“I asked her about her internal damages and she said she was fine, that her doctor told her that she was better; there was nothing wrong with her internally. And, I guess when she had this X-ray, she was told she was good to go. She couldn’t seem to wrap her head around any of it. So, I suggested she have an X-ray tonight to see what was really going on inside of her.” Keiichiro explained calmly.

“You haven’t heard anything back yet?” Sakura asked softly.

“No, not yet.” Keiichiro sighed as Kittelya kicked her blanket off of her.

“Apparently, she doesn’t want to be covered up.” Shintaro said, watching Kittelya.

“So now what?” Sakura asked softly.

“We wait.” Shintaro and Keiichiro said at the same time.

**Three Hours Later: 6:50 AM:**

“Well, good morning.” A doctor said, walking in calmly, but with a forlorn look on his face.

“Morning.” Everyone replied as he came in.

“Well…I wish it were under different circumstances; but Kittelya, it’s good to see you again” The doctor said calmly, looking at Kittelya.

“Ummm…” Kittelya started, unsure of who he was.

“I suppose it has been quite a few years. I do believe you were seven when I first saw you, after the accident landed you in my care. And then I seen you for a few years after that, until you were about ten, I do believe. It’s nice to see that you’re not alone this time. I think last time we had mom, stepdad and younger sister; but, they’d just come by to check up on her from time to time. There was something wrong with those people…including the child, who at the time was only three or four. I’m Dr. Mizuki by the way; I was Kittelya’s Doctor the last time. She was one very lucky little girl. Also, currently, I am the only doctor who has seen her for this; so when the doctor who was supposed to see her, saw her file, immediately called me to let me know. For this issue, I will always be the head doctor on her case. I’m guessing, you’re the boyfriend. That just leaves you three.” The doctor, now Dr. Mizuki said, looking at everyone, after shaking Ryou’s hand.

“Biologically, I am Kittelya and Ami’s maternal uncle, Shintaro, and this is my wife, Sakura; but we have legally adopted both girls. We adopted Ami back in August and we just adopted Kittelya last night…in a sense. She is actually living with her boyfriend and his best friends. Very long story, and it’s not mine to tell.” Shintaro said calmly.

“Well, ok then. And you two?” Dr. Mizuki asked, looking at Ryou and Keiichiro.

“I’m Ryou Shirogane, and I’ve been Kittelya's boyfriend since the end of August. Keiichiro is my best friend, more like my older brother; he has taken care of me since I was ten, after my parents died in an accident.” Ryou said calmly, shaking Dr. Mizuki’s hand.

“I’m Keiichiro Akasaka. As Ryou said, I’ve been his guardian since he was ten; now I make sure Kittelya’s ok and such…with Shintaro and Sakura’s consent.” Keiichiro said, shaking Dr. Mizuki’s hand.

“Yes; the nurse who checked her in said you were the one who convinced her to come in?” Dr. Mizuki asked, looking at Keiichiro.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Keiichiro replied.

“Well, I’m glad you did. So, we’ll start with, I’m sorry to say, you’re going to be here for a few days.” Dr. Mizuki said calmly, shocking everyone in the room.

“What’s going on?” Sakura asked right away.

“We’ll start with, I warned you that if you weren’t careful, something like this could happen.” Dr. Mizuki said seriously, looking directly at Kittelya.

“Like what? What did you warn me about? The last thing you told me was that I was good to go.” Kittelya said, very confused.

“Yes, I did tell you that; but I also told your mom and step dad to make sure you were careful after your last therapy session and MRI. I warned your mother that if you weren’t careful and didn’t take things easy, everything you worked for, to get it so that you wouldn’t have anymore internal damage, would be for nothing. Didn’t either your mom or step dad tell you any of this?” Dr. Mizuki asked, looking at a very confused Kittelya.

“MmmMmm…” Kittelya said, shaking her head.

“Were you in an abusive home before?” Dr. Mizuki asked seriously.

“…Yes…” Kittelya answered slowly.

“I’m so sorry; I should’ve seen that…” Dr. Mizuki said, sighing.

“So, can you tell us what’s wrong?” Shintaro asked right away.

“Yes, of course. With all the damage that has returned, she has to have her appendix removed and then she has severe swelling where any and all damage was when first injured; that all has to be corrected as well.” Dr. Mizuki explained calmly.

“So, I have appendicitis?” Kittelya asked, fear evident in her voice, looking at Dr. Mizuki.

“No. Your appendix is located in one of the swollen areas.” Dr. Mizuki answered calmly.

“So, I don’t need to have surgery?” Kittelya asked quickly; she hated the idea of having surgery.

“If you decide to not have the surgery today or now, you will eventually be in severe pain and would eventually have to come back in to have the surgery at a later time. And, with how swollen your previous injuries are, I’d say you’d be back in about two weeks…either voluntarily or by ambulance, possibly in a coma.” Dr. Mizuki explained seriously, not beating around the bush.

“Kittelya…” Shintaro started, seeing the look on her face; it was the same face her mother, his sister would make when she didn’t want to do something.

“Who is her legal guardian? I know you said you legally adopted her last night, but she is living with them.” Dr. Mizuki said calmly.

“Sakura and I are legally her guardians…at least until she turns sixteen next month.” Shintaro said seriously, looking at Kittelya, giving her the look.

“Well, if you feel that this is necessary (which it is), you can just sign these papers, saying you give consent for us to do the surgery. I’ll give you a few minutes to discuss it.” Dr. Mizuki said, dismissing himself.

Once he was gone, Kittelya just started crying; she knew what was about to happen.

They’ve all seen her scared; she was terrified of Kazuya. But this…this was different; she was not only terrified or petrified; she looked as if she was far beyond something terrified or petrified.

“Kittelya…you need this; you heard the doctor. It’s now or later in a possible coma. And then you never know where a coma could lead. If this isn’t taken care of now, you could die.” Shintaro explained seriously, but as calmly as he could.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Sakura asked gently.

“No… Don’t want this. I’ll die in there… I’ll die in surgery. It will get me and drag me away to a painful, torturous death…over and over again. Like Nana.” Kittelya babbled and babbled.

“Nana? Kairi… Kittelya, are you talking about Somdormazui?” Shintaro asked calmly.

“Don’t say it’s name; he’ll get me even faster!” Kittelya cried out in complete panic, shocking everyone in the rooms.

“Kittelya, you’re a smart girl… Somdormazui isn’t real; he’s just an old folktale that has been passed down through generations. He’s just a scary campfire story to scare little kids…for whatever reason. I decided a long time ago that I wasn’t going to tell any children that I may have that tale, because I didn’t know if my child would be special needs or easily influenced…or if they’d ever need surgery. I thought Kairi wasn’t going to say anything for the same reasons. Ichigo’s had a few different surgeries and she’s just fine. As for Nana, she didn’t die during surgery; she died afterwards because grandpa lost grip on her wheelchair and she went rolling down a hill and onto a train track. Nana was hit by a train, not surgery.” Shintaro explained calmly, but seriously.

“Kittelya, you need this surgery; if you don’t, you could die. Nobody here wants that; nor do your sisters.” Sakura said calmly, rubbing Kittelya’s hand.

Kittelya didn’t say anything; she just laid back, stared at the ceiling before sighing and closing her eyes, a few tears slipping out of the corner of her eyes.

“I’ll be right here; I won’t leave your side. And then once you’re out of the hospital and feeling better, we’ll go on a vacation somewhere.” Ryou said, taking her hand in his; she just took a deep breath and squeezed his fingers.

Knock. Knock.

“Have we got a decision?” Dr. Mizuki asked calmly.

“Yeah, Sakura and I will sign the consent form so that she can have the surgery.” Shintaro said seriously.

“Good. Here you go; just read it all over and sign on the dotted line at the bottom.” Dr. Mizuki said calmly, handing Shintaro a clipboard with the consent form.

“I have a question.” Kittelya said, looking at Dr. Mizuki.

“I wasn’t sure they were going to get you to agree or want to sign the consent form; I just had a feeling.” Dr. Mizuki said calmly, thinking he knew what she was going to ask.

“No, it’s not that. Earlier you said that there was something wrong with my mom, step dad  _ and _ younger sister. What did you mean by that? What’s wrong with Ami?” Kittelya asked, looking at Dr. Mizuki.

“Oh… Well, with your parents, I couldn’t help but wonder what parent wouldn’t show any concern for their child after an accident like that. I mean, I understand that parents may not be able to get off of work, depending on the job. But, to not show up at all except to ask a nurse or receptionist if you were still alive…that struck me as odd and wrong. As for your sister…well, just from looking at her and observing her behavior, I could tell she was…how do I say this without offending anyone? I’m assuming her parents spoiled her and gave her anything she wanted; she had that attitude and freaked out and had a complete meltdown when a nurse told her no, she couldn’t have something or play with any of the equipment. But, just by looking at her and watching her behavior every time they came in, I could tell she’s bipolar with ADHD. But when I suggested to your parents that they get her tested, they flew off the deep end and started yelling and screaming at me and several nurses until they were escorted out by security. I mean, ultimately I could be wrong…especially about the ADHD; she was just a child back then.” Dr. Mizuki answered Kittelya’s question.

“Now it all makes sense… Her attitude and personality change just like that…” Kittelya mumbled, while Shintaro nodded his head in agreement.

“Kairi had bipolar disorder as well…” Shintaro sighed, mentally smacking himself for not seeing the signs sooner.

“Well, if there isn’t anything else, I’m going to head out and let the surgeon know to get ready. When the surgeon who does the type of surgery is ready for her, he’ll send his anesthesiologist to get Kittelya prepped and then bring her to him or her. I’ll see you later.” Dr. Mizuki said, bowing before he left.

“I’m going to call and see if Ichigo is at least awake and let her know what’s going on.” Sakura said, before leaving the room. 

“I’m going to text Zakuro and let her know what’s going on as well. Do you want to open today or no?” Keiichiro asked, looking at Ryou.

“No, not until Kitty’s better.” Ryou said seriously as he still held Kittelya’s hand.

“Ok, I’ll have Zakuro call the girls and guys and let them know.” Keiichiro said as he started texting; he wasn’t going to leave and miss if Kittelya opened up about why she’s here in the first place.

Shintaro just sat in a chair and sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry…” Kittelya said softly.

“Don’t be; this isn’t your fault. This is just something from your past that came back to haunt you.” Shintaro sighed as he stood up.

“I don’t want Ami to know…” Kittelya said right away.

“Duly noted.” Shintaro said as he went out to see if Sakura had gotten a hold of one of the girls yet.

“Something Kazuya did?” Keiichiro asked, looking at Kittelya.

“No…” Kittelya said softly as she started playing with her fingers.

“Are you going to tell us…anything?” Keiichiro asked impatiently; for some reason this really bothered him.

“*Deep sigh…* I have a large scar on my right side that goes from my stomach all the way around to the center of my back…so I’ve been told. When I was seven I was in a horrendous accident that should’ve been fatal; I technically should have died that day. Mom had just gotten out of rehab and it was a very beautiful day, so it was actually a pleasant day; Kazuya suggested we go for a picnic. We went to this park place out in the country where there were a lot of farms… About half an hour or so of being there, there was an explosion at a nearby plant or farm; mom and Kazuya ran, while he grabbed a hold of Ami. I wasn’t as fast as them; I couldn’t get to the trench or wherever it was they ducked in cover, in time. I ended up getting impaled by a fence post that came flying our way. An Ambulance was there within ten minutes; I was rather surprised, because the nearest hospital was about forty or so minutes away. But anyways, they arrived and there was another explosion and something else came flying our way and hit the fence post and ripped it out of my side. I was told I was incredibly lucky because, not only did I survived when I shouldn’t have; none of my internal organs or anything were damaged or anything; I just lost a lot of blood. While I was in the ICU I was given medication that I’m severely allergic to; so I had to be revived from that as well.” Kittelya explained softly, looking at the ceiling while playing with her fingers.

“I remember that; it was all over the news…even in America, where Ryou and I were at the time. They never released your name; you were just known as “the miracle girl, who survived.” Mr. Shirogane was really interested in that case; he couldn’t believe that a fence post could impale a person, let alone a young child, and not destroy any internal organs. He had wanted to talk to you and such; but nobody would let him. Of course, because he couldn’t speak with you, he couldn’t prove it; but he got bad vibes from your parents. Such a horrible accident.” Keiichiro explained calmly, looking at Kittelya.

“And then when I was ten I was trapped in a ferris wheel pod about halfway up--say about one hundred six feet up. Along with five other pods, my pod came unhinged from the wheel and came crashing down and rolled in different directions. I rolled into the bay or whatever the giant body of water was called at the time. I don’t know where any of the other pods went; but, I do know that, besides me, there were sixteen other people. I also know that only four people died while the rest were injured in some way or another; the four that died were a mother, father and their two sons. Their pod was the only pod that had four people in it; the rest had two or three; I was by myself. A group of people who witnessed my pod rolling away, started running after me; three of them dived in after me. Two of them pired the door open while the third one got me out and up to the surface. I came out with several cuts, bumps and bruises, a broken nose, right wrist and left ankle.” Kittelya explained, looking at Ryou and Keiichiro.

“Jesus, you’ve been through a lot in your young life. Someone must be looking after you…to survive freak accidents like those…” Keiichiro said trailing off.

“They weren’t accidents…” Kittelya said right away.

“What do you mean they weren’t accidents? I don’t really know about the ferris wheel incident; but I do know the explosion was caused by gasoline that was dripping or something out of a barrel and mixed with some oil and then someone dropped a lit cigarette. It was so bad that the body was completely incinerated; only teeth were left behind. I don’t believe they ever mentioned the person’s name.” Keiichiro explained calmly.

“I’m just an accident; my mom hated me and my dad…well he never wanted me…not until recently for some reason. He’s in prison now. He explained that when he found out mom was pregnant with me, that he begged her to get an abortion; but she refused for whatever reason; she never wanted kids. Oh, and apparently dad and Kazuya are cousins…he’s known about me my entire life; he knew what Kazuya was doing to me. He knew and did nothing to stop it! Then come to find out, he poured gasoline all over an oil plant or wherever it was and lit a match. When he found out that being impaled didn’t kill me and I was in the ICU he somehow mixed in medications I was allergic to; but nurses and doctors reversed whatever it is that he did. And then, finally, he admitted to unscrewing half of the pods on the ferris wheel and waited on fate to see if I got in one. Surprisingly enough, the ferris wheel had been going just fine most of the day. And then he said that he gave up because it must be fate or something; and that maybe Kazuya would take care of things from there. Mom hated me and pretty much gave me to Kazuy to do as he pleased and my dad wanted me dead and tried to kill me at least three times. I’m not lucky; he just wasn’t able to kill me properly…or something like that.” Kittelya explained eerily calm, mumbling towards the end, shocking both men.

“So, that’s why you went straight to bed last night, isn’t it?” Ryou asked, looking at Kittelya.

“Uh-huh… Yep, met him today. He attacked that guy from Ichigo’s school and then he showed up with Uncle Shintaro to their house. He told me everything.” Kittelya explained, closing her eyes, tears just spilling out as she tried and failed to not sob. 

“Kitty…” Ryou sighed before he hugged her.

“Maybe everything would’ve been better if I was never born or died in either accident.” Kittelya mumbled.

“Don’t you ever say that!” Ryou exclaimed, pulling away from Kittelya, anger evident in his voice.

“Ryou…stay calm…” Keiichiro said calmly.

“No, I will not stay calm! I am beyond pissed off, but not at Kittelya; I’m pissed at her sperm and egg donors are making her feel this way… I mean, for Christ’s sake; the egg donor and step dad are dead and the sperm donor is in jail; and they’re still screwing with her! *Very deep sigh…* Kitty, I love you so much; so much more than you will ever know. If I had never met you, if I didn’t have you in my life; I don’t know where I’d be right now. Ultimately, I wish I would’ve first met you under completely different circumstances. I wish I was just a few minutes earlier so that I could’ve stopped him from raping you. But, that’s all in the past, and I can’t do anything about that. Trust me; I would if I could; but I can’t. I won’t ever tell you to just get over any of it and forget about it; I get that that’s easier said than done. But, I promise you, I will be here for you every step of the way and help you slowly move on with your life. And I’m not the only one; you have your new parents, you have Ichigo, you have Keiichiro and the other girls and guys. And yes, you even have Ami. We are all here for you.” Ryou explained as calmly as he could as he sat in a chair next to Kittelya.

All of a sudden, they could all hear Sakura sobbing as she and Shintaro walked back in, as did the anesthesiologist… 


	14. Chapter 14

**A Week & A Half Later:**

It had been a little over a week since Kittelya was in the hospital; she’s a bit distant…from everyone, including Ryou.

“How is she?” Shintaro asked, walking in; he was there to pick Ichigo and Ami up.

“Same…” Ryou and Keiichiro sighed.

“She’s been like this since she’s been out of the hospital, hasn’t she? After you left Friday night, Sakura had mentioned something; and, we haven’t heard anything from her since that night. We’re just worried.” Shintaro said seriously.

“What is her problem anyways?” Ami asked, walking out of the dressing room with Ichigo and the rest of the girls.

“If she hasn’t told you, then she doesn’t want you to know; so, it’s none of your business.” Ichigo said, annoyed.

“Ichigo, that’s enough. But, she’s right; don’t go bothering your sister.” Shintaro said seriously.

“Shintaro…” Sakura said softly, walking inside.

“Sakura, what’s wrong?” Shintaro asked, concerned.

“I know why she’s being so distant as of late…” Sakura said, looking at her husband.

“How? Why--why didn’t you tell me?” Shintaro asked, becoming flustered, while Ichigo, Ami, Ryou and Keiichiro stared at her.

“Well…we’d better be heading out now.” Mint and Berry said as they, along with Lettuce, Pudding and the guys left; Zakuro was at a shoot; Keiichiro was supposed to meet her in an hour.

“She didn’t want anyone to know until she knew what she wanted to do. The unfortunate thing is, that now, it’s stressing her out so much, she doesn’t know what to do and she’s sealing herself off from everyone. With what happened, what she found out a week and a half ago…and with how stressed she is; she didn’t want to stress any of us out…especially us, Ryou and Keiichiro.” Sakura said calmly.

“How did you get her to open up?” Shintaro asked seriously.

“I was there when she found out what is currently stressing her out. And, before you ask; I didn’t tell you because she asked me not to. And, as much as I wanted to say something, I didn’t want to push her away. I do not care what you have to say on this. So much has happened to her in the last God only knows how many years. She’s finally coming out of her shell. And, if you push her too much, she’ll just lock herself up even more. All the work Ryou, Ichigo and the others have done for her…I don’t want all that hard work to be thrown down the drain. Also, just so you know, I made her promise me that, if I promised not to tell anyone, she was not to shut me out; she was to come to me until she was ready to go to you or Ichigo or Ryou or Keiichiro. She agreed right away.” Sakura said seriously.

“And has she?” Ami asked in a bratty tone.

“Yes, she has; she calls every night before she goes to bed and we talk for about ten to fifteen minutes. It makes me so happy that she can come to me when she’s struggling. No offence to any of you.” Sakura said seriously, looking from her husband, to Ryou and Keiichiro.

“None taken.” Ryou and Keiichiro said calmly; they were just happy she was talking to someone.

“That’s who you’ve been talking to at night; I was kind of wondering.”

“Why does everybody except me get to know?!” Ami asked furiously.

Shintaro was about to say something, when someone beat him to it.

“Not everyone knows! Only mom, dad, Ichigo, Ryou and Keiichiro know!” Kittelya yelled as she walked downstairs.

“But, I am your sister! I have a right to know! Even Ichigo knows! And what about Aunt Sakura and Uncle Shintaro; they seem to know!” Ami yelled, pissed off.

“I was referring to them when I said mom and dad.” Kittelya said seriously, getting Sakura and Shintaro’s attention right away.

“Oh Kittelya!” Sakura cried as she ran over to Kittelya and squeezed her half to death.

“Sakura…” Shintaro started, staring at the scene before him, in disbelief.

“Hmm?” Sakura asked, still hugging Kittelya.

“She needs to breathe.” Shintaro said calmly.

“Oh…right; I’m sorry.” Sakura said, pulling away from Kittelya.

“Come here.” Shintaro said, pulling Kittelya into a hug.

“What is going on?! Since when did you start calling them mom and dad?” Ami asked, becoming increasingly frustrated.

“Today.” Kittelya answered softly.

“Why?!” Ami yelled.

“Because they legally adopted me almost two weeks ago. Do you feel better now…now that you know?” Kittelya asked, becoming very agitated.

“No! Why wasn’t I told any of this? Why is she still living here and not with us?!” Ami asked, losing her temper.

“I wasn’t ready for you to know…you tend to freak out like this.” Kittelya said as calmly as she could.

“She still lives here for a few reasons. One: she’s going to be sixteen next month; there’s no point in having her move in when she’ll just move out again. Two: she’s safe and happy here; she trusts Ryou and Keiichiro to the point of saying she’d never trust any guys, to living with two. Three: I want her to be somewhere where she feels safe and happy. Four: as she said before, we don’t have a lot of space; we’d have to move…and nobody wants to do that. And five: I really don’t think you two can coexist in the same house anymore.” Shintaro explained calmly.

“What else?” Ami asked, thinking she could get more information.

“What do you mean?” Kittelya asked, calming down some.

“I know there’s more; you wouldn’t be so freaked or stressed out over _that_.” Ami said, demanding an answer.

“It’s nothing you need to know.” Kittelya said seriously.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Don’t you trust me?!” Ami screamed, stomping her feet.

“It has nothing to do with whether I trust you or not…which, most of the time, I don’t. I don’t want you to know because you blow things out of proportion; I don’t need that because I know I already overthink things and freak myself out enough as is. I don’t want or need anymore stress.” Kittelya said very seriously.

“That’s not fair! I do not blow things out of proportion!” Ami yelled.

“Yes, you do; You make things bigger than they need to be. And yes, I know I do as well. Let’s go to the past, shall we? Do you remember when you found out we didn’t have the same dad? You freaked out on mom, your dad and even me; you screamed at us for over three hours…each. Or when I got my cats.? You tried to take them and claim them as your own. When they refused you, you threw Buttons in the washing machine and S’mores outside in a snow pile. Then you proceeded to scream at me for over an hour before I locked myself in my room to get away from you…both times. Or when your dad promised you he’d get you a puppy; do you remember that time? He later told you that he could no longer get a dog because of me; because I had too many issues to work on. You screamed at me for four hours, before you threw your bouncy balls at me…one right after another and then made me trip over a skateboard. Then, you didn’t talk to me for over a week. Someone at school wouldn’t speak to you, so you thought they hated and wanted to kill you; when in reality, they just thought you were obnoxious…and they had their own circle of friends. I have more; I can keep going.” Kittelya said, looking directly at Ami, making her feel small; this was a side of Kittelya that only Ryou and Keiichiro had seen. This was rage mode. However, it was different; she was fading back and forth between rage and normal Kittelya.

“Hey, what’s going on? What’d I miss?” Haru asked, walking in on everything.

“What are you doing here, Haru?” Ryou asked, looking at his cousin.

“I forgot my things; I just came to collect them. I also came to tell you that I won’t be working here after December.” Haru said calmly.

“Yes, I heard.” Ryou said calmly.

“Heard what?” Ami asked, confused.

“Someone told my mom and stepdad that you and I had sex that one time…that I took your virginity; and, how old you were. They were not happy; so, they’re sending me to live with my aunt and uncle…in America. What’s going on here?” Haru said simply and then asked again.

“What?! Seriously?! Why would you do that?!” Ami screamed, tears rushing down her cheeks, looking at Shintaro.

“Don’t look at me; I don’t know who his parents are. Sakura?” Shintaro said seriously, looking at Sakura; he was insanely happy this Haru kid was moving far, far away.

“I don’t know them either.” Sakura said honestly.

“That leaves…you two…” Ami said, looking at Ryou and Keiichiro.

“Don’t look at me; I don’t have anything to do with them after what they said about my parents.” Ryou said seriously, folding his arms across his chest.

“I don’t really know them; I’ve only met them a handful of times.” Keiichiro said honestly.

“Well, much like everyone one else here, Kittelya won’t tell me what’s bothering her!” Ami yelled, frustrated, looking at Haru.

“Something’s always bothering your sister. Normal bothering her or extremely bothering her?” Haru asked, looking at Ami.

“Extremely; she’s been shutting herself in her room all the time! And, she won’t tell me what’s wrong!” Ami exclaimed.

“No, I will not tell you. I’ll see you all later; I’m going to take a shower.” Kittelya said calmly, turning around to head back upstairs.

“Ok; see you later. Love you.” Sakura and Shintaro said at the same time.

“Love you too.” Kittelya said calmly.

“Oh; that’s right. She’s all stressed out because her biological father came into her life and admitted to trying to kill her a few times; he’s now in prison. Now, his son from a previous relationship, who would be her brother, has reached out and contacted her.” Haru said simply, after smacking his fist into his other hand, causing Kittelya to miss a step; she almost fell backwards, but she caught the railing just in time and got herself turned around.

“Kitty!” “Kittelya!” Everyone, except for Ami and Haru exclaimed, concerned as she landed on her butt; she was holding her lower back.

“I’m ok…” Kittelya mumbled as she let Ryou help her up.

“How the hell do you know all that?” Ryou asked, looking directly at his cousin.

“I hear things. I was here the night you found out about all her issues, mentally, physically and internally; she had a fence post impale her; she was in a ferris wheel pod when it detached and rolled into a large body of water. Her dad basically called her a mistake, who should’ve been aborted…bla, bla, bla. Then I was here a few days ago and overheard her talking on a phone in her room.” Haru explained while Kittelya watched him in shock.

“How the hell could you not tell me any of that?! I have a right to know that! That just proves my dad was way better than yours! My dad never tried to kill you! I know it’s still wrong; but, my dad only raped you…several times in the ass before actually taking your virginity! I thought we were sisters!” Ami yelled, beyond furious, until she seen a look in Kittelya’s eyes she had never seen before; this look scared and shook her to her core.

“He only raped me? No, he never killed me…obviously; but he might as well have! It still hurt horribly; the pain was almost unbearable! This is exactly the reason I didn’t want you to know; all you care about is how it affects you! You never bother to stop and see or even ask how it makes me feel! Each and every time he raped me in my butt, I wished I was dead; I wished that fence post killed me! Then, when he did rape me vaginally, that was it; I was going to kill myself! I wanted to…so bad! But, I was saved; you went out and got help and I was saved. It was finally over; I was finally safe and he couldn’t hurt me anymore. I knew what would’ve happened to me if help didn’t come; I would’ve ended up pregnant…at eleven! I was not going to have his baby…period! So, in my mind, after he was done with me; I was going to choose to kill myself before I could end up pregnant, over killing an innocent baby! But, all was good; I was saved. Then we got placed with your grandparents… After so long, I was contemplating suicide again; I almost did when I started cutting my wrist. But, I stopped. I stopped, not because of you. No…you started changing living there; and I don’t know why. But, anyways, the reason I stopped was mainly because of Ryou and Keiichiro. Why was I doing this? Why wasn’t I being strong? I was saved; those two guys, who I don’t know, trusted some little girl, that they didn’t know, and came to save me; another girl they didn’t know. They gave me a second chance at life. If I did that; if I killed myself then, their bravery and selfless act to save me way back when, would’ve been a complete and total waste! I also thought of mom, dad and Ichigo…maybe I could go back to Japan and they could or would help me; that was a huge risk, because at the time, I didn’t know if they’d want anything to do with me. And even you; I stopped because, even a little bit of you. Because, even though you started changing and started to become more of a brat, you were still my younger sister. So, I am extremely happy that I came back here! I finally got to properly tell the people who saved me, “thank you.” I get to see and be with a family who actually love and care for me. I did the one thing I swore or thought would never happen to me; I fell in love. Ryou is one of the best things to ever happen to me. And most of all; the most important part of all of this? I’m finally safe…and loved. It may not be a lot of people, but I am loved. And, so are you; but, you’re being such a selfish, self absorbed brat to see any of that!” Kittelya explained, pissed off, yelling pretty much the entire time; she was starting to lose her voice.

“I know I’m loved. But right now, the one I love the most is going to be sent away! You get to be with the person you love; you even get to live with him! And, you two haven’t even had sex yet!” Ami screamed back, causing Haru to start laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Everyone asked, looking at Haru.

“The fact that you believe they’re not having sex yet. They’ve had sex once…they used a condom; that’s how they learned she’s allergic to latex. I heard she had a really nasty rash down there and all over her lower half of her stomach. I spent the night that night; I was in the room down the hall from yours…the one you use for storage, unless I’m over. Kind of hypocritical, don’t you think? That was the same night I took Ami’s virginity. Then you two go home and fuck like…well, like you did. Hey, it’s not my fault she got really loud…more towards the end; but she did. And, I thought it was bad enough having to hear Keiichiro and Zakuro. At least I wasn’t on the same floor level as them; I could hear you two and what you were saying crystal clear. She was pretty much begging for it; she is definitely a screamer.” Haru explained with a smile as he played an audio snippet on his phone of Kittelya’s first real time. He wanted to embarrass Kittelya as much as possible because right now Ami was hurting and it seemed to Kittelya’s fault.

Kittelya stood there shocked and extremely embarrassed; tears were starting to run down her cheeks like small streams. But, instead of screaming some more or storming off; she stood there and a slightly mischievous smile crept onto her face.

“What the hell is that look for?” Ami asked, looking directly at her sister.

“I-I was going to apologize; I-I was starting to feel a little guilty when I seen how upset you two were. However, now I’ve changed my mind.” Kittelya managed to get out through her tears.

“What are you saying?” Ami asked, looking at Kittelya.

“I sent them a letter, asking to meet somewhere public.” Kittelya started, only to be interrupted.

“Sent who a letter?” Ami asked right away.

“Haru’s parents. I told them I had something important to discuss. I never thought they’d send him away. But, after all this, I’m glad they are.” Kittelya said simply, tears still flowing down her cheeks as she ran her arm across her nose to wipe some snot away.

“Wait…are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Ami and Haru asked, in shock.

“Yes; I’m the one who told his parents about you two having sex. I had to explain it a few times; they didn’t believe me the first two times…not until I mentioned I wasn’t the only witness; I had our sister, mom, dad and Ryou. Your dad was beyond pissed off, while your mother couldn’t stop apologizing. I told them both, it wasn’t their fault; I wasn’t sure what possessed you two to do that…and that Ami was as much to blame as he was. But, we all agreed that Haru should’ve known better; you are, after all fourteen. They said they’d take care of everything and that they were very sorry. I really didn’t think they would move out of the country…let alone at all.” Kittelya explained eerily calm.

“Why would you do that?!” Ami screamed, red in the face, tears now falling from her eyes.

“I can’t believe you would do something like that!” Haru yelled, also red in the face; but there were no tears, only anger.

“Why would you record us…?” Kittelya started asking, but trailed off; everyone could tell she still had a hard time talking about sex.

“You two were being loud enough” That was Haru’s defence. 

“It’s your own fault. But now, you know how good sex can feel. Being sucked and fondled on and having a penis sliding in and out of you.” Ami said, still red in the face, tears still sliding down her cheeks; she was now hellbent on completely embarrassing and humiliating her sister. And, it was working…for about a minute, as Kittelya turned very red and more tears started falling; she had to grab the railing to keep herself from falling. But, if she was still upset or whatever, Kittelya was hiding it.

“How many times have you had sex now?” Kittelya asked, looking between Ami and Haru.

“I can’t say…I lost count after five. Any time we can get time, we have sex. We tried at work…but there’s no possible way when we’re being watched by just about everyone…” Ami growled, completely forgetting Sakura and Shintaro were right behind her.

“How are you having sex when you’re grounded?” Kittelya asked right away.

“That’s easy; we skip classes or school all together. We usually use a bathroom school stall or we go to a park. Then at night, when mom and dad are asleep, he sneaks in through my window. But, that’s not any fun because we have to be quiet. And don’t worry; we always use condoms. And, he has a friend who gets us the Plan B pills; I have about a month's worth in your vent.” Ami explained with a smile.

“Why my desk?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“Dad checks my room every week.” Ami mumbled.

“Why?” Kittelya asked seriously.

“They caught me smoking.” Ami said calmly, like it was no big deal.

“Smoking what?” Kittelya asked, looking directly at Ami.

“Cigarettes. But, what they don’t know, is that, I keep a pack on the ledge, outside my window. At least they haven’t found my weed. Granted, they’ll never find that; I keep that with the Plan B pills.” Ami said with a victorious smile.

“Ami Momomiya!” Shintaro and Sakura exclaimed in shock and anger.

“Mom, dad…when did you get here? Why didn’t you tell me they were here?! Why did you just let me go on saying all that?! We’re sisters; how could you just betray me like that?!” Ami asked, screaming, pissed off and hurt; she really couldn’t believe that Kittelya would betray her like that.

“For Christ’s sake Ami, you’re only twelve years old; you shouldn’t be doing any of the things you’re doing! And yes, we’re sisters…biologically; but, you haven’t been my sister for the last two or so months.” Kittelya said softly.

“We’ve been here…for about half an hour now. Your mother and I came to pick you up. I for one am glad she kept asking those questions; because, I have a feeling you weren’t going to say anything. You must really love not having any of your things or being able to see your friends or anything. Let’s see, you're already at a month and a half. Now, with all the swearing, lying, sneaking around our backs, having sex, smoking, not only cigarettes, but pot as well, skipping class and school in general and making your sister feel the way she currently does; I’d say you’re now going to be grounded for at least half a year, I’m taking your door down and I will be hiring someone to watch you at all times. Yes, even at school.” Shintaro said, dead serious.

“That’s not fair!” Ami screamed.

“Life isn’t fair. Now, if you want to keep adding to your grounding, by all means, keep going.” Shintaro said, daring her.

“This is all your fault! I miss the old you; the you that would do anything for me! I hate the new you! And, that’s all your fault! I should’ve never gone for help…or found someone else! Then you would’ve never met Ryou and you would’ve never fallen in love! Maybe I should’ve just let daddy have what he wanted; I should’ve just let him rape and get you preg--!” 

**SLAP!**

Ami was yelling at Kittelya and Ryou…mainly Kittelya until someone had had enough and slapped her…hard across the face. 

Kittelya had finally reached her breaking point; she couldn’t hold back her tears or sobs as she ran upstairs to a room and slammed a door.

“Knock it off! This has nothing to do with Kittelya; you did all of that to yourself. Now, I’ve personally had enough of your piss poor attitude as of late. You never, **NEVER** say anything like that to either of your sisters or anyone! Ryou has been nothing but good for Kittelya and her confidence. I do not give a flying fuck whether you are mad at her or not; you **DO NOT** say anything like that to her… **EVER**! I’m sorry your dad died and you had to find out the way that you did; but he was not a good man! When you are ready to sincerely apologize to your sister and Ryou, you will do so. You will also apologize to not only your father and me, but also Ichigo and Mr. Akasaka. What your father has failed to mention is tomorrow, I will be going to a hardware store or something, getting bars and drilling them into your window! Say goodbye to Haru because you are to never see him again…not until you’re of age. And you, if you **_ever_** show up at my house again, I will call the police; and, you had better pray they get there fast. And, if I find out you’re continuing to harass Kittelya, the police will be the least of your worries. And no, I don’t mean my husband; I mean me; I have a black belt in karate. Oh, and I will also be calling the school to let them know what’s going on. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Sakura asked, beyond pissed off as they heard the shower start to run.

“Yes ma’am.” Ami and Haru both said at the same time, very afraid of Sakura right now. Hell, even Ichigo and the guys were afraid of her right now.

“Good. Now, get out of my sight. And you; march your little butt out to the car. Shintaro, go with her to make sure she doesn’t try anything funny.” Sakura said very seriously.

“Yes, of course.” All three said at the same time as they left.

“*Sigh…* I don’t know if we’ll hear from her for awhile now… So, please take care and watch over her. And please, don’t let her pull away and cut herself off from you. Make sure she’s being safe. I’ve never seen her like that before…so I don’t know what she’s capable of right now. I don’t want her hurting herself. She’s thought about dying and killing herself before…I don’t want her to feel like that again. I think it’s time to find some professional help for Ami. So, I hope neither of you mind; but, I don’t think I want her around Kittelya right now. I would like it if she didn’t come back to work until things are all figured out.” Sakura said, looking at Ryou and Keiichiro, who looked at each other before agreeing with her.

“See you guys around.” Sakura said, leaving.

“See you later.” Ryou and Keiichiro sighed as they stood there.

“What in the world happened to those two?” Keiichiro asked, looking at Ryou.

“I don’t know… But, I’m going to check up on Kitty.” Ryou sighed as he started walking to the stairs.

“Ok. Well, I have to head out if I’m ever going to make it to Zakuro on time.” Keiichiro said as he walked to the kitchen to get his keys.

**Upstairs:**

**Ryou’s P.O.V.:**

What the hell was Ami thinking saying that?

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Kitty…I know you’re not ok, so I’m not going to ask. But, with that said, may I come in?” I asked after knocking.

She didn’t answer; she just cried. Even though the water was running, I could hear her crying quite clearly.

I just sighed as I came to the decision to just open the door.

“Holy hell!” I exclaimed before I started coughing due to all of the steam.

Just how hot did she have the water?

I flipped the fan on and carefully pulled the curtain open; Kitty was curled up in the fetal position at the farest end of the shower. And she was very red and harshly breathing.

The first thing I did was flip the switch down, so that the shower turned off and ran out of the faucet instead. 

I then went to turn the water off.

That’s where the problem was…

The knobs were tightly turned on.

With how tight they were turned, there’s no way Kitty could’ve done that; physically, she’s not that strong.

I eventually got the knobs turned off and immediately covered her with a towel.

I then went to open the bathroom window, way above the toilet and I noticed something I really didn’t like; the screen was ripped open. Someone had broken in and turned the hot water on high.

“Mmmm…” Kitty moaned out.

“Ok…let’s get you out of here.” I said as I carefully picked her up; I then carried her to her room, which was a disaster. Her window was wide open and the screen was completely ripped out.

Buttons and S’more quickly came running out.

I closed her door and quickly took her to my room; I slowly opened my door, to find that there was nothing out of place in here and my window was closed and its screen perfectly intact.

I set her on my bed before grabbing her a shirt and some old boxers.

“Kitty?” I asked when I noticed she wasn’t all there; she was just staring blankly into space. I think she’s in shock.

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder; she jumped and started backing away, panicking.

“Kitty, it’s ok; it’s just me.” I said as I climbed into bed and knelt in front of her.

“Ryou?” She asked softly, confused; that’s when I realized she wasn’t wearing her glasses.

“I’ll be right back; I’m going to get your glasses. Can you tell me where you set them?” I asked, tucking some hair behind her ear.

“The ledge in the bathtub so that I could wash my hair and face.” She replied softly.

“Ok. I’ll be right back. I’m going to lock the door behind me. If something happens, scream; scream as loud as you can, and I’ll come right back. Ok?” I said, looking at her.

“Mmm…ok.” She replied softly.

“Ok.” I said before I kissed her forehead; I then left the room, locking the door behind me before heading back to the bathroom. 

I really did not have a good feeling.

I got to the bathroom, found her glasses (they were right where she said they were) and then I headed back to my room.

Once I got to my door and unlocked it, I heard a loud popping noise, followed by a sharp burning sensation in my right shoulder…


	15. Chapter 15

** Three Days Later: **

** At A Hospital: **

** 5:45 PM: **

It was starting to get late; Kittelya and Sakura were in a hospital room with Ryou, while he was in a coma. Shintaro was picking Ichigo from a late night at school; someone played a joke that went too far and ended up destroying an eighth of the school and both the principal’s and meanest teacher’s cars. We’ll get to why Ami isn’t there later.

** Flashback: **

Ryou had just gotten back to his room and unlocked his door when someone shot him in the right shoulder and in the spot where his neck and shoulder meet.

“Ryou?” Kittelya asked, dazed and confused when she heard the door open.

She really couldn’t see too well; everything was blurry…but she knew it wasn’t Ryou; the footsteps were too heavy.

“Well, well, well… If it isn’t Kizuki’s biological daughter and Kazuya’s stepdaughter/second cousin. Both of which, were my friends. Kazuya’s dead: I’m still trying to figure that one out. And Kizuki is in a high maximum-security prison and isn’t allowed to have visitors or calls of any sorts. And that, my dear, is your fault. And I will get revenge for both of them!” This man, this stranger that Kittelya couldn’t recognize the voice of yelled, charging her with a knife.

Kittelya barely dodged, using her hearing and the vibrations of his feet; he had sliced her arm from her wrist to her shoulder.

She made it to the door, using her memory of Ryou’s room as her guide. However, she tripped over Ryou’s arm.

“Hello? What’s going on?” Keiichiro asked when he heard Kittelya fall and hit the floor; he had forgotten to grab a present he had gotten Zakuro.

“Help! Keiichiro, help!” Kittelya screamed, feeling around; she found the gun the man had used to shoot Ryou; she picked it up.

“Not this time! This time, you die!” The man yelled, charging her.

Kittelya had never used a gun before; she didn’t know what to do. But Ryou, using the last bit of strength he had, managed to get up just a little and helped her aim and shoot, shooting the man once, twice, three times: once in the shoulder, once in the stomach and finally in the chest.

Keiichiro got up just as the last shot went off and Ryou fell to the ground, unconscious and losing blood while Kittelya screamed until she had no voice.

He called the police and an ambulance and explained what he knew.

The police got there, got the gun from a very shocked Kittelya and then had the ambulances take them both to the same hospital…where Kittelya had an even bigger panic attack once they stitched her up and released her.

Keiichiro had called Sakura, Shintaro and Ichigo and let them know what was going on; they, along with Ami were there a few minutes after Kittelya got talking to a receptionist.

“Please, I need to see Ryou Shirogane.” Kittelya cried as she stood in front of a desk.

“Ma’am, you need to sit down and relax; only family can see him right now. Someone will call you when he is out of the woods.” A receptionist said as calmly as she could to an extremely upset Kittelya.

“But--” Kittelya started, only to be interrupted.

“Kittelya!” Sakura, Shintaro and Ichigo called when they seen her.

“What happened? Oh wait, you probably don’t want to tell me.”

“Are you ok? What happened?! You’re covered in blood.” Sakura exclaimed, extremely concerned as she looked at Kittelya.

When Keiichiro called them and said Ryou and Kittelya were on their way to the hospital and which one, Shintaro didn’t give him time to explain what was going on; he just got up, got his wife and daughters and they were off.

“I-it’s no-not m-m-my bl-blood…” Kittelya started, crying; so, she was hard to understand.

“Kittelya, calm down… Breathe.” Sakura said, holding Kittelya’s shoulders.

“What happened to your arm? And where’s Ryou; isn’t he supposed to be here as well?” Ami asked annoyed, which only caused Kittelya to cry even more.

“Kittelya…” Sakura couldn’t take it anymore and just pulled Kittelya into a hug.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Kittelya eventually calmed down after a few minutes and was sitting in a chair leaning against Shintaro while Sakura rubbed her back.

“What happened?” Ami asked as soon as she stopped crying.

“Ami, give her some time to breathe, for Christ’s sake!” Ichigo snapped, looking at Ami.

“Hey. Why aren’t you back with Ryou? Keiichiro keeps texting me, wondering where you are.” Zakuro said, walking in.

“They won’t let me back; family only…” Kittelya said softly, sniffling.

“Well, that’s just dumb; you of all people should be able to go back there.” Zakuro said, sitting down across from them.

“Do you know what happened?” Ichigo asked, looking at Zakuro.

“The only things I know are what Keiichiro told me. Some guy broke into the café and attacked Ryou and Kittelya; I’m guessing his main target was Kittelya, because he shot Ryou first before going to attack Kittelya. Kittelya was cut from her wrist all the way up to her shoulder. And then with Ryou’s help, Kittelya shot the man three times. Keiichiro says, that after she lost her voice from screaming, Kittelya went into shock and police had to slowly take the gun away from her. But that’s all I know.” Zakuro explained as Sakura continued to rub Kittelya’s back; Ichigo had to sit down.

“That’s pretty much it… He said he was a friend of Kazuya’s and Kizuki’s. I’m never going to be able to escape him; he has to many friends…” Kittelya cried.

“Serves you two right…” Ami said coldly.

“Excuse me?! Young lady!” Shintaro started, becoming pissed off.

“What? This is Karma for sending Haru away! What if he’s dying; or maybe he’s already dead?” Ami asked, causing Kittelya to panic even more.

“Ryou… I-I-I need to see Ryou…” Kittelya said like a zombie, slowly getting up, before falling to her knees, having a panic attack.

“Ami!” Sakura and Shintaro exclaimed in shock.

“What?! This is what they deserve!” Ami yelled, pissed off.

“We just got her calmed down. With the exception of murderers, rapists, child abuses of all types and both of your fathers, nobody deserves to be shot like this. I’m sorry you’re mad that you got caught having sex, smoking and lying, but that’s no excuse for your behavior as of late. You and what’s his face got what you deserved. And when you’re **_both_** of age, I’m sure you’ll see him again. But if Ryou dies, she’ll _never_ get to see him again. Do you understand me? What’s his face isn’t dead, and you’ll most likely see him again. You had better pray Ryou survives this; or you’ll be grounded until Kittelya forgives you.” Shintaro said very seriously, trying to be too loud or disruptive.

“Kittelya? Is there anyone named Kittelya or Kitty out here?” A doctor called from the corner door.

“That’s me…” Kittelya mumbled, looking up.

“Over here!” Sakura called, pointing to Kittelya.

“Ryou?” Kittelya asked as soon the doctor walked over.

“Family?” The doctor asked, looking at everyone.

“Yes.” Shintaro said simply; he really didn’t want to explain their situation right now.

“You’re the girlfriend, yes?” The doctor asked, looking at Kittelya.

“Yes…” Kittelya sniffled.

“You have a sister named Ami?” The doctor asked, looking at Kittelya.

“Yes…” Kittelya managed to get out.

“Ok… *Sigh…* I’m Dr. Hajime and I’m the lead surgeon on Mr. Shirogane, Ryou. In a way, he’s an extremely lucky man; he was shot in the right side, instead of the left. The bullets missed any and all internal organs…and I believe that’s because he was shot on the right side. If he had been shot in the left, I don’t know if he'd be so lucky. However, and this is where you and your sister could possibly come into play; he’s lost a lot of blood. If he doesn’t receive a blood transfusion, he will most likely die. However, he’s type B-…one of the rarest types of blood out there. We don’t have any here at the moment; we’re not do for any shipments of that particular type until next month. But his friend/brother had said you and your sister both have type B- blood as well.” Dr. Hajime explained, looking at everyone.

“What do I have to do?” Kittelya asked right away.

“Well, once I heard about you and that you were living with him, I thought you’d be a perfect match; I just had to look up your files and such. Well, I heard back from several of your doctors; they all confirmed that both you and Ami are type B-.” Dr. Hajime explained calmly.

“What can I do?” Kittelya asked again, tears still blurring her vision.

“Well…here’s the thing. Yes, you have the right blood type, but, you recently had your appendix taken out; and you were also severely injured in tonight’s events and lost a lot of blood yourself. By now, you could technically do the transfusion, but, I think it would be too much of a risk.” Dr. Hajime explained calmly, only to be interrupted.

“So, I can’t help?” Kittelya asked, ready to cry.

“I would prefer you didn’t… But, your sister, Ami has the same blood type; she could do the transfusion.” Dr. Hajime explained calmly, looking from Kittelya to Ami to Sakura and Shintaro.

“Well, that’s a no brainer…” Ichigo said, looking at Ami.

“No.” Ami said right away.

“What?” Everyone asked at the same time.

“No, I won’t do the transfusion… Not unless you can convince Haru’s parents to stay and I can see him again. Oh, and you go and tell the courts grandma and grandpa didn’t mean it, that they were just confused; you two can make her do it.” Ami said seriously, standing her ground, looking at Kittelya.

“Well, you continuing to see Haru, isn’t going to happen. As for your grandparents, we can’t make Kittelya do anything; that’s her decision.” Shintaro said seriously, and even more pissed off.

“Not to mention; even if we could tell her what to do, we wouldn’t let her help them. I’m sorry, but what your grandparents did was illegal, and they knew exactly what they were doing; they were not confused.” Sakura said seriously as she rubbed Kittelya’s back.

“So, when she needs something, I’m supposed to bend over backwards for her?” Ami asked, becoming defensive.

“She did for you. Kittelya did everything for you to keep you safe; I haven’t seen you do anything for her, except push to do things she doesn’t want to.” Ichigo shot back.

“So, dad raped her; that wasn’t my fault. It wasn’t my fault when he, mom, grandma and grandpa abused her either!” Ami yelled furiously.

“Ami…” Shintaro started, only to be interrupted.

“STOP!! Just stop! She’s right; none of it was her fault; it was mine for not being strong enough…and I didn’t ask for help…from anybody. And Ami, as for you trying to blackmail me into getting you what you want; it won’t work. You can say you’d do this if I gave you what you wanted; but we both know it’d just be a lie. I don’t trust you. I don’t trust you as far as I can pick you up and throw you. So, Dr. Hajime…please. I want to help Ryou; he’s done so much for me already. This is the least I can do for him…especially since it’s my fault to begin with. No, don’t. It’s because Kazuya was the way he was and was obsessed with me for whatever reason. Now, all his friends are going to come after me as well. So please… Please let me help him!” Kittelya begged, looking at Dr. Hajime.

“*Sigh…* This is what you want?” Dr. Hajime asked, looking directly at Kittelya; he could just tell by her eyes that she wasn’t going to give up.

“Yes…it’s the least I can do for him…” Kittelya said seriously, tears running down her face.

“Are you her guardian?” Dr. Hajime asked, looking at Shintaro.

“Yes.” Shintaro answered right away.

“You’re ok with this?” Dr. Hajime asked calmly.

“If it’s what she wants to do…” Sakrua said softly.

“Ryou’s been nothing but good for her and her confidence; he got her to trust people again…well family and some friends. We’re not going to stop her.” Shintaro said seriously.

“Ok… You need to sign this waver, saying someone explained he risks to you and that we won’t be sued if something were to happen.” Dr. Hajime said, handing Kittelya some papers to sign.

“Now, I just need you to also sign this, seeing as you are her legal guardian.” Dr. Hajime said, looking at Shintaro once Kittelya got done.

“I’ll sign.” Shintaro said, taking the papers and signed them.

“Ok then. If you wish, one of you may be in the room with them, but only one…and it must be a guardian. I’ll be over there when you’re ready.” Dr. Hajime said as he got up and walked over to the door he walked out of.

“Do you want one of us to come back with you?” Sakura asked, moving hair from her face.

“…Ye-yes please…” Kittelya said nervously; she really hated needles.

“Ok…” Sakura started.

“You go with; I’ll take the girls home.” Shintaro said, looking at Sakura; he figured Kittelya would need her mother.

“Ok.” Sakura said as she stood up and helped Kittelya up.

“Keep me updated. And it’s Ryou; he’ll survive this. He’s too stubborn to let something like this kill him.” Ichigo said, hugging Kittelya.

“Thank you.” Kittelya said, hugging Ichigo back.

“You take care…” Shintaro said, looking at Kittelya; he was then shocked when she threw her arms around him and cried.

“Thank you so much for letting me do this! You don’t know how much it means to me!” Kittelya cried into his chest; he just smiled and patted her on the back.

“Just go and save him… Come on girls…” Shintaro sighed before going to kiss Sakura.

“Thank you.” Kittelya said to Sakura, hugging her.

“Of course. Even if you weren’t dating, we’d have you help; you’re such a good person.” Sakura said as they walked over to Dr. Hajime.

In the end, Kittelya ended up giving Ryou the blood he needed; it just took two different times, because they had to watch out for Kittelya’s safety and best interests as well.

** End of Flashback: **

That was three days ago; and as of yesterday, Ryou became stable enough to have visitors…even though he was in a coma.

With the exception of Ami, everyone came to visit; but that may be because, Sakura and Shintaro talked, and decided they were going to send her to a home they found online shortly after she started acting up.

It’s a home for extreme cases of trouble kids; they get the help they need there. For the most part, it has good reviews. The bad reviews were from parents who sent their children there when they knew they were more than extreme; they were little psychopaths, that just couldn’t be helped.

Hopefully, this would help and be good for Ami; she would be there for about a year.

It was only supposed to be half a year, but Ami decided she wanted to start drinking; she had snuck out of the house, went to an older friend’s, who’s parents weren’t home and got drunk. Afterwards, the two of them went out, wrecked a car, knocked a streetlight down and destroyed a few properties and the schools they went to. The judge told her that, because it was her first offence and such, that she could choose to do a year and a half of jail time followed by five years community service, plus pay for all the damages. Or, she could choose to do a year at this house, two years of community service and only pay half of the damages, while the rest would be paid by the house she’d be staying at.

That was three weeks ago; Sakura and Shintaro decided not to tell Kittelya right away; she was already under a lot stress and pressure and didn’t need anymore.

Anyways, Sakura and Shintaro dropped Ami off at the house early this morning, took a tour of the house and the grounds with her, met the head of the house, teachers, guards and the rest of the staff there; they then said their goodbyes, see you in a year and we’ll call Wednesdays and Fridays. They promised to make sure to send her a few Christmas presents; and if there were visitation days, they’d come to visit and see how she was doing.

In total, so far, they seen six other girls; they were told there were a few more to come.

** Current Time: **

“I’m sorry…please wake up…” Kittelya mumbled, barely there anymore; she hasn’t slept in the last three and a half, almost four days.

“Kittelya, sweetheart; this isn’t your fault…” Sakura said softly as she sat next to her and gently rubbed her back.

“Sorry I’m late; my entire class had to stay after school and help clean everything up.” Ichigo said out of breath as she walked in with Shintaro.

“Yes, I heard…” Sakura sighed.

“How are they?” Shintaro asked worriedly, looking at Kittelya and Ryou.

“He’s the same… And she’s…well she’s at blaming herself now. And, she’s starting to fall asleep.” Sakura said softly just as Kittelya did fall asleep, holding his hand.

“She still hasn’t let go of his hand?” Shintaro asked, looking from Kittelya’s hands and Sakura.

“Yeah… She only let’s go long enough to use the bathroom.” Sakrua said softly.

“And to eat.” Shintaro said seriously.

“Not really… She hasn’t eaten anything in the last two days…” Sakura sighed as she ran her hand across her forehead to move some hair from her tear-stained face.

“She have a fever?” Ichigo asked, concerned.

“No…she’s just tired…and severely depressed. And I mean severely.” Sakura said after making sure Kittelya was completely out.

“What do you mean?” Shintaro and Ichigo asked at the same time.

“Where’s Keiichiro?” Ichigo asked, looking around.

“Keiichiro had some kind of convention that either he or Ryou or the both of them had to attend; it’s mandatory and he absolutely cannot miss it. He got a reminder last night; I promised him I’d keep him informed.” Sakura explained calmly.

“Now that that’s out of the way; what do you mean she’s severely depressed?” Shintaro asked seriously.

“*Sigh…* I had just gotten back from getting something to eat when I overheard her talking to either him or herself…I would say God, but she’s unsure of whether or not she believes in him. But I heard her say how badly she wanted him to wake up so that she could apologize; then, when she made sure he was going to be ok, she’d wait for to go back to sleep and we weren’t here and…” Sakura started explaining, before becoming emotional.

“What did she say?” Shintaro asked seriously.

“She said she was going to run away so that nobody else would be hurt because of her. Kazuya has really messed her up; she’s so broken down and defeated that she’s giving up. She’s so afraid of his friends coming after her and hurting the people she cares most about. She’s starting to go back to how she used to be before she met Ryou… Everything is her fault kind of attitude… I have a feeling she’s going to completely shut down, stop eating or worse…become suicidal.” Sakura said softly, tears starting to flow.

“Hmmm… What’s none of Kitty’s fault? Why is would she stop eating or become suicidal? Where am I? what’s going on?” Ryou asked, waking up, very confused.

“Ryou, thank God; you’re alive!” Sakura and Ichigo exclaimed at the same time, both incredibly happy.

“What’s going on? Why am I in hospital bed and gown?” Ryou asked, sitting up, feeling a little pain in his shoulder area.

“Oh, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” A nurse asked, walking in after hearing all the commotion.

“Confused.” Ryou answered right away.

“Any pain?” The nurse asked right away.

“A little in my shoulder area. My pain is probably a five or six; pain, physical pain doesn’t bother me much…unless it’s someone important to me; I don’t like seeing them in pain. I’ve been kicked by a horse and four ribs crack before; this isn’t as bad as that was.” Ryou answered honestly and before the nurse could ask.

“Ok then… Well, I see the girl’s finally asleep. Poor thing…” The nurse said as took Ryou’s temperature, BP, heart rate and pulse; his temperature was normal while his BP, heart rate and pulse were a little fast…but that might be because he’s starting to become pissed off.

“Oh, for crying out loud; what is going on?! Where’s Kitty; what happened to her?!” Ryou asked, becoming pissed off.

“Ryou. Ryou, calm down; you’re going to hurt yourself or Kittelya. Just let the nurse do her job. Kittelya’s ok. Ok? She’s just fallen asleep; just look to your left.” Sakura said in a calm, soothing voice, causing Ryou to look to his left.

“I’m going to call Keiichiro and let him know what’s going on.” Ichigo said, heading out to the hall.

“Can someone tell me what is going on?” Ryou asked once again, this time calmly.

“You were shot…twice.” Shintaro said, ripping the band-aid off.

“Excuse me?” Ryou asked in shock; then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

“That was my thought exactly; but yeah, you were shot: once directly in the shoulder and once in the trapezius. One of Kazuya’s friends showed up and came after Kittelya. She said that you had locked her in your room to keep her protected because you had a bad feeling. She said when she heard you unlock the door, she heard a gunshot, followed by a second one. The guy explained who he was and what he wanted and went after her. She is lucky that she knows the layout of your room; it's probably the only reason you two are still alive. Anyways, she said she tripped over you and found the gun that he had dropped next to you. She said she picked up the gun, not knowing what to do; she thought, maybe she was just trying to scare him or something. But you helped her and pulled the trigger three times; Keiichiro said she went into shock after that. But that might not have just been from her shooting a gun for the first time; she also lost a decent amount of blood. She said when she went to dodge him, he had something sharp and got her from her wrist to her shoulder…well just below her shoulder. Oh, and just so you’re aware; you started out at a different hospital; we had you airlifted to this hospital.” Shintaro explained while the nurse checked and cleaned his wounds a little before changing the bandages.

“I see… Yeah, I vaguely remember a burning sensation in my shoulder. Why was I transferred here? Kitty’s ok?” Ryou asked, looking from Kittelya to Shintaro and Sakura.

“The other hospital wasn’t a particularly good place; there was a lot of things there that weren’t up to code… But I suppose the biggest thing was, that Kittelya wasn’t allowed to go back with you because she wasn’t family; most hospitals allow significant others back. So, she had a panic attack. Your friend, Keiichiro actually called here and asked them to come get you…and Kittelya. She’s actually a big reason why you’re still alive. Your doctor at the time came out and explained to Kittelya and us what was going on, saying how lucky you were that the bullet missed any and all internal organs. You have B- blood type…as do Kittelya and Ami. The doctor, after Kittelya asked what she could do, flat out told her it wouldn’t be a good idea for her to do a blood transfusion. We really don’t know what’s gotten into her lately, but Ami flat out refused to help… So, in the end, Kittelya is the one to give you blood to survive…twice. The first time they actually started in the helicopter. An EMT showed up and I guess it was a good thing he did when he did; I guess the needle the one nurse was going to use wasn’t sterile or some shit. Yes, they checked all of your stuff as well; none of your IVs or anything was contaminated. Both the doctor, and the nurse were arrested and from what we understand, lost their licenses. Anyways, the EMT said that while in the helicopter, she gave you enough so that’d you be stable. However, they said she wasn’t doing well; she became terribly ill…probably due to her own blood loss. But, a few hours later, she gave you the rest of what the doctors thought you needed. As for how she’s doing, I don’t know. I was only really with her and you the first night and half of the next day; Sakura’s the one who’s been here with her.” Shintaro explained.

“Kittelya was so worried about you; she hasn’t left your side except to use the bathroom. For a while it was to use the bathroom and to eat…but she stopped eating two days ago.” Sakura said sadly.

“She’s worried about all of us…” Shintaro sighed.

“Ami sure as hell didn’t help the situation… Keiichiro sends his best; he’ll be back either later tonight or tomorrow morning. He’s at that meeting one of you was supposed to go.” Ichigo said, walking in.

“Oh right…I forgot about that… He’s ok as well?” Ryou asked, ignoring what Ichigo said about Ami. Right now, he didn’t want to know; he’d probably hear about it later. Also, it didn’t seem like Sakura or Shintaro wanted to talk about it.

“Keiichiro’s just fine; he got there after the fact.” Sakura said softly.

“Is she going to sue; or, are you going to?” Ryou asked, looking at Shintaro.

“We can’t; we sighed a waver, saying we understood, that since they explained to her the risks, that we wouldn’t sue if something were to go wrong. And legally, you can’t because you two aren’t married.” Shintaro said pissed off.

“So, I’m taking to court.” Sakrua said with a smile, shocking everyone.

“Sakura, we can’t; we signed that waver.” Shintaro said annoyed, but not at his wife.

“No… You and Kittelya signed the papers; Dr. Hajime ignored me. So, I never signed anything. She is my daughter now as well; and those people tried to poison her. My guess is that, they’re someone connected to either Kazuya or Kizuki.” Sakura said seriously.

“That’s right. Well…we might still be able to do something right by her for her…” Shintaro said with a determined smile.

“So, why isn’t Kittelya eating?” Ryou asked right away.

“I don’t know; she just stopped all of a sudden. She just fell asleep a few minutes before you woke up…after not sleeping for about four days. I feel like we’re losing her again; she’s starting to shut everyone out again. She’s so afraid that Kazuya’s and Kizuki’s friends are just going to keep coming after her and hurting everyone she cares about her. You’re all the proof she needs…she doesn’t want anyone to hurt the rest of. She said she was going to wait until you woke up so that she could apologize to you. Then once you went back to sleep and we weren’t around, she was going to run away so that nobody else would be hurt because of her. Kazuya has really messed her up; she’s so broken down and defeated that she’s giving up. She’s severely depressed again. I don’t want her to run away or push us away again. I’m so afraid she’s going to hurt herself.” Sakura said, becoming severely emotional as she started crying.

“Sakura…” Shintaro sighed as he pulled his wife into a hug.

“Well…I know this isn’t exactly ideal for anyone…but, I haven’t completed the house buying process. I could cancel on the house across from you guys, and then buy some place out in the country that’s big enough for everyone one to live in. Or, if you want to stay in the city or towns or wherever, I can find a house big enough or a duplex or a triplex… Somewhere where everyone could keep an eye on her; make sure she’s safe. It’s just something to think about. Either way, I’ll make sure she doesn’t run away; and, I won’t let her stop eating or become suicidal.

“The house next door to us is for sale; you could get that house instead. And then maybe, we could find some way to connect the two houses…” Sakura said, sniffling a little.

“I can do that. I don’t know what you all want; but I’m going to get an alarm system for the house, wherever that is, we live in.” Ryou said seriously.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Shintaro said seriously.

“Now, I just have to get a hold of those people…” Ryou sighed as he leaned back in his bed while placing his hand on top of Kittelya’s head.

“Well, good evening Mr. Shirogane.” A doctor said, walking into the room.

“Hi.” Ryou said simply.

“I’m Dr. Hotchi; I took over your case when you arrived. Well, yours and Ms. Momomiya here. Whoever stitched her up, did an awful job; it had become very infected.” Dr. Hotchi said calmly.

“When was this found out?” Shintaro and Sakura asked in shock.

“Yesterday, around 3ish; that was the last time I had checked up on Mr. Shirogane. The only reason I checked up on Ms. Momomiya is because her bandages had turned a toxic green kind of color. Sure enough, her wound was infected. It wasn’t too severe that we needed to hook her up to any IVs or any type of medication. No, we just removed the previous stitches, cleaned out the wounds, squeezed out as much pus as possible and stitched and bandaged her back up. And I had blood drawn to make sure the infection didn’t spread, which, I’m happy to say, it didn’t. Didn’t the nurse tell you?” Dr. Hotchi explained and then asked.

“No, I was not informed.” Sakura said, a bit annoyed.

“Hmm… I’ll have to talk to the nurse I guess.” Dr. Hotchi sighed.

“She didn’t fight you or anything?” Ryou asked, shocked.

“Hmm. How do you mean?” Dr. Hotchi asked, confused.

“Kitty hates needles and such; she usually struggles…at least a little bit.” Ryou said, still shocked.

“No, she didn’t. In fact, she seemed very disconnected; it was almost as if she wasn’t all here. But I suppose with all that happened a few days ago; I can’t blame her. But anyways, how are you feeling?” Dr. Hotchi said calmly and then asked, looking at Ryou.

“I feel fine.” Ryou answered right away.

“No pain whatsoever?” Dr. Hotchi asked, looking at Ryou.

“I’d say it’s at a five or a six. As I told the nurse, pain doesn’t bother me very much.” Ryou said calmly.

“Well ok then. And that’s with no pain medication…” Dr. Hotchi said calmly.

“He hasn’t been on any pain medications?” Ichigo asked in compete shock.

“No; we were unaware if he was allergic to anything, Mr. Akasaka couldn’t think properly and Ms. Momomiya…well she was out of touch with everything it seemed.” Dr. Hotchi explained.

“I’m only allergic to Fentanyl. And good; I hate being on pain medications unless it’s absolutely necessary.” Ryou said seriously.

“Well ok then. Anyways, the nurse who just seen you said that you were doing really well, and everything looked normal; your bullet wounds are healing quite nicely. All you need to do now is be able to eat and keep it down and walk around. Do all that, you can go home.

“And Kittelya?” Sakura asked seriously.

“She may head out as well; she can actually go home whenever. However, I get the feeling she won’t go home without him going home as well.” Dr. Hotchi said calmly.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Sakura, Shintaro and Ichigo said at the same time.

“Ok. Well, I’m going to head out now. It was nice to finally meet you and see you awake. Unless you start going downhill again, I probably won’t see you again. So, stay safe and out of trouble.” Dr. Hotchi said before heading out.

“Thank you.” Ryou and everyone else said at the same time.

“So…how did you get Kittelya’s last name changed so fast?” Ichigo asked confused, looking at her parents.

“What are you talking about?” Shintaro asked confused.

“Well, even though you adopted Ami, it took two or three months to change what her last name was before to our last name. How did you get Kittelya’s last name changed so fast?” Ichigo asked once again.

“We haven’t changed her last name; she didn’t have her father’s or Kazuya’s last names; she had her mother’s. And her mother was my sister; we had the same last name. So, Kittelya’s always been a Momomiya.” Shintaro explained calmly.

“Oh…I thought that she had the same last name as Ami…” Ichigo said simply.

“Well, she never did really use her last name; not unless she needed to; she never needed to around us.” Sakura explained.

“Mmm… Ryou…I’m sorry…” Kittelya mumbled in her sleep.

“Even in her sleep…” Shintaro sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“She’s been repeating that over and over.” Sakura said sadly.

“That really doesn’t surprise me…” Ryou sighed.

“No, it doesn’t.” The others agreed.

“Well, we should probably get you home for the night.” Shintaro said, looking at Ichigo.

“Ok. See you later. Keep feeling better.” Ichigo said softly.

“Ok. Thanks.” Ryou said calmly.

“I think I’ll head home with you for a while; I need a shower and a change of clothes.” Sakura said, standing up and stretched.

“Ok.” Shintaro said calmly.

“We’ll see you later.” Sakura said before they headed out.

“See you later… *Sigh…* Kitty…what am I going to do with you?” Ryou sighed, concerned as he gently patted her head.

‘Oh, how I just want to hold her, comfort and tell her everything will be ok. I do know three things though… One: there is no way in hell I’m going to let her leave just because she’s scared; I won’t let her leave her family behind. Two: I’m not going to lose her to any of those mother fuckers. Three: I will protect her no matter what.’ Ryou thought to himself as he lay there.

** Three Hours Later: **

** A Little After 10:00 PM: **

Ryou was watching the news, Kittelya was still asleep, and neither Sakura, nor Shintaro had come back yet. A nurse, however, came in a little bit ago to check up on things.

“Mmmff…” Kittelya made a noise as she slowly woke up; she first noticed that she was no longer holding his hands, so she went searching for his hand.

“Well…it’s about time you got up.” Ryou said calmly, looking down at her after feeling her move a little.

“Ry-Ryou?” Kittelya asked wide eyed, immediately looking up at him.

“Good evening.” Ryou said like it was nothing.

“Wh-when di-did you wake up?” Kittelya asked in shock, still wide eyed, now starting to water.

“A few hours ago.” Ryou answered right away.

“Wh-why di-didn’t anyone wake me?” Kittelya asked, somewhat hurt.

“You had just fallen asleep…after four days of not sleeping. Now, before you even try to say what you want to say, listen to me, and listen well; you are not going anywhere. You are not leaving me or your family behind. Now, if you’re not happy with me for whatever reason, I can try to fix whatever it is you’re not happy about. However, if I can’t fix it, I’ll let you go; but if you’re planning on leaving just because you’re scared…that’s not happening. I will not let you leave any of us…especially your family. Kitty, don’t you get it yet? None of us care whether or not these people are coming after you; we love you too much. And we’ll all protect you no matter what. I promise you, if I wake up one of these days and you’re not here or there with me, I will do whatever it takes to find you again. Think of this way: even if you leave, do you think they won’t come after us? No, if they can’t find you; they’ll for sure come after someone you care about in order to get you back to them. They will find the people who you’re closest to and they hurt them in order to get what they want… So, in reality, if you leave, you’re not only risking your own life, but also the lives of everyone you care about. I love you more than anything…more than my own life; I will do anything to protect you and keep you safe…with me, in my arms. I may have been in a coma or whatever, but I’m not deaf.” Ryou said seriously, causing Kittelya to cry. As smart as she is, she didn’t completely think this through; she had become so close with so many people.

“Kitty, I’m sorry… I don’t want to hurt or upset you; I just need you to understand just how we feel. I’m not the only one who loves you; Shintaro, Sakura, Ichigo and Keiichiro love you. I’ve talked to all the girls; they all love you like you were a sister…even Mint and Berry. Yes, I can tell when they’re lying to me. And I bet, even Ami still loves you deep down. And even if none of them loved you, you still have your family and me. Kitty, whether you think it or not, you are important. Please stop crying.” Ryou explained seriously after he seen her crying.

“I-I-I can’t… H-how c-can I stop crying when I feel like crap? I’m sorry you got hurt because of me! I have to go…” Kittelya cried as she stood up. However, as she turned around and before she could go anywhere, Ryou sat up, leaned over and grabbed a hold of Kittelya’s wrist and pulled her back to him; her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards in a sitting position, onto the bed.

Once he had a hold of her, Ryou pulled her back and forced her to lie down and held onto her, refusing to let her go.

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

I had her and I wasn’t letting go; I’m not losing her.

“Please Kitty…don’t leave me. What happened to me wasn’t your fault. Yes, that man was there for you; and yes, he shot me. But that’s not on you; you weren’t even around when he shot me; you were locked in my room. If anything, it’s my fault I got shot; I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings like I always did. To me, you were locked in my room and you were safe…until _I_ unlocked the door. None of this is on you; just like it’s not on you that Kazuya was the way he was, and that Kizuki is the way he is. I’m not letting go. If you run, I don’t care; I’ll pull these IVs out of my own arm and follow you. No matter what it takes… no, I don’t care what it takes; I will keep you safe.” I told her dead serious.

“But you’re in so much pain…” She cried.

“Who says I’m in pain; I feel just fine.” I replied honestly.

“B-but…you were shot…only a few days ago…” She said as she managed to roll over to face me, tears and tear stains running down her very rosy cheeks; I couldn’t stand that.

Looking at her, I ran my hand over her face, moving hair to the sides and whatnot, before speaking to her, “that was a few days ago. This is now. Yes, I was shot, and yes, there was burning sensation; but I feel fine. Is there any pain? I’m not going to lie to you and say there’s no pain at all, because honestly, there is a little bit of a sting to where I was shot. But, it’s not horrid. In a day or two (hopefully) when I get out of here, we’ll go home, plan some kind of vacation and just relax and have a good time. But first, I have to call and cancel plans on buying that house…” I explained and then mumbled.

“Why would you want to cancel the house you bought?” She asked, clearly confused; that was when I noticed she was still wearing my clothes from that night.

“Because I’m going to buy a different house. And I didn’t actually buy the house yet; I was just planning and such. There’s a house next to your parents that I’ve decided to get instead. And then your dad wants to figure out how to connect the two houses; we’re also going to get alarm systems…the best ones out there. That way not only will your family be safe, but so will you and I and Keiichiro and Zakuro…should they choose to move in with us. Don’t ask me…I’m not a hundred percent sure. You’re still wearing the same clothes I picked out for you that night…” I explained calmly and then said, looking her up and down.

Something about her wearing my clothes, really turns me one. I can feel myself growing; well…that definitely still works.

How long before she notices?

“Ok…I’m here for my final checkup for the night. Well…I was wondering when this was going to happen. Are you ok dear?” The nurse asked, clearly noticing the tears and tear stains.

“Yes…I’m ok.” Kitty answered softly, clinging to my hospital gown.

“Ok…I just need to check your vitals and such. Also, Dr. Hotchi said that you’ve started drinking water…and that you’ve had enough that your IV can come out. Have you eaten yet?” The nurse asked, looking at me.

“Yeah; I had a chicken sandwich and some mashed potatoes and gravy…and a biscuit and some milk. Yes, it’s stayed down so far; that was three hours ago.” I answered honestly.

“Well ok then; just let me remove these and I’ll explain everything.” The nurse said as she walked over to get everything she needed to remove my IVs and such.

** Five Minutes Later: **

All my IVs were removed; I had one for water, one for medication and one for the blood transfusion… I would assume that was left in as a precaution.

“Ok. So, you’ll be here overnight yet; and as long as you continue to do well, you’ll be able to leave tomorrow about an hour or so after lunch. If you need anything, press the red button; otherwise, I will be back tomorrow morning. Have a _good_ night.” She said in a suspicious way; it was then, that I realized she could see the outline my cock through my gown.

She smiled when she seen that I had noticed and then left, shutting the door behind her.

Damnit…

“Ryou, is something wrong? Why was she smiling at you like that?” Kitty asked, confused, worried and slightly upset.

“I can’t really explain it, but I can show you…if you allow me.” I told her as I rolled back to face her, running my hand over her forehead, down her cheek and all the way to the nape of her neck.

“Ok…” She said softly with a nervous gulp as I used my other hand to lift her chin up.

“I love you.” I said before sealing her lips with mine.

After a few minutes of just gentle kisses, I pulled her body up directly up to me.

Her body… God, how I’ve missed her body up against me like this.

“Ry-Ryou…you-your hard…” She managed to get out.

“Sorry…I just can’t help it when I’m with you. I love you so much.” I said in between kisses.

“I love you too…” She said softly in between kisses.

“You have to promise not to leave everyone…to not leave me.” I said, pulling away from her lips, only to hold her close to me.

“Ok…I promise.” She said softly, but seriously, looking me directly in my eyes. Right then and there, I knew she wasn’t going to leave me; I could breathe easy now.

“Heh!” Her breath hitched as I lowered my one arm just above her butt and pulled her to me…so she could feel just what she did to me.

Just as I was about lift her leg over my waist, the door slammed open to reveal an extremely pissed off…


	16. Chapter 16

Just as Ryou was about to lift her leg over his waist, the door slammed open to reveal an extremely pissed off Sakura.

“Ok you two, get up…now.” Sakura said, pissed off, confusing and scaring Ryou and Kittelya.

“Did I do something wrong?” Kittelya asked worriedly as she pulled away from Ryou and climbed out of bed.

“No, not you. Not you either, Ryou.” Sakura said, extremely annoyed.

“What’s going on?” Ryou asked, sitting up.

“Do you know why you’re really not in any pain?” Sakura asked, looking directly at him.

“Pain doesn’t really bother me.” Ryou said simply.

“Maybe so…but you were shot only just a few days ago; you should be feeling a lot more pain than you are.” Sakura said simply.

“I mean, there is a bit of a stinging, but it’s not horrible.” Ryou said calmly.

“It’s because you weren’t actually shot by a real gun; it was just a pellet gun laced with some hallucinogen. What you thought was blood was a mixture of paint, corn syrup and something to make it smell irony. I’m not sure how they kept you in a coma for all that time. The tricky part, I think was how they did the blood transfusion; they just pumped you full of dyed water mixed with LSD, that they somehow made it look like it was coming from her. And then on top of all that, they’ve been dousing the both of you with ecstasy. That is why you two were about to do what you were about to do. I just found out a few minutes ago; I had to use the bathroom and I overheard a few people talking about it. What I found out was extremely disturbing to say the least. Get dressed; I’ll explain it on the way home. Kittelya, you’re probably going to have to help him with whatever’s stuck under his bandages.” Sakura sighed as she started walking to the door.

“Ma’am…” They heard someone, a man, start talking.

“Don’t even try it! This is illegal!” Sakura exclaimed beyond pissed off.

“Nothing we’re doing here is illegal…” The man started.

“It is…if done the right and legal way. Let’s start with the fact that she’s only fifteen; she’s not sixteen for another few weeks. Secondly, they had no clue as to what was going on; they truly believed that he was shot and near death. And…” Sakura started explaining, only to be interrupted.

“Ma’am, they both signed contracts, as did her legal guardian.” The man said calmly.

“Oh, really now… Come here.” Sakura demanded as she pretty much dragged the man into the room.

“Whose he?” Ryou asked as Kittelya slowly and gently removed his bandages.

“This, is Mr. Higgers; he’s a movie producer.” Sakura said in a certain way, that Ryou caught right away; Kittelya on the other hand…it went over her head.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me…” Ryou groaned in annoyance.

“What’s going on?” Kittelya asked softly, confused, as she finally got the bandages off; she then removed a small sharp object from his shoulder.

“Did either of you sign any contracts in the last few days?” Sakura asked seriously, looking directly at Kittelya and Ryou while he got his shirt on.

“I haven’t signed anything in months…” Ryou said, looking directly at Sakura and then Mr. Higgers.

“Kittelya?” Sakura asked, looking at her.

“No…the only thing I signed was that waiver, saying I wouldn’t sue if anything were to go wrong during the blood transfusion. Dad signed the same one; he read it over and everything. I’m confused. Did I not sign a waiver?” Kittelya asked as they grabbed their things.

“A waiver? Hahaha! You’re funny. These are your signatures, are they not?” Mr. Higgers asked, holding out a piece of paper that read: “Hospital Loving: Segment: Gunshot Recovery.”

_Shintaro Momomiya_

_Kittelya Momomiya_

_Ryo Sheerogonie_

“Yes, but that’s not what I signed; I’ve never seen this before.” Kittelya said softly.

“No, that’s my signature; my name’s not even close to being right. I can’t judge on Mr. Momomiya’s signature; but I know for damn sure, that that’s not Kittelya’s signature either; that’s a forgery.” Ryou said seriously, looking at the signatures, as he held Kittelya.

“She said it was her signature…” Mr. Higgers said calmly.

“Maybe so. But what I think she meant was that it’s all spelt correctly; however, Kittelya is right-handed, this was written by someone left-handed. She also said she’s never seen this contract before.” Ryou said, pointing out flaws.

“This is what I signed… And he’s the doctor who had me sign it.” Kittelya said softly, pulling up a picture of the contract; Ichigo had taken a picture of the waiver their dad and Kittelya signed because she knows how both of them can be. They both like having documents for proof. And taking pictures isn’t illegal unless someone doesn’t have permission or isn’t involved. She then pointed to a man who was walking by.

“Not again… Koichi, come here.” Mr. Higgers called to the man who walked past.

“Oh hello; how is everything going?” “Dr. Hajime,” whose real name is Koichi, asked calmly, with a smile.

“What is “Hospital Loving: Segment: Gunshot Recovery,” anyways?” Kittelya asked confused.

“It’s a porno.” Koichi said, causing Kittelya to panic.

“Wh-what? N-n-no…” Kittelya cried before passing out; Ryou, knowing this would happen, was close enough to her, to catch her.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Koichi asked, looking at the three.

“No, obviously not.” Ryou said annoyed as he held onto Kittelya.

“Why would you think they knew?” Sakura asked, annoyed.

“Well, they signed the contracts. And Mr. Hodge said that they were all in; he even supplied up with everything we needed and a great budget. He said they were fantastic actors who would do just about anything.” Koichi said, looking at Sakura as he answered her.

“None of that’s true. Mr. Hodge is one of her stepdad’s friends or something like that. Her stepdad repeatedly beat, tortured, and even raped her once; Mr. Hodge and a few others are just trying to get revenge. That waiver she signed; is it real or no?” Sakura asked, demanding an answer.

“No, it’s just for the movie.” Mr. Higgers and Koichi said at the same time.

“Ok, here’s the deal. How much of the budget did you spend already?” Sakrua asked calmly, or as calmly as she could.

“Just a few hundred; we have plenty to continue on.” Mr. Higgers said simply.

“Good. Here’s the deal; because none of this was done legally, they can sue you. However, I will get them to agree not to, seeing as you clearly had no clue what was going on; I can see in your eyes that you’re telling the truth. However, if I’m going to convince them, I want any and all copies of their contracts and the videos. This doesn’t need to get ugly. I’m also warning you now, if any of this surfaces on the internet, or in some store…any type of store, you will not only be dealing with them and me, you’ll be dealing with my husband as well. Oh, and make sure any and all porn producers know these two are not real actors and it’s all a lie. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Sakura asked, demanding an answer, and becoming scary Sakura.

“Ye-yes ma’am. You heard her, find all the tapes!” Mr. Higgers yelled to Koichi as he went to find any, and all, copies of the contracts.

** Ten Minutes Later:  **

Mr. Higgers and Koichi had found each, and every video and contract: eight video copies and three copies of not only Ryou and Kittelya’s contracts, but also Shintaro’s as well.

“Are you two, ready to head home?” Sakura asked, looking at Ryou and Kittelya.

“Yes.” Ryou replied while Kittelya clung to his arm; she looked a little drunk.

“Does Keiichiro know what’s going on?” Ryou asked as they got to Sakura’s car.

“Yes, I called him after I talked to Shintaro; they’re both upset. Well…that’s an understatement; Keiichiro is pretty angry, whereas Shintaro, is beyond pissed off. Kittelya; are you ok?” Sakura said calmly, and then asked, concerned when Kittelya placed her hand on the car; after a few seconds, she leaned over and threw up.

“I think it’s time we get you home…” Ryou sighed as he kept her from falling over, while Sakura kept her hair up.

“It’s probably all of the drugs they pumped into her system…” Sakura sighed as Kittelya stopped throwing up.

** Roughly An Hour Later: 11:52:  **

It was about midnight when Sakura dropped Ryou and Kittelya off at the café.

Kittelya had thrown up once more, but was now feeling fine; honestly, she was a little hungry.

“Thank you.” Ryou and Kittelya said as they got out of the car.

“You’re welcome. Feel better, stay safe and be careful.” Sakura said seriously; she could see exactly where this was going. She was also extremely thankful she had Keiichiro bring Kittelya’s birth control and made her take it every day.

“We will.” Kittelya said with a smile as they waved goodbye to Sakura.

“Do you want to go to bed now?” Ryou asked as they walked inside.

“No…I’m hungry; can I get a sandwich or something first?” Kittelya asked, looking up at Ryou.

“Sure.” Ryou said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen; he couldn’t stop staring at her butt. And the fact that she was wearing his clothes…still turned him on; she was horny as well.

After a few minutes of looking, she just had a can of soup.

** Fifteen Minutes Later:  **

The entire time she was eating her soup, Ryou was just looking her up and down, becoming more turned on each passing second; there was just something about her wearing his clothes.

“Well…now that it’s almost 12:30, we should probably get to bed.” Ryou sighed; he needed to take care of his problem growing in his pants.

“Right. Night. Love you.” Kittelya said softly, walking up to him.

“Love you too. Night; see you in the morning.” Ryou said as she reached up to kiss him.

‘Damnit…’ Ryou thought to himself as he did his best to keep his lower half away from her.

‘There’s something wrong with… I feel so hot and heavy. It’s never been this bad before… Everything’s going fuzzy.’ Kittelya thought to herself before they pulled away; she then ran to her room.

Ryou sighed before he headed to his room.

When she got to her room, Kittelya noticed that her window had been replaced and looked brand new, and her room was no longer a disaster zone. Not that she was able to see any of that a few days ago; Buttons and S’mores came running to greet her.

The moment she entered her room, Kittelya felt uncomfortable.

“Ok… I’m ok… I’m ok…” Kittelya repeated to herself as she walked over to her dresser to grab something else to wear; she then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower to get cleaned.

The bathroom also had a brand-new window.

** Ten Minutes Later:  **

This is where it all started, so, Kittelya got in and out as quickly as she possibly could; she got her glasses, then wrapped herself in a towel, grabbed all her clothes, and ran to her room, where she dried off before getting dressed.

‘Why didn’t that help? I still feel so hot, heavy and it hurts…’ Kittelya asked herself as she climbed into her bed.

That didn’t last very long; she got out, got her cats, and left her room to go to Ryou; she needed him badly…and she was scared and didn’t want to be alone.

** With Ryou:  **

** Ryou’s P.O.V.:  **

Well…I really don’t know how to put these last few days…

A setup. More people coming after Kittelya… _my_ Kitty. She’s a wreck and doubting herself…again. Both of us being tricked into doing a porno…

Thank God for Sakura…

No, thank God for Sakura having to use the bathroom at that precise moment.

I still can’t believe any of that bullshit happened.

What I do know, is that _I_ will not let anything happen to Kitty ever again; I will not let anyone hurt her.

And nobody can have her; she’s _mine_ . She is _MY_ Kitty.

** Normal P.O.V.:  **

Ryou was laying in his bed in just his boxers, rubbing his cock, thinking of Kitty, and how she was his; he was starting to become extremely possessive.

In the fifteen or twenty minutes since they went to their separate rooms, Ryou had cum twice…but it only seemed to get worse, not better.

“Gahh! Damnit all to hell!” Ryou exclaimed, slamming one arm down on the bed while his other hand over his eyes.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn’t hear his door open and then shut again, nor did he hear someone walking over to him.

“Ryou…are you awake?” Kittelya asked softly, standing next to his bed.

“Kitty? What’s wrong? Hold on.” Ryou asked, concerned, before reaching over to turn his lamp on; he could hear the fear in her voice…the same fear from a few months ago when she first arrived here.

When he looked over at her, he stared in shock; she was wearing a silk, blue, see-through, babydoll nightdress that stopped at her upper thighs. The straps were spaghetti-strapped with light blue and white silk ribbons on top of her shoulders. Attached was a light blue bralette, holding her breasts up, while the hem, straps, and top of the bralette were all lace. The panties beneath, Ryou assumed were those hanky-panky boyshorts that Zakuro and Keiichiro were always talking about; he was a hundred percent that they were some type of blue and lace. It was a more of an innocent or shy looking type of lingerie; it suited her extremely well.

‘Damnit…’ Ryou cursed at himself; that only turned him on even more.

“Can I stay with you? I don’t wanna stay in my room; I don’t feel safe in there…alone. And…” Kittelya asked softly, trailing off.

“And?” Ryou asked, looking her up and down.

“It really hurts…” She said softly, blushing; he understood right away and knew exactly how she felt.

“Please? Please can I stay with you? Please Ryou?” Kittelya asked softly as she climbed on top of him; she sat on his low stomach, just above his boxers?

Deep down, Ryou knew he should say no; tell her it wouldn’t be a good idea. He knew he shouldn’t take advantage of her while she was high on ecstasy and whatever else they gave her. But he couldn’t help himself and couldn’t think straight; he was not only high on ecstasy and LSD, but he was also horny as fuck and had a very painful boner. And it was apparent that she too was horny.

All inhibitions were gone…for both of there.

“Yeah, that’s fine; you can stay with me. Now, what are you wearing? Where did this come from?” Ryou asked as he looked her up and down while running his hands all over her back and sides.

“Zakuro said she had it specially made for me. Do you not like it?” Kittelya asked softly, almost innocently as she bit her finger.

“Oh no…I love it. I’m just trying to figure out how to get you out of it, without destroying it. I mean…you did say Zakuro had specially made for you; I’d hate to make her mad.” Ryou said as he gently grabbed her hips and pushed her down, onto his clothed-covered member.

“You’re so hard…” Kittelya whispered, looking into his eyes.

“Oh…all the better to pleasure you with, my dear.” Ryou said, making her giggle a little as he sat up, before pulling her close to him; they then started to slowly rock against each other, her wrapping her arms around his shoulders and him wrapping his arms around her waist.

They were both too far gone to stop anything, to know that this was a bad idea; she had only been on her birth control for about a week and a half.

“This has got to go.” Ryou said in between kisses as he grabbed the hem of her babydoll and started pulling it up.

She let go of him, and they stopped kissing long enough for the dress to come up over her head and off her body; somewhere onto the floor, it went.

“Now, we’re even.” Ryou said, before pulling her body directly to him; her breasts pressed up, directly onto him as they went back to making out and rocking against each other.

After a few minutes of just rocking against each other, Ryou had decided he had had enough and picked her up; he then placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

She was a little flushed and still looked so innocent, but her mind clearly wasn’t.

“Ryou…” Kittelya moaned out softly, green eyes filled with lust.

“Yes love?” Ryou asked, leaning in close.

“Control me?” She asked softly, hands above her head.

He lost it…

“Where are you going?” Kittelya asked confused as he got up and walked over to his dresser.

“You want to be controlled, do you?” Ryou asked, pulling out the vibrating bullet, lube…and the fuzzy handcuffs.

“Yes.” Kittelya answered right away.

“Well then…we’ll some things.” Ryou said with a smile as he walked over.

She smiled at him as he took the handcuffs and her wrists and then cuffed her to the bed.

However, as soon as her wrist was cuffed, flashes of Kazuya flashed through Kittelya’s mind and she panicked.

“Please! Please no! Please! I don’t want this! Please!” Kittelya screamed out, crying as she used her free hand to try to push the cuffs away.

“Kitty? Kitty!” Ryou yelled, running out of his room and into hers; she was screaming and thrashing around in her bed, arching as well. If she kept it up, she was going to hurt herself.

** Ryou’s P.O.V.:  **

“Ahhh!” Kitty screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks…even in her sleep.

“Kitty! Kitty, wake up; it’s only a nightmare!” I exclaimed as I ran to her and pulled her to me so that she wouldn’t hurt herself; she was thrashing around so much; she was so hard to keep a hold on.

“Ryou, Kittelya?!” I heard Keiichiro call from downstairs.

“In her room!” I yelled back.

“What’s going on?” He asked as soon as he ran in.

“She’s having a nightmare… I can’t get her to wake up.” I said as I did my best to keep hold.

“NO!” Kitty screamed, jerking away from me.

Thank God Keiichiro showed up when he did…and was in the room with us. Had he not been, she would’ve smacked her head directly into the wall, instead of his head.

After a few seconds, she stopped screaming and jerked away from Keiichiro’s hand and ended up sitting on her knees, panting like crazy.

“Kitty?” “Kittelya?” Keiichiro and I asked at the same time, concerned.

When she turned around, she looked at me before looking around…like she was looking for something.

“When did I get back in my room?” She asked, clearly confused.

“A few hours ago, when you went to bed…after you took a shower. Ami and Haru really upset you last night; you just wanted to go to bed.” I said calmly.

“No… That was days ago. I-I went to take a shower and one of Kazuya’s friends broke in and turned the water on high; he also broke into my room and destroyed everything. You took me to your room and locked me in there while you went to get my glasses. He shot you…twice. And cut my arm. I had do a blood transfusion to save your life. But it was all fake; he paid a movie producer and a bunch of other people to make it seem like you were shot. They were going to make a porn movie with us without us knowing. Ami was sent away…to a home place to try to make her better. Keiichiro had a meeting thing to go to that he absolutely couldn’t miss because you were in the hospital…fake hospital, so you couldn’t go. They put a lot of LSD and ecstasy in our drinks and gave it to us… We got home, I had soup and we were going to…I don’t wanna use the handcuffs!” She cried incoherently.

“Kitty…you were just having a nightmare.” I said calmly as I did my best to wipe away her tears.

“No…” She cried hysterically.

“I did go to a meeting that I couldn’t miss…but that was about two weeks ago.” Keiichiro said as she sat there crying.

“Kitty, I was never shot. And we don’t have to use the handcuffs; we can give them back to Zakuro, if that would make you feel better.” I said seriously.

“No…you were shot! Wi-with a pellet gun! Mom and dad and Ichigo…they know; they were there. Ask them; they’ll tell you.” She said determined; she really believed all this happened.

“Ok…we’ll talk to them later…” I started, only to be interrupted.

“No, we have to go now!” She cried, trying to crawl to the edge of her bed.

“Kitty…it’s only 3:55 AM; they’re probably all asleep right now.” I tried, but she was out of bed and seemed bound and determined.

“Can you call and see if you can get a hold of them before we arrive unannounced?” I asked as I stood up and followed Kitty; she had her shoes and coat on already.

“Sure.” Keiichiro sighed as he followed me.

** Normal P.O.V.:  **

** Two Minutes & Three Phone Calls Later:  **

_“Hello? This better be important? Do you know what time it is?”_ Shintaro asked annoyed on his end.

“Yes Mr. Momomiya, I know what time it is…” Keiichiro replied, running his hand through his hair.

 _“Wait…is this Keiichiro?”_ Shintaro asked, waking up.

“Yeah, it’s me…” Keiichiro sighed.

 _“What’s going on, dear? Who’s calling?”_ Keiichiro heard Sakura in the background.

 _“It’s Keiichiro.”_ Shintaro answered his wife.

 _“What’s wrong? Is everything ok? How is Kittelya?”_ Sakura asked right away, panicked, as she took the phone from Shintaro.

“Uhh…I’m not a hundred percent sure. Ryou and I woke up to her screaming; she was having a very realistic nightmare. She is so convinced that it wasn’t a dream and is very real. So much so, that she and Ryou are on their way to you; she believes that you two and Ichigo were with her and that Ami was sent away to a home for troubled kids or something like that.” Keiichiro explained with a yawn.

 _“Was it really that bad of a dream?”_ Sakura asked, concerned.

“Apparently so…” Keiichiro sighed.

 _“Well…we are sending Ami to a home for troubled teens; but that’s not until January sometime. I let Kittelya know a few nights ago when I talked to her. I know she’s stressed out; so, maybe certain things that have been said or done are starting to get to her. And because she doesn’t talk about any of it too often, it’s manifesting into her dreams.”_ Sakura explained calmly.

“That does make sense. Well, they just left, so they should be there relatively soon.” Keiichiro said, yawning again.

 _“Ok. Thanks for letting us know.”_ Sakura said calmly.

“No problem. Talk to you later.” Keiichiro said before they hung up.

** Fifteen Minutes Later:  **

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kittelya was frantically knocking on Sakura and Shintaro’s front door.

“We’re coming!” Shintaro called as he walked to the door.

“Come in.” Sakura said politely.

“You have to tell him it was real!” Kittelya exclaimed frantically once they were in the house and the door was closed.

“Sweetie…what was real?” Sakura asked as she led them to the couch.

So, Kittelya explained to Sakura and Shintaro what had happened; they just looked at her with shocked faces.

“Do you remember?” Kittelya asked, desperately hoping.

“Sweetie…none of that happened. Yes, Keiichiro had a meeting; but that was a while ago. Yes, the house next door was for sale; but it was recently purchased. And yes, we’re going to send Ami to a home for trouble or angry teens; but that’s not until January sometime; and then she’ll be back in the summer.” Sakura explained.

“Bu-but…” Kittelya started.

“What’s going on?” Ichigo asked, walking into the living room

“Kittelya had some kind of stupid nightmare.” Ami said in a tone that nobody liked, walking out of her doorless room.

“Ami, that’s enough.” Shintaro said as calmly as he could.

“What? It’s just a stupid nightmare. God…I thought you were done with these stupid things.” Ami said annoyed.

“What are you doing up now anyways?” Ichigo asked, looking at Ami.

“What are you doing up now?” Ami asked, looking at Ichigo.

“I had to use the bathroom; I was heading back to my room when I heard everyone talking.” Ichigo said seriously.

“Well…I have no door, so it’s kind of hard to sleep with a light blaring in my room and all I can hear is them talking. And why do I have to be sent away?” Ami said, trying to make a point and then asked.

“Well…if you had behaved, you’d have a door. And we’re sending you to this home for your own good. We wouldn’t be if you had started sneaking out and around our backs to have sex, smoke, pot, your disrespect, treating your sister like crap and for destroying other people’s properties. Because it was your first offence, you were given this option or two and a half years of jail time. Plus, there’s all the fines for the damages…which your mother and I paid your half, which by the way, you will be paying us back every sent when you get back and start back at your job. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Shintaro asked, very annoyed.

“Crystal.” Ami said sarcastically as she started walking back to her room.

“Wait. Come back here.” Sakrua said, calling Ami back.

“What? I was going back to bed like a good girl.” Ami snapped back.

“Don’t you talk to your mother that way!” Shintaro shot back.

“That’s enough; both of you. Ami, what did you mean when you said you thought Kittelya was over these dreams?” Sakura asked seriously.

“They’re called lucid or vivid dreams; she started getting them have dad had sex with her and they stopped a few months ago.” Ami said simply, folding her arms across her chest.

“I didn’t have sex with your dad!” Kittelya yelled, immediately standing up, shaking; she was about ready to tackle Ami to the ground. If it hadn’t had been for Ryou holding her back, she would have.

“What the hell?!” Ami asked, backing up, slightly scared; Kittelya had never lashed out at her like that.

“That’s enough. We all just need to calm down and relax.” Sakura said as calmly as she could.

“No!” Kittelya screamed, shocking everyone in the room, even Ryou, who nearly let her go; he still had a good grip on her.

“Kittelya?” Sakura asked, shocked; Kittelya was normally so quiet, and never lashed out like this. Sure, she yelled and cried, but she never lashed out and went on the attack.

“No! I am sick of her saying that I had sex with Kazuya, or that I wanted it! I can’t take it anymore! I am sick of taking her shit! I didn’t want that; I was only eight!” Kittelya screamed, falling to her knees.

“Jeez… I’m sorry!” Ami yelled back as Kittelya sat on her knees, crying, unable to breathe.

“I-I wanna go home. Ple-please Ryou, take me home.” Kittelya cried, struggling to stand.

“Ami, go to bed…now. Kittelya, I know you’re upset right now; but you’re not in any shape to go home right now. 

I’ll grab you and Ryou some pillows and blankets; you can stay on the couch for the night and go back to the café tomorrow. We’ll figure something out, ok? Please, for the night; stay here.” Sakrua said, pleading with Kittelya.

“…Ok…” Kittelya said slowly and softly.

“Thank you…” Sakura sighed in relief, standing up before she and Shintaro walked into the hall to get spare pillows and blankets.

“I’m sorry.” Ichigo said softly, watching Kittelya.

“Thanks, but it’s not your fault.” Kittelya said softly.

“Still…” Ichigo said sadly, walking over to Kittelya and hugged her.

“Ok Ichigo, go back to bed.” Shintaro said seriously.

“Night.” Ichigo said, going back to her room.

“Night.” Everyone else said at the same time.

“Here.” Sakura said as she handed Kittelya and Ryou some blankets and pillows.

“Thank you.” Kittelya and Ryou said as they got set up.

Kittelya got set up on the couch, while Ryou got set up on the floor below her.

“Ryou…” Kittelya mumbled, reaching her hand down, after placing her glasses above her.

“Always.” Ryou said, taking her hand in his


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura and Shintaro stood just outside of the living area, watching Ryou hold Kittelya’s hand and rub her fingers and knuckles.

“That poor girl… And despite Ami’s attitude of late; she’s still a good girl—she’s just crying out for help.” Sakura said softly.

“I know… Hopefully this place works for Ami; I don’t know what’s going on with her as of late. Yes, she’s crying out for help. And of course, we’ll do all we can for her. However, she’s going about asking in the wrong ways. Kittelya needs some kind of help as well.” Shintaro replied to his wife.

“You know she won’t go see a therapist; she doesn’t trust them. We can’t very well force her to see someone; she’s only going to be fifteen for one more month. We can’t lose her trust after she’s finally started opening up to us—something we never thought would happen. And whether you like it or not, it has to do with not only Ichigo, but Ryou and Keiichiro as well. Those two men—especially Ryou have been good for her.” Sakura said seriously, quietly, looking at her husband.

“I didn’t say that did I? I know Ryou has been nothing but good for her. I’m just saying they’re lucky my sister was an idiot and didn’t give up custody when she should have. If we had gotten custody when we wanted, she wouldn’t be living with them; she and Ami would’ve been here from the start, they’d both be here until I say.” Shintaro said seriously—all father-like.

“You know you wouldn’t be able to do that. And we wanted Kittelya way before Ami was born. You never know; it could’ve just been Kittelya. And if so, you never know what kind of teenager Kittelya would be now—aside from normal and maybe rebellious. You know damn well when you tell a teenager—especially girls—they just do it anyway. I know I certainly did. Ichigo does. Kittelya could’ve ended up like a normal teenager. Other than she needs to open up a little more, she’s just fine the way she is—she’s come a long way. And Ami—she’s—I’m not sure. I love her—and just want to help her. But I’m not sure how to help her. It’s gotta be more than her dad that’s bothering her.” Sakura said softly.

“I know… Let’s just head off to bed; I have to be up to take Ami to school and then be to work in three and a half hours.

** Forty-Five Minutes Later: **

** Roughly 5:35 AM: **

Kittelya and Ryou had been laying down, trying to sleep for the past forty-five minutes—neither having any luck: 

  * Kittelya was struggling with a lot of things
  * Ryou was watching Kittelya intensely, worried about her



After a few minutes, Kittelya sat up, letting go of Ryou’s hand, and hugged her knees.

“Kitty, what’s wrong?” Ryou asked in a whisper, sitting up.

“Oh, Ryou; I didn’t mean to wake you—I’m sorry.” Kittelya responded softly, upset, unable to see without her glasses.

“You didn’t wake me. I’ve been awake—just like you. What’s going on in that head of yours?” Ryou asked, looking at her.

“I don’t know…” Kittelya started, looking away from Ryou.

“Kitty—don’t go there. What’s going on?” Ryou asked, leaning against the couch and placed a hand on her knee.

“I feel so stupid—I-I should’ve listened to you and Keiichiro. I-I should’ve known it wasn’t real after you said something. It’s just that I haven’t had a dream like that in forever.” Kittelya cried, becoming upset, getting Ichigo’s attention, as she was up using the bathroom again—as was Sakura.

“Kitty—listen to me. Look at me.” Ryou said seriously, reaching for her glasses before placing them on her.

“Kitty, you’re not stupid. You’re far from it; you’re just upset—and that’s ok. You have been so stressed lately; it’s time to relax and enjoy yourself. I myself, personally have not had lucid dreams, but I knew people who did. They said they had gone so long without having dreams like that, only to have them come back one night—or day. When asked about it, they all had different dreams and reasons; however, they all had the same trigger that started them all again.” Ryou started explaining but was interrupted.

“How do you know people like that?” Kittelya asked softly, looking at Ryou—neither of them noticing Ichigo or Sakura—or that Shintaro just walked over.

“What’s going on?” Shintaro asked, groggily.

“Shhh…” Ichigo and Sakrua hushed him.

“Support group I was in after my parents were killed—Keiichiro made me go, saying it would be good. It was a group of people who had each lost someone important to them:

  * People who lost parents 
  * People who lost children
  * People who lost siblings
  * People who lost other family members
  * People who even lost best/close friends



“Point is—there were people like me I could talk to.” Ryou continued.

“You want me to see a group like that? Did it help you?” Kittelya asked softly, looking at Ryou.

“Yes, it helped me. But I hated every minute of it. Yes, I’m aware I had to talk about it with someone. Yes, it should be someone not so close to me. But most of the people there were either condescending, fake—or just looking for attention. Yes—and you can ask Ichigo—I’m sure she’ll tell you all about it. I wasn’t always the most open or nicest person; she has called me arrogant or other things along those lines. A lot of that had to do with the loss of my parents—well, not so much the loss, as the how. And Ichigo wasn’t wrong—I was an ass. However, I was never fake. And I sure as hell wasn’t looking for attention. No, I don’t think you should be in a group like that—unless _you_ absolutely want to. Do I think you should talk to someone? Yes, I really do think you need to be talking to someone—whether it be me or Keiichiro, Ichigo or your parents. Kitty, we all care about you; we want you to be safe, happy, and healthy. But now that I’ve gotten off subject… There were a few people in that group who would have very realistic dreams like you’re having now. Of course, everyone has different dreams. However, if they go away for a long time and then all of a sudden come back, something is happening to the person having the drams to stress them out. So, what is upsetting you so much so that you’re having dreams that are so real that you can’t sleep? And don’t try to lie to me because I’m not the only who sees it; everyone sees it:”

  * Your parents
  * Ichigo
  * Keiichiro
  * The rest of the girls and guys



“We all see it; and we’re all worried. Tell me what’s stressing you out so much so that I can help you—so that your family can help you. Oh, and yes, Ami can definitely see it because she uses it to torment you. Let the people who love you help you so that we can help you better ignore your sister until you’re ready to talk to her.” Ryou pleaded, looking at Kittelya.

“I don’t know… I just don’t—I’m a horrible person…” Kittelya managed to get out.

“You’re not a horrible person. Why would you say that?” Ryou asked, sitting up all the way.

“Cole contacted me—again.” Kittelya said softly, causing Sakura to turn around in frustration.

“Who?” Ryou asked, confused.

“My older brother…” Kittelya answered softly.

“Again? When was this? Did you tell your mom?” Ryou asked, sitting next to her, rubbing her back.

“Yes. I don’t know anymore—before I went to bed last night maybe. I was going to tell Mom later today—I think. I get so confused and lost when I have dreams like this.” Kittelya explained, leaning into Ryou’s shoulder.

“What does he want?” Ryou asked calmly, rubbing her back.

“The first time he called, he said he wanted to meet and get to know me and such. I told him I had to think about it… Then last time, he yelled at me—saying it’s my fault his dad is in jail and no longer contacting him and that Kazuya is dead. Then a bunch of sexual stuff that I don’t understand—or want to talk about. And then, shortly after I hung up on him—before everything went black—a lady claiming to be my grandma called. She said she was Kizuki’s mom and that she couldn’t blame me for having him put in jail; she didn’t know anything about me—that I was alive. She said she was told I was aborted. She wants to meet and asked what I was doing for Thanksgiving. I said I didn’t know. She said she understood my apprehensiveness—but I absolutely must join them for Thanksgiving—just me. She makes the best—everything—she says. I think I told her about you because she said no guests; it was family only. I don’t wanna be set up someone else! Kizuki said she does that; she sets her kids and their kids up with their significant others!” Kittelya explained, before crying, having a panic attack.

“Do you want to go at all—even if she weren’t the kind of person to set people up?” Ryou asked, rubbing her back.

“No…” Kittelya cried, clutching to Ryou’s shirt.

“Well, there you go. You don’t have to go. I think Keiichiro and Zakuro are going out of town or something for Thanksgiving—so, we’ll have to figure something out. But as long as I’m with you and you’re happy, I don’t care what we do.” Ryou said calmly, rubbing her back.

“What does one even do on Thanksgiving? Ami’s grandparents always watched football before and after taking her elsewhere…” Kittelya said softly, rubbing her face in Ryou’s shoulder.

“Well—here we usually just feast. Yes, in America, football is very popular around that time. I lived there for a while with my family; we celebrated by eating and watching football—though I don’t know why because none of us really cared for football. If you want, we can go to a restaurant and have din—” Ryou started, only to be interrupted by Sakura screaming.

“Don’t you dare finished that damn sentence!” Sakura yelled, running over, indicating she heard them.

“Huh?” Kittelya and Ryou asked, confused.

“I’m so sorry! With how hectic everything has been lately, I forgot to invite you two over for Thanksgiving. I know Shintaro said one of his conditions for you to stay with Ryou and such was that you had to participate in family things, but you can’t do that if you don’t know when they are. So, I officially invite you both to Thanksgiving—not that you actually have a choice. Now you can tell those people that you have plans. And if you want, I can come with you.” Sakura said excitedly, looking at Kittelya.

“Well—I might as well stay up.” Shintaro sighed as he went to the bathroom to get ready.

“I’m sorry.” Kittelya said softly.

“Don’t be. I’d rather be doing this than worrying about you somewhere harming yourself.” Shintaro replied before they heard the door shut.

“Ichigo, get some sleep before you have to get ready for school.” Sakrua said calmly.

“I might as well get up.” Ichigo said plainly, yawning.

“Go to bed. I’ll be there in a minute.” Sakura said seriously, through gritted teeth.

“Ok…” Ichigo said, backing off as Sakura walked to the kitchen.

“Now, for you two… Kittelya, Sweetie, you’ve only been on your birth control for a week now…” Sakura started, causing Kittelya to blush like crazy.

“I’m not trying to embarrass you—either of you, but I want you to be safe. I don’t know what it is per say, but I can see that you two aren’t going to last much longer in the waiting game. You’re allergic to condoms, so that’s out of the question. You’re supposed to wait two weeks to have sex without some kind of extra precaution after starting your birth control. So, with that said; take it easy—follow the instructions and take this when you’re supposed to. I was only able to pick up two. But hopefully that should be enough. Oh, and don’t let Shintaro see.” Sakura said, setting two Morning After Pills in front of Kittelya and Ryou.

“But—” Kittelya started.

“A mother knows. I’ll send you a care pack when you go home. Now, try to get some sleep. Your father, Ichigo, and I always here for you when you need us as well.” Sakura said, taking the pills back as she went to talk with Ichigo.

“Well, I guess we should try to sleep.” Ryou said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

“Can I lay with you?” Kittelya asked softly.

“I don’t think we can both fit on the couch—not without one of us falling off.” Ryou answered softly.

“I know… I mean down there…” Kittelya said softly.

“Can you handle laying on the floor?” Ryou asked seriously, looking at her.

“One night. Not even—just a few hours.” Kittelya said softly, desperately.

“Ok. Come on. Just hold on a second.” Ryou said, looking at her before folding up the blanket he had been using to cover up with so that she could lie on that.

“Here.” Kittelya said softly, handing Ryou a folded-up blanket to also lie on.

They figured they’d keep each other warm.

“Ok. Come on.” Ryou said, after pushing the table so there’d be room.

After they were situated, Kittelya snuggled up close to Ryou, who held onto her protectively before they both fell asleep.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

** 6:40 AM: **

“Ami wake up; it’s time to get ready for school.” Shintaro said seriously, walking into Ami’s room for the third time in five minutes.

Sakura tried nicely, getting her at 6:30 and 6:35, but Ami didn’t move, so it was time to get Dad.

“Gahh! Fine! It should be illegal to have to go to school only two days before Thanksgiving—on a half day nonetheless.” Ami grumbled, rolling out of bed—already having an attitude.

“Knock it off and get ready.” Shintaro said seriously, walking away.

“And don’t wake your sister or Ryou.” Sakura said calmly, walking by.

Just then, Ryou’s phone started buzzing.

“Damnit…” Ryou growled, trying to find his phone before it woke Kittelya.

“Hello?” Ryou asked, groggily after looking at the number; this is the fifteen in the last day that he’s seen it up on his phone.

 _“Hello, am I speaking with Shirogane, Ryou?”_ A man asked on the other end.

“Yeah, this is he. Who is this?” Ryou asked, slightly annoyed.

 _“Ryou, listen very carefully; I am your father, Jin—it’s dad. Mom’s here as well.”_ The man on the other end said calmly.

“Ok, stop right there. I don’t know who this is, but that’s not funny and is wrong. My parents are dead; they died when I was ten. I went to their funeral. Stop calling me, or I’m calling the police.” Ryou said, pulling the phone away and hanging up.

 _“Wa—”_ The man on the other end started, but it was too late; Ryou hung up.

“For fuck’s sake…” Ryou cursed, placing his phone on the coffee table, next to Kittelya’s glasses.

‘Kitty—at least I have you.’ Ryou thought to himself, slightly frustrated, pulling her sleeping form to him and held her close.

“What we miss?” Shintaro and Ami asked, walking out to hear Ryou curse.

“Someone called him—I’m guessing pretending to be his dead parents.” Sakura explained softly, watching as Kittelya tangled her legs with Ryou’s and clung to him her sleep while he held onto her.

“That’s F’d up.” Ami said, feeling for the guy; she knows how it is to lose her parents. She wouldn’t know what she’d do if someone called, saying they were her mom or dad.

“Yes. Yes, it is. Now, come on; we have to get you to school.” Shintaro said, ushering Ami out of the house.

“So, she doesn’t have to go in? That’s just unfair!” Ami started complaining.

“That’s enough. She has some kind of doctor’s appointment today.” Shintaro simply said, opening the car doors.

“Is it safe to come out now?” Ichigo asked from the hallway.

“Yeah, you can come out. When Ami gets home later, make sure you tell her your appointment went well.” Sakrua said, looking at Ichigo.

“Yes, of course. Thanks for this. But why?” Ichigo asked, confused.

“You’re welcome. We figured you could use a day. Despite everything going on with Ami and her attitude, you’ve been very respectful and helpful with both her and Kittelya. You haven’t tried playing hooky at all this year. No school fights. As much as I liked Masaya, when he hurt you, you didn’t wallow too long. Did you move on a little to quickly? Most people would say yes. But I say this boy is who you were meant to be with. I’m happy so long as your happy and he doesn’t hurt you. And while Ryou and Mr. Keiichiro have help her tremendously, you’ve helped Kittelya more than words can say. No matter how much Ami tears her down, you three, plus your friends have helped her more than you’ll ever know. And as much as she denies it; she’s helped you as well.” Sakura answered with a smile, looking from Ichigo to Kittelya and Ryou.

“Yes. If it weren’t for her, I don’t know if I would’ve gotten over Masaya that fast and given Kish a chance like that—that that quickly anyway. And I’ve realized something.” Ichigo said calmly.

“And what would that be?” Sakura asked, looking at her daughter.

“For all the times I’ve complained about you and dad when we got into arguments, I’ve realized that her life was way worse than mine—and there are other people like her, still struggling through abuse and crap like that. I’ve always loved you and always will, but I’ve realized that I got lucky and have the greatest parents ever. And that no matter what; I can always go to you whenever I need.” Ichigo said with a smile and some tears.

“Oh Ichigo. Your father and I love you so very much as well. I’m glad you’ve realized that all on your own—for the most part. I don’t think your father and I ever stopped to ask you this. But what are your feelings on us legally adopting Ami and then Kittelya?” Sakura asked, looking at her daughter.

“I’m so happy that you did. Honestly, I don’t know what happened with Ami—or what’s going on with her, but you did a good thing for her. And Kittelya—she’s one of my best friends who deserves a loving family. And really—even though she hasn’t been living with us—I still always considered her a sister.” Ichigo answered honestly.

“You are turning into such a mature, young lady. So, what about Ryou; he lost both his parents when he was ten?” Sakura asked, looking at Ichigo.

“Yeah—in a fire. But—how did you know?” Ichigo asked, somewhat shocked; she knew she heard him talking about it earlier when he mentioned to Kittelya about a support group he was in. But she didn’t think he said his age or anything.

“Someone just called saying they were his parents. Ryou wasn’t exactly thrilled with that, so he let them have it and hung up, threatening to call the police if they tried calling him again. I can’t blame him; I’d do the same thing.” Sakura said seriously.

“Yeah… That’s just messed up.” Ichigo said, looking at Ryou and Kittelya.

“Yeah…” Sakura sighed, walking down the hall; she returned with a large blanket and covered the two up.

** A few Hours Later: **

** 11:15 AM:  **

“They’re still asleep?!” Ami asked in shock, nearly screeching when she got home.

“Yes. Leave them alone.” Sakura said seriously.

“What time is it?” Ryou asked, holding his head as he sat up before looking at his phone.

“I’m sorry; we didn’t mean to wake you up.” Sakrua said right away.

“No, it’s fine. I should be getting up right now anyway. I’ll be right back.” Ryou said as he stood up and stretched; he then walked to the bathroom.

“Would you like some coffee, Ryou?” Sakura kindly asked when Ryou walked back out.

“That’d be nice, thanks.” Ryou said, walking to the kitchen table.

“Anything to eat?” Sakura asked with a smile.

“Umm, no thanks. Hold on; I have to take this…” Ryou said, standing up and excused himself to a back corner of the house.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“I wonder what’s going on.” Sakura said, looking back to where Ryou had gone.

“Who knows…” Shintaro sighed as he ate some bacon.

Meanwhile, Ami, who was still angry at Kittelya, had blown up a balloon and was about to get some revenge or something; it was the perfect timing. She had seen Kittelya start to twitch—indicating she was having a nightmare or something along those lines.

Making sure to stay out of everyone’s views, Ami made her way over to Kittelya with the balloon and a small, thin sharp object.

“Well—that’s great.” Ryou sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“What’s wrong?” Sakura and Ichigo asked, looking at Ryou along with Shintaro.

“The owners sold the house across the road…” Ryou sighed.

“The one you were going to get for you, Kittelya and maybe Keiichiro and Zakuro?” Sakura asked right away.

“Yep.” Ryou said, slightly annoyed.

“Oh no…” Sakrua said, very upset; she was looking forward to them living across from them.

“So, now what?” Shintaro asked, looking at Ryou.

**BANG!!**

“WAHHHH!!” 

Before Ryou could answer Shintaro, Ami popped a large, freshly filled balloon next to Kittelya’s head.

Not only did Kittelya scream, but she also jumped and smashed her wrist against the coffee table—hard.

“Ami, what did you do?!” Sakura asked, beyond pissed off when she, Ryou, Shintaro, and Ichigo got over to see that Kittelya was lying on her side, hyperventilating, and crying while holding her wrist. 

Ami sat there, laughing—until she saw the look on Shintaro’s face.

“I just popped a damn balloon.” Ami said, defending her actions.

“While she was having a nightmare?” Sakura asked seriously as Ryou and Shintaro managed to get Kittelya up to the couch.

“Let me see.” Ryou said, trying to get Kittelya’s wrist.

“Well, on a good note, it’s not broken—or sprained. I think it’s just severely bruised.” Ryou noted as he felt around Kittelya’s wrist.

“She’s just fine…” Ami grumbled.

“Ami, because of that stunt, your sister could’ve broken her wrist…” Sakura started before Shintaro put his hand up.

“Ami, go get changed.” Shintaro said seriously.

“What? Why?” Ami asked, confused.

“I have to be to work in half an hour; you’re coming with. So, go get changed. Now. This isn’t up for debate.” Shintaro seriously said while Sakura got Kittelya an icepack.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“I’ll get it. Keiichiro—what brings you here?” Ichigo asked after she opened the door.

“I came to see Ryou. And I brought Kittelya her medications. What happened here?” Keiichiro said calmly before noticing Kittelya, sitting, holding her wrist with Ryou while Ami stomped her way to the bathroom.

“Same old, same old…” Sakura and Shintaro sighed.

“Thank you.” Kittelya softly said as Keiichiro handed her a bag of medications.

“What brings you over?” Ryou asked, looking directly at Keiichiro, knowing he wouldn’t come over unless it were necessary.

“Yes. I just wanted to let you know Zakuro and I will be leaving for England in about two hours; I just have to meet her at her shoot. Also, we won’t be moving in with you and Kittelya when you two move out of the café. It’s no offence to either of you or anything like that—it’s…” Keiichiro started, but stopped trying to think of the right words.

“You want to start a family?” Kittelya softly asked, looking up at Keiichiro.

“Yeah.” Keiichiro said a bit sheepishly.

“It’s perfectly ok; you don’t have to explain yourself. You want to start a family? Great. Go start a family. I am capable of taking care of myself and Kittelya. I’ll just have to find a different house—I have to find a different house anyway. Very long story short; the owners sold the house earlier this morning.” Ryou explained calmly. 

“I’m sorry about that. But we all know you; you’ll find something. Yes, I’m well aware that you know how to take care of yourself—minus the cooking. But uh… There is one more thing I need to discuss with you.” Keiichiro said, scratching the side of his head.

“What is it?” Ryou asked, concerned, looking at his best friend.

“Your parents…” Keiichiro sighed.

“Did you get a call as well?” Ryou asked, looking at Keiichiro in disbelief.

“Yeah—a few. But—that’s not all. They stopped by as well. Ryou, if you’ve been getting calls from people claiming to be your parents—they’re not fake; they’re real. Your parents are both alive—and they’re outside—waiting to see you.” Keiichiro said slowly, unsure of exactly how to tell Ryou any of this news.

Ryou just sat there, staring at Keiichiro in shock.

“And you’re sure it’s them?” Ryou asked, looking at Keiichiro.

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s them.” Keiichiro answered right away.

“Then whose bodies were in those caskets?” Ryou asked, standing up.

“You’d have to ask them.” Keiichiro said simply.

Just then, the door opened and in walked a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes and a man with short brown hair, pale blue eyes, and glasses.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t wait any longer.” The woman said with a smile.

“Mom? Dad?” Ryou asked, shocked.

“Dr. and Mrs. Grant?” Kittelya softly asked while Ami stood there, shocked.

“Oh, Kittelya and Ami; it’s good to see you both again. Honestly didn’t think we’d see you again.” Ryou’s dad said with a smile.

“How do you know them?” Ryou asked just before his mom ran over to hugged the life out of him.

“Stop! Let go… I’m not trying to be rude, mean, or anything like that, but what are you doing here? What is going on? Where the hell have you been for the last eight and a half years?” Ryou asked, pushing away from his mother.

“Mrs. Grant was my school counselor…” Ami mumbled.

“I only met them two or three times when Ami brought them home.” Kittelya said softly.

“Look at you; you got so tall—both of you.” Ryou’s mother said with a smile, looking from Ami to Kittelya.

“If their last name is “Grant,” why isn’t yours?” Kittelya asked softly.

“I guess we should explain… We couldn’t tell you where we were; your mother and I, because of a previous job of mine, were in Witness Protection.” Ryou’s father said calmly.

“What about Ryou? I get Keiichiro because he’s not biologically related to you; there’s a large chance that he’d be safe. But Ryou is your son—and he was only ten; he should’ve been with you. Law states that people in Witness Protection with children younger than fifteen must be at least one parent.” Kittelya said softly, looking at Ryou’s parents.

“Jin, is she correct?” Ryou’s mom asked, looking at Ryou’s dad.

“Yes.” Ryou answered right away.

“Jin, what’s going on?” Ryou’s mom asked once again.

“Umm… So, Ryou—how do you know Kittelya and Ami?” Ryou’s father, Jin, asked, changing the subject.

“Kittelya, Ichigo, Ami, Shintaro, Sakura, these are my parents, Jin and Tamera Shirogane—or Grant—whatever they go by. Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Kittelya, her sisters, Ichigo and Ami and their parents, Shintaro and Sakura Momomiya. Because you know Kittelya and Ami, Shintaro and Sakura are biologically their aunt and uncle, but they have been adopted by them.” Ryou explained, introducing everyone.

“Oh Dear…” Tamera said softly, looking from Ryou to Kittelya.

“What?” Ryou asked, looking at his parents.

“That’s a big age difference…” Jin said, looking around.

“I’m two and a half years older than her.” Ryou said plainly.

“How old is she?” Tamera asked, confused.

“I’m going to be sixteen in a few weeks.” Kittelya said softly, looking at Ryou.

“How old do you think you are?” Jin asked, looking at Ryou.

“I’m eighteen but will be nineteen in February. What is going on?” Ryou asked, demanding an answer.

“Ryou—you just turned twenty-one in the middle of September.” Jin said, looking at Ryou.

“Excuse me?” Ryou asked, looking at his parents.

“Why did you think you were only eighteen?” Tamera asked, looking at Ryou.

“Because you always told me my birthday was February 12th, and that I was eighteen—well whatever age I was at the time. What is going on?” Ryou asked, looking at his parents.

“Jin?” Tamera asked, looking at her husband.

“It was a really good school…” Jin started, only to be interrupted.

“The school he went to… What did you do?” Tamera asked, looking directly at her husband.

“I may have changed his birth certificate, social security, and all that around to make him younger. I then told you that we had to go into Witness Protection when someone found out—and said Ryou went missing.” Jin said, looking at his wife.

“YOU DID WHAT?! All these years! All these years I could’ve been with my son, you lied to me?!” Tamera asked in shock and anger, nearly yelling.

“Ryou?” Kittelya asked softly, confused.

“It doesn’t matter now. I know you can’t forgive me for this. I can’t blame you; I’d be angry too if it were the other way around. However, we can move on from this and start over as a family. We can move back home and start from scratch.” Jin said with a smile.

“What about Kittelya?” Ryou asked right away.

“Ryou… We get you didn’t know, but she’s not even sixteen yet. You’re twenty-one. Do you see what we’re getting at?” Jin asked, looking at his son.

“Finally! Justice!” Ami yelled happily, throwing her arms in the air.

“Ami, that’s enough.” Sakura calmly said when she saw how pale Kittelya got.

“Excuse me; I need to be alone for a few minutes.” Ryou said, standing up; he then walked out the back.

“Kittelya?” Sakura asked softly.

“I’m going to the bathroom; I’ll be right back.” Kittelya answered softly with a sad smile.

“We should talk about this…” Sakura sighed when Kittelya was out of the room.

“What’s there to talk about? They’re six years apart.” Ami said right away.

“Five years.” Sakura said calmly.

“What does it matter? She’s too young for him.” Jin said, stepping in.

“Well, before we’re late… Come on Ami; we have to go. We’ll be back in a few hours. You do and say what is best for Kittelya. If you truly believe Ryou’s been nothing but good for her like we know he has, let them be.” Shintaro said calmly before whispering earnestly.

“Ami, now.” Shintaro said, dead serious.

“I’m coming…” Ami growled.

“Lose the attitude.” Shintaro said seriously.

“Now… Do you want to get our son?” Jin asked, looking at Tamera.

“I think he needs to be alone.” Tamera said calmly.

“Kittelya, are you ok?” Ichigo asked, standing outside the bathroom door.

“No…I don’t want Ryou to leave; I don’t want to lose him.” Kittelya said softly, through tears.

“Then you need to tell him that.” Ichigo said seriously.

“I don’t know—I can’t make him stay if it’s not what he wants. I might be too young for him now…” Kittelya said through tears.

“You don’t know that. I think he loves you for her—not your age.” Ichigo said thoughtfully.

“I don’t know what to do…” Kittelya said softly.

“Talk to him.” Ichigo said seriously.

“How? I’m not going to be able to get out there with his parents standing guard.” Kittelya said, cracking the door.

“Come with me; I can take care of that.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Ok.” Kittelya said, following Ichigo to her room.

“Girls, what are you doing?” Sakura asked, calling down the hall.

“We’re gonna hang out in my room until whatever all this is, is figured out.” Ichigo replied as she and Kittelya walked into her room.

“Ok.” Sakura replied; she knew they were up to something.

“Ok. Can you see him?” Ichigo asked, looking out her window.

“Yeah. He looks so stressed.” Kittelya said, looking down at Ryou.

Ichigo opened the window and threw a plastic ball at Ryou, hitting him in the arm.

“What the— Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?” Ryou asked, slightly annoyed, picking up the plastic ball.

“Getting your attention. You need to talk to Kittelya—now. I’m gonna send her down.” Ichigo said seriously.

“There is a door you; it’d be easier for her to just come out that way.” Ryou said, looking up at Ichigo.

“No, it really wouldn’t—not with your parents blocking any way out. Now, just wait there. Come on Kittelya; he’s waiting for you.” Ichigo said, looking at her sister with a smile.

“Ok.” Kittelya nervously said as she stepped out, onto the window and then into the tree.

Slowly, she climbed down, and Ryou was there to help her the rest of the way.

“What is so important that it couldn’t wait a few minutes?” Ryou asked once she was flat on the ground, leaning against the tree in front of him.

“I love you, Ryou; I don’t want to lose you.” Kittelya said softly, becoming upset.

“What are you talking about?” Ryou asked, confused.

“As it turns out, your five years older than me instead of two and a half… Your parents don’t want us to be together because of that—I’m too young for you. And—I don’t want you to think that because I really do love you. I-I know I’m young—but I-I can learn…” Kittelya started, becoming upset.

“Kitty, stop. If anything, you shouldn’t want to be with me because it’s been a lie. I’ve been lying about my age and all.” Ryou said, looking at her.

“But—you haven’t been. You didn’t know; you truly thought you were only eighteen or nineteen. I don’t care how old you are; I care about how nice, caring, and gentle you are. You’ve only been so kind, gentle, caring, and patient with me—even though you don’t have to be. I love you for you, not your age. And—it’s not like it’s fifteen or twenty years—or even ten; it’s five years. I know lots of people who are ten years apart and are very happy. Please, I know things are different; I don’t want to lose you.” Kittelya said, choking on tears.

“Kitty… Thinks aren’t different—they don’t have to be. If you truly don’t want me to leave; I won’t. I’ll stay right here with you. I won’t leave you—not unless you say so—and mean it.” Ryou said seriously, pulling her into a tight hug, letting her cry into his chest as she clung to him while he placed his chin on her head.

Ichigo just smiled down at them—until she heard arguing.

“He needs our guidance. And they both need to be with someone their own age. Don’t you agree?” Jin asked, looking at his wife, Tamera, and Keiichiro.

“No, I don’t. You—and maybe your wife are the only ones who think that.” Ichigo said, walking back into the living.

“No offence, but you don’t understand our son.” Jin said right away.

“Oh, don’t I?” Ichigo asked in a tone that Jin didn’t care for.

“Are you going to let her speak to us that way?” Jin asked, looking at Sakura.

“I think we should hear her out.” Sakura said calmly.

“Where’s Kittelya?” Tamera asked, looking at Ichigo.

“Right now—she’s with Ryou.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Damnit…” Jin cursed about ready to walk about back.

“Let them be! What about what they want?!” Ichigo shot back, jumping in Jin’s way.

“Excuse me? Neither of them knows what they want.” Jin said right away.

“Don’t they? Look at them! Look at how they hold each other! They’re with exactly who they want to be with. And as for not knowing your son? I know him a lot better than you think I do; I’ve been working for him and Keiichiro at their café for the last almost four years. I know he’s a stubborn, bullheaded jerk. But he’s also a great, caring guy. He’s done nothing but care for Kittelya these past few months. He has helped her come out of her shell way more than anyone ever has before. I won’t give details, but years ago, Kittelya was attacked and Ryou and Keiichiro saved her. When she first moved back her, Ryou saved her again. And he said, no matter how or when; if she needed it, he’d always come to her rescue. Your son loves Kittelya more than anything—more than his own damn life; he will do anything for her. And Kittelya—with her past history—she’s never trusted anyone like she trusts him. Let them be happy.” Ichigo said seriously.

“How can she trust someone who’s been lying to her?” Jin asked calmly.

“He never lied to me.” Kittelya said softly, walking in.

“How old is he?” Jin asked, looking directly at Kittelya.

“I only told her what I knew. If anything, you’re the one who lied—multiple times.” Ryou said, walking in.

“Excuse me?” Jin asked in shock.

“Yes, I told her and her family that I was eighteen, going on nineteen. But that’s what you drilled into my head. I was born February 12th not September whatever day it is. Up until now, I was led to believe I was eighteen, almost nineteen, not twenty-one. That’s because of you. Then, for the last eight and a half years, I’ve been telling everyone I know that you two were dead—that you died in a house fire/explosion when I was ten while Keiichiro took me out. Now, after all these years, you’re alive and tell me you were in Witness Protection, which I know is a lie because I was only ten at the time—or, well, I guess I was actually twelve or thirteen—which is still underage for someone to go into the program with or without their parents. All of my grandparents are dead—or is that a lie as well? Either way, these last eight and a half years, I believe I had no family except for Keiichiro. The two most important people in my life—just died.” Ryou explained, looking at his parents.

“Well, you have us back now; we can start anew. We have some land that we can build on back in America.” Jin said calmly.

“And what of Kittelya? I’m not leaving her; I love her too much. In all honesty: she’s the most important person in my life now.” Ryou said thoughtfully, looking at his dad.

“Ryou—I know Kittelya; I know she’s a good girl. But that’s all she is—a little girl. She’s not even sixteen yet; she’s still a child. Come home with us; we’ll find you someone your own age.” Jin said calmly.

“No, I’m happy here—with Kittelya. She’s not just some child; she’s the girl I love. I’m not leaving her. We already live together—we have been for the last few months since she moved back here. Also, with her permission, I’m allowed to tell you that we’ve already made love once.” Ryou said, shocking his parents.

“Ryou, what are you thinking? She’s not even sixteen yet.” Jin said, looking at his son.

“Yeah, and when we first made love, I was only “eighteen.” As long as she’s ok and comfortable with me, I’m not leaving her.” Ryou said, standing his ground, taking Kittelya’s hand.

“What of her family? Her parents? Her aunt and uncle?” Jin asked, looking at Ryou.

“Jin, stop.” Tamera started, looking at her husband. She could see the look in her son’s eyes; she knew it all too well. 

“No; her family can’t be ok with this.” Jin shot right away.

“Shintaro and I are just fine with this relationship. As Ichigo said before, Ryou’s been nothing but good for Kittelya. Is it shocking to learn that he’s actually twenty-one instead of eighteen? Yes. But he truly believed he was only eighteen. Besides, there’s no point in trying to keep them apart now anyway; she’s going to be sixteen next month. She has been living with him and Keiichiro for a few months now; we’re fine with it, so long as they come visit.” Sakura calmly said.

“What about her real parents?” Jin asked, offending Sakura and Kittelya.

“They are my real parents.” Kittelya said right away.

“Biological parents, not your aunt and uncle.” Jin said calmly.

“I’d rather them be my real parents…” Kittelya started, only to be interrupted.

“That’s not very nice to say; they are/were the people who raised you and all.” Jin calmly said.

“Oh boy…” Ryou, Ichigo, and Sakura sighed as Ryou placed his hands on Kittelya’s shoulders.

“No, they didn’t. My mother was a drug-dealing, crack addicted slut who gave it up to anyone and everyone she could. Her last husband, my stepfather, my sister’s father, started molesting me at age six. At age nine, he started repeatedly raping me in my butt. Then at eleven, he finally raped me, taking my virginity away from me. Mom, even before she died of a drug overdose, did nothing to stop him; she just let him do whatever he pleased to me. Then my biological father—he never wanted me; he begged my mother to get an abortion. When she didn’t, a few years after I was born—a few times—he tried to kill me. He blew up a farm or something and I ended up in the ER/OR after a fencepost impaled me and then later ripped out my side. Then, when that failed, he tried dosing me with medications I was allergic to, but nurses got there and fixed that. Then a few years later, he had loosened the pods to a Ferris Wheel, and I went crashing down and rolled into a bay. Why I’m still alive when I really shouldn’t be, I don’t know. But I do know, that if it weren’t for Ryou and Keiichiro, I’d most likely be dead now because I would’ve killed myself after my stepfather raped me. I really do love Ryou more than anything—except my family—I love them all the same. Heh!” Kittelya explained, very emotionally. She then gasped in surprise when Ryou moved his hand from her shoulders to wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

“I hate when you say that…” Ryou growled, keeping her close.

“Fine…we’ll take her with.” Jin said, seeing the look in his wife’s eyes; she knew Ryou wasn’t going to give up.

“No, we’re going to be staying here, in Japan—in the area. I won’t make her leave her family behind. Kittelya needs them just as much as we need each other; he family is a big reason why she’s still alive as well.” Ryou said, dead serious.

“What more do you want? Keiichiro, you’re his best friend, right? You talk to him.” Jin said, looking at Keiichiro.

“He’s happy with her; that’s all that matters.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“You’re supposed to be his best friend/brother. What do you think you’re doing here?” Jin asked, looking at Keiichiro.

“Keiichiro, you have to get going, right? Go. We’ll see you when you get back. Have fun. And Dad—Keiichiro is my brother. He’s here because he cares and has never lied to me. I mean no disrespect to you, Mom, because I don’t think you knew. But, you weren’t here the last few years; Keiichiro took care of me when you weren’t around.” Ryou said sternly, looking at his father.

“Jin, go; we have a lot to talk about. I’m sorry about all this. Ryou, this is my number and where we’re staying until after Thanksgiving. I don’t expect you to show up or anything like that, but I’d like it if you at least called. I love you very much. Also, if it means anything; I really do like Kittelya. Please be safe, happy, healthy. And make sure she’s taken care of. Welcome to family.” Tamera said calmly, handing Ryou a piece of paper with her number on it.

“Thank you.” Ryou and Kittelya said at the same time as she started walking away with a smile.

“So—now what?” Ichigo asked, looking around.

“I guess—I should probably start house hunting again…” Ryou sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“So, Keiichiro and Zakuro aren’t moving in anymore?” Kittelya asked softly, looking up at Ryou.

“I guess not. But we’ll live.” Ryou sighed and then said with a smile.

“So a small place?” Kittelya asked with a small smile.

“If that’s what you want.” Ryou said calmly.

“So, you’ll have to learn how to make more than chicken sandwiches and mashed potatoes and gravy?” Kittelya asked softly, teasing him a little.

“You know—for someone who doesn’t know how to cook much herself; you sure are being cheeky.” Ryou said, pulling Kittelya to him and started tickling her until she submitted.

“Hey—how would you to like to stay for dinner tonight?” Sakura asked, looking at Kittelya and Ryou.

“Umm…” Kittelya started, unsure, looking at Ryou.

“Sure, that’d be great.” Ryou said calmly.

“Great! Ichigo, you may invite Kish as well if you’d like. I’ve got some errands to run real quick; I’ll be back in a few hours with stuff for dinner. Please don’t leave; make yourself at home. Oh, hold on. ………… Kittelya, Ryou, here are some clothes you can change into after you get cleaned; you left them here the last time you spent the night. Just throw your clothes in front of the washer. See you after a while.” Sakura chimed happily, leaving with her bag.

“Well, she’s planning something.” Ichigo said as they watched Sakura leave.

“What do you mean?” Kittelya asked, looking at Ichigo.

“I’m not sure—but she’s planning something. But it’s probably not anything to worry about. I guess I’ll go call Kish.” Ichigo said, heading to her room.

** 5:30: **

“So, what’s going on? Why is he still here?” Ami asked as they all sat at the table.

“Ami, behave. He’s here because he’s with Kittelya.” Sakura said seriously.

“Ryou’s welcome here whenever—as is Kish.” Shintaro said, trying to swallow his words.

“But he’s like six years older than her—and they’re having sex!” Ami exclaimed, frustrated.

“Five years, Dear. That’s not a horrible age difference. And yes, we know they’re active. We’re not freaking out over this because she’s not twelve. And we’ve all agreed that Ryou has been nothing but good for Kittelya—whether you think so or not. So knock it off. Kittelya brought something up to us earlier; and she’d like to tell you something.” Sakura said seriously.

“Ok… I’m listening.” Ami said in a bratty tone, looking at Kittelya.

“I talked to Haru’s parents today. The people he was supposed to go live with in America became unfit to raise him—so, he’s staying here, in Japan, with his parents.” Kittelya started softly.

“And? What of it?” Ami asked, annoyed.

“Let your sister talk and you’ll find out.” Shintaro shot right away, annoyed.

“They said that as long as I was willing to vouch for the two of you, saying you would no longer be having sex until you were older, and it was ok with our parents, you and Haru could see each. I talked with Mom and Dad—they said we’d talk about it at dinner.” Kittelya said softly, not bothering to look up at her sister.

“What are you saying?” Ami asked, sitting up straight.

“After all the shit you’ve pulled and your attitude as of these past few months, we can’t and don’t trust you—or him. But as much as you don’t deserve it, your sister said she’d vouch for you.” Shintaro said, looking at Ami.

“What?” Ami asked in shock, looking at Kittelya, who refused to look up.

“Yeah. So, the question is do you want to see this Haru kid again? And if you do; how bad do you want to?” Shintaro asked, looking at Ami.

“I want to see him—really, really badly. I promise to behave.” Ami said right away.

“So, here’s the deal—and if you want to see this boy—you will do and follow each and every rule we make. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Shintaro asked, dead seriously, looking directly at Ami—straight into her soul.

“Yes. Yes, I promise.” Ami said right away.

“Ok. Hold on. You may come in.” Shintaro said, walking to the front door.

After a few seconds, Haru and his parents walked in.

“Haru!” Ami exclaimed happily, standing up.

“Sit down. Mr. and Mrs. Hashi, please sit. Haru, you’re next to Kish.” Shintaro said as calmly as he could while Haru’s parents sat between Sakura and Kittelya.

“Thank you for joining us for dinner.” Sakura said politely.

“Thank you for inviting us.” Mrs. Hashi said with a smile.

“So, Ami has agreed to follow each and every rule that we give. Does Haru also agree to follow our rules?” Shintaro calmly asked as Sakura started passing everything around.

“Yes, he has.” Mr. Hashi said seriously.

“Kittelya, are you ok?” Sakura asked, noticing Kittelya not touching her plate.

“Yeah, I’m ok. I’m just not very hungry right now.” Kittelya answered softly; she was under a lot of stress right now—or maybe it was because she was uncomfortable with Mr. Hashi sitting next to her.

“Ok. Please eat something, though.” Sakura said, looking at Kittelya.

“Ok.” Kittelya said softly.

“So, as you two may have guessed: Mr. and Mrs. Hashi, your mother and I have discussed all of our rules and stipulations. You will both sign these papers, making it official that you agree. If any of these rules are broke, you two will no longer see each other. And trust me, we will know if any rules are broken.” Shintaro said calmly, pulling out two lists with his, Sakura’s, and Haru’s parents’ signatures.

“Now, this isn’t on the list, but aside from tonight and school; you two will not see each other dating wise until after Ami gets back for the home for troubled girls. Do I make myself clear?” Sakura asked seriously, looking at Ami and Haru.

“Yes ma’am.” Ami and Haru said at the same time.

“So you two agree?” Mrs. Hashi asked calmly, looking at the two.

“Yes.” They both answered.

“Good. Now sign.” Mr. Hashi said seriously.

“Wait. Kittelya, is there anything you’d like to add?” Shintaro asked, looking at her, causing everyone else to look at her.

“N-no…” Kittelya said nervously, looking at her hands; she was very uncomfortable with everyone staring at her like that.

“Time?” Ryou asked, looking at Kittelya; she just nodded her head.

“Hmm?” Sakura asked softly.

“She understands that through this, you’re hoping she and Ami have a better relationship. However, at the current moment, Kittelya needs time and space to try to figure out if she can trust Ami again.” Ryou said calmly, rubbing Kittelya’s back; she was starting to stress out.

“Ok.” Sakura said softly.

“Now you two may sign.” Shintaro sighed about to set the papers down.

“Wait. Let Kittelya sign first.” Sakura said calmly, noticing how pale Kittelya was becoming.

“Thank you. Excuse me.” Kittelya said softly, signing the papers before running to the bathroom, some tears falling down her cheeks. 

Mr. Hashi had been squeezing Kittelya’s thigh, slowly moving up; he also had a knife pressing against her.

Ryou signed after her, followed by Haru and Ami.

** The Rules: **

  * You two are not to be alone together under any circumstances
  * If you are allowed to go on a date, you will have a chaperone
  * You are not to be behind closed doors
  * You will be respectful to all elders and peers—including siblings
  * There will be no public display of affection—except for holding hands
  * If you and ask and one of us say no, you can’t go out, there will be no complaining
  * You may talk for half an hour on the phone every other weeknight for half an hour
  * You may talk for an hour on the phone on Saturdays
  * Homework must always be done first (No homework, no nothing to do with each other)
  * No smoking cigarettes, pot, or any type of drugs
  * No drugs of any sort
  * No drinking
  * No hanging out with hoodlums or any types of bad influences
  * No trashing our or other peoples’ properties
  * No joyriding
  * NO SEX
  * Kissing, we’ll talk about in the future
  * No eavesdropping on others
  * No blackmailing your siblings
  * Any community service must be served
  * No begging anyone for anything
  * Leave Kittelya, Ryou, Ichigo, and Kish alone—as in, don’t hassle them



_Shintaro Momomiya_

_Sakura Momomiya_

_Akira Hashi_

_Nashiko Hashi_

_Kittelya Momomiya_

_Ryou Shirogane_

_Haru Hashi_

_Ami Momomiya_

_Ichigo Momomiya_

_Kish Ikisatashi_

** Five Minutes Later: **

“Sorry about that.” Kittelya said softly, walking back to her seat.

“Is something wrong? Where did Haru and his family go?” Kittelya asked softly, confused.

“The reason you were so tense and upset a little bit ago—was Mr. Hashi touching you inappropriately?” Sakura calmly asked as Shintaro paced around; Kittelya stiffened up immediately.

“I-I-I—” Kittelya stuttered out, unable to speak correctly.

“He had a knife, didn’t he? That’s why you didn’t say anything?” Sakura asked as calmly as she could.

All Kittelya could do was silently cry with wide eyes.

“DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!” Shintaro yelled, punching a wall, causing all four girls to jump.

“Sweetie, it’s ok. Don’t panic. We’re not mad at you. He had a knife to you. Oh, Sweetie, you’re bleeding. He really was pressing it there, wasn’t he?” Sakura asked, getting up; she ran to the bathroom and came back out with a band-aid and antiseptic.

“I’ll be right back; I gotta go stop your father from destroying the house.” Sakura said, setting the stuff in front of Kittelya.

“Kitty, your Mom’s right. If anything, I’m sorry for not seeing anything. Please. Please don’t shut down.” Ryou said, looking at her.

“I-I-I’m sorry.” Kittelya stuttered out.

“It’s not your fault. It certainly explains a lot about Haru. I’m not saying he’s a bad kid or anything; he just had a crappy father.” Ryou said calmly, wiping her tears away.

While Ryou comforted her, Kittelya got a swab, coated it in antiseptic, and placed it on her leg, hissing at the pain, leaning forward into Ryou.

“So—does this mean I won’t be able to see Haru anymore?” Ami asked when Shintaro and Sakura got back.

“I talked to his mother; she apologized for everything, tears in her eyes. She said they’re going to be moving into town—into an apartment. Same rules apply, but you may see him. However, I think for the most part, it’ll be your dad going with you on your dates and such. There will be no complaining or it’s all off. Do I make myself clear?” Sakura asked, looking directly into Ami’s eyes.

“Yes Mom.” Ami said calmly.

“Good. Now, Kittelya, Ryou—the main reason we had this dinner was because of you two.” Sakura said calmly as she and Shintaro sat down.

“I’m sorry I snapped like that. It just pisses me off that it was happening right under my nose and I didn’t see it.” Shintaro said as calmly as he could.

“It’s not your fault—I should’ve spoken up. I don’t know why I didn’t.” Kittelya said softly, wiping tears away as Ryou rubbed her back.

“History. It’s ok. It’s done and over with now. Let’s just move forward.” Sakura said thoughtfully, looking at everyone.

“Ok.” Everyone said, taking deep breaths.

“What about me and Ryou?” Kittelya asked after a few minutes—after everyone calmed down.

“Right. So, we know that your first attempt to buy a house fell through as the people across the road sold their house to someone else. Before you say anything: it’s just going to be the two of you now. Unless you plan on having kids anytime soon.” Shintaro said, causing faces all around to turn red.

“N-no—not yet.” Kittelya said, very red while Ryou sat there with his hand in his face.

“Well, right now—finding a house for just the two of you would be silly, don’t you think? Yes, I know a lot of couples rent apartments and such. But those are apartments and such. We can’t stop you if that’s what you two absolutely want.” Shintaro started but was interrupted by Sakura; she thought he was going too slow.

“We’d like it if you’d move in here with us—the both of you.” Sakura said right away, ripping the band-aid off.

“But—there’s not enough room.” Kittelya said, looking at Sakura and Shintaro.

“Remember what we said before? We’d make it work. And with Ryou, we’ll still make it work. From listening to conversations earlier with Keiichiro, neither of you really know how to cook. He’s the one who’s always done the cooking for you three—and pretty soon, he’s moving out. I talked to Shintaro already—and we decided that if you two should decide, we can completely rearrange and transform the basement into an apartment-like home for you two. You can start out like a somewhat normal couple, living in their own apartment—minus a kitchen—and all that good stuff. We’ve already figured we can fit four rooms plus a living area and a full bathroom down there. You’d just have to come up for food. And of course, it would be between all of you, but Kish could move in down there as well.” Sakura explained, getting excited looks from Kish and Ichigo. 

“Of course, it would be a few weeks before you could actually move in due to construction and everything. You’d still have your freedoms—come and go as you please—as long as you’re in by ten at night when you plan on coming home.” Shintaro said calmly.

“My cats?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Oh, of course, Sweetie; your cats are always welcome here.” Sakura answered right away.

“Can we have time to think about it?” Kittelya asked softly, looking from Ryou to Sakura and Shintaro.

“Of course. Take all the time you need.” Sakura with a smile.

No matter what, she was not going to lose Kittelya again…


	18. Chapter 18

“If you decided to move into the basement, please let us know so we can contact someone to turn it into an apartment for you—minus the kitchen. And then we can go out and buy some furniture.” Sakura told Kittelya and Ryou.

“Ok.” Kittelya and Ryou replied; they had agreed to talk about it all later tonight when they got home or sometime tomorrow.

“Well, are you two ready to go home?” Sakura asked, looking at Kittelya and Ryou.

“Yeah, I think so. I need to check up on Buttons and S’mores.” Kittelya replied.

“I go wherever Kitty goes.” Ryou calmly stated.

“That reminds us…” Shintaro started.

“Yes?” Kittelya softly and nervously asked.

“Don’t worry; it’s nothing bad. Your father and I were talking earlier, and we’ve come to an agreement.” Sakura continued with a soft smile before letting Shintaro take over.

“As you know, it wasn’t easy for us to just let you move in with Ryou and Keiichiro, but we did because it was in your best interest. It’s where you were happy and felt safe—and you trusted them. For you—well, we all know it’s a huge step for you. You’ve been doing really well there. We were weary because you are our family— ** _YOU_** _ARE **OUR** daughter_, and nothing’s going to change that. Yes, we’re going to leave this decision on where you want to live up to you, but we’d be lying if we said we didn’t want you to move in. However, nothing would make us happier than to know you’re safe, healthy, and happy.” Shintaro started explaining, droning on and on, becoming emotional.

“Dad?” Kittelya softly asked, making Shintaro even more emotional as he started bawling, shocking her, Ichigo, and Ami. Sakura understood, and it looked like Ryou understood.

“Sweetie, what your father is trying to say is that wherever you move to, we love you. But what we also want to say is that we worry about you—especially now with you having realistic vivid dreams. However, with that said; we noticed this morning when you and Ryou were sleeping together on the floor—you were sleeping just fine. We think that you feel safest at night when you’re sleeping next to or even just holding Ryou’s hand at night. That first night back at the end of May, when you and Ami came back, you screamed a few times. But the next night—when Ryou spent the night and held your hand? Nothing. You didn’t scream once and slept peacefully straight through the night. Kittelya, Sweetie; at night, you feel safest with Ryou holding you. You’ve been living with Ryou and Keiichiro at the café for a few months now, and you’ve had your own room. And yes, maybe you’ve slept decently well, but there are nights where it’s harder. However, if you sleep in the same bed as Ryou, your mind is calmer and at ease knowing he’s with you, keeping you safe. Your father and I greatly appreciate you having your own room. However, we’ve come to understand that maybe, for you, it may be better to start sleeping with Ryou every night. Ultimately, the decision needs to be made by you two. Because if you’re not comfortable with that, you don’t have to do it.” Sakura calmly explained, looking at Kittelya and Ryou while Shintaro wallowed in the background. 

“Excuse me; I need to use the bathroom.” Kittelya replied, a little red in the face. It wasn’t just an excuse to get away from this conversation; Kittelya had been holding it for the last fifteen minutes and really had to go.

“Shintaro, why don’t you take Ryou to put the care package in the car?” Sakura suggested, looking at Shintaro, giving him a look.

“Yeah, yeah… Come on.” Shintaro huffed, instructing Ryou.

“Ok…” Ryou replied, unsure, following Shintaro to the car—after they got their shoes on.

“What’s going on that you don’t want Kittelya and Ryou here?” Ichigo asked, looking at her mother.

“Ichigo… You do understand that if the roles were reversed—and you were in Kittelya’s position, we’d let you and Kish do the same thing?” Sakura asked, looking at her daughter.

“Yeah, I know.” Ichigo replied, looking at her mother.

“Ok. I talked to your father. We figure since you’re having sex; we’ve agreed that you are responsible and old enough to let you and Kish can share a room—and a bed….” Sakura started, looking at Ichigo.

“Really?” Ichigo asked, shocked with hope in her eyes.

“Yes. But there is a catch.” Sakura answered and then told Ichigo.

“What is it?” Ichigo nervously asked.

“You and Kish can only share a room and bed if Kittelya and Ryou move into the basement. The four of you would all live down there together. As you know, we were planning on four rooms, a living room, and a bathroom. However, if Kittelya and Ryou move in, we were thinking about doing two or three rooms with a living room, and two bathrooms—seeing as they’d be four of you. That way, you don’t have to come upstairs to use the bathroom—unless both are in use down there. But that’s the deal: Kish can move in and you two can share a room if Kittelya and Ryou move in. No, that does not mean force or push them in here. If they don’t want to; they don’t want to. It’s that simple. Do you understand?” Sakura explained and then sternly asked, looking at Ichigo.

“Yes, I understand.” Ichigo replied with a smile. In all honesty, Ichigo just wanted Kittelya to be safe and happy. With all that she’s been through, Ichigo knows it’s not about her—and Kittelya’s not the type of person to take a handout.

“You are so mature.” Sakura stated, hugging Ichigo.

“Hey, what about me?” Ami asked, standing there.

“Hmm? I was in the same place as Kittelya, not Ichigo. Why can’t Haru live with and sleep with me?!” Ami asked, complaining.

“I’m going to wait by the car.” Kittelya softly spoke when she walked over.

“Ok. We’ll be out in a minute or two.” Sakura politely told Kittelya, watching her get her shoes and coat on.

Once Kittelya walked outside and firmly shut the door was behind her, Sakura spoke up.

“Ami, that’s enough. If you’re going to act like this, you can forget about seeing Haru at all. You know exactly why you can’t share a bed and sleep with Haru. He’s fifteen and you’re only twelve—and you were already caught having sex in your bed. You and he were having sex behind our backs despite being grounded. You started smoking cigarettes and pot. You’ve done nothing but harass Kittelya—telling her _and_ Ryou you wished they had never met, starting dating, and that you should’ve let your dad rape and get her pregnant at eleven. You lied to all of us. Ichigo’s sixteen, and Kittelya’s at least fifteen. Neither of them have lied to me or your father that they were having sex. In fact, they both came to me after they had sex for the first time…” Sakura started.

“And I’m out. I’ll be outside, waiting.” Ichigo stated at the mention of her sex life coming up.

“We’ll be out in just a minute or so. Ichigo, don’t say anything to Kittelya, Ryou, or your father.” Sakura told Ichigo.

“Ok.” Ichigo replied before walking out of the house.

“Now, back to you. I really don’t want to hear any more about any of this. Yes, you and Kittelya grew up together and lived through what your father did to her. But you did not live the same life as Kittelya; you were never beat or raped. And I hope to God that you never are. Under normal circumstances, we probably wouldn’t allow Kittelya and Ryou to live together, sleep in the same bed, or have sex. But Kittelya isn’t under normal circumstances. She was beaten, anally raped, and her virginity stolen by your biological father. Then she was forced to move to America and live with your grandparents who verbally, physically abused her to the point of her contemplating suicide. Your biological father and your grandparents made Kittelya feel like she was lower than dirt. In the past few years, until you two moved back her, Kittelya had no one. She felt like you were too young to understand what she was going through. And she wasn’t wrong; you were too young. You’re still too young. Hell, even Kittelya’s still too young to understand, but she understands more than anyone here; she lived through it.” 

“Ami, do you know how bad your father and I wanted Kittelya to open up to us when we found out you were coming back. At first, we thought you were only visiting for a week or so. Then we found out she was planning on moving back with you and was going to try to find a place to live. We love Ichigo, and you two girls more than anything; we wanted nothing more than for you three to be able to come to us for anything. You and Kittelya got here and we could tell she was still locking herself away; we honestly didn’t think she’d ever open up to us anymore. We thought she was gone forever because of what she went through. At the rate she was going, your father and I weren’t sure if she’d commit suicide—especially after that first night of her screaming in her sleep.”

“But then Ichigo took you both to her job to meet her bosses so she could have a day off to spend with the two of you. As it would turn out, her bosses were the guys who saved her from becoming pregnant at eleven by your father. I don’t know why or what it was, but something within Kittelya screamed that she trusted these guys. That day—in only a few hours, Ryou got Kittelya to do what no one—including you—could get her to do in days—let alone years. She started opening up and started talking. Yes, Ryou is twenty instead of eighteen, but I don’t care how much older he actually is because he truly didn’t know; he has been nothing but good for her.”

“And where have you been for Kittelya throughout all of this? Ami, Kittelya has done so much for you. Why can’t you see that? Why do you have to push her so much more than she can handle? We love you, and always will. And I believe that Kittelya still loves you so very much; she keeps giving you chance after chance. Now think about this; Kittelya is the only reason any of us are giving you and Haru some kind of second chance—against our better judgement. Do you understand what I’m saying? If it weren’t for Kittelya talking to us, there’s no way in Hell your father and I would let you see Haru again. She came to us and said she felt guilty and that she wanted you to have a chance. I love you so much, but honestly, I don’t know why Kittelya is giving you this chance. I don’t think she should feel any sort of guilt about telling his parents about what you and Haru did. Not with how you _and_ Haru have treated her in the past few months. But this is her choice. You give her the respect and space she needs and let her come to you. Do not harass her anymore. When she’s ready to talk to you again, you apologize to her and Ryou for everything you’ve done and said to her. And you thank her for convincing us and Haru’s parents to let you two see each other again. I don’t want to hear anything out of your mouth about how it’s unfair that you can’t live or sleep with Haru with all that you two have done. I don’t want to hear anything about out of your mouth about not being able to be with Haru when your sister went out of her way to give you another chance. I will not say anything to your father this time, but if I hear anything like that ever again, I will be having a nice talk with him before we both have a long talk with you. Do I make myself perfectly clear? And I don’t want an attitude when you answer me. So think hard about what comes out of your mouth next.” Sakura lectured, pausing here and there to take some breaths before sternly warning Ami.

“Yes, I understand. I’m sorry.” Ami guiltily apologized, looking down.

“Good. Now let’s go; we have to get them home.” Sakura instructed, pointing to her shoes.

Ami did what Sakura told her without another word, and they were headed out.

“Sorry about that; we just had some issues to work out. Don’t worry about it; I took care of everything and we’ve reached an understanding.” Sakura apologized and then explained, walking to the car with Ami.

“Well, let’s get headed out; we have a busy day tomorrow.” Shintaro stated, having everyone get in.

“What are we doing?” Ami asked, looking at Shintaro.

“You and I are going to work again. Oh, yes. Kittelya suggested it. I don’t know why she keeps giving you chances, but she does. However, I agree with this—in a sense. For each day you come to work with and do actual work, I’ll take a day off your grounding. However, if you’d prefer to stay grounded, you don’t have to come to work with me.” Shintaro explained, looking at Ami.

Ami didn’t know what to think about all that. No, she didn’t want to be grounded much longer, but she didn’t like the work Shintaro did.

“If I go to work with you, could it get days taken off that girls home?” Ami asked, looking from Shintaro to Kittelya. 

Ami figured that if Kittelya got their parents to allow her to see Haru again, and out of grounding, she could get them to get her out of that stupid home for troubled girls.

“Don’t look at Kittelya; she can’t save you from that. The home for troubled girls is required by a judge, not us. It’s required by the law at this point.” Sakura scolded, noticing right away that Ami was looking at Kittelya to try to get her out of going.

“Fine… Sorry. I’ll go to work to get days off of grounding.” Ami mumbled.

“Good. Now, everyone in the car.” Shintaro instructed.

“Are we all going to fit?” Ichigo asked, looking at the backseat, which normally only fit three.

“It’ll be tight, but we’ll fit. The care package is in the trunk. If Kittelya and Ryou are comfortable with it, they can sit in the passenger’s seat together while you, Ami, and Mom sit in the back.” Shintaro replied.

“I’m ok with that if Ryou is.” Kittelya softly replied, looking away from Ami.

“Shintaro!” An older female called, walking over.

“Oh, no…” Shintaro, Sakura, and Ichigo moaned, looking at the woman.

“Get in the car; I’ll be right back.” Shintaro told everyone before walking over to the woman.

“Who is that?” Kittelya and Ami asked, confused.

“Grandma…” Ichigo mumbled.

“Grandma?” Ami asked, confused.

“Yeah; she’s Dad’s mom. She’s always been good to me, but she hates Mom; she’s always saying how Mom’s not good enough for Dad. Only one woman is good enough for Dad. I can’t remember her name, but Grandma was always trying to set Dad up with her. I try to be as polite as I can when I see her, but it’s not easy—especially with how she treats Mom. However, I’m kind of surprised to see her considering it’s been two and a half years since we last saw her.” Ichigo explained before they got in the car.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“Sorry about that…” Shintaro apologized, getting in the car.

“Is everything ok?” Sakura asked, looking at her husband.

“Yeah, everything’s fine…” Shintaro sighed.

“What does she want?” Sakura calmly asked once Shintaro started the car and got going.

“She wants to reconnect and do Thanksgiving and Christmas together.” Shintaro answered.

“Why—after all these years?” Sakura asked, confused.

“Well—somehow, she knows about Ami. I’m not exactly sure how, but she does. I don’t think she knows about Kittelya because she only mentioned Ami. No, I didn’t say anything because: I don’t know how long she plans to stay along. And because I didn’t know what Kittelya wanted. But anyway, I told her that I’d have to talk to you about what we wanted to do for Thanksgiving and Christmas. She replied with that the girls and I could come over. I told her no, we were going to spend time as a family. She asked if we were planning on spending the holidays with your family. I said we were most likely just going to spend the holidays at home. She replied with we should go there because it makes no sense for Ami to spend the holidays with your family because they’re not her family—not like “our” family is. Well, then I told her how it could be “our” family when we haven’t seen my side of the family in over two years… And so on, and so forth.” Shintaro explained, answering his wife.

“No offence or anything, but that woman…” Sakura sighed.

“I know…” Shintaro sighed, watching the road.

“Sorry girls.” Sakura apologized right away.

“Yeah, sorry. If either of you want to meet your grandmother, I’ll set something up. I haven’t talked to my parents—mainly my mom since I told her I wasn’t divorcing your mother for some other lady I had no interest in. But she is still your grandmother.” Shintaro apologized and then stated.

“What about your parents?” Ami asked, looking at Sakura.

“I suppose if you want, I can get a hold of them. Unfortunately, I don’t have a relationship with my parents because they also do not approve of our marriage—or Ichigo. I was just barely seventeen when I had Ichigo and my parents don’t believe I should’ve kept her. I moved out and in with your father three months before Ichigo was born—and I haven’t talked to them since. Ichigo, that’s why I tell you I’ll support you no matter what you do—or whenever you do become pregnant. And I’ll say the same to Kittelya and Ryou, and Ami and whoever you end up with. Your father and I will not push you away or put you down. However, with that being said: I would prefer you to all be protected and wait to have kids until you’re older. But whatever happens, happens.” Sakura explained.

“Except for with Ami. She don’t need to be having sex or getting pregnant at twelve.” Shintaro sternly stated.

“Yes, this is true. But we won’t push her away if she were to become pregnant. However, you are not to be having sex until you’re older.” Sakura stated.

“How old? Fifteen?” Ami asked, looking between Sakura and Shintaro.

“Ha; you’re funny.” Shintaro replied.

“Shintaro… You can’t say that. I’m not saying this to embarrass or make anyone here feel guilty; I’m just making a point. Yes, Ichigo made it to sixteen, but Kittelya’s only fifteen. We can’t just say Ami can’t. However, we can say we’ll see just how mature you are. Ichigo and Kittelya are both very mature about their sex lives and are both on birth control. With your poor judgement as of late, I don’t know. Having sex at twelve and then going around our backs when you get caught isn’t responsible at all. We will see how the future goes.” Sakura argued with Shintaro and then explained her reasoning.

“Fine…” Ami muttered, looking out her window.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

The rest of the ride was quiet—until Ami spoke up.

“I want to meet Grandma and Grandpa Momomiya.” Ami spoke once they pulled up to the café.

“Ok. I’ll see what I can do.” Shintaro replied, coming to a stop.

“Yay! Kittelya?” Ami happily exclaimed before asking her sister.

“Huh?” Kittelya asked, a little confused.

“Dad’s gonna try to get so we can meet Grandma and Grandpa Momomiya. Aren’t you excited?” Ami answered and then asked.

“For what?” Kittelya asked, looking forward.

“To meet Grandma and Grandpa Momomiya.” Ami told Kittelya, expecting her to know what she was talking about.

“Oh. Umm… No thank you.” Kittelya replied, reaching for the door handle; she saw where this was going but didn’t want to fight with Ami. She just had to get out of the car.

“Why not? These are Dad’s parents. These are our biological mom’s parents. I’m sure they’ll love us.” Ami argued right away.

“Kittelya, stay calm. Ami, knock it off and behave. If your sister doesn’t want to meet your grandparents, she doesn’t have to.” Shintaro sternly told Ami.

“But…” Ami started.

“What were the rules for if you wanted to see that Haru kid? Keep it up; I dare you.” Shintaro sternly warned.

“Can I at least ask why she doesn’t want to meet them?” Ami asked, looking at Shintaro.

Shintaro was going to say something, but Kittelya spoke up first.

“Why would I want to meet someone who has no respect for Mom? I can’t respect someone like that. I know she’s only been my mom for a few weeks, but she’s still my mom—and yours. I know I only met them a few times growing up and haven’t known them very well for very long, but I know, and I love and respect both of them more than anything. Them, Ichigo, and Ryou. Even if they respected Mom, I wouldn’t meet with them because either they really don’t know about me—or they do, but don’t want anything to do with me. She only mentioned you; she didn’t mention me. I hope that answers your question.” Kittelya spoke up.

“Loud and clear. Bye.” Ami replied just before Ryou opened the door to get out, and everyone (but she) got out.

“I’ll get the box from the trunk.” Ryou told Kittelya before walking to the back of the car.

“I’ll see you around.” Ichigo told Kittelya and Ryou, hugging Kittelya.

“See you later.” Kittelya replied, hugging Ichigo in return.

“You can always come to us for anything—the both of you. We’re always here or a phone call away.” Shintaro sincerely told Kittelya and Ryou.

“Please think about what we said.” Sakrua told Kittelya and Ryou when he walked back around with the care package Sakura made for them—including the Plan B pills.

“We know and will; I promise.” Kittelya promised, standing next to the passenger’s side.

“Do you have everything?” Shintaro asked Ryou as he stood next to Kittelya. 

“Yes, Sir; there was nothing from the care packed on the floor.” Ryou replied, looking around.

“I should hope not; I put a lid on it for that reason.” Sakura spoke up with a smile before hugging Kittelya and then Ryou.

“Ok. We’ll see you later then.” Shintaro promised as Sakura got in the front.

“Yes.” Kittelya replied with a smile before Shintaro drove away, and Ryou attempted to get the keys from his pocket.

“Do you need any help?” Kittelya asked when she noticed Ryou struggling a little.

“Would mind? The keys are in my front pocket.” Ryou asked and then told her.

“No, not at all.” Kittelya replied, walking over; she got the keys and unlocked the door, letting them in.

Ryou set the care packaged on one of the tables while Kittelya closed and locked the doors.

“Well, that was certainly interesting.” Ryou stated, walking to the kitchen.

“Did you not have fun?” Kittelya asked, concerned.

“For the most part, I don’t know. It has nothing to do with you. I don’t mind talking to and helping you whenever you need. It’s the “my life is a lie” that’s bothersome: my parents are both alive and well—and have been wherever for the past eight and a half years. I’m not mad at Mom because I really don’t think she knew anything. Dad, on the other hand… I don’t know. And to find out I’m not eighteen, going on nineteen, but really twenty-going on twenty-one—in a few days, nonetheless. Haru’s dad is another frustration. Just not being able to see what he was doing to you; that really pisses me off. I’m not mad at you for that; it’s not on you. I didn’t see anywhere he could’ve possibly had a knife on him. And then, your parents wanting us to move into their basement…” Ryou answered, rambling off things as he got two glasses and poured some orange juice.

“You don’t want to?” Kittelya softly asked, looking at Ryou, taking the glass he set in front of her.

“No, I don’t want to drink right now.” Ryou answered, thinking she was talking about the rum that was in the cabinet.

“Not that. You don’t wish to move into the basement?” Kittelya asked, clearing up what she meant.

“Oh, no. Sorry. I thought you meant—I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.” Ryou apologized, setting the glass on the table.

“You’re not an idiot; you’re one of the smartest people I know.” Kittelya softly argued, blushing a little.

“You’re sweet, but I shouldn’t have assumed you meant the rum—or that we were just talking about your parents’ basement. Which, by the way, I really don’t care. I don’t care where I am as long as I’m with you; that’s all that matters to me.” Ryou replied, causing Kittelya to blush even more.

“What do you want to do? About moving?” Ryou asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“I…” Kittelya nervously started, stopping because she was so flustered.

“Kitty?” Ryou asked, concerned, looked at her as he set his glass down.

“I-I’d li-like to live there—with you and Mom and Dad and Ichigo… Ami will be gone in January until December; it’ll give me time to think. But—I want to live there—even if it’s in the basement.” Kittelya softly answered.

“Then that’s what we’ll do. That’s what _you_ truly want?” Ryou replied and then sternly asked, looking at Kittelya.

“Yes.” Kittelya softly but quickly answered, looking at Ryou.

“Then, we’ll tell them tomorrow and as soon as it’s and we’re ready, we’ll move in. If you want something, just say so. You never ask for anything; you’re allowed to want something like this.” Ryou sincerely told Kittelya, walking to her and taking her hand.

“What about you? It’s not fair to you if you don’t want this as well.” Kittelya replied, worried he didn’t truly want this.

“Kitty stop. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy. We could get a shitty, little apartment, and I’d be happy because I’d be with you. But in all honesty, I’d rather live with your family than a shitty apartment. But as long as I had you and are with you, I’m happy. Besides, I love your family. And they don’t seem to hate me, so it’s fine. Maybe, if your mom’s willing, she’ll teach me how to cook. Kitty—all that matters to me, is you and your happiness. I’ll be happy anywhere. Then, in a few years, when we’re older—and ready, we’ll buy a house and move out on our own.” Ryou sincerely explained, holding Kittelya.

“And have a family? A medium-sized family?” Kittelya asked, hiding her face in Ryou’s chest.

“As big of a family as you want.” Ryou replied, placing his chin on her head.

“Can I sleep with you at night—every night?” Kittelya softly asked.

“If you want. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want that, but it’s up to you.” Ryou honestly replied.

“Yes, please. And Buttons and S’mores?” Kittelya answered and then asked.

“If you’re gonna be sleeping with me, your cats are always welcomed. Just make sure they have food, water, and a litter box.” Ryou replied with a smile.

“This’ll be practice.” Kittelya replied with a smile.

“Hmm?” Ryou asked, confused.

“For when we live with Mom and Dad—and Ichigo and Kish. We’ll have the same room there—and the same bed.” Kittelya explained, looking up.

“We’ll just have to figure out what to do about a bed…” Ryou sighed, holding Kittelya in his arms.

“Our bed?” Kittelya softly asked.

“Our bed.” Ryou replied, smiling at her.

“We can take one bed and leave one bed here?” Kittelya asked, looking at Ryou.

“Sounds like a plan. We’ll take the bed in your room and leave the one in mine here.” Ryou replied.

“Can they be our rooms as well? Just like the beds?” Kittelya innocently asked.

“Our room? Hmm… I like the sound of that.” Ryou replied with a smile, looking at Kittelya.

“Is something wrong?” Ryou asked, concerned when Kittelya pulled away.

“No; I’m just going to put my pajamas on.” Kittelya replied with a smile. Innocent enough.

“Ok. If I’m not in my room by the time you get changed, I’ll be down here.” Ryou told her.

“Ok.” Kittelya replied before heading upstairs.

Once she got to her room, Kittelya locked her door, went over to her bed, knelt down, and pulled out a flat clothing box from Zakuro.

**Kittelya,**

_I know you’re not exactly an outgoing person when it comes to sex._

_However, I thought this might be good for you—and Ryou._

_It’s nothing too overbearing—or over the top._

_It’s cute and innocent enough like you._

_When you’re ready for more sexual experiences, this is for you._

_Also, remember that Ryou’s not going to hurt or force you to do what you’re not ready for._

_You know Ryou’s a great guy who treats you right._

_He’s not your asshole stepfather and never will be._

_Not even close._

_But if you don’t want, you don’t have to use any of the sex toys or handcuffs I previously sent you and Ryou._

_But anyway, I hope you enjoy the outfit I sent you. I know Ryou will._ _😊_

**Zakuro.**

When Kittelya opened the box, it contained pretty much the exact babydoll from her dream. The only differences were that the babydoll itself was baby-blue instead of regular blue and all satin instead of silk with a light blue lace bralette. And the hanky-panky panties weren’t made of lace; they were cotton. It also came with baby-blue satin hair ribbons.

“This is real…” Kittelya breathed, closing her eyes for a good minute or two. 

When she opened her eyes, she was still sitting on her knees, holding the babydoll—and her cats were just staring at her.

“Oh, sorry. I know.” Kittelya apologized, scrambling to get Buttons and S’mores food and water.

After a few more seconds, Kittelya took a deep breath, changed into the babydoll, and put her hair up in ribbons.

She also found a pair of white knee-high socks with two blue strips at the top, going all around.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Kittelya nervously told her cats, slowly walking out of her room before shutting the door.

She saw the light was still on downstairs, so Kittelya knew Ryou was down there.

And she was right; Ryou was still in the kitchen when she found him.

“Ryou?” Kittelya softly asked, peeking around the corner.

“Yeah? Is something wrong?” Ryou asked and then asked, concerned when he just saw Kittelya’s head peeking in the kitchen.

“No. Just making sure you’re still here.” Kittelya answered, looking at Ryou.

“I’m still here. And I promise you; I’m not going anywhe— Wow.” Ryou promised and started before staring at Kittelya when she walked in, wearing what she was wearing. He could immediately feel himself getting hard as he watched her walk over.

“Do you like it?” Kittelya softly and nervously asked.

“I love it. But where did it come from?” Ryou replied and then asked.

“Zakuro said she made it special. But…” Kittelya answered and then hesitantly started.

‘Zakuro overdid it…’ “But?” Ryou thought to himself before asking Kittelya, concerned.

“Zakuro doesn’t know what my favorite shade of blue is. I’ve seen these kind of night dresses before—and most are silk. You, Ami, and Ichigo are the only ones who know I don’t care for silk. Also, you and Ichigo are the only two who know that these are the type of hair ribbons I like. And finally, you’re the only one who knows what I’m comfortable with. You had this designed and made for me. Why didn’t you just tell me?” Kittelya told Ryou before asking him, confused.

“I’m sorry, Kitty. Yes, I asked Zakuro to have that made for you; I wanted it to be a surprise. However, it’s not exactly what I had in mind; she made it shorter than I had told her. And the chest part wasn’t supposed to be that revealing. Now I know why she refused to show me before giving it to you. I am so sor—” Ryou apologized when he had been caught. He then explained what he wanted for her—what he thought Kittelya would be more comfortable with. He had started apologizing again when Kittelya walked over to and lightly kissed him.

“Thank you.” Kittelya softly told Ryou when she pulled away, blushing.

“Kitty?” Ryou asked, slightly confused.

“I like it; there’s no need to apologize. And it’s ok; you’re the only one who is going to see it, right?” Kittelya answered before asking, looking him in the eyes.

“Right. This is ok?” Ryou replied, placing his hands on her shoulders, and then asked after moving one to the back of her neck.

“Please…” Kittelya breathed, standing on her toes, leaning into him to meet him halfway.

The kisses were soft, but they were far from being innocent as she slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his arms snaked around her waist.

After a minute or two, Ryou broke the kiss and hoisted Kittelya up onto the counter and stood between her legs.

“Ry-ou…” Kittelya panted, looking into Ryou’s eyes.

“Are you ok?” Ryou asked, looking into Kittelya’s eyes.

“Please… Not here.” Kittelya pleaded, out of breath.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Ryou asked, confused; she was so flustered.

“Not here. Please, I want to go to room—in bed. Not here.” Kittelya answered, deeply breathing as she held onto Ryou’s shoulders. Ryou understood right then and there what she wanted.

“Ok; I’ll take you to our room. Just let me kiss you for a little bit before we go. Let me keep you like this for just another minute or so.” Ryou told Kittelya, pleading with just a little.

“Ok.” Kittelya softly replied and then squeaked when she felt his hands on her thighs, but she didn’t push him away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss.

Instead of moving his hands up her thighs, Ryou removed his hands and replaced them around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

**For Ryou:**

  * Each new day with Kittelya was a mystery.
  * Each new day with Kittelya was a gift.
  * Each new day with Kittelya was amazing.
  * Each new day with Kittelya was better than the last.
  * Each new day with Kittelya was a blessing.
  * Each new day with Kittelya was a miracle.
  * Each new day with Kittelya was a day Ryou feared losing her.
  * Each new day with Kittelya was a day Ryou promised to do anything and everything to not lose her.



Suddenly, a lot of things started to make sense to Ryou.

All these years, Ryou felt he should’ve known he was older than what he thought.

Sure, some people go through puberty and develop sooner or faster than others. But not like when Ryou started puberty; he started when he was “nine.” So, in reality, he was eleven.

Honestly? Ryou’s IQ at “ten,” really twelve, was 180. Now it’s well over 200. And yet, he didn’t realize he was being lied to about his age for years—and still didn’t realize it until his father was forced to say something earlier.

Learning that truth could’ve cost him Kittelya.

With her history, Kittelya could’ve feared him and wanted to leave. And Ryou couldn’t blame her if that’s what she wanted.

She’s five years, three months, and ten days younger than him instead of two years, eleven months, one week, and five days apart.

But she didn’t fear him. Instead, she embraced, still loved, and wanted to be with him.

But honestly—there are a few things that could cost Ryou.

No, he didn’t know Kittelya or Ami before that day—the day Ami came and begged him, Keiichiro, and Haru to save Kittelya. However, he had seen her before at the park, in a store, or at the library.

He thought she was cute then but never talked to her. He wished he had. Because maybe—just maybe he could’ve prevented her from being raped in the first place.

No, he didn’t know Kittelya or Ami before that day, but he tried to learn all he could about them after that day. 

He never knew Kittelya’s last name was Momomiya; he thought she had the same last name as Ami.

He didn’t even know Kazuya wasn’t Kittelya’s father.

It sure as hell explains why he couldn’t find anything about Kittelya.

Ryou did hire a detective, and they found out about Ami and that she had a sister named Kittelya. As far as they could tell, both girls were safe. So, unfortunately, he couldn’t do anything because they were “safe” with Ami’s grandparents.

If it meant living with her family, who she feels safe with, to keep Kittelya, Ryou would do it.

Figuratively speaking: if it meant moving to America because Kittelya were to request it, Ryou would do it.

No matter where Kittelya wanted to be, Ryou would follow.

Ryou was not going to lose the only girl he’s ever loved like this.

**For Kittelya:**

  * Every day with Ryou was amazing.
  * Every day with Ryou was a mystery.
  * Every day with Ryou was a gift.
  * Every day with Ryou was exciting.
  * Every day with Ryou was a blessing.
  * Every day with Ryou was a miracle.
  * Every day with Ryou was a day Kittelya learned something new.
  * Every day with Ryou was a day Kittelya feared he’d leave her.
  * Every day with Ryou was a day Kittelya felt alive.
  * Every day with Ryou was a day Kittelya didn’t want to die.
  * Every day with Ryou was a day Kittelya feared she’d wake up from a wonderful dream.



Kittelya would do just about anything for Ryou; she would do whatever he wanted of her.

Kittelya was just as desperate as Ryou to keep their relationship.

The one thing she wouldn’t do was give up her family. Part of that is because she deeply loves them and knows they’ve done a lot for her. The other part is because Ryou already told her she wasn’t allowed to leave her family in fear of anything.

In the past few months, Kittelya hasn’t been able to understand what has happened to her; she’s happy and feels safe. 

The only things she knows for sure are she doesn’t want to lose any of the new feelings she has. She doesn’t want to lose Ryou, her cats, her family, or her happiness.

With all these thoughts running through their heads, Ryou couldn’t take it anymore and pulled away.

“Ryou?” Kittelya softly asked, confused, out of breath after noticing a look in his eyes she’s never seen before.

“Come here.” Ryou told her, pulling Kittelya off the counter.

“Ryou?” Kittelya asked again, still confused.

“You need to breathe.” Ryou answered, taking her hand before leading her into the café’s main area.

“Ryou what’s wrong?” Kittelya asked, her confusion turning into worry.

Did she do something wrong?

Was she no longer good enough?

Did he not want to be with her anymore?

“I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.” Ryou told Kittelya, confusing her even more.

“You’re not going to lose me. If anything, I’m afraid you’ll wake up one day and realize you want someone better than me. I don’t want to lose you.” Kittelya spoke, becoming emotional.

“Better than you? Kitty—there’s nobody better than you. Don’t even go there. I love you and only you. And I will only ever love you. I promise you that. That’s why—and I know we’re young—and we can wait, but I want you to marry me. I don’t have a ring right now, but I’ll go out and buy one as soon as I can. Kittelya Momomiya, I love you so, so much more than you’ll ever know. Please, will you do the honor of marrying me some time in the future?” Ryou replied before seriously asking her, kneeling in front of her.

“Ryou…” Kittelya emotionally spoke, tears sliding down her cheeks as she looked at him.

“Yes.” She answered after a minute or two.

Ryou didn’t say anything; he just stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“You don’t know how happy you’ve made me. And I promise to find you the best ring I possibly can.” Ryou told Kittelya, holding her.

“I think I do. And it doesn’t have to be anything too fancy.” Kittelya responded.

“I know. Do you have a certain color you want?” Ryou asked, still holding her.

“Anything but brown or white. And no gold. Gold agitates my skin. But for the most part, I’ll be happy with you.” Kittelya answered before pulling away from Ryou; she then pulled a chair out.

“What are you doing?” Ryou asked with somewhat of a smile.

“Sit—please.” Kittelya told Ryou, looking at him.

“Ok.” Ryou replied, doing as she requested of him.

After he was settled, Kittelya slowly walked over to and straddled his lap.

“Kitty?” Ryou asked, holding her hips.

“Please? I want to.” Kittelya softly spoke, holding his shoulders.

“Anything my Kitty wants.” Ryou told her before pulling her up to him.

“Mmmm!” Kitty moaned as soon as she felt the bump in Ryou’s jeans through her panties.

Nothing was said after that; they just started making out as Kittelya slowly started moving her hips.

It didn’t take Ryou long to figure out that Kittelya struggled to move around because she uses her knees to help her. The chair didn’t give her much room.

“Hold on. Let’s take this to _our_ room.” Ryou whispered in Kittelya’s ear.

“Ok.” Kittelya replied with a soft smile, sliding off Ryou.

“Go on; I’ll grab the care package.” Ryou told Kittelya.

“Ok.” Kittelya replied, heading to the stairs; she took three steps before waiting for Ryou.

The rest of the way up, Ryou watched Kittelya’s ass sway back and forth as she walked up.

“Where are Buttons and S’mores?” Ryou asked, looking around his room after shutting the door behind them.

“Our other room. I don’t think they like it when we make love and do other naughty stuff.” Kittelya answered as Ryou set the care package down.

“Make love, hmm? Do you want to make love tonight?” Ryou asked, looking at Kittelya.

“Yes, please. And naughty stuff as well.” Kittelya softly replied, blushing as she watched Ryou.

“Naughty stuff, huh? What kinds of naughty things do you want to do?” Ryou asked, standing right in front of Kittelya.

“All sorts of naughty things. I-I want you to teach me more. And… I-I want to learn to make love in other ways than just what we did last time. I know there’s more ways, but I don’t know them. But—I don’t want to do it in the butt.” Kittelya softly answered, looking at Ryou as she slowly and hesitantly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

“Well then… I’ll teach you all of what I know. And as always; if you become uncomfortable with something…” Ryou started.

“Tell you, and you’ll stop.” Kittelya interrupted, pushing his jeans down.

“Yes.” Ryou stated, removing his shirt so that he was now only in his boxers.

“I don’t want to use the handcuffs.” Kittelya spoke right away.

“Ok. We don’t have to. No handcuffs and no anal. I can work with that.” Ryou stated, leading Kittelya to the bed; he got in first and then placed Kittelya on his lower stomach before pushing her onto his cloth-covered cock.

“Ryou…” Kittelya softly moaned when she felt more of his cock against her cloth-covered treasure that now belonged to Ryou.

“Go ahead and rock your hips; it should be easier now that you have more room.” Ryou told her as he held her hips.

Kittelya did as she was told and slowly began rocking her hips against his, creating an incredible friction.

“Kitty—not fair.” Ryou groaned, running his hands up and down her sides.

“I don’t understand…” Kittelya replied, continuing to rock against him.

“Can I make it even?” Ryou asked, lightly tugging up on her babydoll; she understood right then what he was asking.

Sitting up straight, Kittelya lifted her arms a little and held still so that Ryou could remove the nighty and throw it on the floor.

Once they were both just in boxers and panties, Kittelya was about to lean forward again, but Ryou stopped her by sitting up.

“Let’s move together.” Ryou told her as he started moving his hips.

Kittelya, at that moment, couldn’t say anything; all she could do was hold onto Ryou as she moved her hips with his.

She was close after a minute or two; Ryou could tell by how her hips sped up.

Ryou flipped them over and pulled away, causing Kittelya to moan in annoyance.

“Oh, no; not yet. But don’t you worry; I’ll make you cum—multiple times.” Ryou told Kittelya before reaching down to play with her breasts, rubbing them up, down, and around.

“Ryou!” Kittelya cried, slightly embarrassed; Ryou just smiled.

“I love you.” Ryou told Kittelya before sealing her lips with his and passionately kissed her while rubbing her breasts, running his fingers over her nipples now and then.

Kittelya softly moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around Ryou’s neck and tangled her fingers in his hair as she responded to each kiss.

Her eyes were nearly shut when Ryou started licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. He was slightly shocked when she shyly opened up a little for him.

Honestly, Ryou wasn’t sure if Kittelya would allow his tongue to enter her mouth, but here they were.

Slowly, his tongue entered her mouth and explored. Now and then, her tongue would shy meet his, but she would pull back as soon as their tongues touched.

“You’re too damn adorable.” Ryou told Kittelya before moving down her jawline to her neck.

“Ryou…” Kittelya sighed, turning her head a little; she loved when he kissed her neck. 

Also, Ryou had let go of her breasts and was rubbing her hips.

“Ryou—are you leaving a mark?” Kittelya asked when she felt him nip a little.

“Sorry.” Ryou mumbled into her neck.

“You can leave a mark—a small mark.” Kittelya softly spoke, allowing him to leave a visible mark—something she’s always been nervous about.

Ryou smiled, lightly blowing on her neck before leaving a small hickey on her neck.

Moving down, Ryou left a few hickeys on her breasts and a small one on each thigh.

“May I take your panties off?” Ryou asked, watching Kittelya’s face as he rubbed her through her wet panties.

“Uh-huh.” Kittelya breathed in response, causing Ryou to smile.

‘She’s still so shy.’ Ryou thought with a smile, watching Kittelya’s face light up once her panties were on the floor.

“Mmmm…” Kittelya moaned when she felt his fingers sliding between her folds, just rubbing—teasing her.

“Do you want my finger inside?” Ryou asked, continuing to tease her.

“Please…” Kittelya begged, subconsciously pushing her hips down.

“Anything for my Kitty. However, first things first.” Ryou replied before standing up, causing Kittelya to turn her head, frustrated.

“Don’t you worry, little girl; all in due time.” Ryou told her, removing his boxers before having her slide closer to the wall.

“I’ll stick a finger inside if you—rub me as well.” Ryou told Kittelya, looking into her eyes; it was like she was in a trance as he placed her hand on him.

Once Kittelya started slowly rubbing Ryou up and down, he slowly stuck a finger inside her.

“Kitty, you’re so wet and tight.” Ryou whispered in Kittelya’s ear before kissing her, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

All Kittelya could do was moan into his mouth as she started rubbing a little faster.

‘Good girl.’ Ryou thought to himself as he slowly added a second finger; she did really well this time.

Eventually, Kittelya started crying in pleasure when Ryou started curling his fingers inside her until she came.

Ryou pulled his fingers out just as he came.

Deciding to be bold, Kittelya got up, leaned down, and started kissing and licking Ryou’s cock—mainly the tip, where she knew he was the most sensitive.

“So, that’s how you want to play now? Well, let’s see how you handle this.” Ryou asked before forcing her onto her side, lifted her leg, and started sucking on her clit.

“Mmmm!” Kittelya moaned as soon as she felt his tongue on her clit.

“I’m warning you right now, little girl… If you stop, I’ll stop.” Ryou playfully warned, holding her hips still.

“Ryou…” Kittelya whined.

“Oh, no… Not this time. You want to learn new things, “69” is one of them. It’s where we suck on each other at the sa— Kitty…” Ryou started explaining but stopped and growled when she went back to sucking right away.

After a few seconds, Ryou rolled so that she was on top of him, sucking while he shoved his tongue deep within her.

Each time his tongue went deeper, Kittelya would deep throat Ryou’s cock at a slightly faster pace.

Neither could stop in time, and they came together. This time, Kittelya swallowed a fair amount of Ryou’s cum while he drank hers up.

When she finally pulled away, Kittelya lay on Ryou, panting and coughing.

“Shit… Kitty, I’m sorry…” Ryou apologized, rolling, so she was flat on the bed—their heads on the opposite end of the bed.

“Why?” Kittelya asked, confused once she could find her voice.

“I meant to pull away when I came so you wouldn’t be forced to swallow any of my cum.” Ryou replied.

“It’s ok. It wasn’t so bad today; it wasn’t as bitter.” Kittelya replied with a soft smile.

Ryou just stared at her for a few seconds before smiling at her; he then pulled her down a little by her hips.

“Are you sure you want this? I mean, you only have a few days left and you’ll have been on your birth control for two weeks.” Ryou assured Kittelya.

“Please. I want this. I can’t wait any longer. Mom gave us some Plan B, Morning After pills, or whatever they’re called. Please. Please.” Kittelya begged, ending in a whisper, looking up at Ryou.

Ryou smiled as he tucked some hair behind her ears; he couldn’t wait much longer either.

“Ready?” Ryou asked, placing his cock at her entrance.

“Yes. Please. Please show me more this time.” Kittelya replied, still begging.

Slowly, Ryou pushed in. Like last time, Kittelya was tight; however, there wasn’t as much resistance.

“Mmmmm…” Kittelya moaned, gripping Ryou’s blankets.

“Are you ok?” Ryou asked, looking at Kittelya.

“Yeah. It doesn’t hurt like last time; it feels good.” Kittelya honestly answered.

“But?” Ryou asked, seeing something in her eyes.

“It’s different.” Kittelya answered.

“Different? How so?” Ryou asked, leaning down to her, causing her to gasp a little.

“It feels different. I don’t know why, but it does. It feels better.” Kittelya answered, a little confused as to how to explain it better.

“I think I may know what it is. It’s probably the same reason you feel better to me.” Ryou whispered in Kittelya’s ear.

“Why?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“Because I’m not wearing a condom. I hate condoms, but I’d wear one for you. Condoms just feel weird to me; they do for a lot of people. A lot of people like going bareback. For you, aside from being allergic to latex, condoms probably feel weird or uncomfortable than the natural feeling of a man’s penis—from _my_ penis. Am I making sense to you?” Ryou explained and then asked, looking Kittelya in the eyes.

“I think so. All I know is that it feels really good.” Kittelya replied, letting go of the blankets to hold onto Ryou.

“I’m so glad. I’m going to start moving, ok?” Ryou replied and then told Kittelya; she nodded her head response.

As soon as Ryou started moving, Kittelya’s head fell back as her body arched upward a little.

“Ryou!”

It didn’t take long to get Kittelya to cum; she came around Ryou’s fifth thrust into her.

It didn’t bother Ryou, though; he liked making her cum. He loves how her natural juices felt on his bare cock.

A few more thrusts and Kittelya came again.

“How are you doing?” Ryou asked with somewhat of a smirk as Kittelya lay there, panting.

“Can I try?” Kittelya softly asked, looking up.

“If you want. Hold on.” Ryou told her, pulling out, making her gasp.

“Come here.” Ryou instructed once he was situated; he then helped Kittelya get situated on top of him.

It took a little bit, but eventually, Ryou was once again inside Kittelya with her sitting on him, getting used to the new position.

Slowly, Kittelya started moving back and forth, holding onto Ryou’s chest.

She was lightly panting while Ryou groaned a little in approval.

“What if I do this?” Ryou asked, placing his thumb on her clit as she rocked back and forth.

“Ryou!” Kittelya screamed, lifting her hips a little as she moved.

‘There we go.’ Ryou thought to himself as he kept his thumb firmly in place on her clit.

It didn’t take long, and Kittelya was bouncing up and down on Ryou’s cock. She held her breasts, turning Ryou on; she could feel his cock becoming harder and twitching inside.

“Give me your hands.” Ryou instructed as she continued to bounce—even after he let go of her clit.

Kittelya did as she was told and held onto Ryou’s hands as she bounced.

She bounced until she came and fell on top of Ryou, deeply breathing, trying to catch her breath.

“Mmmm…” Kittelya moaned when Ryou sat up with her.

“Let’s move together. We’ll go slow for a bit.” Ryou whispered in her ear as her head lay against his shoulder.

It wasn’t a lot, but Kittelya slowly moved her hips along with Ryou as they sat there, making love, sitting up.

Kittelya had her arms wrapped around his shoulders while he held her hips, helping her move.

Again, after a little over a minute, Kittelya came; she fell to the bed panting.

“Do you want to be done?” Ryou asked, watching her chest rise and fall at a rapid pace.

“N-no. M-m-more ple-please.” Kittelya panted; she felt so hot and bothered that she didn’t want to stop.

“Ok. Turn around then.” Ryou gently instructed.

“Why? You’re not going to put it in my butt, are you? You promised.” Kittelya asked, panicked.

“No, I’m not going to do anal. I promised you I wouldn’t, and I won’t. I don’t even care for anal. Just trust me, ok?” Ryou explained, looking at Kittelya.

“Ok.” Kittelya replied, rolling onto her stomach; Ryou helped her up onto her hands and knees.

“Ready?” Ryou asked, holding onto her hips after placing his tip at her pussy’s entrance from behind.

“Uh-huh…” Kittelya breathed.

“Mmmm!” Kittelya moaned louder than usual once he entered her.

“You ok?” Ryou asked, concerned.

“Yeah…” Kittelya answered, trying to stay on her hands and knees.

“I’m going to start moving, ok?” Ryou told Kittelya.

“Ok. Mmmm!” Kittelya answered and then moaned once he started moving at an even pace.

“More. Please.” Kittelya pleaded after a minute or two.

“What was that?” Ryou asked, unable to understand her; she had her face buried in the bed, and he couldn’t hear her.

“Please, Ryou! More! Please!” Kittelya lifted her head and cried for more.

“Faster?” Ryou asked, leaning over to kiss her shoulder.

“Yes.” Kittelya breathed.

“Harder?” Ryou asked, kissing her shoulder again and again.

“Yes. Please, Ryou. Please! Do as you please! Harder and faster! Please.” Kittelya begged, nearly screaming.

Ryou just smiled, tightened his grip on her hips, and started slamming into her.

“RYOU! RYOU!” Kittelya screamed, digging her fingers into the blankets.

‘So, this is how to get her screaming. I wonder how else I can get this reaction.’ Ryou thought as he listened to Kittelya repeatedly scream his name in pleasure.

“Ryou, I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!” Kittelya screamed, releasing more of her warm juices on Ryou’s hard, bare cock. This time, however, she squirted, and her juices went everywhere.

Ryou couldn’t take it anymore; he lost control as she fell flat on her stomach.

“Mine. You’re mine! You’re my Kitty!” Ryou growled as he spread her legs and went back in from behind, climbing on top of her; he reached around and grabbed her breasts, pushing on them.

“Yes! I belong to you! I only belong to Ryou Shirogane!” Kittelya cried, arching her body as she once again cum. 

Her pussy was starting to become incredibly sensitive with each new time Ryou makes her cum.

She was nearly spent; she doesn’t know how much more she could take.

“Ryou!” Kittelya cried when he pulled out and flipped her over.

“I’m so close. Just a little longer.” Ryou pleaded with her as he placed his cock at her entrance.

“Yes. Please. Finish. Don’t stop until you’re stratified too. Please. Finish me!” Kittelya begged, utterly lost in Ryou.

In he went. However, instead of leaving Kittelya's legs where she usually keeps them, Ryou lifted them over his shoulders.

“I want to hear you. I want to hear you scream for me when you cum.” Ryou told her as he leaned over her.

“Ryou! More! Please more! Don’t stop!” Kittelya cried as she lay there, legs up over his and her shoulders; he was hitting her G-spot, making her scream and cry as he brought her to her end.

She was so close to her climax; it wasn’t even funny.

Ryou was going to make her cum once more, pull out, and cum all over her stomach and breasts.

“Ryou, please…” Kittelya breathed, trying to hold him.

“What is it?” Ryou asked, letting her legs down.

“Together. Please. Want to cum together. Please. Cum inside. Want to feel your cum. Please.” Kittelya incoherently answered, begging as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. 

“Damnit… Kitty…” Ryou growled before leaning down to kiss her as deeply and as passionately as he could, shoving his tongue down her throat.

“You want to cum together? Fine; we’ll cum together. Get ready.” Ryou stated, tightly grabbing Kittelya’s hips, lifting her so he could get as deep as her body would allow him.

“RYOUUUU!!!” “Kitty…” Kittelya screamed while Ryou growled as the two of them came.

Kittelya’s juices came shooting out of her, onto Ryou as he shot his load deep within her.

After they were done cumming, Ryou continued to push in and out of Kittelya while she lay there, panting, barely clinging to Ryou. She was enjoying the feeling of his warm essence within her.

“Huh! Mmmm… Ryou…” Kittelya gasped and then moaned when Ryou pulled out, and a mixture of her juices and Ryou’s cum leaked out of her.

“I love you, Kitty. More than anything.” Ryou honestly told Kittelya, pulling her to him.

“I love you too, Ryou. More than anything. That was amazing.” Kittelya replied, hugging Ryou as cum continued to leak out of her.

“You were amazing.” Ryou told her, kissing her forehead.

“Anytime you want.” Kittelya breathed, holding onto Ryou.

“Hmm?” Ryou asked, slightly confused.

“I’ll you me anytime you want. Whenever you want—as long as nobody can see us—I’ll give it up to you anytime you want. You can even take me when I’m asleep. As long as it’s you, I’m willing.” Kittelya answered, holding onto Ryou.

“So long as you’re willing, I’ll take you whenever you want. Now, get some rest.” Ryou replied with a smile and then told Kittelya, kissing her sweaty forehead.

“You too.” Kittelya told Ryou.

“Of course.” Ryou replied, kissing her sweaty forehead over and over again.

Kittelya snuggled as close to Ryou as she could before smiling as she fell asleep.

“My love.” ‘Finally. She belongs to me in every way possible.’ Ryou gently spoke and then thought to himself, watching Kittelya sleep peacefully. And then he heard a noise coming from downstairs.

Kittelya was in a deep sleep, so Ryou got up, put his clothes on, and grabbed a gun from his desk before heading downstairs.

The light in the kitchen was on; Ryou got ready with his gun.

He cocked it and got ready to shoot when he turned the corner.

“Jesus!” Ryou and two others exclaimed at the same time, shocked.

“What are you two doing here?! You could’ve been shot!” Ryou yelled, looking at Keiichiro and Kish.

“Us?! What are you doing with a gun?!” Kish yelled, demanding an answer.

“Stop yelling; you’ll wake Kitty.” Ryou growled, putting the gun down.

“He keeps the gun for protection…” Keiichiro sighed.

“What are you two doing here? You’re supposed to be in England with Zakuro and you’re supposed to be wherever you, Pie, and Tart are living.” Ryou stated, looking at Keiichiro and Kish.

“Zakuro and I missed our first flight. And then our second flight and every other flight after that until further notice have been canceled due to the weather being as bad as it is. It’s just getting here.” Keiichiro answered, pointing outside to where a nasty storm was starting to rage.

“Where is Zakuro?” Ryou asked, trying to calm down.

“Sleeping in our room here.” Keiichiro answered.

“And you?” Ryou asked, looking at Kish.

“Pie has Lettuce over, so he kicked me and Tart out. This is the first place I could think of to come to. Tart went to Pudding’s I think.” Kish answered.

“How’d you get in?” Ryou asked, looking at Kish.

“I got here at the same time as him.” Kish answered, pointing to Keiichiro.

“How long ago was that?” Ryou asked, looking at the two.

“Fifteen, twenty minutes ago.” Keiichiro calmly answered.

“You really nailed her tonight, didn’t you?” Kish asked with a stupid smirk.

“Shut up.” Ryou replied. 

“Moving on… It’s done now, right? Kittelya—she belongs to you: emotionally mentally, and physically? Heart, mind, body, soul?” Keiichiro asked, looking at Ryou.

“Yes. She’s mine.” Ryou replied.

“So now you have her? You have what you want? Everything you want?” Kish asked, looking at Ryou.

“Not everything. But that’ll happen in the future when we’re a little older. She’s only fifteen; I’m not going to force her to have kids yet. I just have to remind her to take the Morning After pill when she wakes up. No, now all that needs to be done is we need to get married and she’ll never be able to leave.” Ryou answered.

“You’ve waited so long for this.” Keiichiro stated, looking at Ryou.

“For so long. I’ve waited for her for so long. And now I finally have her.” Ryou replied.

“So what about us?” Kish asked, looking at Ryou.

“Well, Zakuro knows what’s going on; she’s been helping. You had Ichigo as soon as Kittelya moved back and Masaya broke up with Ichigo.” Ryou answered.

“What about the others, Ami, and Ichigo’s parents?” Kish asked, looking at Ryou.

“None of the girls know what’s going on—except for Ichigo; she knows to a point. Pie and Tart know what’s going on just like you because they were there too, remember? Tasuku and Mint’s boyfriend don’t’ know anything. Ami doesn’t know anything—and I don’t know where she fits in to everything. Shintaro and Sakura are old friends and have been helping; as long as nobody gets hurt, he’s on board. The only ones that I wasn’t counting on were my parents coming back. I honestly thought they were dead.” Ryou answered.

“What are you going to do about them?” Keiichiro asked, looking at Ryou.

“I’m not sure. I’m not going to get rid or kill them if that’s what you mean. My dad—him I’m mad at because he lied to me about my age and being dead and who knows what else? My mom—her I’m not so sure about; she doesn’t seem like she knew what Dad was planning. All these years, I’ve missed them so much and told everyone they were dead. And it turned out to be a lie. But what can I do other than not have contact with them? Yes, in order to get Kitty back and everything, I’ve had to do some shady things, but I never lied about something as big as my dad. So I don’t know. But now, I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning. There’s a spare room next to Kitty’s if you’re planning on staying the night. Night.” Ryou answered and then stated, walking back up to his room.

When Ryou returned to his room, Kittelya was spread out in bed, still uncovered; Ryou became hard just looking at her.

‘Well, she did give her permission…’ Ryou thought, removing his clothes. He climbed into bed, made sure she was still wet and pushed into her.

“Mmmm… Ryou…” Kittelya moaned in her sleep.

“Yes… It’s Ryou. Your Ryou. And you, Kitty, belong to me. Forever.” Ryou grunted into her ear as he fucked her in her sleep.

“Ryou…” Kittelya moaned.

“Yes…” Ryou groaned, feeling empowered; he was in complete control of her right now.

She came, but he was still hard.

Ryou spent the next fifteen minutes fucking Kittelya in her sleep until he came deep within her again. 

Ryou was enjoying feeling this new feeling of control that was washing through him. Kittelya belonged to him, and he was going to make sure she knew that. 

No, he would never abuse or hit her in any way, but she’ll know she belongs to him.

What came over him, he did not know, but he enjoyed it.

After Ryou pulled out, he collapsed next to Kittelya and held her close to him before falling asleep.

“All is going according to plan?” An unknown voice asked, watching Ryou and Kittelya.

“Yes. All pieces are falling into place. Our pawns are doing as we expected.” Another unknown voice replied.

“Good. We’ll just let them keep going. Let’s head out.” The first voice instructed.

“Right.” The second voice agreed as the two disappeared…


End file.
